Les oneshote du diable
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Notre vie est un voyage constant, de la naissance à la mort, le paysage change, les gens changent, les besoins se transforment, mais le train continue. La vie, c'est le train, ce n'est pas la gare. AreKan.
1. Quand on vit trop beau trop fort

Titre : Les oneshote du diable

Couple : AreKan

Rated : K à M

Disclaimer : D gray man ne m'appartient pas sauf toutes les histoires que j'écris.^^

Genre : Tous les genres…

C'est un coin où je posterais mes recueils courts, une sorte de collection.

Le premier, je le posterais dans le mois de novembre. Je l'ai envoyé à la correction. C'est la première que j'ai réussie à terminer. D'autres viendront.

Et pour finir avec un proverbe que j'adore :

« _Le bonheur dépend de l'attitude envers la vie et de la confiance intérieure_. »

A x K

Titre : **Quand on vit trop beau trop fort, on en oublie le temps qui passe**

Disclaimer : D Gray-man ne m'appartient pas sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Est-ce que c'était la fin de sa douleur ou le commencement de sa folie ?

« _Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis_.'' de Victor Hugo

Les sons, les cris envahissaient son environnement. Le bourdonnement ne cessait de s'intensifier autour de lui. Il entendait tant bien que mal des bribes de conversation nulle part. Son corps refusait de bouger, ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Il avait l'impression d'être constamment dans les ténèbres. Il commença à tousser, en faisant cela, une douleur sourde se réveilla au niveau de ses côtes. Il sentait le sang couler tout au long de son visage. Il arriva enfin à ouvrir les yeux, le ciel était noir. La pluie tombait sur lui. Comment ne l'avait-il pas ressenti ?

Ses yeux se fermaient et s'ouvraient doucement, une lumière aveuglante l'empêchait de se concentrer pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendait une voix venant de sa droite ou peut-être de sa gauche, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il souffrait horriblement. Cette personne lui parlait mais le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'écouter. Un liquide chaud coulait de ses oreilles, il le savait que c'était du sang. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais la douleur au niveau de ses côtes l'étouffait.

Il avait l'impression de suffoquer tant la pression était énorme. Sa respiration était saccadée, le sang coulait dans sa bouche. L'étourdissement le prit de plein fouet alors que la sensation d'un manque d'air persistait. Il était en train de faire une hyperventilation. Il était médecin, il pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il lui arrivait. La sensation dans sa poitrine était horrible, les palpitations cardiaques ne faisaient qu'augmenter en ramenant le sentiment de picotements dans les doigts, ainsi qu'une oppression dans la poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. L'engourdissement dans les doigts et les orteils lui faisait perdre un peu plus la concentration.

Quelqu'un posa, sur son visage, un masque. Il n'essaya pas de lutter puisque son corps refusait de répondre. Il sentit de l'air frais pénétrer son nez et sa bouche. Il prit une bonne quantité d'air avant de l'expulser. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, son dos toucha une surface douce. Le brouhaha ne se faisait plus ressentir. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il ouvrit encore les yeux, il cherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Il ne savait plus qui s'était. Il commença à paniquer, il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Le blanc et le noir tournoyait autour de lui lorsque des visages vagues apparurent dans son champ de vision.

– Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?'' dit la personne, mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Il voulait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Une seconde de trop, son cœur lâcha,- monsieur tenez bon » cria une voix en essayant de faire repartir son cœur. Il partait dans les limbes du sommeil. Une image resta graver en lui : des cheveux bruns avec des reflets bleutés comme la nuit à perdre la tête, un sourire trop rare, une voix criant de peur "moyashi" et tout était devenu noir.

Où était passé son mari ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé pour un certain Kanda Yuu. Il préparait le petit déjeuner tandis qu'un certain Moyashi se prélassait encore sur leur lit. Il posa les pains toastés sur la table ainsi que la confiture à la fraise et du jus d'ananas. Il n'allait tout de même pas préparé, à ce crétin, son café. Allen pouvait être, de temps en temps, serviable mais idiot. Après avoir mis tout en place, il sortit de la cuisine pour aller chercher son idiot de mari.

Mari, il rigola. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Cet imbécile qui lui servait de compagnon avait passé toutes ses années universitaires à l'impressionner. Bien que cela n'avait pas marché. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce gringalet en peinture sans vouloir le tuer. Comment il avait fini avec lui ? Aller demander à son cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que son amant. Allen l'avait séduit sans remord. Le blandin avait utilisé toutes les astuces pour l'avoir. Le pauvre, Allen s'était même inscrit dans le même cours que lui alors qu'il ne connaissait rien aux arts martiaux.

C'était assez divertissant de le voir prendre des raclés. Son amant était nullissime dans cet art mais restait toujours accrocher à son rêve, faire de lui son mari. C'était un jour assez gênant. Il n'a jamais eu autant honte de sa vie. Allen avait proclamé haut et fort pendant le cours qu'il voulait qu'il devienne son petit ami. Ce jour-là, il avait envoyé son cher mari à l'infirmerie pour coups et blessures. Il avait eu des sanctions disciplinaires. Il avait été renvoyé pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait juré de le tuer pour de bon.

Pour les autres, c'étaient peut-être une réaction excessive mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Il était quelqu'un de discret alors quand ce Moyashi était rentré dans sa vie, il avait tout chamboulé. Les jours s'étaient passées doucement alors qu'il pensait qu'Allen avait abandonné l'idée de l'avoir mais c'était peine perdue et un jour, sans qu'il sache comment, il était tombé dans son piège. Tomber amoureux. Il se demandait encore comment cet abruti avait fait pour réussir son coup. Il rentra dans la chambre, prêt à le réveiller de la plus douce manière. Il ouvrit les rideaux qui cachaient le soleil. Il se retourna pour voir son amant, enfouit dans les droits, ses cheveux éparpillaient dans tous les sens.

Il ne faisait jamais comme tout le monde, il prit son sabre "Mugen" et frappa la tête du blond qui gémit de douleur. Avec lui, il n'y a pas de réveil en douceur depuis que le maudit l'avait piégé pendant toute une mâtinée. Il avait encore de l'animosité envers lui et il lui faisait savoir tous les jours. Allen frotta son front, en gémissant le nom du brun.

– BaKanda, ce n'est pas très gentil » dit-il en baillant. Il regarda son brun avant de sourire,- bonjour, chéri. Bien dormi''dit-il sarcastique en voyant Kanda lui jeter le regard de la mort. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de tuer avec ses yeux, pensa Allen.

– Tu vas te prélasser jusqu'à quand ?'' dit-il en ignorant le "chéri" sortit de cette bouche qui voulait autre chose.

– Toujours aussi de bonne humeur, ah… » Allen se leva un peu en faisant mine de sortir du lit mais rattrapa son mari par les bras et le fit basculer sur le lit. Leurs deux corps rebondirent sur le matelas. Le blond souriait comme un idiot tandis que Kanda essayait de rester calme. Il n'allait pas commencer à le frapper dès le matin,- je veux mon bisou de bonjour » dit-il sérieusement,- tu boudes ça depuis dès jours alors aujourd'hui, je la veux.

Les cheveux du brun étaient éparpillait sur le lit qui couvrait la moitié de la couverture blanche qui faisait un joli contraste. Allen tenait les bras de Kanda emprisonnés dans ses mains. Son corps était un poids évident qui empêchait son mari de s'échapper. Ses jambes tenaient les cuisses du japonais. Kanda essaya de s'échapper mais mine de rien ce gringalet avait de la force et pourtant il était chétif. Les arts martiaux l'avaient endurci.

Allen se pencha pour venir embrasser le brun.

– Tu sais que tu n'y échapperas pas » dit son amant amusé avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche du brun qui gémit à l'intrusion de sa langue,- tu vois, tu apprécies » sa voix était rauque alors que sa langue parcourrait le cou de son amant.

– Arrête de m'embêter, Moyashi » dit Kanda en essayant de ne pas faire sortir un gémissement pour ne pas donner raison à son mari.

– J'arrive pas » sa voix était innocente lorsqu'il reprit ses lèvres encore une fois. Le baiser n'était que le commencement, un début charmant. Un début qu'il relirait sans cesse avec ses lèvres parfaites, chaudes, tendres et qui gémissait pour lui. C'était la plus divine des sensations, c'était revoir leur début fragile, rempli d'incertitude. À chaque baiser qu'il lui donnait, Allen avait l'impression de sentir parfois l'union de leurs âmes. Sa main droite caressa ses cheveux bruns et descendit vers son entre-jambe. Il commença à caresser cette bosse qui était apparut après plusieurs caresses lentes et douloureuses pour un certain Japonais.

Leurs langues se touchèrent lentement en valsant dans le rythme de leurs cœurs à l'unisson. Kanda perdit pied lorsqu'une caresse de trop, brûla tout son corps entier. Le baiser était une forme de prendre purement possession de cette bouche tentatrice qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il défit les boutons du pyjama du brun. Il aimait voir cette peau laiteuse à perte de vue seulement avec un tatouage magnifique sur son torse droit.

Allen aimait admirer ce corps qu'il prendra possession. Cette plastique qui le charmait depuis toujours. Kanda était un bel homme et Allen avait dû mal à chasser ses faux prétendants qui essayait de lui enlever. Il était jaloux, il voulait être le centre d'attention de son mari, être son tout comme il était le sien. Il ne savait pas comment gérer la perte de son amant. Il enleva son bas de pyjama ainsi que son boxer.

– Tu es une œuvre d'art » murmura Allen sensuellement, parsemant le corps du brun de baisers. Kanda rougissait, il n'y avait que son mari qui le faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Une telle fascination sur lui était dérangeante. Le brun avait l'impression d'être un dieu entre ses bras. Allen passa une main sur l'érection bien présente de son amant, lui tirant ainsi une supplication. Il se releva en se débarrassant de ses vêtements et avant que le brun ne réalise quoique ce soit, son membre était entouré de la bouche chaude et humide de son mari. Kanda ne put retenir ses cris bien longtemps.

Les mains du brun caressaient le dos de son amant, de temps en temps ses griffes s'enfonçaient sûr sa peau lorsque le plaisir était trop grand. Les gémissements du brun, lorsqu'il faisait ça, étaient plaisants mais l'envie était trop pressante et les hanches du japonais se mirent à se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes. Allen ne fut pas de cet avis et les bloqua à l'aide de ses mains en le maintenant contre le matelas alors que sa langue passait sur le gland rougit et humide du brun qui laissa sa tête partir en arrière, se laissant totalement envahir par le plaisir.

Allen l'observait alors que sa bouche s'affairait toujours et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir encore bien longtemps tellement le brun le mettait dans tous ses états. Sa main droite se joignit à sa bouche, accélérant le rythme qui devint moins supportable pour le brun qui se contractait de plus en plus de plaisir. Le brun était en train de perdre la raison, il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose et lorsque son amant passa sa langue sur le bout de son membre hyper sensible en même temps que sa main se raffermissait, il ne put plus se retenir et vint dans un long râle de plaisirs que le blandin se dépêcha d'étouffer en l'embrassant doucement.

Ne laissant pas le temps au brun de retrouver ses esprits, ses lèvres dévoraient le cou, amenant un autre gémissement de la part du brun qui glissa ses mains dans ses mèches blanches grise, tirant dessus pour venir l'embrasser doucement comme une caresse tout en frottant son bassin contre son amant qui lâcha un râle. Il sentit immédiatement l'érection d'Allen contre son membre au repos et glissa une main sur celle-ci, entamant un lent mouvement avant de le supplier de le prendre.

Allen se pencha sortant le lubrifiant de la commode à droite en l'embrassant sur les lèvres tout en le préparant, Allen parsemait le cou et les omoplates de Kanda de baisers alors que celui-ci ne pouvait retenir ses hanches de se mouvoir pour venir à la rencontre des doigts qui le préparait doucement puis il glissa en attirant le brun contre lui. Kanda ouvrit un peu les cuisses pour faciliter l'entrée du membre gorgé de sang de son amant en lui en un seul mouvement de rein, les faisant gémir sourdement.

Kanda sentait la pièce tourner autour de lui. Cette sensation unique de ressentir quelque chose de bon mélanger à cette douleur qui remontait en lui à chaque fois qu'il tapait son fond. Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus erratiques remplissant la chambre de murmures et de gémissements. Kanda le supplia d'aller plus vite alors qu'il mouvait ses hanches au même rythme que celui d'Allen. Les soupirs de bien-être accaparaient les deux amants. Leurs fronts et leurs corps transpiraient.

Le mouvement d'Allen se faisait de plus en plus profond à l'intérieur de son mari. Les joues rouges du brun lui faisaient perdre la tête, il se pencha en tenant fermement les hanches du brun et lui donna un baiser langoureux. Le lit bougeait sur les assauts du blandin qui continuait à faire des va-et-vient. Il sentait qu'il était proche, leurs souffles se mélangèrent tandis que sa main s'occupait du membre du brun. Leurs corps se contractèrent et dans un dernier frémissement, ils étaient venus en même temps. Ils tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles, Allen se retira de son amant.

Leurs jambes enlacées, la tête du brun posée sur son torse alors qu'il caressait son dos. Ils ne bougèrent plus durant quelques minutes contemplant la chambre sous les baisers d son Moyashi.

– Ce n'est pas un baiser de bonjour », dit calmement le brun en se penchant la tête vers son amant, ses cheveux bruns caressaient son ventre.

– Haha, oui tu peux le dire » Allen prit une mèche de cheveux et la baisa avant que Kanda ne se penche pour venir l'embrasser.

– Je vais prendre une douche…

– Je viens avec toi,

– Même pas en rêve », s'il avait accepté, son mari n'allait pas le laisser tranquille sous la douche,- Lenalee a appelé, elle avait quelque chose d'important à te dire.

– D'accord » il se leva aussi en prenant le temps de mettre son bas de pyjama avant de partir vers le salon avec le sabre de son mari. Il prit son téléphone qu'il avait laissé hier et composa le numéro de son amie qui décrocha tout de suite,- Salut, Lenalee.

– Bonjour, Allen. Alors comment tu vas ?

– Je vais bien, il n'est pas ici » il entendit la brune soupirer.

– Ce matin, j'allais faire une connerie » dit-elle,- il ne m'a pas trouvé bizarre.

– Non, il a juste dit que j'avais un appel.

– Tant mieux… je n'ai pas envie de cacher la surprise pour vos 15 ans de vie commune.

– Haha, j'en suis sûr qu'il se doute un peu, mais on a essayé de jouer finement, mais tu sais comment c'est dur de lui cacher quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment il sait lorsque je mens.

– Haha, c'est vrai mais vous vous connaissez depuis l'université.

– Oui, pour tout te dire » il fit une pause,- j'ai eu peur qu'il m'en veut à cause de son renvoie, mais je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai réussi à avoir un rencard avec lui.

– Par persuasion.

– Hahaha, c'est vrai. Le pauvre, il n'en pouvait plus de moi. Je crois qu'il a accepté juste pour avoir un peu tranquillité.

– C'est vrai, ça je peux te le confirmer…

– C'est lui qui te la dit !

– Oui mais ne le répète pas. Ce jour-là après votre rencard, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant rougir de sa vie.

– Hahahaha, c'était un jour spécial peut-être je te raconterais ça un autre jour,'' dit-il avant de changer de sujet,- alors, tout est prêt.

– Oui, vous venez à 18h00 et ne soyez pas en retard.

– D'accord, maman » dit-il en voyant son amant s'approcher de lui. Une envie subite le prit en le retenant dans ses bras.

– Tu es là…

– Oui, désolé alors à tout à l'heure.

– Ok, au revoir » puis il raccrocha.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de si important ?

– Oh, elle voulait juste nous inviter à une fête aujourd'hui.

Kanda le scruta longuement avant dire :

– C'est hors de question que j'y aille.

– Aller, baKanda fais-le pour moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu tous nos amis.

– Tes amis tu veux dire, Moyashi » dit-il en sortant entre les bras de son mari.

– Nos amis, chéri » sa voix était calme, il suivit le brun dans la cuisine,- ça sent bon » son ventre gargouilla.

– Le pain est froid maintenant » murmura Kanda en prenant une bouchée,- tout ça c'est de ta faute.

– Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire non » dit-il en prenant une tasse de café qu'il avait préparé et était venu s'asseoir en face de son amant,- mais plutôt, oh ouiiiii » il imita le brun qui le foudroya du regard mais Allen pouvait apercevoir ses joues toutes rouges comme c'était mignon.

– Quoi » dit-il d'une voix renfrognée, Allen le regarda sans dire un mot. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne pourra pas vivre sans son japonais. Il était devenu une partie de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?'' demanda-t-il doucement sans se rendre compte que ses mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres. Kanda le regarda mais ne dit rien du tout, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Lui aussi, n'imaginait pas sa vie sans son idiot de Moyashi. Ils étaient tout le temps collés ensemble même si tout lui tapait sur le système. Ils avaient fait du chemin depuis l'université et dire que ce gringalet était devenu son mari, c'était presque drôle.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans une bonne ambiance. Le bruit de des verres raisonnait dans la cuisine.

– Alors, Kanda. J'attends ta réponse » dit-il en buvant son jus.

– Non…

– S'il te plaît,'' sa voix changea en devenant plus sombre,- j'ai Mugen en otage.

– T'as pas osé.

– Oh que si alors ta réponse ou sinon, je le vends sur eBay.

– Essaye pour voir » il se leva en renversant son verre d'eau,- merde » jura-t-il en grognon,- tu vas me le payer.

– Oh non, chéri. Tu sais comment je marche. Ta réponse » sa voix était innocente alors que Kanda se retenait de l'étrangler, peut-être qu'il devait le faire,- alors, c'est un oui. Génial. Tu vois, on arrive à un marché.

– Je te déteste, Moyashi…

– Moi aussi, baKanda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Laisse-moi partir » cria Kanda en poussant son amant qui le retenait sur le canapé.

– Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé juste pour toi » dit Allen en suçant le cou du brun.

– Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, Moyashi…'' sa voix était devenue dangereuse.

– Non, baKanda » la main du blond parcourût les hanches du brun,- j'ai envie de m'amuser et ton corps est une belle distraction pour aujourd'hui en plus tu es tout tendu.

– À qui la faute » il étouffa un gémissement lorsque la main froide d'Allen toucha sa cuisse droite. Kanda pouvait apercevoir les yeux lubriques de son amant.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas trouver tous les deux comme ça et tu penses que je vais te lâcher aujourd'hui » dit-il sérieusement,- ne rêve même pas. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas pris soin de toi et je n'ai pas envie qu'un jour lointain en me réveillant en me disant, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait mieux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de raconter ?'' dit-il irrité par ce satané idiot.

– Aujourd'hui, je vais te chouchouter…

– Je ne veux pas » dit le brun en soupirant de bonheur.

– Oui, je vois ça » dit-il en voyant son mari se détendre un peu plus sur ses caresses. Il commença par lui masser délicatement le cuir chevelu pour le détendre. Puis, il embrassa voluptueusement sur ses joues, dans le cou et sur sa pomme d'Adam. Il mordilla ensuite doucement le lobe de son oreille et susurra des mots doux. Il descendit ensuite doucement sur son torse en l'embrassant chaque partie de cette peau laiteuse, il joua un peu avec ses mamelons.

Il était en train de s'amuser avec le corps de son amant, Kanda le griffa. C'était le truc qu'il préférait. Sentir ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sur sa peau. C'était une sorte de douleur qu'il acceptait avec envie et désir. Il partit un peu plus loin, en effleurant l'intérieur des cuisses du japonais puis se dirigea ensuite vers ses fesses, il effleura avec ses doigts l'entrée de son amant en faisant des cercles autour, le brun gémit par cette intrusion. Allen continua en massant les deux lobes charnus de son mari alors que sa langue s'amusait à lui donner quelques caresses anales.

Il sentait Kanda trembler entre ses bras. Ses jambes étaient repliées sur son ventre, il pouvait voir son amant mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure alors que sa langue s'introduisait à l'intérieur du brun. Kanda se cambra en gémissant, son corps était en feu. Il brûlait de l'intérieur, son ventre était en flamme. Sa main gauche rejoignit le pénis du brun en jouant avec. Il effectua diverses pressions, de légères torsions, des caresses de bas en haut en savourant chaque râle de plaisir qui sortait de son brun.

Il délaissa l'entrée de son amant pour donner des baisers sensuels sur les endroits érogènes du brun qui se cambra encore plus. Son souffle était devenu erratique, incontrôlable. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Son Moyashi le rendait ivre de plaisir. Cela lui avait manqué depuis quelque temps.

– Mo… ya… shi » murmura Kanda en reprenant son souffle alors qu'Allen termina ce qu'il faisait. Le maudit lui demanda de se mettre sur le ventre ce qu'il fit. Son corps tremblait de plaisir, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie. La main chaude effleura tout son dos en faisant des légères pressions de manière continue tout en faisant un arrêt de quelques minutes et son désir se plongea immédiatement. Cet abruti se jouait de lui. Il voulait lui faire tellement de choses mais les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait dans le dos étaient tellement sensuelles.

Les mains baladeuses d'Allen se dirigèrent vers ses fesses en les massant en les faisant s'entrechoquer. Il écarta les deux lobes charnus, son membre gorgée de sang commença à faire des va-et-vient suggestifs sur son anus. Il caressait avec son membre la raie de son amant. Kanda ferma ses deux mains intensément sur le canapé. Il était en chaleur, ses joues lui brûlaient, sa verge se frottait contre le divan qui lui envoyait des frissons délicieux. Son mari se pencha sur lui, le torse nu sur son dos l'excitait alors que la langue d'Allen caressait sa lobe tout en le mordillant doucement en faisant des va-et-vient suggestifs.

Kanda se tourna vers le dos, leurs langues se mêlèrent de manière sensuelle, il lui mordilla subtilement les lèvres en basculant son amant sur le canapé. Il prit place entre ses hanches. Lui aussi avait envie de s'amuser. Il parcourut le corps de son amant avec sa bouche et la pointe de sa langue : sa nuque, ses tétons qu'il titilla lorsqu'il sentit son amant tressaillir. Il savait qu'il le rendait fou surtout lorsqu'il utilisa ses cheveux en balayant son torse. Le brun savait que son amant faisait une fixette sur ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas combien de fois son mari lui parlait de ses cheveux à longueur de journées.

– K… Kanda, tu es en train de me tuer » dit Allen à bout de souffle.

– Tant mieux » en plongeant sa bouche sur son membre dressé. Il allait lui offrir la fellation de sa vie. Ses yeux coquins plongèrent dans les siens en le faisant supplier pour qu'il continue. Il titilla le sexe de son amant avec sa langue avant de la prendre complètement en bouche en massant ses testicules tout en douceur. Sa tête descendait et montait en tournoyant sa langue sur sa verge. Allen ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Il était perdu, son mari devenait de plus en plus bon dans son domaine.

Il titilla le frein en le léchant lentement, délicatement sous les tremblements de son compagnon. C'était une membrane qui reliait le gland où se trouvait le prépuce. Sa langue parcourait ses endroits érogènes sous les gémissements du maudit. Leurs corps transpiraient. Il sentit le liquide séminal remplir sa bouche. Allen se sentit immédiatement une sorte de plénitude et de bien-être.

Allen suivit le mouvement de la bouche de Kanda qui nettoyait ses lèvres.

– Tu as décidé de m'achever aujourd'hui ou quoi !'' dit-il groggy.

– C'est toi qui as commencé, je ne fais que répliquer » dit-il en s'allongeant sur lui. Ses mains se croisèrent sur le torse du blandin en posant sa tête. Allen caressait ses cheveux doucement, le brun gémit de plénitude. C'était rare de voir Kanda exprimer autant d'émotion dans une seule journée. Il s'était habitué à lui. Kanda gémit de douleur.

– Ça va » demanda Allen inquiet.

– Oui, c'est juste mon ventre qui me fait mal.

– Laisse-moi voir,'' dit-il en basculant le brun sur leur canapé qui était immense.

– Je vais bien, tu n'es pas mon médecin » dit-il en grognon en voyant son mari qui était déjà en train de palper son ventre.

– J'aurais préféré que tu sois mon patient comme ça personne d'autre ne te touchera mais comme tu m'as menacé de me quitter » dit-il en faisant des légers pressions pour voir s'il avait des inconforts mais en voyant le visage de Kanda, il savait que ce n'était rien,- je suis encore choqué.

– C'était juste une blague.

– J'aime pas lorsque tu ramènes le divorce dans notre couple. Je t'empêcherais…

– Oui, c'est cela…

– Je ne plaisante pas même si je dois » il fit une pause pour embrasser son ventre,- te kidnapper,'' il embrassa l'endroit où il y avait son tatouage,- t'enfermer à la maison,'' Kanda ouvrit la bouche alors que celle de son compagnon le rejoignit en touchant ses lèvres sans hésiter à mélanger leurs salives. Leurs langues se rejoignirent, s'entrelacèrent à l'aide des mouvements circulaires pour ensuite se titiller le palais, l'intérieur des joues, sans oublier de les mordiller délicatement,- et t'empêcher de voir tout le monde pour que tu sois seulement à moi.

Allen partit à l'assaut de la bouche du brun, de son nez, de ses joues, de son cou qui souriait discrètement. Les rires des deux amants résonnèrent dans la maison

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Kanda arrêt de traîner » dit Allen amusé,- on dirait un enfant.

– Qui tu traites d'enfant, Moyashi » il le frappa sur sa tête. Allen cria de douleur.

– Tu sais qu'on ne va pas aller un enterrement, pas vrai » dit Allen en fermant leur maison à clé. Kanda lui donna son manteau. Il faisait froid ces jours-ci. Il avait un sourire éclatant tandis que Kanda était de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait mignon lorsque baKanda n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qu'il lui faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ses yeux argentés regardèrent son compagnon marcher vers lui. Est-ce qu'il avait dit combien son mari était sexy, affriolant, séduisant, alléchant, attirant, aguichant, appétissant, envoûtant, attachant, plaisant et baisable ? Est-ce qu'il avait dit ça ? Non, au temps pour moi pensa-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement » dit Kanda en entrant côté passager.

– Je pensais à des trucs…'' il se calma avant de monter côté conducteur. « Je crois qu'une journée à faire l'amour avec son brun n'était pas satisfaisant pour lui, comment son corps réagissait » il pensa en mettant le contact,- tu sais que tu es comestible.

Il sentit tout de suite une claque derrière sa tête.

– Je ne suis pas de la nourriture.

– Alors, il devrait interdire ce délicieux dessert que tu es.

– Démarre avant que je descende et je te jure pendant un mois, tu vas dormir sur le canapé » aussitôt dit, aussi tôt fait, Allen démarra la voiture. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre cette situation. Il savait lorsque le brun ne plaisantait pas et c'était rare,- va plus doucement. Il pleut idiot » dit-il en essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette qui était à l'arrière du véhicule.

Allen ralentit un peu pour ne plus énerver son compagnon. Il regarda la route, de temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil son amant.

– Arrête de faire cette tête…

– Laisse-moi tranquille,'' sa voix était lugubre et il frissonna.

– Houla, on se calme » dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère,- c'est juste une fête et si nos amis ne te voient pas, ils vont être déçus et n'oublie pas comment elle est Lenalee ?

– Tch… ce n'est pas toi qui disais que tu aimerais m'enfermer quelque part pour que personne ne me touche » dit-il en regardant vers sa vitre. La pluie battait fort.

– Je plaide coupable, mais ces justes nos amis » sa voix était rauque et on pouvait entendre de l'amusement ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

– Je te méprise » dit-il en croisant ses bras. Il était l'être le plus asocial du monde que la Terre est portée et cet abruti le forçait à chaque fois dans ses derniers retranchements, à aller dans des soirées organiser par leurs amis.

– Oui, oui, je sais…'' dit-il en tournant à droite, ils allaient bientôt arriver.

– Tant qu'on y est, quand est-ce que j'aurais ma voiture ?'' dit le brun.

– Dans une semaine.

– J'aurais jamais dû te donner ma voiture, tu l'as détruit.

– Kanda, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ma voiture était chez le garagiste et ils m'ont appelé de l'hôpital pour aller opérer un patient qui venait d'avoir un accident de la route,'' Allen soupira.

– Mais tu aurais dû faire attention.

– Je sais mais plus peurs que de mal. Je vais bien.

– Je m'en fiche, c'est ma voiture qui me préoccupe » même si s'était le contraire.

– Oh, tu me blesses, là » ria Allen en s'arrêtant enfin chez leur amie.

– Tch''dit Kanda en sortant de la voiture, prit son parapluie et l'ouvrit. Allen fit de même en verrouillant le véhicule et rejoignit Kanda sous le parapluie. Ce fut avec mauvaise grâce que le brun toqua à la porte mais laissa sortir un cri de surprise lorsque son amant mordit son oreille,- mais ça va pas la tête.

– Je faisais que détendre l'atmosphère » dit Allen en ouvrant la porte.

– Idiot''murmura-t-il en le suivant, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un deuxième arrêt cardiaque lorsque les personnes autour d'eux crièrent en leur félicitant. Il voyait une affiche accrocher au mur écrit « 15 ans ensemble, c'est déjà pas mal ».

– Surprise » dit Allen en l'embrassant, il allait l'avoir sa peau un de ces jours.

– Toutes ces menaces pour ça.

– Eh oui » ria Allen en rejoignant ses amis en tenant sa main comme s'ils étaient des gamins.

– Félicitation, Yuu » cria Lavi suivi d'autre personnes. Il y avait un de ces brouhahas. Les gens dansaient, buvaient, d'autres criaient encore. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une fête d'adolescents en rut.

– Tais-toi, baka usagi » dit le brun en essayant de retirer sa main que son compagnon avait dû mal à lâcher.

– Toi aussi, Allen. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter » Lenalee frappa son ami.

– Lavi, tais-toi » dit-elle en prenant Kanda dans ses bras,- euh, Allen. Vous êtes collés ou quoi ?!

– Désolé,'' dit-il, Lenalee suivit le regard d'Allen tandis que Lavi cherchait les noises à Kanda qui l'étranglait de toutes ses forces.

– Tu sais qu'il est du passé…

– Je sais, mais je le vois encore essayer de me séparer de Kanda. Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

– Ce n'est pas moi, je crois que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

– Tant qu'il reste loin de mon mari, tout va bien se passer''dit-il sombrement.

– À l'aide » cria Lavi alors que son souffle lui manquait. Lenalee et Allen se précipita pour venir l'aider.

– Kanda, lâche-le » dit Allen en essayant d'enlever les mains du cou du roux.

– Laisse-moi tuer ce crétin, ça me fera du bien.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te voir aller en prison, chéri…

– Allen, tu n'aides pas là » dit Lavi enfin libéré des mains du brun.

– Tu le cherches, Lavi…''dit Lenalee en se mettant entre Kanda et Lavi.

– Viens » dit Allen en l'amenant sur la piste de danse pour détendre un peu son compagnon. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent même si le brun ne s'était pas encore calmé. Allen posa ses mains sur les hanches de son mari, Kanda sur ses épaules. Ils commencèrent à bouger. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de faire ce genre de truc en public, mais ce corps, qui se mouvait contre lui, lui faisait perdre la tête. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils se replongèrent dans leur passé. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Juste leurs corps qui faisait encrage.

Ils oublièrent les regards des autres qui les enviaient peut-être. Allen savait ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras, était à lui seul, il ne partagerait pas. Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, des amis charmants, un travail décent, un mari sexy avec du caractère qui le menait par le bout du nez. Il pouvait dire ça parce que c'était vrai, il n'allait pas mentir. Il ferait tout ce que Kanda lui demanderait de faire sauf le quitter bien sûr.

– Que la fête commence » cria Lavi en menant Lenalee sur la piste de danse, les autres étaient déjà en train de danser. Allen sourit en voyant Lavi être frappé par la brune qui n'en pouvait plus de lui. Elle était partie rejoindre son petit ami, Lavi resta là comme un idiot. Il le vit crier après Lenalee qui n'entendait pas.

Après leur danse, Allen alla saluer quelques-uns de ses amis. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais son mari qui était assis sur le canapé en train de siroter son cocktail. Il y avait des célibataires qui essayaient de draguer tout ce qui bougeait pour avoir une chance aussi. Il voyait aussi des gens faire des paris stupides dignes d'un enfant de neuf ans. C'était assez amusant et pathétique en même temps. Il s'excusa en vitesse et était parti. Il agrippa un bras et le fit tourner.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici''dit-il sombrement,- mais approche de lui encore, je te tue. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là et personne n'a pas cru à ton histoire » finissait-il en le lâchant, l'individu tomba par terre qu'Allen rejoignit son mari,- alors, ce n'est pas mal.

– Tch…

– Je le prends pour un oui » il s'assit à côté, prit le verre de Kanda et goûta.

– Va chercher le tient…

– Pas envie,'' le brun le déroba le verre,- tu vas m'en chercher un.

– Je crois que tu as perdue tes derniers neurones.

– Hey » s'amusa le blandin,- 15 ans déjà » dit-il nostalgique en prenant la joue droite de Kanda pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres.

– 15 ans que je te supporte.

– Si tu le dis, ah oui, j'allais oublier ton cadeau t'attend à la maison,'' en disant ça, il posa la tête sur l'épaule du brun, – tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime.

– Non, je ne sais pas sinon je ne serais pas resté 15 années de ma vie avec toi, Moyashi.

– Haha, c'est vrai » il prit la main du brun et déposa un baiser,- le temps passe vite et j'ai peur qu'un jour…

– Tais-toi, ne dis pas de bêtises,'' Kanda l'embrassa.

– Je crois que je divague…

Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder les autres s'amuser. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Allen serait perdu sans Kanda. Les heures passèrent, tout le monde s'amusait. Ils ont ouvert un gâteau, le champagne coulait à flou. Les langues se délirent, les caresses se propagèrent. Le brun avait l'impression de voir une bande d'orgie. C'était assez troublant. Il bailla un peu, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

– Tu veux qu'on rentre ?''demanda Allen en caressant les cheveux de Kanda qui avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses.

– Ouais,'' Allen hocha la tête, Kanda se leva et ils étaient partis dirent adieu à leurs amis en communs. Lenalee les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Il était trois heures du matin. Allen était fier de Kanda qui avait tenu jusqu'à là. La brune leur fit une dernière accolade avant de les voir partir dans la voiture. Elle cria pour qu'ils l'entendent :

– Faites attention » puis elle rentra dans la maison pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Une fois bien installer, Allen démarra la voiture. Il mit le clignotant pour tourner à gauche et ils étaient partis tranquillement. Kanda fermait et ouvrait les yeux doucement, son lit l'appelait. Il avait hâte de dormir et ne plus entendre cette horrible musique dans sa tête. Allen était concentré sur la route.

– Alors, c'était une belle soirée pour nos quinze années de vie commune, j'ai hâte de fêter notre anniversaire » murmura Allen en regardant un instant le brun qui tentait de rester éveiller, après tout, c'était lui le fragile. Il savait que son mari ne supportait pas les soirées. Kanda ne lui répondit pas, il était déjà en train de dormir. Lui aussi, avait hâte d'arriver chez eux. Son lit aussi l'appelait. Allen ne le dira jamais devant son brun mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il dormait ?

– Non, non, non…''dit-il en voyant sa voiture s'arrêter progressivement, il regarda,- merde » il n'y avait plus d'essence sur le compteur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda le brun un peu groggy en baillant.

– On vient de tomber en panne et je ne vois aucune bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

– Au beau milieu de la route,'' il fit une pause avant de dire,- appel un dépanneur.

– C'est ce que je fais » dit Allen le téléphone sur son oreille. Kanda le regardait parler. Ils allaient attendre longtemps. Allen sortit avec son gilet fluorescent et avec un triangle de présignalisation à quelques kilomètres de la route pour indiquer leur situation. Il était revenu quelques instants plus tard.

– C'est bon ?'' dit le brun alors qu'Allen montait dans la voiture.

– Oui, il faut maintenant juste qu'on attend, il faut sortir.

– Je ne sors pas, il pleut et il fait froid.

– Kanda tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux de rester dans la voiture,'' dit Allen en prenant le parapluie ainsi que des vestes pour donner à son mari. Ils s'habillèrent avant de sortir, Allen bascula un peu le brun sur sa gauche et l'embrassa sur les lèvres,- je t'aime » susurra-t-il.

Kanda roula des yeux mais répondit :

– Je t'ai…'' il fut coupé par un klaxon qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Ils regardèrent dans le rétroviseur. Ils aperçurent que le camion ne ralentissait pas. La lumière les aveugla.

– Kanda sort de là tout de suite » cria Allen en ouvrant sa portière mais c'était trop tard le camion les frappa de plein fouet, envoyant les deux amants en avant. Allen traversa le pare-brise pour atterrir sur le sol. Le camion continua à s'enfoncer sur la voiture. De là où il était, il voyait Kanda inconscient, du sang sur la bouche, beaucoup. Il voulait l'aider mais se fut le noir complet, il avait juste eu le temps de voir un sourire et plus rien.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ses yeux argentés s'ouvrirent grandement sur la pièce mais la lumière l'aveugla en forçant à les fermer. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa bouche était sèche, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à frapper dans sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux cette fois-ci doucement pour regarder son environnement. La salle était blanche, il n'y avait que son lit et un bureau.

– Alors, tu as dû mal à te réveiller, Moyashi » dit une voix amusée.

– K… Kanda » sa bouche était trop sèche pour parler,- t… tu v… va bien.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi ça ne serait pas ?!

– On a eu un accident, je te signale.

– Je sais, j'étais là abruti… j'ai eu rien de grave » dit-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Sa tête posée sur le torse de son amant.

– Pourquoi, je suis attaché ?!'' demanda Allen perplexe.

– Pour que tu ne puisses pas te faire du mal …

– Tant que tu es là…

Kanda lui sourit :

– Tu as un beau sourire » dit Allen en voyant du sang sur la chevelure de son mari.

– Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination » dit la voix qui commença à disparaître.

– K… Kandaaaaaaaaaa, ne me laisse pas » cria Allen. Il était en train de paniquer, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il voyait noir alors qu'il entendait des gens autour de lui qui essayait de lui parler. Il n'arrivait pas à penser, il ne sut jamais ce qui brisa en premier son cœur ou sa vie tout entière.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda un médecin en rentrant dans la salle.

– Il a été victime d'une crise de panique. Moi et mon collègue, on l'a entendu parler tout seul mais quelques secondes après, il a eu un semblant de clarté et puis plus rien, juste le nom de son mari.

– Je vois,'' il soupira. Depuis quelques mois, Allen Walker était enfermé dans une clinique psychiatrique pour des troubles mentaux depuis la perte de Kanda Yuu. Ils sortirent en le laissant se reposer après quelques analyses. Allen ouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard.

– Pourquoi tu te donnes en spectacle ?!'' dit la voix de Kanda amusée.

– Reste avec moi » dit-il en le souriant.

– Toujours…

– Je t'aime » des mots remplis de douleur portée par le vent à jamais.

 _Fin_


	2. La nuit où tout est permis

Titre : **La nuit où tout est permis**

Pairing : AreKan

Genre : Drama

« _Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer par le chemin de la nuit_ » de Khalil Gibran.

« Bonjour, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de votre père. C'était un homme d'une grande sagesse. Je suis désolée pour votre perte, mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre père n'est pas mort par accident. Si vous voulez savoir qui est le meurtrier de votre père, rejoignez-nous. Il était un membre important dans cette famille. Au revoir ». Il n'y avait qu'un numéro, pas de nom ni d'adresse. Est-ce qu'enfin, il allait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour de bon ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tout avait commencé comme une blague de mauvais goût. C'était une soirée comme les autres. Une soirée banale, une fête banale, de l'alcool, de la musique, des voisins insupportables. Tout était parfait selon les dires des dernières personnes qui ont pu voir l'aube se lever. Elle était assise sur une chaise dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Elle était nerveuse, anxieuse. Tout autour d'elle tournait.

– Vous allez bien ?'' demanda un policier qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il était habillé tout en noir, il avait un dossier sous son bras gauche. Il referma la porte et s'assit à côté de son collègue.

– J… J'ai l'air bien'' dit-elle sarcastique tout en bégayant. Elle était horrible, elle avait un coquart, ses lèvres étaient enflées. Ses jambes étaient pleines de petites coupures alors que ses bras avaient les traces de couteaux.

– Excusez mon collègue'' la policière lui sourit avant de poursuivre,- nous allons vous poser quelques questions avant de nous intéresser à notre affaire'' elle hocha la tête,- je voudrais avoir votre nom ainsi que votre âge pour qu'on puisse vous identifiez.

– Je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, j'ai 24 ans. S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas à mon frère que j'ai bu de l'alcool'' elle cria les derniers mots.

– Calmez-vous jeune fille, vous savez que vous avez le droit de boire.

– Je sais… mais vous savez mon frère est un vrai maniaque du contrôle, il a ce qu'on appelle une adelphophilie effrénée communément appeler le sister complex et vous savez lorsqu'on est avec nos amis, on ne pense pas trop'' Lenalee respira un bon coup avant de reparler,- je n'aurais pas dû boire à cette soirée. J'étais tellement perdue lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans le manoir, j'étais tellement en colère que dès les premiers coups de feu, j'ai tenté de sauver ma vie au lieu de lui apporter secours. J'aurais pu le sauver…'' dit-elle en pleurant. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus.

– C'est une réaction tout à fait compréhensible, madame Lee'' dit le policier en écrivant ce qu'elle disait. Il y avait une caméra qui enregistrait tout ce qu'ils disaient dans cette pièce.

– C'était mon petit ami même si on a eu une terrible dispute avant le drame » elle se reprit, elle sécha ses larmes, sa voix était rauque,- je lui ai dit des choses méchantes pour lui faire du mal. J'aurais aimé lui dire, je t'aime au lieu de lui dire je te hais » elle éclata d'un rire sec rempli d'amertume,- je suis désolée, je crois que mes nerfs commencent à lâcher.

– Ne vous excusez pas » dit la policière calmement en compatissant avec elle,- nous allons vous mettre quelques photos devant vous et vous allez identifier les personnes que vous connaissez.

Lenalee hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas voir les corps étendus sans vie. Le policier posa six photos sur la table en direction du témoin. Elle regarda bien les images, elle reconnut quelques-uns. Ses sanglots étaient durs à supporter pour les deux policiers, mais ils devaient faire leur travail.

– C'est mon petit ami, Lavi Bookman et les autres » elle pointa la photo à gauche du corps sans vie du roux,- Road Kamelot. C'est la demi-sœur d'Allen Walker et Tyki Mikk, l'oncle de Road. Pour les trois autres, je ne sais pas qui ils sont » elle fit une pause pour reprendre ses larmes,- est-ce que vous avez trouvé Allen et Kanda. Ils étaient les seuls à sortir.

– On ne les a pas encore trouvés » Lenalee la coupa la parole.

– Peut-être qu'ils sont coincés dans cette immeuble, après tout, vous avez réussi à trouver des survivants après l'effondrement'' elle dit désespérément,- ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Mon dieu, je veux les revoir, je veux voir Lavi » elle perdait les pédales, elle le sentait. La pièce tournait, elle avait cette satanée migraine qui ne voulait pas la quitter. La policière lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit volontiers,- merci » sa voix était plus calme.

– Respirez si c'est trop dur, on peut faire une pause.

– J'ai l'air pathétique » murmura-t-elle,- non je veux continuer s'il y a encore une chance que Allen et Kanda soient en vie, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.

– Merci » dit le policier,- vous êtes prête ?!

Elle hocha la tête. Elle devait se souvenir. Chaque détail était important mais se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a une semaine était impossible pour elle. Elle avait trop bu et elle avait peur de dire des bêtises. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'empêchait de voir la vérité peut-être le remord de ne pas avoir eu le courage de les aider ou peut-être de ne pas dire à Lavi un dernier je t'aime. Ce n'était pas possible : comment tout avait pu basculer en une fraction de seconde ? Elle regarda les deux policiers et commença le récit du terrible drame. Elle raconta depuis tout le début comment elle avait rencontré Lavi ainsi que les autres.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La dernière fois que tout le monde s'était réuni, c'était le réveillon du Nouvel An. C'était aussi, il y a trois ans où elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie. Un coup de foudre sans saveur alors qu'elle apprenait que Lavi n'était pas célibataire. C'était un goût amer, rempli d'amertume. Il était devenu l'ami idéal, il aimait ce qu'elle aimait : les films fantastiques, les livres policiers, les chansons classiques. Lavi avait tout pour plaire, mais il était déjà pris mais pas pour longtemps. Après la rupture avec sa copine, leurs amis en communs avaient commencé à les pousser l'un vers l'autre et, au fil des semaines, l'idée fit son chemin. Il la comprenait et elle le comprenait, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Les débuts étaient magiques, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de sa première « vraie relation » : ils étaient tellement semblables, il était toujours là pour elle, et lui rendait bien des services. C'était une époque heureuse où elle aimait se voiler la face mais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait souhaité la mort de son pire ennemi.

Et cette soirée, elle était tellement contente d'y aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait eu vent de la relation que son ami Allen entretenait avec Kanda depuis des mois. C'était peine à y croire. C'était tellement irréaliste. Ces deux-là se disputaient pour un rien, chacun avait tort qu'importe la raison. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient morts depuis longtemps, mais elle était heureuse pour eux. Quand même, le couple qu'elle avait essayé à mainte reprise de mettre ensemble. Elle avait hâte de les voir à la fête de ce soir. Elle s'était réveillée assez tôt pour préparer ce qu'elle devait emmener, la soirée se déroulerait dans une grande maison appartenant à la famille Noah qui était la famille adoptive d'Allen Walker. Elle avait acheté une robe magnifique multicolore : le haut du corps c'était un jaune vif avec une veste noire, en bas un bleu marine avec des petits pois blancs accompagner dès chaussures noires.

Elle sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la maison. Elle sortit de sa chambre, à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle entendait deux personnes criées l'une envers l'autre et un bruit assourdissant la fit courir. Elle ouvrit en trombe pour voir Allen et Kanda prêt à s'entre tuer. Comment ils avaient fini ensemble ? Le mystère de la vie. Au coin de l'œil, elle remarqua des hématomes violets sur le cou du brun ainsi qu'à son visage droit. Le japonais la regarda en remettant son écharpe en place et en couvrant la partie droite.

Elle ne savait quoi penser, c'était peut-être des disputes qui avaient mal tourné.

– K… Kanda » elle le regarda mais le regard meurtrier de son ami la fit taire.

– Salut, Lenalee » dit Allen joyeusement en la prenant dans ses bras,- tu nous as manqué durant cette semaine.

– Allez, rentrez » elle les laissa passer,- comment c'était votre semaine de vacances ?'' elle demanda en les invitant à s'asseoir. Dehors, la neige couvrait les maisons d'un voile blanche.

– C'était merveilleux. Il faisait chaud en Argentine, j'ai envie d'y retourner » dit le blandin en boudant. Elle sourit,- mais vous nous manquiez trop, pas vrai Kanda » assura Allen en regardant son amant tout en souriant, il y avait juste un "Tch" qui résonna dans le salon de la famille Lee,- tu vois.

– Oh vous deux, toujours aussi têtu et amoureux » dit-elle en sachant pertinemment que Kanda allait râler.

– Comme le premier jour » dit Allen en prenant la main de son amant,- je suis toujours aussi fou de lui » sa voix avait baissé d'un cran, c'était plus cynique, plus sombre. Kanda lui jeta un regard miroité avant de repousser sa main.

– Moyashi » murmura sombrement le brun.

– Ok » dit Lenalee pour les calmer un peu,- quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ?

– Volontiers, un thé s'il te plaît » dit Allen en regardant dans son sac.

– Tu veux toi aussi, Kanda » demanda la brune poliment.

– Non, merci…

– Yuu, c'est pas poli de refuser un thé aussi délicieux que celui de Lenalee. Tu fais un thé délicieux, ma chère amie » dit-il en la charmant, la brune rougissait. Elle aimait être complimentée même si c'était pour un malheureux thé,- fais le lui aussi.

– Hey, j'ai mon mot à dire non…'' se renfrogna le brun en maudissant le maudit de tous les noms.

– Apparemment non » murmura Allen en retrouvant ce qu'il cherchait,-tiens Lenalee un petit cadeau pour toi.

– Il ne fallait pas » elle tendit la main et se retrouva avec des petites babioles magnifique,- c'est ravissant.

– Merci, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi mais dans la précipitation, je l'ai oublié chez nous » dit-il en s'excusant.

– Ce n'est pas grave, demain tu me le donneras.

Il hocha la tête, Lenalee partit dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir, prit trois tasses qu'elle mit sur un plateau ainsi quelques biscuits et attendit que l'eau se chauffe. Côté salon, elle entendait mal la discussion que les deux amants se livraient. Ces deux-là étaient comme chien et chat, c'était quasi impossible de les voire sans une minute à essayer de s'entre-tuer. La voix d'Allen lui fit froid dans le dos, c'était glacial, cynique, effrayant. « C'est pas bien d'écouter au porte, ma chère Lenalee » dit sa conscience, mais elle n'écouta pas.

Elle colla son oreille droite sur la porte, elle entendait mal. C'était des murmures. Des brides de phrases chuchotés par peur d'être entendu.

– Tu me fais mal » la voix du brun était endolorie.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas voulu » dit le blandin mais Lenalee n'entendit pas la suite, c'était comme si Allen s'était rapproché de Kanda pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis des deux. C'était comme de l'eau qui dormait et qui une fois réveillée, ça fera des dégâts.

– On va bientôt rentrer » la voix douce d'Allen fit tiquer quelque chose en elle mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle se reprit et est allé regarder si l'eau était chaude. Elle prépara le thé qu'elle versa sur les tasses. Elle renversa par terre en entendant un cri d'horreur venant du salon. Elle se précipita et trouva, le front ensanglantait du blandin. Kanda se tenait à côté de lui essayant d'arrêter le saignement. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour trouver la trousse de secours.

– Je s… suis désolé » elle entendit la voix du brun en revenant sur ses pas. Elle ouvrit et sortit quelques bandages ainsi de quoi arrêter le saignement.

– Vous faites un tout pour rien, je vais bien » dit Allen en souriant,- si Lavi était là, le pauvre, il aurait fait un crise cardiaque à la vue de tout ce sang.

Lenalee étouffa son rire :

– Ce n'est pas drôle » dit-elle,- mais, il se serait sans doute évanoui » termina la brune en rigolant avec Allen sauf Kanda qui ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Il termina de nettoyer le front de son amant,- qu'est-ce que ? Toi aussi, tu t'es fait mal, Kanda'' observa la brune.

– Ce n'est rien » sa lèvre était en sang, il se leva en aidant le blandin. Il regarda Allen qui comprit tout de suite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprenaient tous les deux.

– On va rentrer » dit Allen.

– Et le thé » elle était un peu déçue, elle voulait un peu de compagnie. Son frère travaillait jusqu'à tard. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait arriver à l'heure pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner au réveillon du nouvel an.

– Pour une prochaine fois » Allen lui sourit en la prenant dans ses bras,- désolé, je t'ai tâché.

– Ce n'est rien, on se voit ce soir.

– Oui, on va y aller aussi » dit-il sarcastique,- après tout c'est ma maison.

Lenalee sourit par tant de bêtise venant de son ami de long date.

– Au revoir, Kanda.

– Au revoir…''dit le brun en sortant de la maison.

– Mon amour soit un peu plus poli » dit Allen et il reçut immédiatement un coup sur la tête,- aieuh…'' se plaignit-il les larmes aux yeux, il vit Kanda partir désespéré,- mais K… Kanda attend moi » cria-t-il,- à plus Lenalee » il fit un dernier au revoir tout en courant pour rattraper le brun. Lenalee les regarda partir. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. En y pensant, ils n'ont jamais voulu raconter leur premier rencontre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La nuit était tombée. Elle posa la carte de vœu que sa famille avait reçu de la famille Noah. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir, ils étaient déjà partis pour le passer dans leur pays d'origine. Son frère allait le passer avec elle. Elle mit sa robe. Sa coiffure était des plus simples, elle s'était bouclé les cheveux.

– Lenalee, tu es prête » dit son frère en frappant dans sa chambre.

– Oui » elle ouvrit,- tu as mis les petits fours ainsi que les plats dans le coffret de la voiture.

– Oui,

– Parce que je n'ai pas envie de revivre le réveillon de l'an passé'' elle dit en prenant sa veste ainsi que son sac à main. Komui rigola un peu.

– Ce n'était pas si catastrophique…

– On va prendre Lavi en chemin » elle dit en fermant la porte de la maison.

– Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il peut aller à pied » dit Komui morose.

– Grand frère, on a déjà parlé de ça. Lavi est mon petit ami que cela te plaise ou non.

– Lenalee » pleurnicha Komui outré du comportement de sa sœur,- j'ai juste envie de te protéger. C'est un vrai pervers, tu ne le vois même pas.

– Nissan » cria-t-elle en japonais,- tu es un vrai gamin. Si tu vas créer un scandale, tu peux appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il te ramène à cette fête.

– T'es méchante, ma Lenalee est méchante avec son grand frère » dit-il en pleurant tout en la suivant. Elle soupira en rentrant dans la voiture, côté conducteur. Son frère était un vrai drama queen. Elle mit le contacte et démarra en écoutant son frère dire des absurdités sur son petit ami. Elle arriva en avance chez Lavi, elle sonna à la porte attendit plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pas parti sans elle quand même. Elle allait lui faire sa fête si c'était le cas.

Son frère était resté dans la voiture pour ne pas faire un scandale mais c'était peu probable. À peine, Lavi avait ouvert la porte, qu'il commença à lui jeter des regards de la mort. Lenalee soupira, ils allaient le rendre dingue. C'était une guerre sans fin avec ces deux-là. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux gamins sous les mains.

– Bonsoir, ma chérie » dit le roux en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps pour ne pas ouvrir la porte ?'' murmura-t-elle mécontente.

– J'étais sous la douche…

– Mais t'es habillé'' elle dit en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était une bonne blague. « Aller, Lenalee, tu peux y arriver. Ne lui crie pas dessus, ne lui crie pas dessus » pensa-t-elle comme un mantra,- bon, on n'y va.

– Bien sûr, je vais juste prendre ma veste et je reviens » dit Lavi en retournant dans la maison. Elle attendit au pas de la porte, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer pour rien. Un bruit la fit froncer les sourcils.

– Lavi…'' elle dit en rentrant mais fut coupé par le roux.

– Je suis là…

– J'ai entendu une voix.

– Il n'y a que moi ici » dit-il en essayant d'esquiver la conversation,- on n'y va. On va être en retard.

– Oui, tu as raison.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux la voiture et elle démarra.

– Lavi » dit Komui stone.

– Komui » dit le roux en souriant.

Il faisait froid depuis quelques jours. La neige ne cessait de tomber mais c'était quand même beau de pouvoir admirer le paysage blanc qui traversait son regard. Elle était calme. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, elle vit une voiture noire qui la suivait depuis le début mais cela ne voulait forcément rien dire. La route était pour tout le monde, elle vit le clignotant gauche de la voiture qui la dépassa. C'était juste une coïncidence.

Elle était un peu paranoïaque de naissance, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se méfiait de tout le monde. La brune suspectait les autres de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Elle s'attendait à tout moment, sans raisons suffisantes, à ce que les autres l'exploitent, lui nuisent ou la trompent. Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes et se montrait très attentif à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était suspicieuse. Elle avait cette réticence à se confier à autrui, car elle craignait que l'information ne soit utilisée contre elle.

Ce n'était pas une façon de vivre mais depuis que sa ex-meilleure amie l'avait trompé, manipulé. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle mettait en doute la loyauté et la fidélité des autres, même de ses proches : de la même façon, elle était souvent jalouse et mettait en doute de manière répétée et sans justification la fidélité de son petit ami. Elle devait travailler sur elle-même, elle voyait un psychologue pour l'aider, mais sa paranoïa lui gâchait sa vie. Il suffisait juste d'un soupçon de tromperie qu'elle faisait des recherches activement sans tenir compte de la situation.

Même si sa chère psychologue lui disait que c'était dans sa tête, elle n'était pas folle. Non la folie, lui faisait compagnie. C'était une bonne amie qui lui permettait de rester encré au sol sans pour autant perdre la raison. Elle savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Depuis deux mois, Lavi était distant. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait fait une connerie, elle devait juste trouver cette preuve. Comme pour tout à l'heure avec la voiture, elle avait eu l'impression d'être suivi, mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était juste son imagination. C'était comme apercevoir des attaques contre sa personne.

Elle ne pardonnerait jamais le roux si elle découvrait qu'il l'avait trompé. C'était l'ultime humiliation. Elle ne pouvait pas pardonner d'être blessée, insultée ou dédaignée. Sa réputation prendra un coup. Elle voulait juste vivre une aventure amoureuse. Elle ne voulait pas être brisée en mille morceaux, c'était hors de question. Elle gara la voiture à côtés des autres.

– Ça va, Lenalee ?'' dit Lavi en fermant la porte.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien » elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, mais son petit ami l'esquiva. Ce n'était pas son imagination, pas vrai, elle se faisait des idées.

– Je pourrais avoir un coup de main » cria son frère à l'arrière de la voiture, le coffre était ouvert. Ils étaient partis l'aider après qu'elle est fermée la porte brusquement. D'ici, elle entendait déjà de la musique. Elle allait s'éclater comme jamais et oublier ses petits soucis et oublier que son connard de petit ami le trompait. Elle était venue ici plusieurs fois pour l'anniversaire de son ami Allen. Le manoir n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Cette famille était la plus riche d'Angleterre.

C'était une bâtisse située en pleine campagne. Allen lui avait raconté qu'en 1702, Noah avait engagé des maîtres maçons pour construire la maison et des sculpteurs pour les statues. Les anneaux d'amarrage de gondoles décoratifs, quoique ridicules, que l'on pouvait voir sculptés dans la pierre sur les murs extérieurs en était la preuve, tout comme l'étaient d'autres éléments architecturaux. On pouvait également constater une trace évidente de l'influence française et néerlandaise.

Le manoir était composé d'un grand hall au centre, entouré de quatre tours. Malheureusement, un feu endommagea la décoration intérieure de certaines pièces situées au rez-de-chaussée qui fut réparé des années après la galerie de la salle principale se trouvaient la plus ancienne horloge du monde. Le plus magnifique selon elle, était ses peintures sur les plafonds ainsi que sur les murs. Juste au-dessus de la salle principale se trouve une « salle d'observation », qui offrait de vastes vues sur le parc. En dessous se trouvait de nombreuses caves, des passages et un puits auquel s'ajoutait une cuve.

Le parc était vraiment remarquable, entouré d'un mur de briques rouges de 11 km. Même si maintenant, la nature hibernait, en printemps, c'était un vrai paradis. Elle eut un sourire lorsqu'elle se rappela du jour où Allen avait fait comme cadeau à son amant, un champ rempli de fleur de lotus. C'était ce qui avait émut Kanda. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, le jour de son anniversaire. C'était le cadeau parfait. Allen était quelqu'un de vraiment attentionné même si elle avait remarqué qu'il était obsédé par son amant.

Elle monta les escaliers, des gens sortaient et rentraient avec des verres ou des bouteilles d'alcool. C'était le nouvel an, tout le monde se lâchait. Elle tangua un peu lorsqu'un garçon était parti en courant. Elle gémit, au moins, elle n'avait pas renversé le plateau rempli de petits fours qu'Allen avait expressément demandé. Il était fou amoureux de cette nourriture. Il pouvait manger beaucoup qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait garder encore la ligne. Il était toujours aussi sexy. « Fichu Métabolisme » pensa-t-elle en rentrant.

Lavi lui prit le plateau des mains pour aller le mettre dans la cuisine avec son frère, elle espérait juste qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas avant minuit. C'était beau d'espérer. Elle rentra dans la grande salle. Elle n'avait pas de mot, c'était vraiment sublime. Tout était en noir et blanc, les tables étaient rondes : les nappes étaient toutes noires avec une touche de dorée qui faisait contraste à merveille. Les chaises étaient de couleur crème. La brune avait l'impression d'être dans une partie d'échec.

– Salut, Lenalee » dit quelqu'un, elle se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Miranda.

– Bonsoir, comment tu vas ?

– Je vais bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu » continua Miranda.

– Malheureusement, je crois que tout le monde se voit lorsqu'il y a des grands fêtes. C'était dommage que tu n'étais pas là pour noël.

– Moi aussi » dit-elle maladroitement,- jolie ta couleur de cheveux » elle changea de sujet.

– Merci, ce vert me va parfaitement. C'était sûr un coup de tête mais c'est vraiment ravissant. Tu es sublime dans cette robe Miranda » dit Lenalee. Miranda portait une combinaison noire, avec un collier et un bracelet doré. Des chaussures rouges et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

– Toi aussi'' elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à l'arriver du petit ami de Miranda.

– Alors, Lenalee…

– Marie » dit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. C'était le demi-frère de Kanda. Elle s'entendait super bien avec lui,- tu es élégant.

– Comme toi, alors où sont passé les autres ?

– Je n'ai pas encore vu ton frère ni Allen. J'ai l'impression d'être toute seule. Lavi a disparu, je ne sais où ! Mon frère, j'en suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose qui va me mettre en colère mais sinon tout va bien.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire :

– Ça m'avait manqué » dit Marie avant de continuer,- on va danser en attendant.

– Bonne idée » dit la brune en accompagnant le couple. La musique était à fond, les gens se déchaînaient. Elle commença à danser, elle voulait s'immerger pour ne plus penser. Son corps suivait le son. Le rythme était rapide, elle dansait comme si elle était possédée. Ses pas étaient précis, rapides, sensuels. Elle voulait tout donner. Un corps se colla contre elle. Elle connaissait ce parfum. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? C'était une tentation qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé amener jusqu'au bout, mais elle ne faisait qu'un avec cette personne.

– Toujours aussi, belle » une voix sensuelle murmura sur son oreille alors que son corps se mouvait plus lentement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser mais c'était juste une danse innocente, rien de plus rien de moins et puis, cette personne la faisait oublier le roux. Elle voulait juste s'éclater et boire jusqu'à oublier son nom.

– Et toi, toujours aussi beau parleur » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Ses mains enlacèrent le cou de l'autre danseur. Elle lui sourit.

– Vas-tu encore me repousser ?'' dit-il amusé.

– Hélas, tu ne lâches jamais rien, pas vrai » elle posa sa tête sur son épaule,- tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire non !

– Non ma chère, Lenalee''dit-il en la faisant tourner,- je ne perds jamais espoir que tu quittes un jour, Lavi.

– N'y compte même pas…''elle le lâcha lorsque la musique changea de rythme,- en tout cas merci pour cette danse.

– Je n'allais pas laisser une si jolie femme seule sur la piste de danse. Ton petit ami ne sait pas ce qu'il rate » dit-il sérieusement sous le regard amuser de la brune. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main.

– Je pensais que vous alliez jamais venir » dit Lenalee en prenant ses deux amis dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi mais notre voiture est tombée en panne au beau milieu de la route'' dit Allen en sirotant son verre de whisky,- on a essayé d'appeler un dépanneur, mais nos portables ne captaient pas, heureusement, qu'il y a une femme qui nous a pris en stop.

– Si tu m'avais écouté pendant le trajet lorsque je t'ai dit de mettre de l'essence'' dit Kanda en le grondant,- mais non, monsieur était dans ses pensées en imaginant quand il allait pouvoir manger'' il termina en frappant Allen qui souriait comme un idiot.

– Yuu, c'est plus fort que moi, tu ne me comprends pas » dit-il excédé.

– Ne me fais pas un baka usagi » dit Kanda en contrôlant sa voix. Il avait juste envie de le prendre par le cou et de le jeter en bas des escaliers. Un étage n'allait rien faire, pas vrai.

– Attends, baKanda » dit Allen en prenant sa main droite pour le pousser vers lui,- c'est aussi de ta faute si monsieur n'avait pas eu l'envie soudaine de vouloir méditer, je ne sais où ?

– Mais j'en pouvais plus de t…'' il fut coupé par le baiser de son amant. Celui-ci le serra fort dans ses bras pour ne pas recevoir un coup. Il avait l'habitude. Kanda le repoussa en fulminant. Allen avait l'impression de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles mais ses joues étaient rouges, tellement mignon » pensa-t-il.

– En tout cas, vous êtes beau tous les deux » dit Lenalee pour couper court à leur engueulade. Allen était habillait en noir et blanc tandis que le brun était tout en noir. Ils étaient très beaux et assorti.

– Merci, Lenalee » dit Allen tout en continuant, il reprit la main de son amant qui essayait par tous les moyens de la retirer,- on va descendre dans la salle de réception, je crois qu'il y a un jeu.

– Après c'est moi qui n'écoute pas'' murmura le brun en colère.

– T'as dit quoi, baKanda » dit Allen en descendant les escaliers tout en obligeant son amant à le suivre.

– Rien Moyashi…

« Ok, c'est reparti » pensa la brune en soupirant. Ils n'allaient pas changer du jour au lendemain ces deux-là. La musique s'arrêta lorsque le Comte millénaire prit la parole en annonçant que tout le monde devait rejoindre la salle de réception. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment le chef de cette maison pouvait s'appeler comme ça. Il fallait être riche à ce qui paraît. Un ego démesuré, tu veux dire » dit sa conscience.

– Bienvenue dans notre demeure comme chaque année, vous savez qu'il y a toujours un jeu et cette fois » dit-il amusé,- c'est le jeu Alice aux pays des merveilles,'' la salle toute entière fut couverte par les voix joyeuses des personnes qui avaient hâte de commencer,- il y a des petits cadeaux qui sont cachés dans la maison ainsi que dans le jardin donc si tout le monde a respecté les critères en ramenant des cadeaux pas chers, amusants, pas forcément utiles et unisexe, il y a deux semaines de cela'' il fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole,- pour gagner un cadeau, il faut jouer à des jeux que ma famille a organisé pour vous jusqu'à minuit. Il y a le Karaoké et le jeu de rôle pour essayer de trouver des indices.

– L'année dernière j'ai eu que deux malheureux cadeaux''dit Lenalee alors que le Comte continua à parler,- cette fois-ci, je suis bien préparée.

– Et moi » dit le blandin,- cette année, je crois qu'il y a un gros cadeau pour celui qui le trouve.

– T'es sûr que tu ne fais pas parti de cette famille » dit Kanda en le regardant.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tch » dit le brun en réécoutant le Comte.

– Alors pour le jeu de rôle, il y a des petites fiches qui sont dans ce saladier » dit-il en les montrant,- ses cartes décrivent chacune des traits de caractères. Vous allez tirer au sort et vous allez rester avec votre trait de caractère jusqu'à ce que minuit ne sonne et ceux qui auront réussi aura une belle surprise'' termina le Comte.

– On se retrouve, je vais juste chercher mon billet » dit Lenalee.

La musique se reprit, chacun allait où ils étaient le plus fort. Lenalee était parti directement au Karaoké tandis qu'Allen poussait le brun qui avait envie de tuer cette femme qui avait renversé son verre de vin sûr lui dans la précipitation.

– Qu'est-ce que ?'' demanda Kanda en voyant son amant revenir après qu'il y est pioché dans le saladier, il le tendit une carte,- je n'ai pas.

– Haha, tu connais les règles.

– Va te faire voir » dit Kanda en le frappant pour avoir choisi pour lui. Allen lui sourit en ouvrant sa carte, le brun fit de même. Il pâlit. C'était pas vrai, c'était une blague.

– Alors, Kanda. Dis-moi qui tu es ?

– Plutôt mourir…

Allen s'approcha de lui avec un regard de prédateur. Il le prit dans ses bras :

– Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça…

Il allait le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait respecter les règles. Fichu réveillon » pensa-t-il alors que Lenalee était revenu depuis longtemps. Elle aussi voulait savoir leur personnage, mais elle devait attendre ou peut-être le découvrir jusqu'à minuit.

– Alors, les gars, vous êtes prêt » dit Lenalee.

– Oui » dit Allen toujours en tenant le brun dans ses bras,- il est où Lavi ?

– C'est vrai, il est passé où ce crétin » dit aussi Kanda.

– J'en sais rien.

– Est-ce que ça va entre vous deux ?'' demanda Allen concerné.

– Oui ne t'inquiète pas'' elle s'efforça à rester calme. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer son petit ami avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Bon on n'y va » dit le brun en n'en pouvant plus. Ce trait de caractère allait le tuer.

– Kanda soit un peu plus gentil.

– Ce n'est rien, il faut que j'aille récolter quelques informations.

– Nous aussi'' dit le maudit en le souriant,- on se retrouve pour le dîner.

– Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Lenalee les laissa, elle partit dans la salle de karaoké pour aller chercher des indices. Elle chantait faux, elle savait, mais elle avait envie d'avoir beaucoup de cadeau. Elle était repartie en montant les escaliers. Elle a eu un indice très maigre mais comme elle connaissait déjà cette maison. Ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre. Il trouvait son cadeau dans la chambre de l'oncle de Road.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Euh…'' elle se bloqua, elle ne voulait pas revivre cette soirée.

– Vous allez bien madame, Lee'' dit la policière.

– Est-ce que je suis obligée de tout raconter même s'il n'y a aucun rapport avec le massacre ?!

– Oui, tout détail est très précieux.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre, elle ne voulait pas paraître froide mais c'était impossible à ce moment.

– Comme je vous ai dis, je suis allée dans la chambre'' elle prit une longue respiration avant de dire ces mots qui lui arrachaient le cœur même maintenant,- j'étais tellement contente d'avoir trouvé le premier cadeau que je n'étais pas préparée à ce que j'allais voir. J'ai vu mon petit ami avec Tyki en plein ébat amoureux. J'étais paralysée parce que j'avais raison, Lavi me trompait et je les vois encore en train de se payer ma tête lorsqu'ils restaient seuls dans la maison de son grand-père'' ses larmes coulaient, elle n'avait que faire pour le moment,- Je me suis sentie trahi, sali et par-dessous tout brisé. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'h…'' elle s'arrêta d'un coup de parler, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle devait se reprendre et dire l'essentiel, c'était ce que les deux policiers voulaient entendre,- désolée, j… je suis partie en courant alors que j'entendais Lavi crier après moi. J'étais perdue et en colère que je n'avais pas remarquée les premiers coups de feu. Les gens criaient, je vois encore cet homme qui a été piétiné par la foule qui voulait s'enfuir loin du danger. Je me suis cachée alors que les coups de feu pleuvaient. Il y avait tellement de sang et à ce moment, je ne pensais qu'à moi et à ma survie.

Lenalee les regarda en essuyant ses larmes :

– Je n'ai pas pensé à mes amis qui étaient en bas en train de se cacher ou déjà peut-être mort. Je n'ai même pas pensée à mon frère, je pensais qu'à moi. J'ai tellement honte.

– Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est très compréhensible. Vous avez eu peur pour votre vie. Votre instinct vous l'a dicté'' dit le policier,- et puis qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire ? Ils étaient armés et vous, rien du tout.

– Je suis qu'une égoïste.

– Même si c'est horrible à entendre pour vous, votre égoïsme vous a sauvé'' continua la policière,- il y a des gens qui ont fait bien pire pour survivre.

La policière savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'entremêler des affaires des autres ni donner d'avis mais voir cette jeune femme si brisé lui faisait mal au cœur mais en même temps son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait un élément qui l'échappait.

– Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire d'autre ?'' continua le policier.

– Pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, comment je me suis trouvée dehors saine et sauve. J'ai encore dû mal à l'expliquer, mais je vois encore ces cadavres sans vie alors que j'essayais de sortir de cette maison.

Les deux policiers se concertèrent avant que l'un deux ne reprit la parole :

– Merci encore pour votre témoignage.

– Si je peux encore aider, vous pouvez…

– Merci, vous avez asses fait. Encore merci » dit la policière en se levant pour la guider en dehors de la salle. Elle revint,- il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe. Est-ce qu'on a encore d'autres témoins ?

– Oui, il y a deux témoins qui ont vu les ravisseurs prendre la salle en otages. Nous allons les interrogés » dit le policier.

– Cette journée n'en finit pas. On a encore aucun indice sur cette fusillade qui pourra nous ramener aux meurtriers.

– Je sais mais notre boulot est de le trouver » il sourit, un autre témoin rentra dans la salle,- vous êtes Chaoji Han.

– Oui'' dit-il en s'asseyant. Il grimaça de douleur. Son épaule droite lui faisait encore mal et son visage était gonflé.

– Quand vous êtes prêt, vous pouvez commencer » dit la policière en lui souriant pour le réconforter. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très facile.

– Au début, je ne devais même pas aller à ce réveillon, mais mon amie Rohfa m'a obligé, car son grand amour était à cette fête comme chaque année. J…'' il fut coupé par le policer qui lui demanda plus de détails,- oh c'est d'Allen Walker, mais il était déjà avec Kanda Yuu » dit Chaoji le sourire aux lèvres surtout en prononçant le nom du brun. Il commença à raconter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sa voix était enrouée, ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver un seul indice. Ses amis l'obligeaient à rester. C'était des démons. Il n'en pouvait plus alors que Rohfa, Shifu étaient dans le jardin en train de trouver les cadeaux. Pauvre de lui, il n'était pas doué pour la chasse au trésor, mais il faisait de son mieux. Il arriva enfin à trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Cette famille était vraiment dingue. Il vit Kanda en train de monter les escaliers avec un cadeau dans les mains. Chaoji avait l'impression qu'un seul pas, le brun allait tomber. Il se précipita pour aller l'aider. Kanda sentait l'alcool. Ses joues étaient rouges. Le japonais ne le repoussa pas, il était éméché qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un pas sans tanguer. C'était bizarre qu'Allen n'était pas là, pensa Chaoji. D'habitude, Kanda n'était jamais tout seul, il était toujours accompagné du blandin. Il ne comprenait pas l'amour que le brun portait à ce dernier.

Chaoji savait que l'amour était un sentiment merveilleux, qui permettait à deux personnes de ne faire qu'une. Mais, pour certains comme Allen, l'amour devenait une obsession. Il l'avait bien observé. Cette façon de contrôler les faits et gestes de Kanda. Être constamment à ses côtés. C'était crée un désir maniaque de le posséder. Il avait même pu observer les moyens que le maudit utilisait pour le suivre à la trace. Il était un bon observateur, leurs amis ne se rendaient même pas compte du jeu dangereux que ces deux-là jouaient.

Kanda n'avait même pas la force de le repousser tant que sa tête lui faisait mal. Allen l'avait obligé à boire. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut-être une menace par rapport à quelque chose qu'il tenait temps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur de ce côté contrôleur de son amant. Il l'avait vu mainte fois faire des choses horribles juste pour le mettre en sûreté. Le brun ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à laisser le contrôle à son compagnon. Penser à ça, lui faisait mal au crâne. C'était un miracle que cet abruti l'avait laissé seul pour quelques instants pour aller chercher d'autres indices. Il mit une main sur la bouche.

– Ça va, Kanda » dit Chaoji.

– Vomir » c'était la seule phrase qu'il arriva à dire. Son corps était lourd, il avait l'impression de gravir une montagne tant que les pièces tournaient autour de lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de bain. Chaoji l'aida en lui tenant les cheveux. Kanda allait le tuer, pourquoi il l'avait écouté ? Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement et la main posée sur son dos prenait un virage dangereux. Il n'avait pas la force de le repousser ou de lui crier dessus.

Chaoji sentit son cœur s'emballer comme à chaque fois en présence du brun. Ses mains moites tremblaient par appréhension. Il a eu le coup de foudre brutal pour cet homme, c'était sans appel. C'était l'amour fou au premier regard en sachant pertinemment avec qui le brun était. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas tenter sa chance. Il avait appris le mot détester à le savourer pour mieux vomir. Allen avait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le japonais, il ne vivait, ne respirait que pour lui. Chaoji savait, qu'il n'existait pas de carte indiquant l'endroit où se cachait son âme sœur, car le but était de justement la trouver quand on s'y attendait le moins. Il plaqua Kanda contre le mur. Celui-ci gémi de douleur.

– Dégage » menaça le brun en tentant de ne pas sombrer dans le vide. Sa vision se broyait de plus en plus. Rien n'était égale à son malheur. Il frappa Chaoji mais celui-ci ne recula pas. Comment pouvait-il ? Kanda n'avait même pas de force alors que l'alcool le faisait planer comme jamais.

– Je ne peux pas'' dit Chaoji sinistrement,- j'arrive pas. Enfin, je t'ai pour moi pour quelques minutes, je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il se cala au brun qui arriva enfin à lui mettre un coup de tête. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ? Il n'allait pas laisser un gamin prendre le dessus. Kanda perdit l'équilibre lorsque son ravisseur le gifla fortement. Il sentit comme si sa lèvre était déchirée.

– Connard…''cria le brun, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de dire ce genre de mots mais pour l'instant, il pouvait se le permette. Chaoji prit ses deux mains et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'y avait que ce corps qui l'empêchait de tomber au sol.

– Je t'aime, tu comprends ça'' dit Chaoji en colère, il avait plein d'amertume,- te voir avec cette erreur de la nature. C'est un monstre, comment peux-tu vivre avec lui ? Avec son bras gauche répugnant qu'il a, ses cheveux blancs. Je ne saisis pas, comment tu peux perdre ton temps avec lui ? Comment tu oses coucher avec lui ?

S'en était assez pour Kanda. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ce genre d'ineptie. Il supportait très mal les gens qui jugeait que sur le physique. Il priait pour tous les dieux que son Moyashi n'entende pas ça. Avec la force qu'il lui restait, il mit un coup de pied entre ses jambes. Il l'entendit gémir, c'était l'occasion de s'échapper mais ses jambes étaient faibles.

– Tu ne vas nulle part » dit-il en colère en frappant Kanda contre le mur. C'était certain pour le brun, il allait bientôt s'éteindre. Il le prit par ses longs cheveux bruns,- je ne veux que toi, comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre, je t'aime » cria-t-il en le retournant. Le brun avait le front en sang tandis que sa main droite avait une entorse par la force de ce morveux. Comment pouvait-il être impuissant devant cet homme qui n'était rien pour lui ? Comment il n'arrivait pas à le pousser ? L'alcool n'était pas en cause, son amant était le fautif. Il en était sûr. Il l'avait mis quelque chose dans son verre.

Chaoji commença à déshabiller Kanda qui avait trop chaud. Son corps était en effervescence, il avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Il n'avait plus conscience de la réalité.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique, Kanda. Tes cheveux, tes yeux, ton nez, ta bouche, ta peau crémeuse,''il fit une pause avant de dire,- j'ai envie de toi.

Alors que ses mains parcourraient le corps du japonais, Chaoji sentit son corps partir en arrière.

– Ne le touche pas » dit une voix menaçante,- comment peux-tu mettre tes sales pattes sur lui, connard.

– Mo… ya… shi » arriva à peine à prononcer Kanda lorsqu'il vit son amant se jeter sur Chaoji. Le premier coup était parti tout seul. Allen frappait fort et précis. Il allait punir cette personne qui avait osé poser les mains sur son amant. Ses mains partaient et revenaient toutes seules, il n'avait qu'un objectif le tuer. Lui faire du mal. Lorsqu'il était rentré et avait trouvé son amant coller à ce bâtard, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il frappa encore et encore, ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Il prit le bras de Chaoji et le brisa. Il n'était plus lui-même, il voulait voir le sang couler, voir cette merde mourir sous yeux. Cette chose qui avait osé poser les mains sur ce qui lui appartenait. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus avec ses mains, il utilisa ses pieds. Chaoji ne faisait que crier de douleur en essayant de ne pas trop souffrir mais c'était peine perdue, Allen était enragé et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour qu'il se calme, le battre à mort.

Son coup de pied partit dans les parties intimes de sa victime. Celui-ci cria en implorant le pardon. Allen ne parlait pas, il regardait et battait. C'était monotone, jouissif. Il voulait voir et savourer ce qu'il faisait. Sa main droite prit le couteau suisse qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il était prêt à en finir mais fut vite arrêté par une main.

– A… arrête » dit Kanda essoufflé, il avait réussi à marcher jusqu'ici.

– Ne t'en mêle pas'' dit Allen agressif, son geste brusque frappa la joue du brun,- désolé, je ne voulais pas » dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

– Je vais bien » dit Kanda à bout de souffle.

– Je veux le voir mort…

– Tu ne veux plus me voir c'est ça » dit Kanda en connaissance de cause. Lorsque son amant était comme ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le raisonner, c'était de le menacer indirectement de se séparer de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Tu veux aller en prison et me laisser seul » le brun savait qu'il y avait qu'un seul moyen de lui faire revenir à lui. C'était cette obsession que son Moyashi avait pour lui. Allen l'avait embrouillé l'esprit. Il ne se souvenait plus comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Au début, ils ne se supportaient pas, ils se voyaient à peine en tant qu'ami. C'était un grand mot pour rien dire. Au fil du temps, il s'était épris dans sa toile. Ils étaient devenus complices, se comprenaient, s'écoutaient, s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre.

Le monde ne tournait qu'au tour d'eux. Ils étaient comme perdus dans cette vague nouvelle qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Et, tout à coup, cette amitié qui portait tous les mots d'insultes qui pouvaient exister sur cette Terre, s'était transformé en quelque chose d'ambiguë. Leurs regards avaient changé, le désir s'était installé. C'était à cet instant que leur monde avait prit une nouvelle tournure. L'idéalisation qu'ils se faisaient l'un de l'autre coïncidait avec celui où ils se croyaient s'aimer.

Cette intuition donnait envie de se laisser aller à des sentiments amoureux, ce que le brun avait fait. Il s'était plongé corps et âme dans tout ça. C'était des sentiments jusque-là inhibés par un manque de confiance aux autres. Cet amour s'était transformé en poison. L'excitation alternait avec la peur, le désir physique était insatiable. Ils étaient devenus dépendant l'un de l'autre. Ils se fermaient les yeux pour ne pas voir leurs erreurs commises. Leurs repères étaient bousculés, ils se perdaient dans leur conviction de ce que c'était de vouloir partager. C'était un état où Kanda s'était plongé et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en sortir.

Il était prisonnier de lui-même ainsi que de son amant. Il avait fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de chose tel que les activités illégales de son petit ami. Allen était bel et bien obsédé par lui. Il ne pouvait pas marcher sans l'avoir sur le dos. Il avait essayé de lui parler de ça mais la conversation ne s'était pas bien terminé pour aucun d'eux. Ils vivaient intensément leur relation qui les empêchaient de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

– Tu ne seras jamais séparé de moi, mon ange » dit Allen en caressant la joue du brun avec conviction.

– Alors, lâche ce couteau » dit doucement Kanda, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais s'il disait quelque chose de travers, son amant allait tuer sa victime. Il ne se préoccupait pas de cet être par terre mais d'Allen. Le brun savait que le blandin n'était pas vraiment stable. Il avait un problème psychologique à régler, mais il se refusait de croire à ses balivernes. Kanda ne savait pas combien de fois, il avait obligé au maudit d'aller voir un psychologue.

Allen lâcha le couteau et serra son japonais dans ses bras :

– BaKanda, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, jamais » dit-il en essuyant le sang sur les lèvres de son brun,- tu resteras toujours avec moi qu'importe ce qu'il va se passer.

Kanda fronça les sourcils en entendant ses mots. Ses pensées furent vite oubliées lorsque des lèvres douces touchèrent les siennes. C'était doux, agréable. Le baiser fut approfondi jusqu'au manque d'air. Le brun passa ses mains sur le cou d'Allen.

– J'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi, Kanda » dit Allen tranquillement en caressant son dos, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

– Je sais'' dit le brun en refermant ses bras autour de son cou.

– Tu sais que je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça » sa voix était sombre tandis qu'il repoussa doucement son compagnon,- sors de cette salle de bain.

– Moyashi…

– Tu as ma parole'' Kanda hocha la tête, l'embrassa avant de partir tant bien que mal. L'innocence même d'Allen à ce moment fit frisonner le brun en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait faire à Chaoji.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?'' demanda la policière calmement.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me demandez, alors qu'il est peut-être mort maintenant'' dit Chaoji fier de lui.

– Répondez aux questions ?'' dit durement le policer.

– Il m'a torturé jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les premiers coups de feu. J'étais inconscient, la douleur ne me faisait plus rien. Je n'avais plus conscience de mon environnement.

– Pourquoi il vous a fait ça ?''

– Il est fou, j'ai juste aidé son petit ami et il me remercie en me battant. Il m'a vu un peu coller à Kanda. Je n'ai rien compris sur le moment. C'était quelqu'un de très possessif, dangereux et qui battait son petit ami.

– Vous êtes sûr, vous avez des preuves'' continua la policière.

– À quoi bon, cela ne servirait à rien maintenant. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous allez trouver que leurs cadavres » dit-il. Il était heureux que ce monstre était mort mais Kanda, il aurait aimé qu'il survive. Il aurait bien pris soin du brun à sa guise.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

– Lorsque j'ai entendu un cri, je m'étais relevé. J'ai marché jusqu'à la porte qui était à moitié ouverte. Au coin de l'œil, j'ai vu un homme en cagoule ramener Kanda inconscient. Il saignait beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vu Allen, il a peut-être fui en le laissant'' dit-il, « c'était un pauvre type qui avait eu la chance d'avoir Yuu » pensa-t-il avant de continuer,- je voyais du monde courir à toute allure. J'étais pas vraiment maître de mon corps lorsque je suis sorti de la salle de bain. Il y avait des cadavres allongés sur le couloir, je ne connaissais pas cette maison, mais je me suis éloigné au plus vite pour pouvoir sortir. C'est là que j'ai vu une jeune femme partir avec un pistolet dans les mains. Elle saignait, pleurait. Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

– Est-ce que vous pouvez me la décrire'' dit le policier alors que sa partenaire prenait des notes.

– Il faisait sombre et puis ma vue se brouillait. Elle était habillée si je m'en souviens dans une robe des années 60. C'était jaune je crois, j'étais plus pressé de sortir de là que de rester pour voir qui c'était.

– Je comprends » dit le policier,- j'ai encore une toute petite question.

Le témoin hocha la tête et attendit en pensant aux mensonges qu'il venait de dire mais c'était impossible qu'ils les découvrent puisque ce monstre et Kanda étaient morts.

– Pourquoi avoir menti si vous ne saviez pas ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bal ?'' demanda-t-il.

– Il fallait que je vous ouvre les yeux sur certaines personnes comme Allen Walker'' il savait qu'il s'acharnait sur un mort qui ne pouvait rien contre lui.

Ils hochèrent la tête sans dire quoique se soit, Chaoji était parti.

– Encore une perte de temps » dit le policier.

– C'est vrai, mais on a un élément nouveau. Une jeune femme habillée en jaune.

– Oui peut-être mais si ce n'était rien à voir avec les ravisseurs. Si c'était un crime quelconque. Si cette personne avait juste profité de la confusion pour tuer des gens.

– On va bientôt le découvrir » dit la policière,- il faut qu'on aille visionner les vidéos qui vient de nous être envoyées'' en fermant son portable. Son partenaire hocha la tête et ils étaient sortis de la salle pour aller dans une autre qui était équipé d'ordinateur.

– Oh salut, Link, Sarah » dit l'informaticienne en voyant les deux policiers rentrer.

– Bonjour, comment tu vas ?'' demanda Sarah.

– Je vais bien…

– Alors, ces vidéos'' dit Link, pressé de voir la vidéo.

– Pas de bonjour, Link » dit-elle en tapant sur son ordinateur,- toujours aussi coincé à ce que je vois » dit-elle, Sarah essaya de cacher son rire,- bon, voilà la vidéo. Cette famille à une bonne résolution pour surveiller toute la maison ainsi que le jardin.

– Montre-nous » dit Link en s'asseyant, Sarah s'assit de l'autre côté de l'informaticienne,- alors qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?!

Hevlaska, l'informaticienne lança la vidéo. Ils regardèrent chaque recoin de la maison. Les gens allaient et venaient sans se douter ce qui allait se passer ensuite. C'était une habitation qui combinait le style gothique et baroque. D'après l'information qu'ils avaient eu, le bâtiment a été détruit durant un séisme qui avait ravagé la campagne. La demeure familiale était équipée de panneaux solaires qui fournissaient en énergie non polluante. De l'intérieur du Manoir, les caméras surveillaient la salle de réception, les bureaux de la famille ainsi que les tableaux au format impressionnant sur les murs dans chaque recoin de la maison. C'était une vraie forteresse.

Le Manoir était étroitement surveillé et protégé par des caméras un peu partout sauf les chambres, les salles de bains, mais ce n'était pas rare que la maison se fasse cambrioler. Ils avancèrent dans la vidéo jusqu'à ce que les premiers coups de feu retentissent. Les ravisseurs étaient rentrés en scène. Les gens courraient pour leur survivre.

– Si vous ne voulez pas être tué, restez tranquille » dit l'un des ravisseurs en voyant, un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'échapper. Il fit un mouvement de tête à l'un de ses compagnons qui était parti le chercher. Ils entendirent un coup de feu et un cri horrible. La victime était blessée lorsque le ravisseur le ramena dans la salle de réception. Il prit un couteau dans sa bouche et dit :

– Voilà ce qui vous arrivera si vous essayez de vous échapper'' il prit le cou de la victime et l'égorgea, des cris effroyables se firent sentir – on n'est pas ici pour rigoler. On veut juste nous amuser un peu » dit-il en rigolant tandis que les otages essayaient de rester calme dans cette situation. Leur regard était posé sur le cadavre qui venait à peine de mourir. Le sang coulait jusqu'à eux. D'autres étaient grièvement blessés par balle. Les autres ravisseurs se partageaient la tache de voler tout ce qu'il y avait de précieux.

– Vous avez hâte de jouer à un jeu que j'ai concocté spécialement pour vous'' dit l'un des ravisseurs,- ça va être génial mais avant tout je dois vérifier quelques trucs.

Les policiers regardèrent parler avec les autres tout doucement, ils ne pouvaient rien entendre.

– Voilà, les règles du jeu, vous êtes trente personnes ici présent, je vais désigner 15 aux hasards pour jouer avec nous franchement, les autres resteront ici. Vous savez ce qui est amusant, on va jouer au cache-cache, vous ne trouvez pas ça merveilleux'' dit-il, amusé,- les autres qui vont rester ici, c'est un gage de notre foi. À chaque personne qu'on trouvera, un de vous qui restera dans cette maison sera libéré sur certaines conditions que nous vous dirons plus tard'' il rigola,- je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie.

Ils regardèrent les ravisseurs prendre quinze personnes au hasard. Ils commencèrent à courir alors que trois ravisseurs étaient déjà prêts à attaquer, leurs fusils dans les mains prêtes à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Hevlaska avança la vidéo, les gens se faisaient tuer l'un après l'autre, le pire c'était les gens qui étaient restés dans la maison. Chaque personne devait lutter pour leur survie. Il y a eu tellement de mort alors qu'ils regardèrent les ravisseurs regarder les spectacles qui s'offrait à eux.

Le sang était partout, les cris étaient abominables, tant de blessés. C'était chacun pour sa peau. Les deux policiers regardèrent aussi, les jeux tordus qu'ils jouaient avec les cadavres par terre mais aucun moment, ils ne virent ni Allen ni Kanda.

– D'après nos sources, ils nous manquent que deux personnes à trouver, Kanda Yuu et Allen Walker. Il y a un témoin qui a vu un Kanda blessé et inconscient, traîné dans les couloirs. Pour monsieur Walker nous n'avons aucune piste'' dit Sarah monotone.

– Il y a eu que peu de survivant'' dit Link en regardant le dossier dans ses mains,- il y a eu un vrai carnage. Tu as dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te chiffonnait, Sarah.

– Ah oui, c'est pour les meurtres de Lavi Bookman et Tyki Mikk.

– Pourquoi cela, les ravisseurs tiraient dans tous les sens.

– Comment leurs corps étaient placés dans ce lit, on aurait dit un crime passionnel. Les balles tirées vers les deux victimes étaient violentes comme pour les faire souffrir car d'après les analyses, ils sont morts après quelques minutes d'agonie.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses propos par des brouhahas qui venait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ouvrit pour savoir ce qui se passait.

– Les secouristes viennent de trouver Allen Walker » dit un policier.

– C'est pas vrai, comment ?

– D'après nos sources, il a été enseveli bien profond lorsque la maison était partie en fumée.

– Merci, il faut qu'on y aille » dit Sarah à Link,- Walker vient d'être trouvé vivant. Nous devons lui poser quelques questions avant qu'il ne s'informe de lui-même.

Link hocha la tête et ils étaient partis.

– Ce gamin était resté plusieurs jours ensevelis, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a du enduré''dit Link alors qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture.

– Moi aussi… être seul, en pensant que les gens l'avaient oublié.

Après deux heures de routes, ils étaient arrivés enfin dans l'hôpital de la congrégation de l'ombre. Ils montrèrent leur badge, les infirmiers les laissèrent passer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau six, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pour aller directement dans la chambre. À l'extérieur, il y avait beaucoup de journalistes qui attendaient un scoop.

– Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer » dit une infirmière.

– On est des policiers, nous voulons interroger Allen Walker » en montrant leur insigne.

– Je comprends mais pour le moment, il est en train de dormir. Venez plus tard, laissez-le se reposer ordre du médecin'' dit-elle.

– Je comprends mais ne laissez personne venir l'interroger » l'infirmière hocha la tête et ils étaient partis. Elle souffla en rentrant dans la salle où le patient était en train de dormir.

– Comment vas-tu ?''demanda-t-elle.

– Oh ça peu aller'' répondit Allen en ouvrant les yeux.

– Je suis désolée…

– Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça juste eux…

– Je sais, mais ceux que tu as engagé n'étaient pas des amateurs.

– Je sais

– Ils n'ont laissé aucun indice qui pourrait être relié à toi.

– Je me vois encore assit sur mon canapé en train de lire la lettre que tu m'as envoyé sur le meurtrier de mon vrai père, mais ils ont tué des innocents.

– Tu sais bien que non, Allen. Chacun avait quelque chose à se reprocher. On a bien étudié ceux que tu as convié pour cette soirée. Personne ne pourra te relier.

– Je sais, comment va Lenalee ?

– Elle va bien, elle a juste dit ce que nous lui avions dit de dire.

– Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.

– Oui, le châtiment d'une femme meurtrie dans son amour propre est de la plus terrible. Je n'ai jamais vu une soif de vengeance telle que la sienne, mais elle doit régler encore quelques affaires, d'après notre taupe dans la police, il y a un témoin qui l'a vu sortir de la chambre de Tyki mais la police n'a pas encore pu relier cette personne et ces deux meurtres. Ils pensent tous que ce sont les ravisseurs qui les ont tués.

– Qui sait ?

– Je ne crois pas que cela te plaira, Allen''dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Le maudit le regarda durement, – C'est Chaoji Han.

Le regard meurtrier d'Allen la fit frissonner.

– N'y pense même pas…

– Dit à Lenalee que je m'occupe de son cas » dit-il en s'asseyant correctement,- merci pour la mise en scène.

– C'est ce que fait notre organisation'' elle fit une pause avant de reprendre,- alors, tu as décidé de nous rejoindre cette fois-ci comme ton père.

– C'est tentant et je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant ses dernières années pour aboutir à ma vengeance. Vous êtes comme ma famille mais pour l'instant je veux juste régler mes problèmes avant de décider de vous rejoindre.

– Je comprends, prend tout ton temps » dit-elle en marchant vers la porte,- ah, oui des policiers viennent t'interroger.

– Je sais et comment va Kanda ?!

– Il est en lieu sûr, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas le voir tant que les choses ne se seront pas calmées.

– Je sais, Madame.

– Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir » dit-elle, amusée.

– Moi aussi'' elle était partie en le laissant seul.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'aujourd'hui. Cette rancune qu'il avait conservée durant toutes ces années en restant avec cette famille. Conserver sa rancune, c'était entré dans un rapport de force : de ne pas plier devant les événements, continuer à refuser ce qui s'est passé. Cette animosité qui lui avait servi d'essence pour pouvoir continuer. Cette tristesse, qui ne le quittait pas, enfoui sous sa colère, de l'injustice d'avoir enlevé son père trop tôt. Il avait souffert de cette profonde désillusion qui était de revoir son père une dernière fois.

Les sentiments, depuis tout petit, s'étaient installés en lui, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer. La première qui était stable tandis que la seconde était plus vivace qu'il pouvait réveiller et entretenir à tout moment. C'était ce qu'il lui avait permis de rester dans la réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'une et l'autre constituaient la majeure partie de sa vie. Il sourit en pensant à ce que lui avait dit son psychologue, il n'était pas loin de la vérité que la rancune et le ressentiment était une émotion toxique pour lui dont les mécanismes prenaient racines dans son enfance lorsque son père a été tué devant ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de sain de voir son père se faire tuer devant ses yeux. C'était cette force qui lui servait à maintenir la colère émotionnelle de cette expérience passée. Il était un temps, où cette expérience négative lui maintenait dans une position de fermeture aux autres et de l'interdire tout nouveau contact qui pourrait être réparateur mais à l'arriver de Kanda tout s'était accéléré. En quelque sorte, son cœur s'était réparé mais la dépression, les troubles, le stress, les maux de têtes et les troubles du sommeil qu'il avait ressenti durant toute sa vie n'allaient pas effacer sa vengeance pour autant.

Le pardon, son psychologue lui avait demandé de pardonner à ce meurtrier qui avait tué son père. C'était la goutte de trop. C'était un procédé tout simple mais impossible pour lui. C'était une force émotionnelle fantastique qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. C'était son point de départ, de garder toujours la flamme de colère allumée même si son couple en avait pâtis. Il ne se remémorait plus les fois où ils se disputaient ou les choses allaient trop loin ou les mots se transformaient en coups de poing. Allen avait peur de lui durant ces échanges où il prenait un malin plaisir de réparer un peu l'injustice de ce qu'il avait vécu même s'il savait pertinemment que son amant n'y était pour rien.

Allen avait passé durant ces années à se comporter comme le dernier des crétins, comme un fils modèle, une vie exemplaire. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper sauf sa relation amoureuse qui était des plus compliquées. Il aimait son cher et tendre Kanda. Cet être froid qui avait un cœur en or lorsque les gens s'approchaient de lui pour mieux le comprendre. Allen avait Kanda et pour rien au monde, il n'allait pas encore le perdre pas cette fois-ci. Il était tout ce qui lui restait maintenant, il devait attendre avant de le retrouver. Il avait accompli sa mission, il avait vengé son père.

Comme on dit tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

 _Fin_


	3. S'aimer pour mieux se détester

Titre : **S'aimer pour mieux se détester**

Genre : Romance

Ils se regardaient comme si c'était pour la dernière fois. La pluie ne cessait de tomber. Une compréhension, une vérité connue d'eux seulement. Ils étaient arrivés à ne plus se voir, à ne plus vivre ensemble. C'était quasi toujours la même chose. Mieux se détester pour mieux s'aimer, mais cette fois-ci, ils le sentaient, cette charge qui pesait sur leurs épaules. L'un avait tiré dans leur âme alors que l'autre essayait de le réparer. C'était un cercle sans fin. Ils ne se souvenaient plus pourquoi, ils se mettaient toujours ensemble.

Pourquoi ils avaient besoin de souffrir ? Pourquoi tout devait tourner autour d'eux alors qu'à chaque pas, l'un ou l'autre essayait de mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Ils ne se comprenaient plus, les mots n'étaient plus suffisants. Ils en étaient venus à se maudire, les choses n'étaient plus pareilles alors pourquoi continuaient-ils ? Leurs cœurs bien sûr, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, le cœur balançait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais la sensation d'être pris au piège leur faisait peur et, pour mieux faire souffrir l'autre, ils descendaient plus bas que terre.

La passion était leur poison. Se perdre dans l'autre les menait aux confins d'eux-mêmes. C'était leur identité qui était détruite, qui vacillait. C'était un lien qui se fondait sur la peur, l'angoisse, le manque, tout en sachant que l'amour n'était que passion et toute passion n'était qu'amoureuse. C'était eux qui avaient créé ce manque de l'autre. C'était le don d'abandon, le désir de l'emprise. C'était un amour réciproque sur leur propre fondement. Le secret de leur folie, de la dépersonnalisation de leur être.C'était le délicieux mouvement de vouloir priver l'autre de soi, de chercher en lui une image idéale.

Leur dépendance renfermait une méprise qui suscitait une déprise. C'était une seule pensée inconsciente pour deux. Une passion qui contenait un noyau de destruction et de mort. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, c'était la différence entre séparation et rupture. Une rupture passionnelle qui revenait à confondre la fin de l'amour à l'idée de la mort. Ils étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre sans voir le bout du tunnel. Ils vivaient quelque chose qui les dépassait, une pulsion qui les amenait à se détruire, à ne plus s'entendre, à vouloir s'enfermer l'un à l'autre, à essayer de restaurer une prise de l'autre.

C'était le sacrifice de soi, une emprise. Les deux se passionnaient à exercer une forme de chantage, l'extorsion d'attente et d'attention. C'était mieux tué pour revenir. L'impression d'être séparé, vécue comme un meurtre par la rancune, la peur de souffrir. C'était cette façon qu'Allen ordonnait à Kanda de l'aimer. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Ce n'était pas : « Tu m'aimes » mais plutôt « Aime-moi ! ». C'était une destruction mutuelle de tuer l'autre psychologiquement pour mieux dominer. C'était un piège illogique et douloureux.

C'était comme s'ils étaient le remède de l'un et de l'autre. Leur souffrance s'apaisait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et que la réalité se transformait en un seul point fixe : leur amour. C'était une drogue, un manque, un état de dépendance. « Ne me quitte pas », « Je veux te voir encore une fois », « Je ne suis rien sans toi ». C'était des supplications qui sortaient de leurs bouches. C'était par jalousie que Kanda avait essayé d'étrangler l'ex-petite amie d'Allen. C'était par passion qu'Allen essaya de se tuer pour ne plus avoir ce manque. Ils étaient empoisonnés.

Leur amour donnait à des crimes passionnels. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient se justifiait. C'était leur passion qui visait à annuler l'autre psychiquement pour se débarrasser de ceux qui s'entremêlaient psychiquement de leurs affaires. Kanda regarda Allen sous la pluie, ses mèches grises, blanche collaient sur son front. Il avait ouvert en sachant pertinemment qui il allait rencontrer.

– Bonsoir » dit Allen en regardant son brun. Il était toujours aussi beau. Il ne savait pas combien de fois, il avait envoyé des lettres, des SMS, des mails, des récits sur leur amour au japonais sans jamais un retour, sans un mot. L'absence de Kanda le faisait délirer, il était envahi par l'autre, par ses mots, ses images, qui littéralement lui prenaient la tête. Il devenait instable, insupportable pour les autres. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et il était venu pour le proclamer.

C'était un paradoxe de voir revivre dans le regarde de celui qu'il aimait. Voir le brun était une douleur de moins, une existence à ses yeux. Le premier souffle sans peine, sans douleur, sans le risque de craquer à tout moment. Il voulait entendre sa voix, le toucher, le faire sien. C'était une passion qui le brûlait vif, qui le consommait de l'intérieur.

– Que me veux-tu ?" dit Kanda doucement en sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait le revoir. Lui, qui croyait être à l'abri de cette passion, il se voilait la face. Cet amour qu'il ressentait était sombre comme du poison noir qui se répandait dans son organisme, comme de l'eau inoffensive. Il s'était rendu compte trop tard, l'idée était là, l'amour s'était faufilé comme un serpent en lui, l'avait mordu en le laissant seul. Ça lui avait fait mal, frappé de plein fouet en laissant une entaille ouverte qui ne cicatrisera jamais. C'était triste, c'était pas une vie même en connaissant ça, il y replongeait tête baissée.

– Tu me manques » un murmure étouffé par la pluie. Une caresse légère qui les détruisait un peu plus. C'était une destruction dévastatrice, une douce folie qui les consommait à petit feu sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'était un amour compliqué, imprévisible, si indescriptible. Ils s'y plongeaient sans réfléchir. C'était une sensation insatiable depuis leur dernière séparation. Allen lui sourit. Un sourire d'ange malicieux. Un sourire absolument irrésistible, un sourire d'un enfant qui aurait commis quelques farces et qui ferait semblant de paraître innocente pour se faire traiter de coquin. Kanda soupira, ce sourire était sa faiblesse.

– Pourquoi y revenir !" chuchota le brun avant d'être embrassé en faisant cogner leurs cœurs. Des lèvres qui se touchaient, des langues qui se rencontraient, voluptueuses, humides, tentantes, désirables. Une lente danse passionnée rythmée par des pauses pour si plonger encore plus profondément. Un désir latent, des chocs électriques qui faisaient grimper leur envie. Une main qui s'enfonçait dans les mèches brunes, un regard vitreux, le brûlant. Des mains qui se touchaient, se caressaient, se brûlaient. Leurs langues se jouaient, se goûtaient comme une friandise, c'était taquin, malicieux, sexy.

Leurs peaux s'échauffaient par ce temps froid, emportées dans un tourbillon de sensualité. Ils s'imprégnaient de leur odeur, ce parfum qui les enivraient. Goûter à la peau humide du maudit était charnel, grisant. Kanda glissa ses deux mains contre son cou, en l'attirant encore plus vers lui. C'était une gourmandise qu'ils voulaient déguster en douceur, avec tendresse, avec délicatesse. Leurs cheveux étaient décoiffés, leurs habits en désordre alors qu'ils essayaient de traverser l'appartement pour arriver dans la chambre du brun.

Ce baiser, l'envie éveillait leur sens. Les lèvres d'Allen partirent du front vers le nez, le menton, le cou où sa langue jouait à faire gémir sa moitié. Kanda arracha la chemise du blandin, les boutons partirent dans tous les sens alors qu'il mordillait ce bout d'oreille qui faisait à chaque fois trembler son amant. Ses mains glissèrent sous le tee shirt du brun en le ramenant vers sa tête en le faisant tomber au sol. Il le poussa sur le lit, il l'aida à se déshabiller. Kanda était vraiment magnifique, son corps était splendide, ses cheveux éparpillés.

L'excitation était à son comble, ils se regardèrent, se caressèrent.

– Tu es magnifique," murmura Allen dans la confidence. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, liant leurs langues dans un baiser passionné. Sa langue partit vers les mamelons qui pointaient le bout de leur nez alors qu'il jouait avec. Il descendit sa main le long de son ventre, sa peau était douce, veloutée. Il joua en caressant les cuisses du brun. Le gémissement qu'il entendit était tout ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Sa main commença à masturber le sexe de son amant, sa langue traîna en laissant une trace humide jusqu'à la verge du brun.

Il joua avec, tout en stimulant les endroits érogènes. Il voulait le voir le supplier de le prendre, de le faire sien. Les doux sons, que le brun sortait, étaient une belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Il revint vers lui, caressant son corps de ses cheveux qui faisaient frissonner son amant. Kanda le bascula sur le lit, et se mit sur lui, son sexe à l'intérieur de lui. Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs langues étaient humides, les bruits étaient obscènes, délicieux. Sentir l'antre de son brun si serré, si étroit était un plaisir gourmand.

Allen sentait les muscles de Kanda se contracter et commençait à bouger de haut en bas. La cadence était lente, sensuelle. Ils s'écoutaient, se comprenaient. Ils voulaient venir ensemble. Les supplications commencèrent, leurs corps se mouvaient au rythme de leur danse endiablée. Un poussé, l'autre prenait tout en entier. Ils étaient en communion, ils voulaient s'imprégner, s'embaumer, se sentir, s'empoisonner jusqu'au manque d'air. Les coups de reins étaient enivrants, captivants, exaltants, palpitants, cuisants. Le bonheur d'être porté ailleurs, d'être réuni enfin.

Kanda poussait du bassin vers lui et semblait prendre un plaisir malin à le torturer de la sorte. S'enfiler sur la verge d'Allen était exquis qu'il perdait même l'équilibre de ses va-et-vient. Le rythme augmenta, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs corps se brûlaient de passion. Leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts, leurs cœurs battaient, les brûlaient de l'intérieur. Leurs ventres se réchauffaient, leur faisaient perdre la tête. Kanda ahanait à présent et haletait sous l'effort que lui imposaient les coups de riens implacables de son amant. Leurs esprits étaient en train de partir, là où la réalité n'était plus, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, cette chaleur qui glissait dans leurs corps, les coups qui devenaient plus forts, plus brusques. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi pour toujours. Être en constant extase, de vouloir grimper au septième ciel et ne voulant pas descendre. Les mains du blandin agrippèrent les fesses luisantes de sueur du brun. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent sur cette peau chaude qui le rendait dingue qui l'empêchait de respirer calmement alors que Kanda griffait son dos sous ses assauts. Il mordilla le cou du brun. Ils n'allaient plus tenir, leurs baisers devenaient plus brusques, plus rapides, plus foudroyants. Dans un dernier coup, dans un dernier cri, ils étaient venus ensembles.

Leurs corps tombèrent sur le lit en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Allen agrippa le brun et le retourna à côté de lui en le tenant fermement. Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable. Ils avaient eu l'impression de courir un marathon. Leurs cheveux étaient en batailles, leurs peaux portaient les marques de ce qu'ils avaient fait, il n'y a même pas quelques secondes. Il embrassa le front de son brun, en caressant son dos.

– Je te hais''murmura Kanda alors que ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

– Haha," ria doucement Allen,- moi aussi," il embrassa ses lèvres avant de plonger au pays des songes.

La passion était un désir dominant, exclusif, suffisamment puissant pour envahir et polariser l'esprit. Vouloir être possédé et être désiré était le mécanisme que le maudit et le japonais aimaient appliquer. Être l'objet de tous les désirs, le vouloir, l'obtenir, l'évincer était rendre l'impossible possible. Au diable la ruine de leur vie, de leur santé, ils voulaient jouer et s'épuiser. Ils se créaient un chez eux, c'était le charme, la possession d'être ôté de leur liberté et de n'appartenir qu'à eux-mêmes. Une ambiguïté qui nageait dans l'adoption et de l'aliénation de leur cœur. Ils étaient victimes, bourreaux de leur consentement. Un supplice qui amènera Allen et Kanda à jouer longtemps avec leur fatalité.

Fin

Voilà un autre os, à la prochaine…


	4. Il y a tout un monde entre nous

Titre : **Il y a tout un monde entre nous**

Genre : Hurt-confort

Il était assis devant son bureau, devant lui se tenait un ordinateur portable où il tapait pour la centième fois son histoire qu'il ne trouvait pas terrible. Il n'y avait aucun goût, aucune palpitation. C'était morne et il faisait ça depuis ce matin. Se concentrer était l'unique option pour oublier son ex-petit ami qui allait lui rendre visite pour prendre quelques affaires oubliées. Il était très nerveux, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes ? Oui, non, il n'en savait rien. Il effaça une énième lettre, un énième mot rien ne lui convenait. Nerveux était le mot de son vocabulaire aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas combien de tasses de café, il avait bu. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un ex mais quel ex. Il aurait juré sentir un gros boum dans son cœur qui faillit l'étouffer sans lui rendre son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient, il était un peu dans le noir pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'y avait qu'une lampe jaune dans les tons verdâtres posées sur le bureau pour illuminer un peu la pièce. Il regarda au coin de l'ordinateur l'heure, il était midi passé. Son ex-compagnon allait arriver dans une heure et comme toujours, il avait tout fait pour que son ex-amant se sente mieux dans cette maison qui était avant un "leurs" passant par "lui".

Il se replaça un peu mieux sur son fauteuil rouge qu'il adorait, confortable mais pas dans la longue durée comme maintenant. Ses fesses étaient un peu engourdies d'être restées autant de temps assises sans rien faire. Son plateau était posé à côté, il y avait encore quelques miettes de pain, un peu de café renversé, la bouteille de jus qui donnait une bonne odeur à cet endroit. Il arriva enfin à écrire quelque chose de potable sous les questionnements de son cerveau pour savoir si oui ou non, il devait être présentable, s'il devait faire ceci ou cela. Être distrait était son démon et, peut-être, toujours, les disputes qui suivaient avec son ancien amant et il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. Ils s'étaient séparés, il y a de cela deux ans, mais il y avait toujours des affaires du brun ici. Cela voulait dire forcement quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre en place. Il frotta ses yeux avec la paume des doigts pour essayer d'enlever un peu la fatigue, mais sa vision fut obscurcie par la pression de ses mains. Il y eut quelques petits points noirs autour avant que cela ne se calme. Il sauvegarda la moitié de la page, il reprendra l'écriture plus tard lorsqu'il aurait réglé cette affaire.

Il éteignit son ordinateur, se leva et prit son plateau et partit vers la cuisine où il le déposa dans le lavabo. Allen soupira ne sachant quoi faire, comme s'il était encore présent, le jour de leur rencontre. Il jeta les miettes et deux gobelets en plastiques à la poubelle, qu'il avait ramené hier de son deuxième travail car être écrivain ne payait pas bien. Allen avait écrit beaucoup d'histoires. Il y a eu quelques succès surtout son livre sur La rage de vivre. C'était son meilleur score et c'était comme ça qu'il avait rencontré son ex-petit ami, Yuu Kanda. Il sourit en pensant à ces souvenirs qu'il chérissait encore même si la vie les avait séparés. Cruel destin qui ne trompait personne sauf les cœurs des Hommes. Il lava l'assiette, la tasse, la fourchette et le couteau avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour chercher de quoi s'habiller. C'était tout un processus dans sa tête et sans se rendre compte, il prit un pantalon en coton noir et une chemise blanche que Kanda aimait sur lui. Il les posa sur le lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain avec une serviette qui entourait sa taille, une paire de sandale bleues à ses pieds.

Après sa douche, il sécha ses cheveux blancs. Ce n'était pas une teinture mais la vieillesse des cheveux avait voulu l'attraper un peu plus tôt et c'était ce qui avait plu à beaucoup de personnes dont Kanda qui ne l'admettrait jamais. Bien sûr, cela eut quelques moqueries de la part de ses anciens camarades de classe, il y a longtemps mais c'était toujours aussi vif. Il s'habilla ensuite, la nervosité ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait. Il but un verre d'eau très fraîche pour enlever la sensation de gorge sèche lorsque la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Il prit une grande respiration avant d'aller ouvrir. Tout allait bien se passer, rien n'allait sortir de l'ordinaire et lorsqu'Allen entendit la voix de Kanda dans le haut-parleur, ses jambes étaient devenues coton. Bien plus qu'amusant, son cœur battait encore et ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Il prit des longues respirations en ouvrant la porte, l'ascenseur était au premier étage, celui-là montait jusqu'à arriver au sixième étage. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et vit Kanda se tenant là, sa tête était dans les nuages.

Kanda s'avança vers lui comme si le brun allait lui dire bonjour en l'embrassant sur les lèvres comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, mais il se reprit. Ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie soldant par des affaires oubliées, il y a de cela deux ans. Kanda s'arrêta devant lui. Il portait un manteau noir, il y avait quelques gouttes de pluie. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et son regard toujours aussi perçant :

– Bonjour » dit poliment Kanda.

– Salut » dit Allen, sa voix était un peu tremblante.

– Tu vas me laisser entrer ou…

– Ah oui, désolé » Allen se décala un peu pour laisser Kanda passer et il sentit l'odeur du brun qu'il aimait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une idée après tout de se voir dans cet appartement qui avait été un jour leur foyer. Allen n'a jamais eu le courage d'aller de l'avant, de vouloir quelqu'un d'autre. Son cœur était déjà enchaîné à quelqu'un et surtout, il ne voulait faire souffrir d'autres personnes alors que certainement, il aimait toujours Kanda. Fichu cœur, pensa Allen en fermant la porte d'entrée. Il sourit en voyant Kanda aller directement dans le salon où il s'assit comme si c'était chez lui en enlevant son manteau noir qu'il suspendit à un porte-manteau. Allen avança lentement cherchant un sujet de conversation pour faire durer un peu le plaisir de retrouver son ex. Deux ans sans se voir et toujours la compréhension l'un de l'autre était intacte.

– Toujours aussi désordonné » dit Kanda en regardant des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout au sol, des dossiers et des livres.

– C'est ordonné pour ma part » il s'assit sur l'autre canapé en face de son ex-compagnon,- je m'y retrouve.

– Si tu le dis… je n'ai pas le temps de rester, je viens juste chercher mes affaires » le brun murmura en regardant Allen.

– Pour ta gouverne » Kanda roula des yeux sachant pertinemment ce que son ex faisait,- c'est un ordre très précis.

– Qui a failli m'envoyer à l'hôpital plusieurs fois » contre-attaqua Kanda dans le même temps.

– Si tu n'avais pas touché.

– C'est bon je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une énième dispute à cause de ton désordre parce que, c'est exactement ça, Moyashi » il fit une pause pour reprendre contenance,- et on ne sera jamais d'accord, ça j'ai compris.

– Parce qu'on a toujours été d'accord.

– Tu veux vraiment rentrer dans ce terrain-là.

– On a jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui nous est arrivé.

– Moi j'en ai parlé plusieurs fois mais monsieur Walker n'était pas capable de m'écouter lorsqu'il fallait. Pourquoi on remettrait ça maintenant ?

– Tu n'as pas été tout blanc non plus.

– Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Non, apparemment » il tapota sa main contre sa cuisse signe d'énervement, observa Allen,- j'ai juste dit : au cas où tu serais idiot parce que certainement tu l'es, c'est les paroles non dites qui ont tué notre couple.

– Weh ironiquement, toi » il le pointa du doigt,- Yuu Kanda m'adressait la parole une voir deux fois par jour.

– Je ne parle pas pour rien dire ou pour combler quelque chose qui n'a jamais été dans notre couple.

– Un point positif » murmura Allen,- donc pourquoi on s'est séparé ?

– J'en sais rien, c'était venu comme ça » ils se regardèrent, jugeant l'autre, Kanda soupira avant de reprendre, "menteur" pensèrent tous les deux,- mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça, je veux juste mes affaires.

Allen était déçu mais le comprenait. C'était toujours présent mais le courage de sauter le pas était difficile sachant que le brun n'allait pas céder aussi facilement. Kanda n'avait été qu'une seule fois avec lui et pas plus. Une conviction qu'Allen pensait fausse.

– Avant que tu partes, j'ai envie de te montrer une nouvelle histoire que je suis en train d'écrire » il regarda le brun en faisant un sourire discret,- j'ai toujours aimé avoir un deuxième avis surtout le tiens qui m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes anciennes histoires.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » parla Kanda en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

– Pourquoi ? C'est juste une faveur.

– Notre relation a commencé le jour où j'ai décidé de relire et de donner mon avis sur l'une de tes histoires que tu avais en cours.

Allen sourit en pensant à ces moments-là. Le sourire discret de Kanda lorsqu'il ne prêtait pas attention. Kanda a toujours été là durant ces périodes creuses où seulement le brun avait eu le courage de dire quand une histoire n'avait aucun sens, que c'était nul, que c'était du déjà vu. Leur premier baisé était dans cet appartement où Kanda l'avait aidé pour une de ses nouvelles.

– Et notre histoire, c'est terminé dans un silence pesant où chacun de nous ne savait quoi dire » dit Allen n'accusant personne.

– Je refuse que tu m'emmènes là » dit catégoriquement Kanda,- j'ai assez donné et cette manie que tu as de tout ramener à toi.

– À moi, j'ai rien fait pour que ça soit ça.

Kanda gratta derrière son oreille en signe d'irritation en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

– C'est ce que je déteste le plus chez toi. Tu commences toujours par une conversation banale en t'excluant, en m'excluant, faisant toujours en sorte que ce soit moi qui emmène le sujet sur le tapis et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu y arrives » il regarda Allen,- et enlève-moi ce sourire d'hypocrite que tu m'exposes.

– Tu te fais des illusions.

– C'est vrai que vivre dans le mensonge, c'est la meilleure vérité que tu peux faire, tu reçois la palme d'or.

– Merci » Allen roula des yeux,- c'est un vrai plaisir au moins je ne suis pas un arrogant qui se croit tout permis.

– Quoi, parce que t'aimes pas mes opinions, parce que tu es incapable de rien faire sans moi.

– Ooh, j'ai oublié, j'ajoute autre chose : imbu de lui-même. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable.

Kanda regarda l'appartement d'un regard inquisiteur.

– Tch, bien sûr » il murmura mais Allen l'entendit et soupira.

– On va pas s'en sortir comme ça.

– Bravo Einstein.

Allen ne releva pas la phrase de son ex-petit ami. Il se leva en soupira pour la énième fois.

– Je vais te chercher un bon verre d'eau, tu en as besoin » dit Allen en marchant, esquivant une petite table qui était placée au milieu.

– Je n'ai pas besoin » dit Kanda en se levant aussi.

– En tout cas moi j'en ai besoin, mais de quelque chose de plus fort » dit-il en rentrant dans la cuisine suivit de près du brun.

– Alcoolique, persécuteur » dit Kanda en le provoquant.

– Ça ne te regarde pas » il était irrité,- tu fais chier, tu le sais ça. Toi non plus tu n'es pas parfait » dit-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la cuisine,- tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde, en fait non, tu es méprisable, orgueilleux et odieux. Ton caractère fait fuir tout le monde » il reprit son souffle avant de ré-attaquer,- je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé te dire durant toute notre maudite relation. Tu étais un plan de secours » il pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kanda qui ne fit rien, le brun l'observait. Allen savait que le japonais se retenait pour ne pas lui envoyer une droite bien placée.

– Tu es pathétique, misérable. Tu veux emprunter ce chemin, j'y vais avec plaisir, Moyashi » dit-il en agrippant la chemise de son ex,- être avec toi, a été un vrai supplice. Tu ne fais que te lamenter sur toi-même, c'est d'un pathétique à toute épreuve. Je ne sais combien de fois tu as pleuré pour des bêtises.

– Je ne te permets pas de dire ça, tu sais très bien que je vivais une période trouble où mon ancien associé m'avait volé une de mes histoires. J'ai failli le tuer.

– J'aurais dû te laisser faire, comme ça, je n'aurais pas eu comme compagnon un pleurnichard qui ne sait pas aller de l'avant et combien de fois tu m'as répété cette phrase venant de ton père « Ne t'arrête pas ! Continue d'avancer ! ». Ça montre dans quel état tu es et tu resteras ?

– T'es chiant…

– Toi, aucun argument mais cela prouve aussi que j'ai raison sur certains points. Le plus gros problème que tu avais, c'est quand je lisais sur ton visage, ta posture, ton regard, c'était » ils se regardèrent, Allen ouvrit le frigo pour rompre le contact,- c'est qu'un moment donné, tu t'es dit, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, j'ai Kanda donc je n'ai plus besoin de faire des efforts qu'apparemment, tu m'avais acquis.

– C'est faux » Allen se sentit blessé, fronçant les sourcils,- honte à moi si j'avais pensé à ça juste quelques secondes. Tu étais tout pour moi, j'ai galéré pour avoir un seul rendez-vous avec toi qui en passant, c'était un vrai échec et tu m'as appris ce que voulait vraiment dire non lorsque ma célébrité à cette époque m'avait monté à la tête. Tu as été mon ancrage dans ce bateau qui coulait et qui montait à une vitesse phénoménale. Tu as été ma muse » et tu l'es toujours, pensa Allen,- comme personne d'autre. Le premier regard qu'on s'est échangé, j'ai su que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais en tant qu'écrivain, mais aussi, quelqu'un pour partager ma vie et ma vision du monde. Je savais au plus profond de moi que tu étais là pour me faire avancer alors Kanda, je t'interdis de dire des choses pareils parce que cela voulait dire aussi que je t'ai tout simplement utilisé pour mon travail.

Allen versa un bon verre de vin rouge dans un verre et le but d'un coup sec avant de servir cette fois-ci un bourbon bien serré et reproposa à Kanda et cette fois-ci celui-ci acquit de la tête sans dire un mot. Ils étaient là au milieu de la cuisine à se juger, à se regarder pour voir celui qui allait faire un faux pas. Allen soupira et reprit ce qu'il disait :

– Tout ce qu'on vient de dire, il y a des choses vrais comme des choses fausses. On sait tous les deux, comment on aime embellir nos histoires » il tira une chaise et se mit en plein milieu, Kanda fit de même, ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire,- Yuu, tu sais cette histoire que j'écris et que je t'aie demandé de relire. Ce n'est pas pour profiter gratuitement de toi. Je te dois beaucoup d'excuses pour mes autres livres où tu m'as beaucoup aidé et que j'ai remercié des tas de personnes sauf toi, car même si cela n'est pas une excuse. C'était un nous, moi et Kanda, c'était une évidence pour moi.

– Je suis toujours aussi furieux contre toi » murmura Kanda en retirant sa main qu'Allen caressait depuis quelques secondes.

– Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis qu'un idiot lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Je me perds à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Yuu » Allen reprit sa main, il y eut une guerre intérieure des deux parties, le brun soupira en laissant son ex tenir sa main. C'était assez reposant, Allen savait y faire comme toujours,- tu m'inspires dans mes histoires. Il y a toujours une ou un personnage qui impose parce que je leur donne vie en me basant sur toi. Tu es un mystère à toi tout seul et je m'en veux de t'avoir fait ressentir que tu étais indésiré, que tu ne servais à rien, juste être là quand j'aurais besoin de me défouler sexuellement et que tu étais juste un objet alors, je te l'accorde, je suis le plus idiot des idiots » le brun sourit discrètement qu'Allen ne le remarqua pas,- c'était avec toi que j'ai eu mes plus grands succès.

– Enfin tu l'admets. Est-ce que ça était si dur ?'' demanda Kanda. La lumière de la cuisine commença à clignoter.

– Je te rendais la vie impossible des fois » murmura Allen en frottant au coin de son œil gauche. Il laissa de côté, les moments violents de leur relation. Il n'était pas fier de sa descente aux enfers. Son alcoolisme. Son ex-amant avait vu le pire avec lui. Et là, comme de l'eau claire, Allen vit ce jour où il avait bu une vingtième de verre, de whisky, de bourbon, du rhum, il ne savait pas et il était rentré chez eux et avait trouvé Kanda, allongé sur le grand canapé en train de regarder un film. Dans son état, et ne comprenant pas ce que Kanda lui demandait d'expliquer, il s'est mis en colère et de là, ils commencèrent à se disputer. Des choses volées comme un oreiller, une paire de chaussures, des jurons, des verres dans la cuisine parce qu'Allen savait dans cet état-là, il ne pouvait contrôler rien du tout et sa colère avait viré au noir et Kanda était devenu sa bête noire, son démon à exorciser. Et sans penser, Allen en était incapable, il avait pris un couteau et avait attaqué Kanda qui s'était bien défendu mais la lame avait tranché sa peau et s'il avait continué, Kanda serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Allen avait visé le cœur qu'il aimait.

– Moyashi…

– Euh… quoi » il se reprit,- désolé, perdu dans mes pensées.'' Allen regarda la cicatrice de trois centimètres sur le cou de Kanda et cela le ramenait toujours à ses erreurs du passé. Comment il avait osé mettre la main sur son ex-compagnon et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que Kanda avait menti pour le sortir d'affaire pour ne pas ternir son image et ce qu'il avait fait après ces faits, alors qu'il aurait dû se calmer et de se faire pardonner. Allen avait rendu la vie de Kanda imbuvable qui en quelque sorte se laissait faire. Pour ne pas perdre le brun, Allen l'avait menacé en faisant des chantages affectifs habituelle comme « si tu me quittes, je me suiciderais », « que tu n'es rien sans moi », « je suis celui qui t'a tout donné », « tu m'es redevable », « je raconterais à tout le monde comment tu m'as trompé ». Allen savait ces dégâts surtout le dernier pour pourrir la crédibilité du japonais. Il était prêt à tout et c'était ainsi que les années étaient passées entre larmes, cris, vengeance, des coups bas de l'un comme de l'autre jusqu'à son rétablissement complet et là, après des années de torture psychologique Kanda l'avait quitté.

Kanda possédait toujours ses marques que son ex-amant lui avait fait. Allen en avait quelques-unes aussi que le brun lui avait fait en se défendant de ses coups. En regardant le japonais, ses souvenirs venaient sans qu'aucune porte l'arrête, lui donnant ce qu'il méritait d'avoir autant blessé son amour. Allen se rappela lorsqu'il avait eu en tête, de droguer Kanda en l'enfermant dans la cave, en envoyant un émail où son ex travaillait pour dire qu'il était malade. Allen savait, il était dérangé et Kanda substituait ce qu'il gâchait, au tout au fond de lui. Allen était intransigeant, minutieux, calculateur, maniaque, tyrannique et autoritaire. Il l'avait toujours su mais c'était qu'avec Kanda que son côté le plus sombre voulait s'amuser. Il ne le dira jamais à voix haute, mais il y avait des moments lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait fait au brun, il adorait et ce sourire se poser sur son visage. Un sourire de gamin. Allen savait que Kanda ne sera jamais à l'abri.

– Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?'' demanda Allen pour faire partir ses sombres pensées qui regardaient son ex d'une délicieuse manière. Allen devait se calmer pour ne pas dévorer l'être tout entier de Kanda à nouveau, le faire sien à nouveau, le rendre dépendant de lui.

– Je ne mangerais jamais ce que tu cuisineras ici par toi-même.

– J'excelle dans ça…'' il roula des yeux.

– La n'est pas le problème, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé ce que tu as prépares. Je me suis retrouvé dans notre lit, attaché parce que monsieur voulait me montrer à quel point, il avait raison.

– C'était, il y a longtemps. J'ai changé » dit Allen un peu blessé dans son ego.

– Tu sais » Kanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure,- je me suis rendu compte un peu trop tard que tu me droguais. C'était des petites quantités pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons mais lorsque j'ai décidé de te quitter, tu avais augmenté les doses. C'était comme ça que tu as pris le dessus sur moi, ce jour-là, m'envoyant presque à l'hôpital où tu arrivais toujours à avoir le dessus sur moi.

– Tu es sorti de notre relation un peu paranoïaque.

– Paranoïaque » Kanda était en colère, il tira sur sa chemise pour montrer, une cicatrice en forme de cercle sur son torse gauche où le tatouage l'avait un peu près bien caché,- ce jour-là, tu as failli me tuer, connard.

– Je le regrette.

Kanda rit noir comme si Allen lui racontait une blague :

– Tu le regrettes, je ne le crois pas non » ils se regardèrent,- ce n'était pas l'unique fois. Tous les jours, tu trouvais une excuse pour poser la main sur moi qu'importe comment. Ce regard que tu m'as jeté lorsque je suis rentré dans cet appartement était le regard lorsque tu t'amusais à me battre.

– Tu exagères comme j'ai dit, on aime beaucoup exagéré nos expériences.

Kanda se leva en faisant basculer la chaise qui tomba par terre.

– Donne-moi mes affaires » sa voix était autoritaire.

– Ça va, houla » dit Allen calmement en regardant le brun de la tête au pied, il sourit pour remettre Kanda en confiance,- d'accord, je vais te les donner, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour mon histoire.

– Débrouille-toi » dit Kanda, agacé,- comme tu l'as toujours fait » il marcha avec des pas rapides mais fut arrêté par la main d'Allen qui agrippa son bras droit,- ne me touche pas.

Allen le regarda sérieusement et dit :

– N'aie pas peur de moi » sa voix était douce comme une comptine. Kanda savait qu'il le baladait sans scrupule.

– Lâche mon bras » Kanda était prêt à le frapper pour se libérer, il détestait lorsque son ex était trop proche de lui. Ce parfum qui l'enivrait. Allen serra en le regardant tranquillement.

– J'ai besoin de toi et pour le prouver, je vais lâcher » dit-il, sa main tomba sur sa cuisse gauche. Allen caressa la joue du brun avant de partir dans le salon laissant Kanda seul et déboussolé.

« Bien joué, morveux » dit la voix ou la conscience d'Allen, il ne savait rien. Il voulait juste que le japonais s'attarde un peu dans cette maison et un peu de pression ne faisait jamais de mal. Il s'assit sur le canapé, croisa ses jambes et alluma la télévision. Il était maître de la maison et Kanda devait le comprendre. Il entendit les pas du brun venant vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui. La bataille ne faisait que commencer, pensa les deux.

– Quel genre d'histoire tu es en train d'écrire ?'' questionna Kanda en prenant un dossier posé sur le bureau sur une pile.

Allen se retourna vers lui, sa jambe rencontra la sienne.

– Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre. J'écris un romain d'horreur, du suspense, avec un peu de romance.

– En gros un livre pour adolescents.

– Non, pas du tout » son sourire aux lèvres, frustra Kanda,- c'est un homme qui découvre que sa femme est une tueuse à gage et elle a arrêté lorsqu'elle a rencontré son mari.

– Pourquoi pas une serial-killeuse qui a tué beaucoup d'hommes avant de le rencontrer…'' Kanda fronça les sourcils, il avait envie de vomir, il y avait une de ces odeurs,- comment s'appellent les personnages principaux.

– Henrie Duvall vit avec sa femme Emma depuis quinze ans. Ils ont eu deux enfants : David Duvall qui a 9 ans et Stacey Duvall 11 ans. Tu en penses quoi ?!

– C'est pas mal. Leurs noms sont accrocheurs, bien facile à retenir. La dernière fois que j'ai lu un livre, j'étais perdu entre les noms, car je n'arrivais pas à bien les identifier donc j'étais toujours obligé de regarder qui était les personnages principaux. C'est intéressant ce que tu me dis. Il faut ajouter maintenant, un résumé qui capte l'essence de l'histoire et qui envoûtera aussi le public qui va lire.

– Tu sais que je suis nul en résumé, tu m'as toujours aidé » Kanda le regarda en déposant le dossier dans sa main, il était en train de regarder quelques lieux qu'Allen avait écrit ainsi que quelques parcs d'attractions.

– Je ne peux pas te faire un résumé sans lire ton histoire. Tu en ais où ?

– Je suis en plein milieu et je stagne.

– Raconte-moi ton histoire''' le brun murmura en se penchant pour prendre le dictionnaire au sol. Il commença à feuilleter.

– La famille Duvall vit loin du centre-ville. Ils ont une grande maison avec deux étages et un jardin immense qui se situe en plein campagne. Henrie et Emma sont ensemble depuis quinze ans et ils ont deux enfants, Emma avait perdu le troisième en faisant une fausse couche. Elle était tellement déprimée d'avoir perdu leur troisième enfant qu'Henrie Duvall avait décidé de déménager loin du centre-ville pour donner une nouvelle respiration à leur vie de famille.

– Oui ça peut intéresser quelques-uns » murmura Kanda en notant au coin d'un papier déjà entamé, des notes,- Emma est une tueuse, ça le spectateur doit le découvrir, il faut pas jouer cette carte trop vite. Il faut en quelque sorte manipuler pour arriver à tes fins que le public ne s'attendrait pas à voir une femme gentille, merveilleuse avec sa famille être une tueuse de sang froid.

– Oui, tout ça je le sais, mais j'ai peur de donner des indices trop au début » Allen se pencha un peu pour voir ce que Kanda était en train d'écrire. Cette écriture lui avait manqué durant leur séparation. Une calligraphie vraiment ronde et élégante à comprendre. « Rayer le troisième enfant. Est-ce vraiment arrivé ? »,- je ne suis pas d'accord avec le premier.

– Je m'attendais à ça, mais tu sais tous les spectateurs ne vont pas ressentir la perte de cet enfant sauf si tu dédies trois chapitres à ce bébé, il y aura une connexion donc de l'empathie.

– Mais c'est mon speech de départ.

– Tu peux trouver autre chose comme Henrie et Emma déménage pour avoir une meilleure vie pour leurs enfants ou donner une seconde chance » il ne finit pas ses idées, qu'Allen le prit dans ses bras faisant tomber le stylo par terre.

– J'avais besoin de toi » il murmura au creux de l'oreille de Kanda qui frissonna en le repoussant.

– Concentre-toi, je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment…

– Tu es rabat-joie, Kanda » sa main fut giflée par celle du brun.

– Toi un emmerdeur,'' Allen laissa son ex gagner pour cette fois. Il se leva pour aller prendre deux livres en haut de l'armoire. Il revint quelques minutes après et le déposa sur les cuisses de Kanda qui était concentré à revoir un peu le speech,- c'est quoi ?'' questionna le japonais en mordillant le bout du stylo sans se rendre compte.

– C'est un cadeau que j'ai voulu te donner il y a longtemps.

– Deux bouquins que je peux acheter dans n'importe quelle librairie » dit-il sarcastique. Allen sourit en passant une main dans ses mèches blanches.

– Oui mais…'' il laissa le suspense en ouvrant le premier bouquin et Kanda regarda surpris la signature de sa romancière préférée.

– Comment ?

– Ça a été dur, mais j'y suis arrivé, je suis allé présenter mon livre et je ne savais pas que Miranda Lotto serait présente. C'est une gentille femme et le deuxième, Bookman. Ça était facile, je connais son petit fils.

– Qui ?

– Lavi Bookman.

– Tu ne me l'as jamais présenté.

– Il vivait une histoire d'amour dans un autre continent. Ses parents n'ont pas aimé qu'il fréquente une fille nommée Lenalee Lee. Il y a eu un grand scandale disant que cette fille n'était pas à son niveau.

– Comment tu sais tout ça si c'est juste une connaissance.

– Jaloux…" dit Allen dans la rigolade.

– Même pas en rêve.

– Bon, j'étais présent à une de leur soirée. Je savais que tu n'aimais pas trop les fêtes.

– Bien sûr, je vais te croire. Tu savais combien j'étais un grand passionné de la littérature de Bookman. C'est bizarre que tu n'as pas utilisé cette carte.

– Tu me prends pour un être sans cœur » dit Allen outré, indigné.

– Tu as vraiment besoin de la réponse » ils se scrutèrent, dans un silence pesant. Les phalanges de Kanda étaient blanches.

– Là n'est pas la question, j'ai obtenu la signature grâce à Lavi," Kanda prit les deux livres qu'il mit dans sa sacoche brune avec trois bandeaux noirs,- pas un merci, je ne suis pas ton chien » dit Allen en ramassant quelques feuilles sur la petite table pour les déposer dans un dossier écrit l'histoire.

– Va chercher ton ordinateur pour qu'on puisse faire des recherches sur les synonymes des mots que j'ai écrits » dit-il en passant la feuille au Moyashi qui lui servait d'ex.

– Ne me donne pas des ordres » sa voix était irritée.

– Pauvre de Moyashi.

Kanda sursauta lorsqu'il entendit les poings d'Allen cogner contre le canapé.

– Oh désolé, baKanda » sa voix était toute douce mais Kanda avait compris que cet abruti voulait faire, le frapper mais sut se contenir. Le regard d'Allen ne mentait pas, c'était comme une envie invraisemblable de lui faire mal.

Kanda regarda sa montre, il était cinq heures de l'après midi. Il s'était éternisé ici mais maintenant, il était un peu intéressé pour aider son ex à terminer son histoire. Allen savait comment le retenir. De son côté, le maudit était content du sursaut du brun même s'il se sentait un peu mal de causer autant de peur chez son ancien amant, cela lui donnait des nouvelles perspectives à nouveau pour le contrôler non le reconquérir. Allen se persuadait lui-même. Un mensonge était une vérité comme elle venait et ça, Allen aimait l'appliquer au bout des lettres. Il voulait ramener Kanda dans son lit et pour ça, il devait ruser d'entourloupes. Pour le moment, son japonais n'était pas convaincu de sa sincérité, de sa convivialité et pour sûr, le brun avait raison. Depuis que Kanda avait mis le pied dans cet appartement, Allen n'avait qu'une idée prendre ce qui était à lui. Il regarda le brun placer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux ici, en train de regarder une série quelconque alors que Kanda caressait sa tête tandis qu'il était allongé, sa tête posée sur les cuisses du japonais ou les jours de lecture, les jours de thé. C'était des moments qui manquaient à Allen.

Kanda était magnifique, une créature qui l'enchantait de sa beauté. Ses cheveux bruns noirs se contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse qui se marquait facilement. C'était une obsession pour Allen de voir ses doigts marqués Kanda et de voir la peau blanche devenir rouge sous la pression. C'était tellement facile de dire que le japonais était à lui. Cette peau qui ne le laissait pas tranquille, rêvant de l'avoir sous son corps, de le tenir, le faisant hurler. Pouvoir se mouvoir, le contrôler jusqu'à la petite parcelle de son être. Allen n'était pas fou, dingue qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient dire, c'était juste que Kanda le fascinait de la pire des façons. C'était un équilibre précaire où se mélangeait la décision et l'indécision, de l'amour à la haine, de la douceur à la douleur. Une fascination ombreuse qui l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il avait fait avec Kanda.

Le ventre d'Allen grogna. Kanda le regarda en lui disant qu'il était un ventre sur patte. Après une conversation assez intéressante qui avait terminé sur un dessin animé sur bob l'éponge avec Carlo le calamar, ils ne voulaient même pas savoir qui avait commencé ce débat interminable. Allen était parti dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Kanda continuait à mettre ses idées sur le papier. Il regarda plusieurs livres disposés par ordre que son ex avait rangé sur l'autre canapé. Il raya quelques problématiques, effaça des mots, des phrases qui se répétaient. C'était trois feuilles qu'il avait écrit sans avoir toute l'histoire. Il détestait travailler comme ça, il devait lire l'histoire. Il posa ses pieds sur la table pour enlever la sensation de fourmilière rampant sur ses jambes. Il regarda les titres que le Moyashi avait écrit pour qu'il en choisisse un mais aucun n'allait. Ce n'était pas assez marquant comme « La vie d'une serial-killeuse ». C'était une blague de mauvais goût suivit de « Un monde à l'envers ». Ce n'était pas assez révélateur mais pas assez pour emmener le public à jeté un coup d'œil. Il y avait des titres assez intéressants, mais il devait faire un mélange. Il défait la corde qui tenait ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade. C'était un peu plus confortable, son dos se posa contre le canapé et un titre lui était venu, « Il y a tout un monde entre nous ». C'était plus classe et tout le monde comme lui voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre tout ça. Une main enleva quelques mèches brunes pour embrasser l'épaule de Kanda qui frissonna.

– C'est prêt…" murmura la douce voix d'Allen.

– Ne surgis pas comme ça » dit-il irrité, il se leva pour être loin de cet énergumène qui le fixait d'un regard étonnamment profond.

– Je t'ai appelé, tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne m'as pas entendu.

– J'ai trouvé un titre pour ton histoire » dit-il en essayant de combler ce silence qui lui pesait de plus en plus.

– Génial, on va discuter de ça en mangeant » dit-il rapidement en menant Kanda qui fit "tch" de mécontentement,- j'aime dîner avec toi.

– Tais-toi » il regarda son téléphone quelques secondes pour voir le message qu'un de ses clients lui avait envoyé.

– Comment va le travail ?" demanda Allen en se servant et servant aussi Kanda.

– Je peux me servir moi-même.

– Je sais, mais tu es tellement épris par ton téléphone que je viens tout juste de te faire une faveur.

Kanda allait prendre la bouteille de vin mais Allen la prit rapidement pour l'enragé.

– On va pas commencer ce jeu.

– Quel jeu ?" dit espièglement Allen en servant,- tu veux ?

Kanda se leva doucement et vint prendre la bouteille et renversa le verre,- désolé, Moyashi." puis alla s'asseoir, il servit sous le regard amusé d'Allen qui commençait à bien s'amuser. C'était une première, le brun n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de situation qu'Allen le mettait,- prend du thé ou de l'eau, c'est mieux » finissait Kanda en prenant une gorgée de vin.

– Je prends ce que j'ai envie.

– Je pensais que tu ne buvais plus d'alcool » dit Kanda en coupant la viande.

– Je bois de temps en temps, je sais me contrôler.

Kanda essaya de masquer son rire par une toux mais Allen n'était pas dupe.

– Waouh, j'ai entendu cette phrase je ne sais combien de fois » dit Kanda en grattant au-dessus de son sourcil droit,- « je te jure Kanda, je vais arrêter », « ce n'est que pour une soirée ».

– Tu as raison, ma psy a raison. J'avais un problème avec l'alcool pas parce que je trouvais ça bon ou c'était une dépendance. Pour moi, c'était la liberté d'aller au-delà de mon corps, ne plus penser. C'était un cercle vicieux.

– Il ne suffit pas de se sentir libre pour l'être » murmura Kanda en soupirant.

– Donc ça veut dire que de la naissance jusqu'à notre mort, on n'est pas libre !" Allen fronça les sourcils.

– Quand est-ce qu'on a été libre ? À chaque fois que quelqu'un pense qu'il l'est, la société à une certaine façon de faire pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans le désespoir. Il suffit de voir toutes ces indifférences, toute cette rage, tout ce qu'il y a avec phobie dessus sauf les gens qui ont vraiment peur de certains animaux, plantes, objets et nourriture.

– C'est comme être esclave de son travail jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. On peut pas vivre autrement » dit Allen en buvant de l'eau.

– C'est une jolie vision des choses » murmura Kanda.

Allen sourit. Le monde était compliqué, ajouté dans le lot des êtres humains, c'était pas la fête tous les jours. Rien n'était aussi simple. Vivre parmi les autres n'a jamais été facile pour Allen. Il était quelqu'un qui avait en horreur les hypocrites et toute sa clique. Ils parlèrent un peu, enfin Allen parlait et le brun écoutait. De temps en temps, ils mettaient le sujet du livre sur la table.

– Tu as toujours mes peintures ?" demanda Kanda.

– Je les ai brûlés » dit Allen dans un calme olympien. Il regarda Kanda qui le regardait. Ils étaient là sans dire un mot, le japonais ne savait pas par où commencer :

– Tu as fait quoi. C'était des cadeaux que je t'avais donné.

– Justement, c'était les miens et puis j'étais tellement en colère et comme je ne supportais pas de les avoir dans notre chambre," il fut interrompu par Kanda qui dit :

– Ta chambre, pas la nôtre.

– Comme tu veux » dit-il nonchalant,- mes affaires, mes droits et pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

– Oh parce que tu viens de brûler un tableau qui valait un million d'euro qu'un acheteur m'avait offert.

– Quoi !" il faillit s'étouffer,- je suis outré que tu as voulu vendre mes tableaux.

– Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais qu'ils prenaient trop de place.

– Mais ils étaient magnifiques.

– Tu les as brûlés et la discussion est clause pour le moment.

– Tu sais pourquoi je les ai brûlés ?!

– Je n'ai pas envie de savoir » dit Kanda en se levant de la table pour poser l'assiette et le verre dans le lavabo avant de sortir de la cuisine suivit de son ex qui voulait avoir le dernier mot comme d'habitude.

– Mais je vais de le dire quand même. Tu te rappelles de cette soirée où on était venu.

– Ou pour la dixième fois, tu t'en voyais une énième bière, vin, vodka.

– Oui, oui, c'est ça » Allen roula des yeux exaspérés,- là n'est pas la question.

– Tout est dedans parce qu'en arrivant chez nous, tu as failli nous brûler vif parce que monsieur avait trouvé que fumer une cigarette était la bonne idée après avoir autant bu.

– Tu m'avais énervé ce jour-là.

– Oh alors, c'était de ma faute. Je t'ai incité à boire et à fumer pour nous brûler vif dans notre sommeil. Oui je suis ce genre de personne » dit-il sarcastique en prenant ses affaires mais Allen les retira de ses bras.

– On n'a pas fini de discuter." il leva la voix.

– Dégage, Moyashi…

– Non, baKanda. On est plus des enfants.

– T'es pire qu'un enfant.

– Tu me cherches vraiment » dit Allen en agrippant fermement le bras droit de Kanda.

– Tu veux vraiment mon poing dans la figure » menaça Kanda et il détestait le dire sans le faire. Le sourire d'Allen qui le fit basculer et le frappa de plein fouet qu'Allen se déséquilibra,- ne me touche pas.

– Tu t'es ramolli ou quoi » dit-il en en enlevant du sang de sa bouche. Son sourire était plus grand et frappa aussi, son pied vint frapper le ventre de Kanda qui atterrit au sol, sa tête frappa la table en verre. Il sentit du sang coulé de son front, il eut un moment de vertige avant de faire tomber son ex en lui faisant un croche pied.

– Je te déteste » répéta les deux en même temps avant de s'en prendre l'un à l'autre. Coup de poing, coup de pied, des morsures, rien n'était en reste. Ils voulaient faire souffrir.

– Comment j'ai fini avec toi ?" cria Kanda en lui donnant trois coups de poing rapidement, il chevauchait le corps d'Allen qui lui tirait par les cheveux, essayant de le faire basculer. Les coups pleuvaient sans aucun remords des deux côtés. Ce n'était pas beau à voir lorsqu'Allen réussit enfin à mettre Kanda au sol, ses jambes empêchaient celles de Kanda de bouger, sa main empêchait celles de Kanda de le frapper. Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques. Leurs visages étaient pleins de sang, des griffures se voyaient sur leurs bras. Kanda avait un œil en beurre noir, Allen était sûr qu'il en avait beaucoup plus, le brun l'avait frappé plusieurs fois.

Allen se pencha, son visage était contre celle de Kanda. Il sentait la respiration du brun sur lui, saccadé comme le sien. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais Allen savait que s'il venait à libérer son ex, il allait prendre pour son grade.

– On est pire » murmura Allen.

– De quoi » dit Kanda essoufflé.

– Pire que des gamins, on aime vraiment se faire souffrir.

– C'est toi qui as commencé.

– C'est ce que je disais » il sourit,- je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir causé autant de problème. De t'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer. Que les jours les plus noirs de mon existence, je te le faisais ressentir. Je suis un idiot de ne pas t'avoir gardé.

– Je n'étais pas en reste…

– Je sais, mais je te rendais la vie impossible » sa voix était douce lorsqu'il lâcha les mains de Kanda retenues prisonnières des siennes, il essuya le front de Kanda avant que sa main ne glisse jusqu'à la joue droite du japonais en le caressant,- notre premier rencontre après notre séparation est un désastre.

– Je te le fais pas dire » dit Kanda mais fut coupé par les lèvres de son ex. Il ne pensa même pas à le repousser, ses baisers lui manquaient. Il approfondit même le baiser. C'était pour dire. Il bascula Allen au sol en le chevauchant, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore, leurs langues se mêlèrent. La main droite d'Allen s'enfonça dans les cheveux bruns noirs de Kanda, l'autre main sur son dos faisant pression pour qu'il reste collé à lui. Est-ce qu'Allen avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait ? Concrètement oui lorsqu'il enleva la chemise de Kanda qu'il jeta par terre suivit d'autres baisers enflammés. Il se leva un peu pour aider Kanda à enlever la sienne. Leurs mains se caressaient, il gémit lorsqu'il sentit la main du brun entrer dans son pantalon. Il aimait tellement lorsque Kanda était entreprenant. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent prenant la peau de Kanda qui gémit. Ils ne cessaient pas de s'embrasser, de bouger, de vouloir quelque chose de plus. La langue suçotait le cou de Kanda alors que ses mains glissaient dans son dos, sous le pantalon de son ex pour agripper ses fesses. D'un mouvement rapide, leurs vêtements n'étaient plus. Kanda monta sur lui et sans prévenir s'empala sur la verge d'Allen, les faisant gémir de plaisir. Allen agrippa les fesses de son ex qui allait redevenir amant pour le faire descendre plus vite. Ils étaient dans le rapide, cela faisait longtemps mais leurs mains, leurs corps se connaissaient et Allen voulait que cela dure éternellement.

Oh mon Dieu, je le ressens dans l'air

Les câbles téléphoniques en l'air grésillent comme un piège à insecte

Chéri je brûle de désir, je le ressens de partout

Plus rien ne me fait peur

Fin


	5. Couche-toi là, je serais heureux

**Titre :** **Couche toi-là, je serais heureux de te dévorer**

Genre : Friendship/Romance

« _I hate you, I love you_

 _I hate that I love you_

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_

 _I hate you, I love you_

 _I hate that I want you »_

Allen se maudissait pour la troisième fois de la journée. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il cherchait un professeur, un tuteur pour l'aider avec son master en japonais. Pourquoi il s'était entêté de vouloir finir ce master au lieu de s'orienter. Il était dingue du Japon. C'était un pays où certainement, il voulait vivre. Il essayait de parler couramment cette langue en dépit de ses difficultés. Allen devait faire une thèse longue comme son bras et la présenter l'année prochaine et il voulait mettre de la chance de son côté. C'était pour ça qu'il était planté devant un grand panneau publicitaire dans son université depuis une dizaine de minutes cherchant sous cette multitude d'informations des gens qui pouvaient l'aider pour son dossier. Le bruit de fond ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Chaque seconde, il y avait des étudiants qui passaient en racontant leurs cours, Allen n'entendait que des bribes de conversations.

– Salut, Allen ?'' demanda une voix féminine qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

– Oh, salut Lenalee » il se retourna pour la saluer,- comment tu vas ?

– Bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' elle demanda intriguée comme d'habitude.

– Oh je cherche désespérément une annonce.

– Sur quoi ?'' elle regarda le tableau.

– En langue, je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider avec ma thèse.

– Tu peux trouver ça ici !'' elle regarda de gauche à droite.

– Oui, j'ai vu quelqu'un faire de même mais en anglais.

– Aaah » elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

– Je suis dans la merde, Lena » murmura Allen au bout de sa vie, pensa Lenalee.

– Haha, ne dramatise pas » elle fit une pause pour regarder Allen qui la regardait en se demandant comment elle osait dire ça,- tu vas voir, il y a toujours des annonces.

– Mais tu sais combien c'est rare de trouver des gens parlant japonais. Toi tu parles chinois, pourquoi tu ne parles pas japonais ?

– Haha » elle passa une mèche verte derrière son oreille droite tout en rigolant, – je parle aussi japonais mais excuse-moi, Allen. Je suis incapable de t'aider pour ta thèse. Moi aussi, je suis dans la merde avec mon master en sciences. Je dois trouver quelqu'un dans ma classe qui veut le faire avec moi. Ce sont des groupes de deux à trois.

– Ce genre de connerie ne marche jamais. À chaque fois, dans un groupe, il y en a qui bossent, d'autres qui glandent, d'autres qui font semblant de travailler et les autres, on les voit que le jour j.

– Waouh, toi tu as une mauvaise expérience.

– Pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est écrit noir sur blanc » c'était une certitude selon Allen si Lenalee devait écouter son ami.

– Si tu le dis, mais je vais chercher un peu de mon côté pour t'aider » elle dit, Allen la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant.

– Houla, Allen enlève tes sales pattes de ma petite amie » dit quelqu'un.

– Salut, chéri » dit Lenalee suivi d'Allen.

– Salut, Lavi. Toi aussi, bonjour » il dit alors que ledit Lavi prenait sa petite amie dans les bras.

– Tu es chiant » murmura Lenalee à l'oreille de son petit ami.

– Bonjour, à vous » dit Lavi en embrassant Lenalee,- maintenant vous êtes contents.

– Crétin, de baka usagi » dit Allen.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? C'est toi le crétin, baka » dit Lavi, c'était les seules choses qu'il savait grâce à son amante qui lui avait expliqué les insultes qu'Allen lui infligeait en langue japonaise.

– C'est celui qui dit qui est !'' dit Allen sous le regard amuser de Lenalee.

– Waouh, quel âge avez-vous ?'' demanda-t-elle, Allen allait lui répondre mais fut interrompu par Lavi.

– Est-ce qu'on va pas être en retard si on continue comme ça ?'' Lenalee et Allen le regardèrent comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur son épaule.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' demanda sa petite amie suivit d'Allen dans un ton enfantin :

– T'es malade ?

– Quoi, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours » il roula des yeux en les poussant,- je vous signale que je suis de l'autre côté du bâtiment ainsi que vous deux.

Et c'était reparti pour une énième dispute qui était le chouchou du professeur. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance. Chacun avait tracé à vitesse grand V. Lenalee faisait un master en sciences tandis que Lavi, c'était un master en sciences politiques. Allen s'était contenté d'un master en japonais depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de cette langue et autres raisons que ses amis ne découvriront jamais. Il attendait le bon moment pour l'attraper.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il était six heures passées de l'après-midi quand Allen sortit enfin de son dernier cours épuisé comme jamais. Leur professeur principal leur avait mis le feu aux poudres pour la thèse. Ses amis étaient encore en cours, Lenalee terminait vers sept heures et Lavi vers sept heures et demie. C'était des emplois du temps de dingue. Il salua quelques connaissances à lui avant de partir faire quelques petites courses pour son frigo qui n'en pouvait plus de lui. Le magasin n'était pas loin de son appartement, c'était dix minutes pas plus. Il rentra à cette heure-ci, il y avait une foule d'étudiants qui ramassaient tout sur leur passage. Allen prit sa liste de course qu'il avait fait ce matin dans la précipitation avant de partir de chez lui et regarda ce qu'il devait acheter : du lait, du pain, du papier, du dentifrice, des bouteilles de soda ainsi que d'autres choses. Il esquiva un groupe venant vers lui tant bien que mal. Le temps commençait à se dégrader tandis que l'automne rentrait de son long sommeil. Il n'avait pas pris un manteau ou une veste, se disant que le temps était clément, mais il aurait dû réviser son opinion.

Il regarda dans les rayons, prit des yaourts au caramel, fraise et quelques tartelettes au caramel posé à côté dans un autre rayon qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il était devenu ami avec l'un des vendeurs mais celui-ci ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il alla prendre du lait et du papier. Dernièrement, l'argent se faisait rare même s'il était boursier et que l'état l'aidait à payer son logement. Les fins de mois étaient difficiles pour lui. Il regarda son portable, il n'était que 18h17 minutes. Il tapa son mot de passe pour regarder le message masqué que Lenalee lui avait envoyé alors qu'elle était certainement en cours. Les mauvaises habitudes étaient chez eux comme un serpent les serpentant. Il rigola tout seul en voyant le message désespéré de son amie, « _Allen, tue-moi, je n'ai jamais vu une enseignante aussi chiante. J'ai failli dormir plusieurs fois, heureusement qu'il avait une camarade à moi qui me retenais de sombrer. Qu'est-ce que ça dit sur mon état ?^^_ ».

Allen prit le temps pour lui répondre en disant qu'il n'était pas psychologue mais qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil.

« _Très drôle, alors tu fais quoi, je suis désespérée, tu ne le vois pas dans mon écriture_ » il répondit :

« _Je suis en train de faire quelques achats_ » quelques secondes plus tard, Lenalee lui répondit.

« _Tu n'avais pas fait ça hier_ » Allen prit le temps de répondre en mettant du lait dans son chariot en métal qui était à leur disposition.

« _Tu me connais, mon ventre ne me laisse pas tranquille_ »,

…

« _Comment ça se fait que tu ne grossis pas, sérieux je te maudis_ _Walker_ »

Il relit le dernier message. C'était vrai : qu'importe ce qu'il mangeait, il ne prenait quasi pas de grammes. C'était dû à son fabuleux métabolisme que Lenalee et d'autres personnes jalousaient.

« _Ce n'est pas de ma faute_ », et envoya un autre, « _N'oublie pas mon tuteur._ »

« _Je sais, je vais essayer de parler dans mon entourage pour t'aider, mais je ne te garantis rien et cherche sur internet_ »

…

« _Bonne idée, Lenalee, maintenant concentre-toi sur le cours_ »

« _Impossible, si tu me laisses, je vais parler avec ma camarade assise à côté de moi_ »

« _Tu es désespérée_ »

…

« _C'est ce que je suis en train de te dire, mais je vais de laisser, la prof commence à me regarder bizarrement_ »

« _Ok, à demain_ » envoya Allen et reçut quelques secondes plus tard le message de Lenalee.

Les achats dans le chariot, il partit en caisse, prêt à rentrer pour faire à manger. Il paya avec sa carte de crédit avant de partir. Il frissonna en sortant du magasin. Pourquoi il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? Il pressa le pas pour arriver chez lui, le ciel n'était pas beau, couvert de nuages gris signe de pluie et il ne voulait pas être mouillé et tomber malade comme un con. Il n'y avait que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis selon un proverbe. Il arriva en bas de chez lui et ouvrit la grande porte, il habitait au troisième étage en colocations avec un certain David qui rentrait très tard. Ils ne se voyaient quasiment jamais. On aurait dit des fantômes dans cet appartement. Il alla dans la cuisine pour mettre les achats sur la table. Il y avait encore un reste qu'il avait préparé hier. Des pâtes à la bolognaise. Quelque chose de rapide pour des feignants comme eux.

Il n'était pas bon en cuisine, loin de là mais savait se débrouiller. Allen pouvait composer des plats compliqués en suivant la préparation. Rien n'était compliqué, mais il fallait mettre du sien, pas comme son colocataire. C'était une vraie catastrophe qu'Allen lui avait interdit de mettre les pieds dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Il ne comptait plus combien de fois, il a dû s'excuser auprès des pompiers qui étaient venus ici à cause de plusieurs incendies que ce crétin avait causé. David avait un frère Jasdero qui passait souvent ici. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement bizarres. Allen ne savait pas combien de fois, il avait écouté sans le vouloir les conversations étranges de ces deux être-là. C'était assez perturbant mais surtout la nuit, il entendait des bruits cocasses. Lavi et Lenalee lui avaient dit que c'était son imagination mais sérieusement, il vivait ici depuis six ans, il avait rencontré plusieurs locataires et David était le dernier en date. Les murs étaient très fins par certains moments que cela en devenait gênant pour la plupart des gens. Allen n'avait jamais ramené aucune conquête chez lui à cause de ce problème ne voulant gêner personne que se soit avec ceux qu'il couchait ou ceux qui habitaient ici, les autres aussi ont appris à leur dépends.

Allen savait qu'ils étaient frères mais les bruits, la nuit, ne démentaient pas à ce qu'il pensait. Sérieux, il s'en fichait carrément mais détestait voir les autres déformer ses propos. David et Jasdero couchaient ensemble, il mettrait sa main au feu, tant pis si tout le monde le prenait pour un fou. Est-ce qu'il était choqué ? Il y avait bien pire selon ses critères. Tant que personne ne venait le faire chier, tout pouvait se passer à merveille et, d'une certaine façon, Allen était content pour eux en emmerdant la société par la même occasion. David savait qu'il savait, mais aucun des deux ne parlait et tant mieux. Allen n'avait rien à dire, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il n'était pas un modèle de vertus, loin de là. Allen était un être de luxure qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'empêchait de culpabiliser sur certains actes qu'il commettait sans scrupule au grand désespoir de ses deux amis. Il couchait à droite et à gauche. Tout le monde le faisait mais au contraire d'eux, il ne se cachait pas. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait qu'une vie et Allen voulait profiter. Combien de fois, il avait découché pour aller rencontrer des gens qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil pour un soir de sexe. Il n'était pas nymphomane quoi que, ces temps-ci, avec les cours, il se devait de décompresser en toute légalité et personne ne disait non à ces propositions. Même si Lenalee et Lavi n'étaient pas d'accord de son comportement. Eux, ils voulaient qu'il trouve quelqu'un et se pose comme eux, il préférait mourir avant que cela n'arrive. Il n'avait que 22 ans alors qu'eux se voyaient en vie de famille dans trois voir cinq ans, pas lui. Même s'ils étaient différents dans beaucoup de chose, ils restaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

Lavi, cette année était dans sa dernière alors que lui et Lenalee rentraient dans leur année de master. Sa thèse se faisait en trois années mais, l'année prochaine, il devait présenter un peu l'évolution de son dossier. Il rangea les courses en pensant à toutes ces conversations qu'il avait eu avec eux. Lavi et Lenalee étaient prêts à fonder une famille ensemble alors que lui galérait sans savoir où il allait. C'était un putain de mensonge et Allen le savait. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais oublié durant toutes ces années scolaires. Quelqu'un qui le fascinait à tout point, qui est allé faire ces études au Japon. Comment il savait tout ça ? Allen l'avait traqué quelque temps avant de le perdre définitivement dans la ville de Tokyo. Et selon certaines raisons que sa petite voix lui avait dit dans sa tête le traitant d'imbécile d'avoir laissé partir un lot comme ça, il s'était lancé dans les langues pour aller vivre au Japon surtout à Tokyo. Allen n'était pas l'un de ces pervers. C'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à un certain brun depuis l'âge de 9 ans.

Il tremblait d'impatience d'aller le trouver. Certes, il aurait dû prendre un raccourci en allant tout simplement à Tokyo mais voulait être dans sa meilleure forme, donner l'échange pour le conquérir. Le premier regard, ça tue complètement et il était là pour le prouver même s'il aimait Yuu Kanda, son corps avait des besoins et il couchait avec toutes les personnes qui le voulaient pour un soir. Il se le répétait mais c'était la vérité. Allen n'avait qu'un grand d'amour mais ne se priverait pas de sexe tant qu'il était célibataire. Il ne voulait pas mourir con sans connaître tous les aspects de la vie d'un jeune homme comme lui. Comment il attirait tous ces gens, tout simplement avec son sourire et ses cheveux rappelant la neige. Ça faisait kiffer de nombreux hommes et femmes. Il n'était pas un être sans cœur comme tant d'autres. Il était présent pour l'acte de faire l'amour ou baiser, donnant tout à son ou sa partenaire sans retenu. Il soupira en mettant les pâtes à la bolognaise dans la micro-onde durant deux minutes et prit un verre de jus aux fruits de la passion pour calmer sa faim. C'était un en-cas pour préparer ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Allen parlait avec son ventre disant qu'il allait bientôt manger que la porte d'entrée claqua indiquant la présence de David. Il roula des yeux en entendant les jurons que son colocataire prononçait :

– Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant ici » dit-il en le voyant entrer dans ma cuisine.

– Oh ne sois pas prude, je suis sûr que tu envoies pire que moi » son sourire était espiègle alors qu'il prenait une pomme dans le panier à fruit.

– Je sais me retenir, tu n'as aucune convivialité ?

– Haha, tu plaisantes. Je suis le saint incarné » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise,- tu manges ma part.

– Tu connais les règles, celui qui rentre en premier ramasse tout.

– Je déteste cette règle.

– Pourquoi tu te plains ? Je vais faire à manger » dit-il indigné en prenant son plat dans la micro-onde. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de la table en face de David.

– J'ai faim…

– Comme moi, mange ta pomme, je mange mes pâtes et après je cuisine » dit-il en mettant une bouchée dans sa bouche.

– Mon frère va venir » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

– Eeeeh…'' en piquant dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. En regardant les nouveaux messages que Lavi lui envoyait.

– Dans pas longtemps » et là, Allen comprit.

– Il va dîner avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est une première » en buvant son sirop aux fruits de la passion,- je ne l'ai vu que deux fois » comptant les bruits que vous faites chaque nuit, pensa-t-il.

Ils continuèrent à parler et Allen expliqua à David qu'il n'allait pas mourir de faim ici. Après avoir mangé, David partit dans sa chambre, Allen resta pour préparer. Les tâches ménagères étaient équilibrées pour chacun d'eux, il cuisinait et son colocataire nettoyait. Un jour c'était lui qui nettoyait un autre jour c'était David. Il regarda dans les placards ce qu'il devait faire comme repas et partit sur des haricots rouges avec du chorizo fort et du riz. Quelque chose de simple à faire et bon à manger.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était dans sa chambre après avoir dîné avec les frères. C'était un repas tout à fait calme. Il prépara les affaires pour le lendemain et alla prendre une douche pour se relaxer. Il était dix heures passées lorsqu'il finit sa routine. Il alluma son ordinateur, alla sur les sites pour les annonces de tuteur ou professeur mais avant, il consulta sa boite mail. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, juste des publicités à la con qu'il bloqua. Allen ne voulait pas de poubelle dans la boite de réception. Il chercha pendant une heure les annonces. Il y en avait qui étaient bizarres, ce genre de personnes devrait aller dans des sites de rencontres. Allen tapa dans la barre de recherche du site des tuteurs et trouva 70 professeurs et tuteurs particuliers. Il devait choisir quelqu'un qui avait déjà fait le master de japonais. Il fit dérouler la page, la première était une femme du nom de Yuko qui recevait 15 euros par heure mais le problème c'était pour des stages en entreprises, des séjours. C'était le moins cher, d'autre était à 25 euros par heure. C'était trop. Il voulait quelqu'un qui pouvait trouver un compromis avec lui.

Pauvre vie d'étudiant, se disait-il lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. C'était le nom de Lavi à l'écran :

– Oui, Lavi » il dit.

– Salut, Allen.

– Tu veux quoi ?

– Dit tout de suite que je te dérange » dit-il en plaisantant.

– Pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis en train de chercher quelqu'un pour m'aider.

– Oh oui, Lenalee m'en a parlé. J'ai une amie qui connaît un ami qui connaît un tuteur.

– C'est très long ton réseau.

– Haha tu n'as rien vu » il fit une pause,- j'ai quelqu'un en tête mais d'abord, il faut que j'en parle et ensuite je te dirais.

– Ok, pas de problème alors quelle est la raison de ton appel ?'' demanda-t-il en cherchant mais les prix étaient vraiment chers au moins il y en avait qui proposait à 1 euro, c'était pas mal.

– Ah oui, on organise une petite fête enfin j'organise une petite fête parce que mes colocataires ne servent à rien ce week-end et je t'invite.

– Pas de problème, j'adore la fiesta.

– Je sais…

– Surtout pour des belles connaissances.

Il entendit Lavi rire :

– Waouh, tu penses déjà à qui tu vas draguer.

– Pas du tout, mais on ne sait jamais. Je sors toujours couvert.

– Tant mieux pour toi, bon je vais te laisser à tes recherches.

– Oui, merci bonne nuit.

– À toi aussi…'' ils décrochèrent, Allen resta encore une demi-heure avant de fermer son ordinateur. Il était onze heures passées et il voulait dormir maintenant. Il éteignit les lumières, regarda une dernière fois son portable, posa son livre qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lire dans sa table de chevet. Il espérait juste que son colocataire allait faire moins bruyant cette nuit. Il s'écroula de fatigue sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, il se leva très tôt vers six heures du matin sous les cris de son colocataire. C'était trop pour lui, il frappa contre le mur en lui gueulant dessus pour que David arrête. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il sortit lentement de son lit même si sa bonne humeur était fichue depuis longtemps. Il frotta son ventre en se frottant les yeux, en baillant. Allen sortit de sa chambre les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait se rendormir et partit vers la salle de bain en chemin, il croisa le frère de David.

– Bonjour, Allen. Bien dormi » demanda Jasdero.

– Bonjour, j'en sais rien, ah oui je sais. Ton frère est insupportable. Je vais le virer » il dit nonchalant.

– Je vais essayer de le calmer et mettre quelques neurones dans sa petite tête.

– Tant mieux » il leva le pouce en l'air en entrant dans la salle de bain en disant que c'était cool. Que quelqu'un l'achève pour de bon. Après avoir prit une douche, habillé et prit son déjeuner. Il était parti ne voulant pas assister à la conversation des deux frères. C'était hors de question.

Il mangea son dernier pain toasté aux cacahuètes à la va vite avant de rentrer. Allen était heureux d'être aussi proche de sa fac même s'il devait être en retard, ce n'était rien. Il espérait juste que quelqu'un lui annonce une bonne nouvelle. Allen ne demandait qu'un tuteur. Il était obsédé par ça parce que trouver c'était une chose et le garder était autre chose. En marchant vers le fond de la fac, il remarqua ses deux amis en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il s'approcha d'eux doucement et les frappa tous les deux sur la tête :

– Allez prendre une chambre » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

– Allen » cria Lavi,- je suis content de te voir.

– Pas de bonjour » continua Lenalee en lui souriant.

– Bonjour » répéta-t-il,- comme si vous étiez intéressés.

Il vit les deux rougir, c'était une plaisanterie. Ils se donnaient en spectacle et ils avaient le culot de rougir pour une simple phrase. Où allait le monde.

– Ah oui, je t'ai trouvé un tuteur.

– C'est vrai, oh merci Lavi'' il lui sauta dans les bras.

– Et moi, je compte pour du beurre » dit Lenalee en boudant.

– Mais non » il l'embrassa aussi,- merci à vous deux. Vous venez de me sauver d'une longue et triste vie.

– Haha » ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

– C'est qui ?'' dit Allen en voulant savoir le nom.

– Kanda'' dit Lavi.

– Qui ?'' Est-ce que c'était la même personne à laquelle il pensait durant toutes ses années.

– Kanda, tu sais le gamin qu'on a connu étant enfant'' reprit Lenalee.

Oh seigneur c'était lui. Le cœur d'Allen battait la chamade. C'était impossible. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ?

– Allen'' le roux le secoua un peu, le faisant sortir de son nuage,- ça va ?

– Oui…'' il était, Allen ne savait pas comment se comporter. C'était un signe pas vrai.

– Tu te rappelles de Kanda ?'' demanda cette fois-ci Lavi. Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelle. Il rêvait de lui tous les jours. Il se demandait quel beau jeune homme, il était devenu. Il prit du temps à répondre. C'était une nouvelle tellement délicieuse.

– Oui je me rappelle. Il était parti avec ces parents au Japon.

– Oui, pour faire ces études là-bas » continua Lenalee avant que Lavi ne reprenne la parole :

– J'ai entendu grâce à un ami à moi qu'il était revenu ici pour faire une pause.

– Sérieux, où tu as eu toutes ces informations ?'' dit Allen.

– Si je devais te le dire, je devrais te tuer » dit Lavi, Lenalee le frappa.

– Oh c'est juste qu'il a vu le père de Kanda » dit Lenalee.

– Merci » il s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas être désespéré, il voulait désespérément avoir le numéro de son brun.

– Tiens » dit Lavi en lui donnant ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« _Bien jouer Allen, tu n'as pas perdu ton cool attitude »_ disait sa conscience alors qu'il prenait le numéro que Lavi lui tendait.

– Vous l'avez vu ?'' demanda-t-il intrigué.

– Non, pas moi mais Lenalee oui.

– Oh oui, c'était par pur hasard et je peux te dire que j'avais du mal à le reconnaître » elle dit en regardant Lavi en prenant sa main,- ne te vexe pas, ne soit pas jaloux mais Kanda est vraiment canon.

– Hey » cria Lavi.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?'' elle soupira en embrassant son idiot de petit ami sur les lèvres.

Allen était en mode bug. « Vraiment beau » lui avait dit Lenalee. Kanda enfant était quelqu'un de vraiment magnifique avec un sale caractère, qui s'énervait tout le temps mais aussi, tellement gentil. « _Contrôle-toi bon sang_ » il se répéta en voyant ses deux amis se disputer. Il avait hâte de l'appeler et se demandait aussi si Kanda se souvenait de lui mais c'était peu probable. Ils étaient tellement si jeunes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Appeler ou ne pas appeler. Telle était la question. Il était content d'avoir le numéro de Kanda mais n'avait pas le courage d'appeler. Il avait peur de perdre sa voix, de bafouiller sans raison. Durant toute cette journée, Allen n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur les cours. C'était difficile en apprenant que la personne qu'il aimait était en ville et qu'il allait rester pour un bout de temps. Il entendait son cœur battre à la chamade. C'était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il prit une grande respiration en tapant le numéro tant désiré. Il faillit s'évanouir en entendant la voix, la même dans ses rêves mais un peu plus grave. Oh que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide ? S'il vous plaît.

– Oui ? Bonjour. Il y a quelqu'un » dit Kanda. Sa voix était toute douce pensa Allen. Une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était réveillée. C'était une première et Allen n'avait même pas honte,- allô.

– Oh oui b… bonjour » bravo, bafouiller, un point pour toi, dit sa conscience.

– Vous êtes ?'' demanda Kanda avec patience.

– Allen Walker.

– Ah, Lavi m'a parlé de vous » il dit.

– Oui » une monosyllabe, très bien Allen.

– Pour votre thèse » il y eut un grand silence,- vous êtes là ?

– Vous vous souvenez de moi ?'' dit Allen. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser cette question.

– Eh » dit Kanda en réfléchissant,- ah oui, je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes le gamin qui a renversé son chocolat heureusement froid sur mes cheveux » dit-il amusé d'une certaine façon.

– Vous vous rappelez que de ça ?

– Ah oui, Moyashi.

– Est-ce que vous venez de m'appeler Moyashi ?

– Euh, pas besoin de traduction si vous parlez ma langue maternelle.

– Alors, c'était à cause de toi » dit Allen en pensant de vous à toi,- que les gamins m'appelaient Moyashi sans savoir ce que cela signifiait.

– Et vous aussi à cette époque.

– Arrêtez d'ajouter » dit Allen, il entendit un mini rire dans le téléphone. Il sourit aussi.

– J'espère que les gamins ne vous ont pas trop embêté. Je me sentirais mal pour ça.

– Oh non, je me suis habitué même si je gueulais à qui voulait l'entendre.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Chacun reprenait leur esprit et Kanda continua :

– Vous voulez un rendez-vous pour m'expliquer vraiment ce que vous voulez ?!'' dit Kanda. Allen de son côté voulait lui montrer beaucoup de choses moins catholiques.

– Euh oui. Je suis disponible pour demain à partir de 16h00.

– Ça me va'' dit Kanda en lui donnant son adresse pour qu'il puisse venir. Allen avait hâte d'être à demain espérant qu'il n'allait pas faire des choses répréhensibles alors que le brun lui disait au revoir.

Est-ce que c'était irrespectueux d'avoir une érection en parlant avec la personne qu'il voulait ? Peut-être oui, peut-être pas. Allen voulait se soulager. Il se reprit en contrôlant son corps, il devait faire quelque chose d'important, plus que ça, acheter des préservatifs. Enfin de compte, peut-être qu'il était nymphomane, pervers ou pas d'ailleurs. C'était juste lui, Allen avec un appétit sexuel disproportionné.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen inspira et expira au bas de la porte et sonna. Il était nerveux. Il entra dans le bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 4ᵉ étage que Kanda lui avait indiquait. À chaque étage, son cœur brûlait d'envie, d'espérance. Tout un tas de choses lui passait par la tête. Allen allait bientôt voir comment son brun avait grandi. Ses jambes étaient en coton en arrivant au 4ᵉ. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il reprit une longue respiration avant de sortir, ses mains étaient moites. Kanda le rendait dingue, ça Allen l'avait bien compris en voyant la porte numéro 52 s'ouvrir. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'évanouis surtout pas ». L'étudiant n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ce qu'il voyait. Sa tête tournait d'une façon perverse comme il n'a jamais pensé. Son nez lui faisait mal, il espérait juste qu'il ne saignait pas.

– Bonjour » dit Kanda avec politesse. Allen, de son côté, regarda le brun des pieds à la tête. Toute cette peau couverte d'un pantalon et d'un tee shirt qu'il avait envie d'enlever, ces lèvres, ce nez, ces yeux et ces cheveux bruns noirs magnifiques. Il était au paradis,- vous allez bien ?'' demanda Kanda.

– Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit-il en le saluant. Allen voulait dévorer le japonais tout en entier. Il gloussa, essayant de ne pas baver. Il n'était plus un gamin qui ne contrôlait pas son corps mais Kanda était autre chose. Une personne qui était chère à son cœur même si celui-ci ne le savait pas encore.

Kanda le fit rentrer en se décalant et Allen sentit un doux parfum venant du brun. Il devait vraiment contrôler son corps à ce stade. L'appartement était vraiment magnifique et bien rangé. Le salon possédait une télévision écran plat avec un grand canapé sur une cuisine ouverte. Kanda lui demanda s'il voulait prendre quelque chose à boire ce qu'il accepta. Sa gorge était sèche tant de regarder discrètement le brun qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, un courant électrique le toucha de plein fouet qu'il saigna du nez.

– Oh mon…'' Kanda ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il alla chercher du papier, quelques mèches brunes caressèrent la joue d'Allen qui se sentit agréablement bien. Le brun était revenu après quelques secondes,- vous êtes sûr que ça va ?'' en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'inquiétude.

– Oui, j'ai ce problème de temps en temps. Ce n'est rien » il dit sans remord.

– Venez vous asseoir » dit Kanda en l'accompagnant. Allen sentit la chaleur du corps du brun derrière lui comme un feu incandescent,- je peux appeler une ambulance si vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

– Non ça va, je vous assure » même si sa tête lui faisait mal par tant de bonheur dans un seul corps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi complet. Ce regard brun le brûlait, l'incendiait de l'intérieur.

– D'accord » en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen,- tu as coloré tes cheveux ?'' demanda-t-il. Allen le regarda et sourit en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de vouvoiement :

– Oh non, ils sont naturels.

– Pas possible » murmura Kanda perdu.

– C'est ce que les médecins ont dit mais rien de grave, heureusement juste une décoloration.

– Ah » il regarda Allen. Celui-ci pressentait que le brun voulait toucher ses cheveux pour voir,- ça ressemble à la neige » chuchota-t-il perdu mais se reprit vite avec une légère coloration aux joues sous le regard attendri d'Allen,- à quelle heure tu, vous ah désolé.

– Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas vieux, juste mes cheveux » il rit, Kanda fit un discret sourire mais amusé quand même,- en semaine, le mardi, mercredi et vendredi, je sors un peu plus tôt parce que j'avais validé quelques thèmes les années d'avant et les week-ends.

– À quelle heure ?

– À partir de 18h00 et les week-ends à partir de 13h00.

– Tu veux que je t'aide à traduire ta thèse.

– Oui, j'ai déjà commencé.

– Je te conseille de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vais rester ici que quelques mois et je n'ai pas envie de te faire rater ton diplôme » Allen lui sourit,- ça dure trois ans.

– Oui, je vais travailler dure pour qu'au moins une partie soit traduite.

– Comme je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout, le prix va baisser.

– Tant mieux » dit Allen en grattant derrière son oreille sous le regard de Kanda. Ils se sont convenus après des négociations. Allen resta un peu plus pour lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait du brun et demain, ils pourront commencer avec son travail déjà entamé.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Les jours passaient trop vite au goût d'Allen qui voulaient passer du temps avec son tuteur. Il était complètement accro à son japonais, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Allen avait rencontré le père de Kanda qui venait deux fois par semaine lui rendre visite et c'était une bonne nouvelle pour l'étudiant. Il avait le champ libre pour draguer Kanda mais pour ça, il devait faire dans la subtilité. Même si le japonais n'exprimait pas beaucoup ses émotions, Allen essayait de l'atteindre là où le brun était. Après deux semaines à tâter le terrain, en cherchant des informations les plus plausibles grâce au père de Kanda qui aimait beaucoup parler de son fils, c'était une vraie bénédiction pour le maudit. Allen avait des cartes en main qu'il devait utiliser avec précaution. Kanda était vraiment quelqu'un de patient même s'il l'envoyait chier à chaque fois qu'Allen essayait de s'approcher plus intimement de lui.

Allen se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait avoir le brun pour lui tout seul ? Kanda lui expliquait quelques règles de grammaires. C'était un samedi comme tant d'autres. Allen était fier d'avoir autant avancer dans ses recherches. Et c'était une aubaine d'avoir le brun qui avait vécu au Japon durant toute son adolescence. Kanda avait une vie là-bas et Allen voulait réussir pour le suivre même si le brun n'en savait rien. Ils étaient assis par terre, l'ordinateur sur une table basse. Kanda lisait ce qu'il avait écrit avant de le traduire et Allen avec un deuxième ordinateur faisait des recherches. Travailler à deux était plus rapide et plus ambiancé même si Kanda lui demandait d'être calme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait l'information qui lui manquait, il sautait de joie sous le regard menaçant de Kanda qui aimait bien sa tranquillité.

Il y avait quelques amuse-gueules sur la table, s'ils avaient un petit creux. Kanda avait appris à ses dépens combien Allen aimait manger. C'était un ventre sur pattes qui mangeait chaque seconde, chaque minute. C'était parfois insupportable que Kanda était obligé de cuisiner beaucoup en sachant qu'Allen allait venir. Et le maudit prenait ça trop à cœur en disant combien, Kanda prenait soin de lui. Chacun faisait la sourde oreille. Parfois, le père du brun venait à l'improviste et c'étaient ces moments-là qu'il trouvait canon comment Kanda menaçait son père Tiedoll en rougissant. Il prenait parfois des photos discrètes en faisant semblant de taper ou de regarder des messages. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient seuls. Ce parfum l'enivrait lorsque le vent soufflait. C'était quelque chose qui le faisait bander complètement et partait à chaque fois aux toilettes. C'était pathétique mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il voulait tellement Kanda qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il soupira en tapant une énième recherche sur la barre de recherche.

Son téléphone vibra, Allen regarda. C'était Lenalee qui lui envoyait quelques infos qu'il avait demandé, il y a trois jours. C'était sur un devoir qu'il devait faire mais n'avait pas pu interroger la personne mais Lenalee l'avait fait pour lui. Il regarda sa boite mail et trouva le compte-rendu. C'était génial d'avoir des amis comme ça. Il remercia son amie.

– J'ai faiiiim » murmura Allen.

– Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre » dit-il agacé. Le japonais allait encore assister à un autre spectacle.

– Mais, je peux pas me concentrer comme ça » il commença à lever la voix,- je veux quelque chose à manger.

– Je ne suis pas ta bonne » dit Kanda en soupirant d'exaspération,- arrête de te comporter comme un bébé, Moyashi.

– Je m'appelle Allen, baKanda et je souffre.

Kanda le regarda quelques minutes alors qu'Allen essayait de pleurer :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

– À manger » il cria tout content en prenant le brun dans ses bras qui l'envoya valser contre le canapé,- baka.

– Toi-même » dit-il en se levant,- plains-toi encore une fois, je ne fais rien à manger » ils se regardèrent.

– Tu sais que je sais cuisiner.

– Tu ne touches pas à ma cuisine » dit fermement Kanda.

Allen le regarda tranquillement en frottant sa tête. Même si Kanda était sexy, canon, élégant. Son brun était un vrai tyran des fois. Kanda était un volcan à part entier. Allen n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui équilibrait aussi bien le côté sauvage que le côté douceur. Tout se dansait parfaitement avec son brun. Bon sang, il savait qu'il n'était pas nul en drague, mais il avait l'impression que son japonais ne captait rien ou faisait semblant, mais des fois, Allen le voyait rougir surtout quand le maudit essayait de faire quelque chose de gentil pour lui. Le blandin avait compris que son futur amant n'était pas très à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un essayait de faire quelque chose pour lui. Allen se mit à l'aise confortablement, assis au sol, regardant son professeur faire à manger qui était sexy de dos. Des fois, Allen avait l'impression d'être revenu à son adolescence pas très orthodoxe. Les choses qu'il avait faites mon dieu, il emmènera ça avec lui dans sa tombe pour toujours.

Toujours en jetant des coups d'œil à ce que Kanda faisait, il tapait quelques informations sur libreOffice. C'était un logiciel complètement génial. Il gratta sa tête en tapant sur l'évolution du Japon. Il était perdu dans ce qu'il faisait que l'odeur de la nourriture mise sous son nez le réveilla de sa transe.

– Merci, Kanda » dit-il en prenant l'assiette. Sa faim était revenue au galop.

– Ne t'habitue pas trop » dit le brun en cherchant un livre particulier sur le tas posé au sol. Allen parla avec la bouche pleine. Kanda soupira, il s'assit. Son dos lui faisait mal.

– Ça va ?'' demanda le blandin en engloutissant un autre bouchée de sa nourriture,- tu as l'air pâle plus que d'habitude » il rigola de sa blague.

– Tu es vraiment un baka. Regarde-toi avant de me regarder » dit-il en fermant le livre.

– Moi je prends du soleil, tu es comme un cachet d'aspirine » dit-il en finissant de manger.

– Je crois que tu vas terminer ton dossier tout seul » la voix du brun était pleine d'avertissement.

– Tu n'oseras pas » dit Allen avant de poursuivre,- j'ai compris que tu étais quelqu'un qui tenait ces promesses » Allen sourit gentiment,- et je crois pas que tu vas défaire celle-là.

Kanda était pris au dépourvu. C'était vrai, il était une personne de parole même si cela avait tendance à se retourner contre lui comme maintenant et ce stupide Moyashi en profitait. Même si le maudit lui tapait sur les nerfs, il devait l'aider coûte que coûte. Chienne de vie, pensa-t-il.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Son plan était en marche depuis trois semaines maintenant et Allen en était très fier. Séduire Kanda n'était pas un jeu d'enfant, celui-ci ne se laissait pas faire concrètement. C'était comme attrapé un poisson sans filet mais à force de constater que le brun n'était pas insensible à ses avances. Allen avait tout misé sur le charme parce qu'il n'y avait pas de méthode, car chaque personne était différente donc la méthode devait l'être. C'était comme joué au chat et la souris avec son japonais. C'était agréable car, il n'avait jamais autant mis du sien, de sa personne. Ces autres conquêtes avaient été faciles, tout simplement car tout le monde l'adorait. _Regarde ta tête se gonfle_ , dit sa conscience. C'était vrai, il plaisait à beaucoup pourquoi il mentirait. Au début, c'était de se chercher, faire un pas vers l'autre. Une étape qui avait été un grand succès dans la manière où Allen avait réussi à amadouer son japonais. Kanda était tombé sous son charme et l'enfant en lui était content d'avoir trouvé son premier coup de cœur, son premier amour.

Chaque geste, chaque caresse, chaque sourire était un moyen d'attraper Kanda dans ses filets. Allen ne cesserait de s'émerveiller de voir le brun rougir en niant tout en bloc. De voir combien celui-ci était sensible lorsqu'il touchait son cou par inadvertance et Allen avait hâte de découvrir d'autres endroits sensibles. Les compliments pleuvaient, pas tout à fait par hasard, c'était dans les moments où Kanda s'y attendait le moins. Un jeu tellement intense, tellement sensuel que la nuit, il n'avait que pour seul compagnie sa main droite. C'était frustrant mais, avec le temps, il sera comblé comme jamais, se disait-il alors qu'une petite voix disait qu'il était complètement débile de souffrir au lieu d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour le soulager mais Allen ne voulait pas. Il était sur une mission et il devait tenir bon et la récompense au bout sera exquise, paradisiaque, envoûtante. Même si Kanda disait non, le repoussait des fois, Allen voyait bien dans les yeux du brun qu'il le voulait. C'était dans la poche et maintenant, il voulait vraiment un baiser. Il regarda l'heure, il n'était que six heures de l'après-midi. Un samedi où la pluie avait élu domicile. Il n'avait pas pu aller rejoindre Kanda car celui-ci était en déplacement et cela l'avait grandement irrité.

« _De toute façon un jour il partira au Japon, pauvre idiot. Est-ce que tu as oublié ça ?_ » dit la petite voix qui ne se taisait jamais.

– Tais-toi » cria-t-il, tout seul dans l'appartement. David était sorti rejoindre quelques amis. Il soupira, il devenait dingue à chaque jour qui suffisait. Il n'en pouvait plus et aujourd'hui, Allen avait pris une décision. Il fit à manger, prépara quelques affaires et alla prendre une douche. Il ferma sa chambre à clé car, il y a longtemps, il avait appris à ses dépens combien les gens aimaient fouiller dans ses affaires. Il prit et mit son manteau sur lui, prit son parapluie et était parti en fermant l'appartement à clé. Pour aller là où il voulait aller, il devait faire une heure de trajet dans un bus plein de gens où le bruit était assourdissant : des enfants pleuraient, les parents essayaient de les calmer mais en vain. Il descendit au seizième arrêt, le parapluie au-dessus de sa tête et marcha. La pluie était très forte qu'à l'arrière, son manteau était tout mouillé.

Allen sonna à 20h00 piles en regardant son portable. Il était fier d'avoir acheté un portable qui allait dans l'eau. Il entendit la voix qui le faisait fantasmer depuis quelque temps demandant qui s'était. Il se présenta et le brun lui ouvrit la porte. Allen le sentait, c'était pour ce soir ou jamais. Il était patient mais pas saint. Il appela l'ascenseur qui commença à descendre du 10ᵉ étage. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et appuya sur le 4ᵉ étage. Il ferma le parapluie en montant. Les gouttes tombaient par terre mais ne se formalisa pas. Il sortit et alla vers la gauche où la porte écrit 52 était mi-ouverte. Il sourit en se léchant les lèvres. C'était pas comme au premier jour où il avait été tellement nerveux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre beaucoup de mots. Il rentra en la fermant, il posa son parapluie et son manteau sur le porte-manteau que Kanda avait.

Il regarda le salon ainsi que la cuisine mais personne. Il fronça les sourcils mais entendit des pas venir vers lui.

– Moyashi » dit Kanda avec une serviette autour de ses hanches.

– BaKanda » il murmura, sa voix était restée dans sa gorge en voyant ce beau spécimen devant lui et ce tatouage magnifique. Allen allait le dévorer tout cru.

– Tu veux quoi ?

– Dit tout de suite que je te dérange » il dit pour se distraire et ne pas sauter sur le brun tout de suite.

– Je viens de rentrer, baka » dit Kanda irrité, sa journée avait été des plus pourries avec son père qui lui mettait la honte à tout bout de champ. C'était invivable et voilà que ce Moyashi apparaissait, c'était définitivement sa journée.

– Houla, tu es ronchon dit donc » dit Allen en s'asseyant sur le canapé,- je suis venu te parler.

– Ça attendra, je vais prendre un bain » dit-il nonchalant mais pour Allen, c'était le déluge. Son corps tremblait, son désir explosa. C'était un signe. Kanda le laissa là, planté comme un idiot avec une belle érection qu'il avait essayé de cacher durant toute la conversation. Il entendit l'eau couler et son imagination fit le reste.

Voir les mains de Kanda se touchant soi-même, se lavant. Ses cheveux longs bruns mouillés, collés contre son dos, cette eau qui le caressait. Imaginant ses mains sur le corps du brun, le goûtant, le voulant. Sa langue contre la nuque du japonais glissant vers son dos, ses mains explorant le corps de Kanda, le marquant sous l'eau chaude. Il était tellement perdu dans ses envies qu'il en oublia complètement son environnement jusqu'à ce que Kanda apparaisse en sortant de sa chambre. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec une pince à cheveux. Il portait un pyjama violet gris clair, Allen sourit en voyant combien son japonais était fatigué. Il y avait quelques gouttes qui tombaient de ses mèches de devant. Il alla dans la cuisine en l'ignorant complètement sur son passage. Allen ne s'en formalisa pas.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?'' dit Kanda en se penchant pour chercher de quoi manger dans le frigo.

– Je ne peux pas venir te dire bonjour » il murmura en suivant les courbes du brun.

Kanda se leva pour le regarder en levant le sourcil droit comme pour dire est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot. Puis, prit un reste de soba qu'il avait fait ce matin avant de partir et faillit tout lâcher en sentant la présence du Moyashi derrière lui. Il s'écarta vite, son cœur battait à tout rompre mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

– Abruti de Moyashi. J'allais faire tout tomber » dit-il énervé, en posant le plat sur la table. Allen continua à lui sourire et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

– Désolé, je vais t'aider » dit-il en ouvrant un placard et prit deux assiettes ainsi que deux verres. Kanda roula des yeux, exaspéré.

– Je ne t'ai pas invité » Allen continua à sourire comme s'il préparait à faire quelque chose.

– Je m'invite moi-même, Kanda-senpai » sa voix était rauque, pleine de promesse que ledit senpai faillit faire tomber ces fourchettes. Cet abruti ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça et il était sûr que ce maudit préparait quelque chose.

Kanda n'était pas quelqu'un de peureux mais savait reconnaître ce genre de situation, qu'il évita Allen qui essayait de s'approcher de lui petit à petit. Il n'était pas aveugle. Le brun n'était pas dupe en voyant combien l'autre le regardait depuis ces dernières semaines et sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, il tombait dans le piège de tomber pour cet abruti. Il ne supportait pas son Moyashi, l'étudiant lui tapait sur les nerfs. Allen avait cette tendance à l'énerver pour tout et n'importe quoi et c'était rare les personnes qui arrivaient à ce résultat. Sa seule présence faisait que Kanda avait envi de le frapper, de lui enlever ce sourire qui disait mon pauvre, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Le frapper, le brun le pouvait, Allen le cherchait tout le temps même s'il était son professeur pour quelques mois. Ils s'installèrent à table, chacun faisant face à l'autre. La fumée sortait des assiettes, leurs verres remplis de vin, ils commencèrent à manger.

– Itadakimasu » cria Allen, Kanda fit de même mais plus calme.

Allen remplissait la conversation, Kanda écouter, de toute façon le blandin ne savait pas se taire. À mesure que la conversation avançait, le brun se rendit compte, trop tard, que l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Allen, le poussait à l'écouter. Kanda aimait les inflexions de sa voix et sa manière grotesque d'imiter l'un de ces professeurs. Il sourit discrètement en voyant celui-ci renverser son verre sur lui et entendit un « _Merde_ » sortir de la bouche du blandin qui prit du papier pour s'essuyer. Kanda suivit tous les mouvements de son Moyashi. Il aimait bien ce pronom possessif. Ses joues étaient en feu alors que l'autre idiot lui parlait de ces amis Lenalee et Lavi. Il n'avait que faire de ça, il était envoûté par sa voix. C'était envoûtant et cela lui plaisait. La cuisine était remplie par la voix d'Allen, son parfum qui l'enivrait. C'était trop tard, pensa-t-il.

Après manger, ils partirent dans le salon. C'était leur quatrième verre à tous les deux. Ils se sentaient dans les nuages. La parole se déliait plus facilement, Allen avait même réussi à faire rire Kanda une seule fois, mais il en était fier. Sans se rendre compte, durant leur conversation sur le canapé, ils se rapprochaient petit à petit à mesure que la pluie continuait à tomber. Allen avait terriblement envie de lui. Sans doute était-ce les quelques verres trop chargés qu'ils avaient bu, qui lui avaient donné du courage. Les lèvres rouges sangs de Kanda l'appelaient, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du brun. Allen attendait que Kanda l'enlève mais non, il mit sa main sur la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'envie était présente. La flamme venait de monter. La chaleur du corps que son japonais dégageait le rendait dingue tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Ils se sont embrasés en s'embrassant. C'était une sensation forte que leurs corps s'enflammaient. C'était timide mais tellement bon. Ses bras entourèrent la taille de Kanda, sa main vint se placer sur la tête du brun pour approfondir le baiser.

Allen adorait les caresses du brun qui étaient tendres et sensuelles. La douceur de sa langue le rendait dingue et les fragrances suaves qu'exhalait sa peau : cette forte odeur de caramel et de miel, Allen s'était collé un peu plus à lui. Une odeur qui ensorcelait son nez, ses mains explorant la nuque, le dos de son senpai. Sa bouche explorait le cou du brun, inspirant, le faisant gémir. Ils se basculèrent sur le canapé, Kanda au-dessus de lui, la pince à cheveux n'avait pas tenu tombant au sol. Ses cheveux bruns tombèrent en cascade, qui vinrent caresser les épaules d'Allen alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait un peu plus. Le baiser fut rompu, Kanda embrassa sa nuque le faisait gémir. C'était une zone sensible qui envoyait une décharge directement dans son entrejambe. Allen se leva un peu avant de retomber pour aider son brun à enlever son tee shirt blanc qui alla rejoindre la pince à cheveux.

La main chaude de Kanda caressa son torse, passant par ses tétons qui le firent frémir de plaisir. Kanda sourit diaboliquement avant de se pencher et d'aspirer ses boutons. Il se cambra alors que la main du japonais partait au-dessus de son pantalon. Son corps tremblait par les caresses qu'il recevait, par la langue de Kanda qui s'amusait avec l'un de ses tétons puis vint l'embrasser avec douceur. Les mains d'Allen n'étaient pas en reste, malaxant, caressant les fesses de Kanda au-dessus de son pyjama. Ils se séparèrent, le regard de Kanda était fiévreux. Avec un dernier baiser, Kanda était parti à la conquête de son pantalon en le déboutonnant avant d'extirper sa verge bien raide de son slip. Par cet acte, Allen gémit par la libération de son sexe. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure retenant un cri de plaisir alors que Kanda prenait goulûment son sexe gorgé de sang en bouche. C'était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé. Son japonais l'étonnait, son senpai était très entreprenant avec son corps. L'alcool aidant sûrement à inhiber les dernières barrières de son amant. Kanda était une surprise à part entière et Allen allait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais Kanda connaissait tous les petits trucs qui l'envoyaient au septième ciel. La langue qui tournoyait entre le gland et le prépuce, le pouce qui appuyait au bon endroit lui envoyant une bouffée de chaleur dans son ventre. Les doigts de Kanda appuyèrent sur le périnée du blandin avant de descendre autour de l'anus pour un massage doux mais appuyé, mais ce qui l'incendiait, c'était le regard de Kanda alors que sa langue rose jouait avec son gland, la salive qui glissait sur sa verge était trop pour lui qu'il éjacula dans sa bouche, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Son corps tremblait dû au plaisir et à l'alcool qui transcendaient tout. Kanda lécha sa lèvre inférieure, Allen le prit par les bras en se relevant pour venir l'embrasser goûtant par la même occasion sa propre semence. Sa main droite s'enfonça dans les cheveux bruns pour l'embrasser plus profondément, caressant la langue de Kanda. Les caresses s'accompagnaient de bruits excitants, leurs salives se mélangeaient. Allen caressait le dos du brun qui tremblait sur lui et d'un mouvement bien précis et heureusement que ce canapé était large, bascula Kanda sous lui.

Allen enleva ses vêtements à la va vite et avait failli tomber sous le regard amusé de Kanda qui caressait son ventre. Il fit de même pour son amant. Il soupira de bonheur, Kanda n'était qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui. Cette peau laiteuse marquée que par un tatouage qu'Allen allait demander la signification plus tard. Sa main droite caressa la joue du brun, passant par son cou arrivant jusqu'à son torse, sa langue faisant de même. Kanda se cambra sous le plaisir qui transperçait son corps. Ses mains froides qui lui faisaient du bien. Le brun était complètement à l'ouest par ce qu'Allen lui faisait subir. Son ventre était chaud, s'enflammant par chaque coup de langue que le blandin donnait à ses tétons, jouant, pinçant, mordant, il le faisait en douceur. Sa langue caressait le gland de Kanda qui palpitait sous lui. Cette chaleur était enivrante presque sensuelle. Sa main froide vint prendre la verge de Kanda en main le faisant gémir, en se mordant pour retenir ses gémissements. La salive glissa de sa langue pendante qui tomba sur la verge du brun qui était complètement envoûté par ce corps qui le surplombait. Cette chaleur le rendait dingue alors qu'Allen se penchait, sa langue partant du gland jusqu'à son entrée.

La langue d'Allen s'amusait à titiller l'entrée du brun alors que ses mains écartaient les fesses de Kanda pour avoir un meilleur accès. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient sur cette peau marquant les fesses de son amant en rouge tandis que sa langue s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de Kanda.

– Aaah » Kanda soupira alors que ses jambes étaient en l'air écrasant sans faire exprès la tête du blandin sous le plaisir qu'Allen lui prodiguait.

Le cœur de Kanda battait la chamade. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, son corps n'obéissait plus depuis que les mains, la langue d'Allen lui faisaient du bien. Il tremblait alors qu'il sentit le premier doigt rentrer en lui. Son souffle, le brun ne l'avait plus. Il agrippa fortement le canapé pour avoir un appui pour ne pas perdre la tête sous cet immense désir qui le dévorait à chaque fois que son amant abusait de son entrée en le doigtant, en utilisant cette langue chaude qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur. Son ventre lui brûlait de l'intérieur. Il voulait avoir son Moyashi à l'intérieur de lui et dans un souffle, sans-gêne, Kanda murmura au creux de son oreille :

– Prends-moi » il avait du mal à placer une phrase, ses oreilles bourdonnaient par le plaisir qu'il ressentait,- s'il te plaît » et sa voix était rauque d'avoir autant gémit, c'était une première pour le brun alors qu'Allen lui sourit en l'embrassant.

Le parfum envoûtant du sexe était partout se mêlant à celui de leurs sueurs. Kanda tomba à nouveau sur le canapé, quelques mèches brunes étaient sur son torse, Allen prit sa jambe droite qu'il mit sur son épaule gauche. Le maudit vint l'embrasser alors que la verge d'Allen rentrait tout doucement, dépassant le premier anneau s'aidant de sa main gauche. Il lâcha les lèvres de Kanda en les mordant au passage. Sa main droite écarta la jambe gauche du brun pour glisser plus à l'intérieur de son amant. Allen poussait son pénis lentement à l'intérieur de Kanda, sentant les parois de ce dernier se contracter, l'emprisonnant sous cette chaleur. Allen rentra tout son sexe remplissant Kanda comme jamais, sentant ses parois s'élargir laissant de la place à la verge du blandin. Le bassin d'Allen se mouvait lentement en entrant et en sortant du brun qui enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Ils gémissaient tous les deux en sentant la chaleur les submerger.

Allen avait un beau tableau devant lui, les cheveux de son amant s'étalaient sur le canapé, Kanda le regardant lui faire l'amour. La main du japonais glissa pour attraper sa fesse droite lui donnant l'ordre d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit en le pénétrant plus longuement. Le blandin voulait plus, cette position ne lui convenait plus. Leurs regards se comprenaient, il sortit de son amant qui gémit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, et Kanda était venu s'empaler sur son membre gonflé à bloc, voulant l'abuser. Il empoigna les fesses à pleines mains du brun, le faisant descendre plus vite, plus fort. Il était fasciné à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, l'anus de son amant s'élargissait d'aise sous ses coups répétés. À chaque fois qu'il rentrait, la chaleur que Kanda l'accueillait était transcendante. Kanda sentait son entrée se brûler à chaque fois que son Moyashi rentrait en lui. Tout en lui se brûlait de désir, de plaisir alors qu'il perdait la voix.

Allen se leva alors que Kanda s'empalait sur lui pour venir l'embrasser. Ses cheveux bruns s'ondulaient sur son dos se collant parfois, les mains possessives d'Allen agrippèrent ses fesses en les malaxant. Kanda se leva en sortant la verge d'Allen qui gémit pour s'allonger en remontant les fesses. Allen ne se fit pas prier et rentra à nouveau en lui et plus brutalement, les envoyant au ciel. Cet angle était plus terrassant, pensa Kanda. Il sentait Allen aller plus loin à l'intérieur de lui. Son visage se frottait contre le canapé alors que son amant le pilonnait sans merci, son entrée se contractait pour emprisonner la verge d'Allen. C'étaient des coups sans fond, le possédant sans vergogne alors qu'il implorait sans relâche. Allen posa une main sur sa hanche tandis que son ventre claquait contre ses fesses. Son pénis rentrait dans le brun sans merci, Kanda appréciait ce qu'il faisait puis Allen sentit le moment venir, le brun se contracta une dernière fois sur son sexe et ils gémissaient à l'unisson alors qu'Allen venait à l'intérieur de lui et lui sur le canapé. Ils étaient essoufflés, Allen se retira de ce fourneau de chair qui avait accueilli sa semence qui dégoulinait de son entrée.

Kanda se retourna et Allen vint l'embrasser en s'allongeant sur lui. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du brun avant de la suçoter. Ils étaient en sueur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, rien il n'y avait rien juste de la complaisance. Ils avaient pris une bonne décision alors que Kanda caressait sa joue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Allen…'' dit quelqu'un.

Allen frotta les yeux en baillant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi du week-end en découvrant l'appartement de Kanda sous un tout nouvel angle.

– Oh salut, Lavi » il murmura. Il s'était éclaté avec son amant au sens du terme.

– Waouh, tu as l'air épuisé » dit Lavi un peu inquiet.

– Oh ça va'' il sourit,- j'ai passé un week-end d'enfer.

– Tant mieux pour toi » dit le roux en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Où est Lenalee ?'' il chuchota pour changer de sujet.

– Elle est malade et ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui. Elle te passe le bonjour'' Lavi regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils,- qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour perdre ta voix comme ça ?'' Allen apercevait de la curiosité dans la voix du roux.

– J'ai fait beaucoup de sport » dit-il, Lavi comprit l'allusion. Ils parlaient de tout, il n'y avait pas de tabou, même avec Lenalee. C'est en ne parlant pas que la chose devenait gênante, mais il fallait parler de ça avec les bonnes personnes qui n'étaient pas prudes, qui ne criaient pas Satan à tout bout de champ.

– Et bah, tu t'es amusé » Allen hocha la tête, sa gorge était en feu. Il était un peu fébrile. Lui et Kanda avait joué au feu,- je connais cette personne au moins.

Allen hésita quelques minutes à lui dire. C'était tout nouveau et il ne savait pas comment Kanda réagirait s'il apprenait qu'il racontait à tout le monde qu'il couchait avec le japonais mais Lavi était son ami et il lui faisait confiance pour ne pas aller alerter les mauvaises personnes.

– Kanda » il chuchota tellement que Lavi avait dû se pencher pour écouter.

– Yuu » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

– Oui,

– Ça alors, tu as attrapé un grand poisson » Allen le frappa.

– Arrête avec tes allusions à la con.

– Moi et toi et tes représentations plus que douteuses du sexe.

– N'importe quoi » il soupira, c'était tellement agréable de parler avec quelqu'un sans prise de tête.

– Je te donne qu'un seul conseil » il s'arrêta là pour faire durer le suspense, Allen roula des yeux et rentra dans son jeu.

– Balance…

– Fait attention à son père, tu vois, il est gentil et tout mais lorsqu'il s'agit de Kanda, Tiedoll devient un vrai tyran.

– Moi je crois qu'il m'apprécie vraiment bien.

– Tant que tu n'as pas couché avec son fils, mais attend, tu viens de le faire » Lavi rigola, Allen grogna.

– T'es chiant, baka usagi.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Moyashi.

– Hey » en frappant son dos. Il regarda son téléphone,- il est temps que j'aille en cours et toi qui es venu ici juste pour m'embêter, rentre chez-toi.

– Avec plaisir…'' dit Lavi en le prenant dans ses bras,- Lenalee va être contente'' finissa-t-il.

Allen se demandait qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête du roux pour venir alors qu'il n'avait pas cours normalement le lundi. Lavi était veinard et maintenant, il allait rejoindre Lenalee. Lui aussi aurait aimé aller chez Kanda mais celui-ci l'avait mis dehors pour qu'il vienne en cours. C'était injuste.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Concrètement, il ne s'arrêtait même plus beaucoup dans son appartement. Il passait tout le temps avec Kanda qui l'aidait toujours pour son dossier mais les choses étaient plus intéressantes maintenant. Kanda prenait un malin plaisir à bouger sensuellement devant lui pour un oui et pour un non et son érection pointait le bout de son nez que son amant prenait plaisir à le torturer avant de prendre soin de lui. Leurs disputes se finissaient toujours au lit et c'était plus agréable que de recevoir un coup au visage, au ventre. Cette semaine avait été d'une tranquillité chiante. Rien ne se passait sauf lorsqu'il allait chez son japonais pour la nuit. C'était un mercredi comme les autres, il avait un rendez-vous avec ces deux meilleurs amis dans un café pas très loin de la fac. C'était leur réunion hebdomadaire. C'était un coffee shop qu'ils avaient nommé le Q.G. C'était un bon nom. Il prit une demi-heure pour arriver. C'était un endroit très calme, pas trop fréquenté par les étudiants. Il rentra en saluant le patron qui les connaissaient bien. Il trouva Lavi et Lenalee qui s'embrassaient au fond du magasin. Il toussa pour faire part de sa présence.

– Je me répète mais prenez une chambre, bon sang » dit-il amusé sous leurs rougissements à tous les deux.

– Allen, je suis contente de te voir » dit Lenalee en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Comment tu vas, Lena ?

– Bien, un peu fatiguée mais sinon ça va. J'aurais aimé être en cours qu'à la maison.

– Pourquoi ?'' Allen demanda en s'essayant en face d'eux,- j'aurais aimé resté à la maison moi aussi.

– Allen » dit Lavi,- c'est à cause de Komui.

– Ah oui, je comprends. Je compatis ma vieille » dit-il en tapant l'épaule de Lenalee qui fit un mini rire sous le regard attendri de Lavi.

Le ventre du blandin grogna, les deux autres le regardèrent :

– Heureusement qu'on a commandé avant que tu n'arrives'' dit Lenalee en caressant la main d'Allen.

– Hey » se plaignit Lavi.

– Jaloux » demandèrent les deux en même temps.

– Oui, très même. Allen, tu n'as aucune barrière » dit Lavi en parlant de sa sexualité.

– Haha haha'' rigola Allen avant de se reprendre,- t'inquiète pas, je suis avec quelqu'un et puis Lenalee, c'est ton grand amour » et là, Lavi rougit comme pas possible en le foudroyant du regard. Lenalee soupira de leur bêtise avant de dire :

– C'est vrai Allen a un petit ami. Comment va Kanda ?'' elle était toute contente voir excité.

– Il va bien…'' il fut interrompu par Lavi qui ajouta une couche :

– Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à l'une de nos soirées ?

– Avec Kanda s'est compliqué » dit Allen en les regardant, il piqua le verre de Lenalee qui le laissa faire et but,- il n'aime pas beaucoup les fêtes, les soirées entre amis. C'est quelqu'un de casanier et surtout de solitaire.

– Ah bon » dit Lenalee étonné,- je me rappelle d'un Kanda plus ouvert.

– Moi aussi'' dit Lavi, Allen dit ensuite :

– On était des enfants et excuse-moi, mais j'ai une vision assez différente de vous deux. Kanda ne voulait pas nous voir en peinture, mais on en faisait qu'à notre tête.

– C'est ce que je disais » marmonna Lenalee. Lavi la regarda avant de l'embrasser et Allen sourit en comprenant.

– Tu sais que je t'adore, toi » dit Lavi.

– Oh non pitié ne commencez pas à faire vos déclarations d'amour grotesques à la praline.

– Jaloux ?'' demanda Lavi.

– Très…

– Va te déclarer à Kanda » continua le roux.

– Tu veux me voir mort » dit-il choqué,- Kanda n'est pas ce genre de personne. Je préfère m'enterrer tout seul, merci mais non.

– J'ai envie de voir Kanda » dit Lenalee en le regardant les larmes aux yeux.

– C'est injuste Lenalee » elle le regarda intensément,- toi aussi, tu veux me voir mort. Ah » il soupira avant de dire, Lenalee sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné,- je vais l'inviter, mais je ne garantis rien du tout.

– Ça me va, merci, Aren » prononça Lenalee à la japonaise.

Allen commença à chanter en voyant la pizza arriver :

– Oh je remercie la personne qui a inventé la pizza » il avait l'eau à la bouche.

– Excusez-moi ?'' demanda Lenalee en voyant le serveur partir.

– Oui que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' le garçon demanda poliment.

– Je veux commander une boisson pour mon ami ici présent qui ne soucie plus de nous » il sourit et s'en alla. Allen était absorbé par sa pizza au poulet curry.

– Les gars, ça sent trop bon » dit-il en attaquant goulûment suivi des autres. Ils continuèrent à parler d'autres sujets. Le sujet Kanda revenait tout le temps sur la table. Allen essayait d'esquiver quelques questions indiscrètes. Ses amis n'avaient pas peur, mais il voulait garder quelques détails croustillants dans son arc.

– Allen…

– Oui, Lenalee.

Elle le regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire mais quand même, elle se lança :

– Est-ce que tu aimes Kanda ?

Sans hésiter, il dit :

– Bien sûr » mais ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Lena !'' il était confus.

– Kanda va bientôt partir au Japon » elle dit en le regardant. Allen ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant. Il voulait juste profiter de son brun mais à force de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir,- on est tes amis, on sera toujours là » dit-elle d'une manière réconfortante.

– Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais mais voir les semaines défiler me fait mal. Savoir qu'il ne va plus être ici, ça fait mal, mais j'ai conscience de tout ça, j'ai voulu ça alors je dois faire avec.

– Alors » chuchota Lavi,- tu ne vas pas lui demander de rester ?

Allen leur sourit, touché par eux :

– Je suis content de savoir que vous êtes inquiet pour moi, mais on est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Kanda n'est pas mon but ultime à atteindre. Il a sa vie au Japon, j'ai la mienne ici. Certes ce n'est pas facile tout ça mais au grand jamais je me permettrais de ruiner sa vie juste parce qu'on s'aime. Je veux le voir s'épanouir même si c'est loin de moi. Vous savez…'' le blandin les regarda,- ces études, c'était pour le retrouver.

– Waouh » dirent-ils ensembles, abasourdis mais fiers de leur ami. Allen rougit :

– Tu es un grand romantique dans l'âme » dit Lenalee en tapotant son épaule.

– Je ne le suis pas c'est juste que Kanda m'obsède.

– Ça je peux le confirmer » dit Lavi en souriant,- tu pensais qu'on ne savait pas mais lorsque tu dormais chez moi, tu appelais Kanda dans tes rêves.

Allen cacha ses yeux de honte :

– Oh Allen » Lenalee le prit dans ses bras,- on est juste content pour toi, pas vrai mon cœur.

– Oh que oui » Lavi mit son poing en l'air et Allen cogna son poing dessus.

– Amis pour la vie » dirent-ils ensemble comme à chaque fois.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était allongé sur le canapé, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Kanda qui caressait ses cheveux alors qu'ils regardaient un épisode de Supernatural. Ils se sentaient bien sans besoin de se parler. Il y avait du pop-corn posé sur la table ainsi qu'une grande bouteille de coca et deux verres en plastiques. Kanda avait été obligé sous les pleurnicheries d'Allen d'aller faire du pop-corn. Allen prenait une poignée et mettait tout dans sa bouche en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer. De temps en temps, il mettait quelques grains dans la bouche de Kanda qui se laissait faire au plus grand plaisir d'Allen. Ils étaient tranquilles et bien paisibles comme ça. Un jeudi où le temps était plus agréable. Kanda posa ses pieds sur la petite table, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il se cala un peu plus dans son canapé, sa main droite était posée sur le torse d'Allen avant que celui-ci de ne se tourne de côté pour mieux regarder.

L'épisode venait de se terminer et Allen sentit une tension dans l'air. Il se leva et regarda son amant qui enleva ses pieds de la table :

– Il faut qu'on parle » murmura Kanda comme une caresse qui allait faire mal.

– De quoi ?!'' il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation pour maintenant.

– De mon départ…'' Kanda le regarda, mais Allen ne fit aucun mouvement qui pouvait le trahir. Parler avec ses amis était une chose mais parler avec son amant était autre chose, se disait Allen,- tu en es conscient.

– Chaque jour » il mordit sa lèvre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Tant mieux » soupira le brun avant de dire,- je vais partir dans deux mois » il dit sans plus. Ils étaient conscients tous les deux, Allen rit sans le vouloir.

– Désolé » dit le blandin, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir maintenant c'était concret,- c'est dur.

– Je sais » ils ne pouvaient rien y changer, ils devaient juste profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient ensemble. Allen s'approcha de Kanda et l'embrassa,- je t…

– Non » dit catégoriquement le brun et Allen comprit en l'embrassant à nouveau. C'était deux petits mots qui pouvaient les achever à jamais. Ne jamais le dire mais toujours le penser. Telle était leur devise. Alors il reprit la parole en changeant de sujet :

– Euh… mes amis t'invitent à une soirée » il dit.

– J'aime pas ce genre de truc » dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen qui l'encercla avec ses bras.

– Je sais mais cela nous fera du bien, ah » sa voix était douce, ses lèvres embrassaient le front de son japonais.

– Ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois ami-ami avec eux.

– Haha, ça me va » dit-il en embrassant les lèvres de son amant.

– Je suis asocial.

– Je sais,

– Si quelqu'un me fait chier, je pars » il dit, sa voix était rauque.

– Alors ma mission est de faire que Kanda passe une belle soirée sans que quelqu'un l'embête.

– Quand ?

– Ce samedi, tu sais comment sont les étudiants » dit Allen en caressant le dos de Kanda. Kanda voulait dire « moi aussi j'en suis un jusqu'à ce que je fasse ma dernière année que je n'arrive pas à faire à cause de mes problèmes de santé ».

– Kanda » appela le blandin.

– Oui, Moyashi.

– Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, baKanda.

– Je ne crois pas non » en disant ça, il monta sur les genoux d'Allen qui avait un regard brûlant. Allen agrippa la queue de cheval de son brun le faisant basculer en arrière pour venir goûter son cou, le caressant de sa langue. Sa main gauche vint caresser le téton alors que son amant frottait ses fesses contre son érection. Kanda savait bouger des hanches parfaitement que sa verge était en feu prêt à sortir pour dévorer le corps sur lui. Leurs bouches se dévoraient impatiemment, Kanda se mouvait de façon circulaire pour sentir le sexe de son amant et Allen agrippa les fesses rebondis du brun qui l'incendiait, l'affolait part tant de dévergondage. Allen avait trouvé un partenaire en or alors que leurs mains s'exploraient, leurs langues jouaient, mordaient sous l'impulsion du désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen était allé au supermarché pour faire les courses pour la semaine à venir. Pauvre David qui lui demandait pourquoi il ne faisait plus à manger tous les jours. C'était vrai qu'Allen avait empêché David de faire à manger à cause des pompiers qui venaient à chaque fois que son colocataire voulait cuisiner. C'était une vraie catastrophe mais le blandin avait constaté que même s'il ne dormait plus beaucoup chez lui, Jasdero le frère de David faisait à manger lorsqu'il n'était pas là et c'était bien. Il se préparait aussi pour la fête de ce soir. Il avait hâte d'y être avec Kanda comme compagnie. Oh la vache, Allen avait passé une belle soirée hier avec son amant. C'était chaud bouillant. Ils étaient insatiables tous les deux et Allen aimait ça. Il avait un appétit d'ogre sans jeu de mots. Il acheta le nécessaire et envoyait des messages à ses amis et à son amant qui était excédé et lui envoyait des smileys en colère. Il trouvait ça mignon.

Le père de Kanda avait su pour leur relation et l'avait bien pris même si Allen s'était trouvé dans des situations dangereuses tout seul avec Tiedoll. La peur, il la sentait encore. Il chassa ses pensées qui l'envahissaient. En tout cas, il était prêt à tout donner pour son chéri. Il prit quelques boîtes de soba que son brun aimait par-dessus tout et alla à la caisse. Le temps était clément aujourd'hui pas comme hier où il y avait eu une pluie torrentielle. Il arriva dans son appartement pour déposer les courses, ranger sa chambre qui était pour le coup une vraie porcherie. Allen n'avait plus le temps à ça car Kanda accaparait tout son temps libre.

Il ne se plaignait, pas loin de là. Après avoir fait le ménage à fond, ouvert les fenêtres pour laisser l'air enlever toutes les mauvaises odeurs. Allen prit une bonne douche rapide, mit les vêtements de ce soir dans un sac à dos qu'il mettrait plus tard et regarda s'il n'avait rien oublié, ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et l'étudiant était prêt à aller voir son amant. Deux mois se disait Allen, c'était peu, mais il allait faire avec. Il prit le bus, enfin il courut pour l'avoir, il n'allait pas rester à l'arrêt à poireauter comme idiot pendant dix minutes avant qu'un transport pointe le bout de son nez. Il arriva chez son japonais, sonna. À l'intonation de sa voix qu'il entendit sur le parleur, Allen savait que Kanda était irrité, voire perturbé. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir :

– Salut'' dit-il en l'embrassant mais Kanda l'esquiva,- ok, pas d'humeur à ce que je vois » il murmura en rentrant.

– Tch » le brun ferma la porte derrière lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' il était intrigué en regardant les joues rouges de son amant.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires…'' Kanda regretta tout de suite en voyant le sourire carnassier du blandin qui tapa son mot de passe avant de chercher un numéro bien précis,- qu'est-ce que tu fais, Moyashi ?

– Cela ne te regarde pas, baKanda » sa voix était douce,- tu as dit de m'occuper de mes affaires, c'est ce que je fais ?

Allen s'assit sur le canapé, composa le numéro et entendit la tonalité avant que quelqu'un ne dise bonjour au bout de l'autre ligne :

– Ah, bonjour monsieur Tiedoll.

– Ah, Allen. Je suis content que tu m'appelles. Mon fils me boude » dit-il, empressé,- tu es avec lui.

– Aha, il fait pareil avec moi. Il s'est réveillé du mauvais pied » dit-il alors que Kanda fulminait sur place. Comment son Moyashi, ce connard osait appeler son père pour obtenir des informations sur lui. Tiedoll et son amant s'entendaient trop bien au goût du brun. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait dû intervenir pour empêcher son père de parler des choses gênantes,- alors…'' sa main tapait sur sa cuisse voulant connaître la vérité.

Kanda ne fit qu'un tour et se jeta sur son amant mais Allen avait prévu le coup et esquiva. Il y a eu quelques mots d'oiseaux ainsi que du crêpage de chignon avant que l'étudiant arrive enfin à maîtriser son amant alors que Tiedoll criait au téléphone pour savoir ce qui se passait.

– Allen…

– Oui, oui je suis là » il était essoufflé, les jambes et les bras de Kanda étaient immobilisés pour sa sécurité,- alors.

– Il fait la tête parce que j'ai montré à mes collègues combien mon fils était mignon étant petit et Yuu maintenant me boude » il dit en pleurant. Allen était maintenant intrigué, Kanda essayait de se soustraire du corps de son amant.

– Ah bon mais c'est si mignon de montrer ses enfants quand ils sont petits » dit-il en regardant Kanda qui le fusillait du regard,- baKan… je veux dire Yuu est si ingrat de faire ça à son propre père.

– C'est vrai, j'ai voulu juste montrer combien il était mignon » Tiedoll passa des pleurs à la rigolade.

– Je vous comprends » maintenant le coup de grâce,- moi aussi j'aimerais voir comment Yuu était petit.

– Pas de problème » sauta de joie Tiedoll. Allen savait combien le père de Kanda était extravagant, papa gâteaux quand il s'agissait de son fils,- je te l'envoie.

– Merci beaucoup…

– De rien, je veux parler avec mon fils.

– Pas de problème » Allen jeta un regard au brun mais le maudit savait que Kanda n'avait pas le choix et lui mit le téléphone à l'oreille pour qu'il puisse parler avec son père. Kanda maudit son père de l'humilier à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec eux. Allen sourit en voyant son amant se disputer avec Tiedoll. C'était tellement mignon.

Après avoir dit au revoir au père de Kanda, il se leva en s'attendant à des représailles de la part du brun qui n'avait pas du tout aimé être piégé ainsi comme un vulgaire poupée. Kanda l'envoya valser sur le canapé en le traitant de baka Moyashi. C'était son quotidien et il passa toute l'après midi comme punition à ranger l'appartement de Kanda alors que celui-ci buvait un thé à la mangue en regardant la télévision. Allen maudit son amant intérieurement en frottant le sol. C'était injuste comme punition mais heureusement que le brun n'avait pas eu l'idée de le priver de sexe. C'était moins une. Kanda était trop sexy, trop goûtant pour se priver de son corps, foi d'Allen Walker.

Il venait de terminer et ne savait pas s'il avait l'énergie d'aller à cette fête. Kanda était déjà prêt et l'attendait. Il prit une douche et s'habilla alors que son dos le tirait. Plus jamais, il oserait bloquer son amant. Allen mangea avant de sortir si Kanda ne voulait pas l'entendre geindre combien il avait faim. Ils arrivèrent une heure et demie après avec deux bouteilles à la main et Allen sonna à la porte. Ils entendaient de la musique jusqu'en bas et regardèrent l'affiche qui disait qu'il y avait une fête au cinquième étage. La porte était grande ouverte pour ceux qui voulaient rentrer. La chanson faisait trembler l'appartement presque à l'assourdissement mais tout le monde s'en fichait. Ils étaient tous venu ici pour s'amuser. Allen et Kanda rentrèrent en regardant un peu partout. Ils étaient en retard. Des gens dansaient enfin si ça s'appelait danser. Kanda aurait dit plus un accouplage qu'autre chose. Le sol était mouillé en regardant de plus près avec des fêtards pareils, il aurait du s'en douter.

– Yoh Allen » cria quelqu'un très fort pour se faire entendre.

– Salut, Lavi » cria ainsi Allen comme un idiot. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'approcher, pensa Kanda d'agacement. Le roux les tira dans la cuisine où il y avait peu de monde et la musique était moins forte. Lavi salua Kanda en disant s'il souvenait un peu de lui. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Lenalee arrive. Elle était dans le salon essayant d'empêcher un abruti de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Un ami à elle l'avait aidé avant qu'elle ne remarque que son petit ami avait disparu et le trouva avec Allen et Kanda.

– Bonsoir, Allen » elle le prit dans ses bras,- bonsoir Kanda. Tu te souviens de moi » elle dit en faisant au brun son plus beau sourire. Kanda fronça les sourcils, il était trop petit pour se souvenir d'elle, mais sa conscience n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire qu'il se souvenait très bien de son Moyashi.

– C'est Lenalee, ma meilleure amie d'enfance » dit Allen en les présentant.

– Enchantez » dit-il par politesse. Elle fit de même.

– En tout cas, on est très content de voir enfin le petit ami d'Allen » continua Lavi pour faire la conversation. Lavi se fit écraser le pied par sa petite amie avant que celui-ci ne dise des conneries comme la fois où Allen leur avait présenté une petite amie que le roux s'était empressé de raconter combien d'ex celui-ci avait. C'était dans la rigolade mais celle-là l'avait pris très mal et si c'était que ça, mais non Lavi avait enfoncé le clou en disant qu'elle n'avait qu'un écart de deux jours par rapport à son ancien petit ami. Ce jour-là Allen avait maudit le roux comme jamais.

Allen était parti pour chercher des boissons avec Lavi pour eux quatre.

– Alors Kanda quand est-ce que tu rentres au Japon ?'' elle demanda en s'asseyant, la musique était moins forte et plus douce. Le DJ avait changé de musique.

– Le mois prochain » il dit en s'asseyant. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la conversation.

– Oh » elle dit. Lenalee savait pas quoi dire de plus. Elle voyait bien que Kanda n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce sujet alors elle prit un autre sujet de conversation plus léger. Les deux autres étaient revenus. Lenalee chuchota à l'oreille de Lavi ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle avait peur de voir l'état d'Allen à la fin.

Même si son ami disait comprendre, son cœur n'allait pas survivre. Elle connaissait trop bien Allen pour ça. Ils allaient le remettre en place après le départ de Kanda. Il y avait une bonne ambiance même si le brun ne parlait pas. C'était Lavi et Allen qui menaient la conversation coupée par quelques mots de Lenalee voulant établir quelques vérités sous le regard un peu intéressé de Kanda qui les traitait d'idiots sans cervelles pour faire ce genre de truc. La soirée était parfaite, les autres dansaient dans le salon. Lavi pensait déjà au travail de demain. Il allait tout devoir nettoyer. Quelques invités étaient déjà en train de partir. Il était trois heures du matin, la musique était plus douce et basse. Ils ne savaient pas combien de boisson ils avaient bu. Ils se sentaient tous un peu pompette. Lenalee appela un taxi pour les tourtereaux qui dansaient sur la piste de danse, collé serré. Elle sourit même si elle les voyait double. Lavi était allongé sur le canapé en train de chanter une chanson sans queue ni tête.

Allen faisait des mamours à son brun quand le chauffeur sonna en bas. Ils avaient du mal à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Lenalee rigola en disant qu'ils allaient bientôt descendre. Ils saluèrent avant de partir. Ils avaient du mal à marcher proprement, arrivé dans le taxi. Kanda posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen qui indiqua l'adresse.

– Hey, baKanda » chuchota-t-il en arrivant dans la rue où habitait Kanda.

Après avoir payé et avoir réussi à réveiller Kanda, il prit les clés. Ils arrivèrent en haut après dix minutes essayant de marcher sans tomber sous la rigolade. C'était une bonne soirée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il ne fera plus jamais la fête, pensa Kanda en se réveillant le lendemain. Sa tête lui faisait mal, un troupeau d'éléphants dansait sur lui, sa langue était pâteuse, son corps endolori. Il jeta un coup d'œil et trouva son amant par terre en train de roupiller. Kanda se rappelait combien le blandin voulait lui faire l'amour dans cet état, il l'avait envoyé au sol et l'étudiant était resté. Il posa ses pieds au sol, prêt à aller aux toilettes. Il avait envie de vomir ce qu'il fit en arrivant. Sa tête tournait, il prit un comprimé avec de l'eau avant de s'étaler sur le canapé comme un vaurien. Il se réveilla un peu mieux, il regarda l'horloge posée sur le mur. Il était midi passé, il se leva. L'odeur de nourriture l'avait réveillé.

– Bonjour, Kanda » dit Allen dans sa cuisine mais n'avait pas envie de l'engueuler pour l'instant.

– Mmm…

– Pourquoi j'ai dormi par terre ?'' demanda Allen suspicieux.

– J'en sais rien » il murmura doucement en se levant doucement. Il devait prendre une douche mais d'abord manger,- tu fais quoi ?

– Une bonne soupe pour nous deux et c'est prêt » dit-il en le sortant.

Kanda s'assit et attendit que son amant lui serve parce que s'il faisait un mouvement de plus, il était cuit.

Ils parlèrent peu pour essayer de contrôler leur corps. Allen était en meilleur état que lui. Kanda n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la fête. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, le maudit envoya quelques messages à ses amis. Après avoir fini, Kanda était parti prendre une douche bien méritée. L'eau était une bénédiction sur sa peau. Il entendait de temps en temps Allen ranger la cuisine. Il n'avait la force de rien faire qu'il se mit tout de suite en pyjama voulant se rendormir. Allen de son côté après avoir fini de ranger, de nettoyer. Il parlait au téléphone avec Lenalee qui racontait combien son roux était malade d'avoir autant bu. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche et alla voir ce que son brun faisait et le trouva dans la chambre en train de dormir. C'était une bonne idée que Kanda avait eu. Il enleva ses vêtements et resta qu'en boxeur et s'allongea à côté de son amant, celui-ci vint se coller à lui. Il embrassa son front avant d'essayer de s'endormir. Lui aussi, avait besoin de repos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen comptait les jours comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne manquait que deux semaines avant que son amant ne retourne au Japon. Il ne savait pas quoi dire lorsque Kanda lui demandait s'il allait bien. Il ne mentait pas au brun mais ne disait rien n'ont plus en sachant que le japonais détestait lorsqu'il lui mentait en pleine face. C'était dur, mais il devait tenir à ses mots qui l'avaient guidé jusqu'ici. Ils avaient des belles journées, des belles soirées. Des sorties entre amis que Kanda appréciait plus que les fêtes, le brun venait même à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire dans leur Q.G. Kanda faisait maintenant partit de leur cercle très fermé selon certaines personnes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, il était cinq heures et demie. Il avait hâte de sortir de la fac. C'était son dernier cours. Kanda avait réussi à lui trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider avec son dossier même s'il n'était pas très content, mais il devait le faire s'il voulait rejoindre son petit ami au Japon lorsqu'il aura terminé ses études.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment barbant plus que d'habitude. La voix de Kanda lui manquait lorsqu'il lui parlait en japonais. Il aurait aimé l'avoir ici au lieu de son professeur d'un certain âge qu'il respectait beaucoup mais qui était d'un ennui mortel. Demain, il n'y aura pas cours et c'était ce qui le consolait un peu parce qu'il allait le passer avec Kanda. Allen ne remercierait jamais le père et la mère de Kanda de l'avoir fait. C'était son cadeau :

« Tiens tu deviens guimauve » dit sa conscience sarcastique.

« Oh toi ta gueule, si moi je suis content tu l'es aussi, patate » dit-il à sa conscience alors que son professeur écrivait un énième phrase qu'il recopiait.

« C'est toi la patate, connard » cria sa conscience.

– **C'est toi, abruti** » cria-t-il, les autres le regardèrent,- désolé » il se fit petit jusqu'à la fin des cours d'où il sortit en courant en bousculant plusieurs personnes qui grognèrent. Il avait hâte de sortir de l'université pour aller acheter un petit cadeau pour son amour.

« Weh abruti in love quoi » continua cette fois-ci la petite voix que le maudit avait nommé Nea sans plus mais Allen ne l'écouta pas. Il arriva dans la boutique qui allait bientôt fermer. Il dit bonjour, et alla prendre ce qu'il avait vu ce matin. Il trouva quelques connaissances en route qui lui souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée qu'il allait bien profiter avec son amant. Il continua à parler avec sa petite voix jusqu'à son appartement. Il voulait être présentable pour ce soir. Deux semaines avant que Kanda ne disparaisse de sa vue, il voulait que leur relation longue distance marche alors Allen devait la faire marcher dès maintenant.

Il se rappelait d'une amie à lui Lala qui vivait une histoire d'amour longue distance depuis deux ans maintenant. Elle était dans sa deuxième année de licence lorsqu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme nommé Gzor qui était venu passer les vacances ici avant de retourner dans son pays. Lala et Gzor s'étaient rencontrés par pur hasard dans un café. Le courant était vite passé entre eux et ils continuèrent à se voir régulièrement jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Gzor. Ces deux-là se voyaient que pour les vacances ou les fêtes de fin d'année. C'était dur à vivre l'un comme pour l'autre, mais ils tenaient bon. Lala, lui avait expliqué que Gzor avait essayé de trouver un job ici mais c'était difficile à cause de la crise. Allen avait un modèle devant lui qui connaissait déjà cette situation et il pouvait toujours demander conseil.

– Konbanwa, Kanda » dit-il essoufflé en rentrant. Cette pluie ne cessait de tomber depuis quelque temps. Il posa son parapluie et son manteau avant d'embrasser correctement son amant qui se laissa faire.

– Konbanwa » dit Kanda en s'éloignant de son amant et ferma la porte,- va te sécher.

– Oui, senpai » murmura Allen alors que Kanda soupira de sa bêtise.

– Et fait attention où tu marches » continua Kanda.

– Oui, maman » mais cette fois-ci il reçut une tape bien forte sur son crâne,- aieuh.

– Bien fait » dit Kanda en allant dans la cuisine pour finir de cuisiner. C'était une soirée comme tant d'autres se disait le brun, la pluie battait comme pour leur première fois.

C'était la première fois qu'Allen voyait son amant en kimono en soie rouge et noir avec quelques broderies asiatiques et ses cheveux lâchés. Allen Walker allait faire des folies ce soir. Il prit une serviette pour s'essuyer, enleva ses chaussures qui étaient mouillées, changea de chaussettes et mit des sandales qu'il avait laissées ici pour ce genre de problème et même une brosse à dent. Kanda n'avait rien dit. C'était un peu chez lui en quelque sorte. Il rejoignit son brun qui mettait la table et alla l'aider. Il était à l'aise ici, leur mouvement était synchro qu'ils ne se cognaient même pas. Le père de Kanda était au Japon, il y a deux jours laissant le reste des « vacances à son fils ». Kanda était très content de le voir partir pour sa santé mentale.

Une musique douce passait à la télévision alors qu'ils servaient à manger. Allen adorait cette chanson, c'était « Human » de Rag'bone Man.

– Ça te va bien » dit Allen en mettant une bouchée de sa nourriture en bouche.

– Quoi ?!

– Kimono, c'est la première fois que je te vois avec et ça te rend complètement sexy.

Kanda le regarda et reconnut ce regard :

– Pervers » dit-il en buvant de l'eau. Plus d'alcool pour un bon moment. Cette fête était ancrée encore en lui.

– Je suis qu'un être humain, baKanda » dit-il en souriant,- ce n'est pas ma faute si monsieur veut m'allumer.

– Moi t'allumer, où est-ce que tu as vu ça, ah Moyashi…

Et c'était parti pour un oui et pour un non. Des vrais gamins en somme. Il y avait des piques qui étaient plus acides que d'autres. Il y avait des blagues douteuses d'Allen avec le corps de Kanda. Ils étaient ainsi sur leur garde jusqu'au dessert qu'Allen aimait au grand désespoir de Kanda qui devait faire ça tous les jours parce qu'apparemment, il était le meilleur. Va savoir où la conversation les menait mais maintenant ils parlaient de séries télé jusqu'aux animés pour terminer que non Kanda n'aimait pas les clubs SM. La faute à Allen qui était un vrai pervers dans l'âme qui posait ce genre de question qui irritait grandement Kanda qui avait envie d'étrangler cet idiot qui lui servait de petit ami. Celui-ci s'échappa en offrant à son amant un cadeau. C'était un bracelet de bouddhisme en perle blanc. Allen sourit et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

Kanda soupira alors que le maudit lui mettait le bracelet. Pourquoi ils arrivaient toujours à se disputer et à terminer avec des grandes embrassades. Le brun ne comprenait plus rien. Allen, pour lui était une source d'emmerdement, d'envie de meurtre mais quand même le japonais restait avec son le Londonien. Ils continuèrent à parler d'autres sujets plus agréables. Allen avait même oublié le départ imminent de son amant pour le Japon dans deux semaines. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé à regarder un film de fantôme. C'était une bonne idée avec ce temps, lorsqu'Allen embrassa Kanda. C'était une journée chargée et Allen voulait profiter un peu de son petit ami. Les mains de Kanda se croisèrent contre sa nuque pour venir approfondir le baiser.

Allen se cala contre le canapé en regardant le regard brûlant que Kanda lui jetait, avide de plus. La main du brun toucha l'entrejambe d'Allen où le pantalon cachait ce que le japonais convoitait. Allen gémit sur cette douce caresse que prodiguait la main de son amant alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs langues dansaient, se cherchaient. Allen étouffa un autre gémissement dans la bouche de Kanda quand celui-ci appuya un peu fort contre son pantalon. Il était déjà excité tandis que son amant zippa sa braguette avant de sortir la verge d'Allen qui était en érection. Il se pencha en se mettant à quatre pattes, il mit ses cheveux d'un côté avant de prendre le membre d'Allen dans les mains.

Kanda prit en bouche son sexe, sa langue jouait passant par son gland. Sa tête baissait de plus en plus. Cette chaleur, cette humidité. Sa verge était prisonnière de la bouche de son amant qui tournoyait de temps en temps sa langue lorsqu'il remontait. Sa bouche était gluante, le brun le suçait avec aisance et d'une facilité assez déconcertante. Cette sensation était délicieuse, son ventre était brûlant lorsque sa main vint se poser sous le kimono de son brun qui avait les fesses en l'air alors que la bouche de Kanda allait et venait sur sa verge. Il allait venir si son japonais continuait comme ça. Kanda s'arrêta et vint l'embrasser alors que sa main passa la barrière du slip de son amant, Kanda gémit en sentant la pression du doigt d'Allen sur son entrée. Il enleva son kimono ainsi que son slip. Allen le regardait faire en faisant de même. Ils étaient brûlants tous les deux voulant passer à une autre étape.

Kanda s'allongea sur le canapé, son pied droit touchait le sol alors que l'autre s'écartait pour laisser place à son amant. Allen l'embrassa, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit en sentant la main du maudit sur son sexe en faisant des va-et-viens. La langue caressait son mamelon gauche alors que la main d'Allen continuait à jouer avec son sexe. Son ventre le brûlait à chaque coup de langue et cette main qui l'incendiait. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes, en gémissement ses yeux étaient fermés pour se contrôler. Allen ne resta pas là, il se plaça à l'intérieur des cuisses du brun, Kanda comprit et leva ses deux jambes en l'air, ses mains écartèrent ses fesses. Allen avait une belle vue sur l'entrée de son amant. Il prit le lubrifiant qui était posé à l'arrière du canapé et fit couler le liquide sur la raie de Kanda. L'entrée de son japonais se contractait, le lubrifiant entrait facilement. Il prit la verge de son amant en bouche tandis que deux de ses doigts rentraient profondément en Kanda jouant avec en les bougeant à l'intérieur puis un troisième. Ses doigts rentraient et sortaient rapidement en faisant quelques cercles sous les gémissements du brun qui retenait ses fesses en les écartant encore plus pour sentir la sensation de ces doigts rentrant en lui.

Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait avant de soulever les fesses un peu plus pour venir le manger. Sa langue faisait des cercles sur son entrée. Le lubrifiant avait un goût de fraise alors que sa langue rentrait en Kanda. Celui-ci continua à gémir en sentant la langue du blandin en lui. C'était incandescent. Ses genoux étaient contre son ventre tant qu'Allen les poussaient pour avoir un accès à son anus. Ses gémissements se raisonnaient dans tout l'appartement alors qu'il criait pour plus de profondeur qu'Allen lui donna. Kanda se frustra en voyant son amant s'arrêter, il comprit et se mit sur le ventre, sa tête contre le coussin, ses fesses en l'air alors que ses mains écartaient ses deux lobes pour montrer son entrée à Allen qui sourit par l'envie de son brun.

Et il le fit en entendant les gémissements de Kanda. Il pénétra l'antre de son amant qui étirait ses fesses de ses deux mains pour lui donner plus de place. C'était toujours aussi délicieux de sentir ses parois s'ouvrir sur sa verge. Il envoya le premier coup qui fut une décharge stridente pour eux. Ils gémirent, Allen continua à donner. C'étaient des impulsions puissantes et sec qu'ils entendaient ses hanches claquaient contre les fesses de Kanda. Le bruit de mouiller que l'entrée du brun faisant à chaque fois qu'il revenait à la charge était une mélodie qui l'excitait encore plus. Kanda mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors que les coups de son amant le faisaient se balancer. Sa joue droite se frottait contre le coussin, il manquait d'air mais ses cris étaient étouffés. Allen continua à pilonner Kanda sans merci, sentant la semence qui voulait s'échapper et remplir son amant. Quelques gouttes de sperme tombaient à l'intérieur de Kanda qui le sentait. Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un seul, leurs gémissements, leurs cris remplissaient le salon.

Allen voyait sa verge entrée et sortir de Kanda avec aisance. Son entrée était toute rouge alors qu'il continuait à le bombarder comme jamais, que les fesses du brun étaient devenus rouges. Et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Kanda dire qu'il voulait être démonté et de ne plus sentir ses fesses pendant des semaines. C'était très florissant son langage et ça avait tendance à exciter Allen encore plus. Sa main vint caresser le pénis de Kanda en sentant son amant trembler sur lui. Il allait bientôt venir, son corps était chaud sous la main d'Allen. Il vint entre son ventre et le canapé, alors qu'Allen continuait à jouer à l'intérieur de lui. C'était une fournaise que le blandin ne voulait pas quitter. Tout en pilonnant son japonais, il sentit son sperme sortir et remplir Kanda qui gémissait, sa voix était devenue enrouée à cause d'avoir autant crier. Allen sortit de l'intérieur du brun en continuant à venir. Son sperme s'éclaboussa contre les fesses rouges de son amant.

Leurs cœurs battaient vite, Kanda se leva tant bien que mal. Ses bras tremblaient d'avoir autant apprécier ce que son amant avait fait pour se retourner, la semence coulait contre ses cuisses alors qu'il embrassait Allen qui l'entoura de ses bras. C'était épuisant et salissant. Allen s'amusait avec l'une de ses mèches brunes. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé en rebondissant. Allen rigola alors que Kanda gémissait d'avoir cogné contre l'épaule de son amant. La brume du plaisir était en train de dissiper qu'ils remarquèrent combien ils commencèrent à avoir froid.

– Douche, bain et dodo ?!'' murmura Allen.

– Douche, pas bain trop de temps et dodo » chuchota le brun, sa bouche contre son épaule, épuisé.

– D'accord » dit Allen en caressant la joue de Kanda.

Après avoir réussir à démêler leurs membres, ils partirent prendre une bonne douche qu'Allen profita pour s'amuser de la fatigue de Kanda. Celui-ci était irrité mais quand même, le maudit le cherchait. Il s'arrêta lorsque Kanda le priva de sexe pendant trois jours, c'était horrible pour lui, pour son corps et pour son entrejambe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le jour J était arrivé et Allen ne se rendait pas encore compte. Il avait pris le jeudi de libre, enfin séché les cours pour accompagner Kanda à l'aéroport. Tout autour de lui était assourdissant alors qu'il marchait à côté de son amant, une valise dans sa main en train de rouler. C'était bondé, ils cherchèrent la compagnie allant vers Tokyo. Ses pas étaient lent, son corps mou. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il était comme dans une sorte de bulle jusqu'à arriver pour aller faire le checking. Il y avait un monde qui voulait voyager vers Tokyo.

– Hey, Moyashi » appela Kanda en voyant le regard de son amant perdu.

– Oui » dit-il doucement sans conviction dans sa voix.

– Si tu es venu pour déprimer, il faut que tu rentres » dit Kanda en murmurant pour ne pas que les autres l'entendent,- on a déjà parlé de ça.

– Je sais et j'en suis conscient mais c'est dur » dit-il abattu.

– Je veux te donner un scoop » dit Kanda en grattant derrière son oreille droite mal à l'aise,- tu crois que c'est facile pour moi.

– Non » dit rapidement Allen en ne voulant pas se disputer contre son amant, pas aujourd'hui. Il prit la main de Kanda pour lui faire quelques caresses. Le brun se calma lorsqu'Allen faisait ce genre de geste à son encontre.

– Je veux…'' mais Kanda fut coupé par Allen.

– J'ai hâté de te voir pour les vacances, est-ce que je pourrais te rendre visite ?'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Kanda savait pourquoi son Moyashi ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Il laissa de côté ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire et répondit :

– Bien sûr, baka no Moyashi.

– Hey, baKanda mon nom est Allen » dit-il.

Ils avaient retrouvé le sourire on dirait. Kanda fit son checking après une demi-heure d'attente. Ils allèrent manger quelque chose. Allen reçut quelques messages de Lenalee et Lavi l'encourageant. Il sourit discrètement. C'était bon d'avoir des amis. Il se souvenait de la conversation avec eux disant qu'il n'empêcherait pas Kanda de partir parce qu'il voyait bien que son brun voulait rester ici avec lui, mais Allen ne devait pas se mentir. Il était content mais au grand jamais, il n'allait pas enchaîner Kanda à lui sans qu'il est un avenir certain pour eux deux. Ils parlèrent sur divers sujets alors que l'heure approchait à grand pas.

– On fait comme ça » dit Allen en posant sa main sur celle de Kanda.

– Tch, pas de problème » murmura le japonais.

– Kanda » se plaignit le blandin sachant que c'était déjà dur pour lui alors si Kanda venait à lui dire qu'il restait, Allen n'oserait jamais dire non. Son cœur était faible mais pas sa conscience qui lui demandait de laisser aller le brun pour ne pas qu'il le déteste plus tard.

Kanda finissait de manger sa mousse au caramel alors qu'Allen lui expliquait à quel point, il avait envie de vivre au Japon quand il terminera ses études, il espérait vivre avec lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela allait être difficile, mais ils allaient y arriver. Il était 17h00 lorsque le tableau afficha le voyage vers le Japon. C'était leur dernier regard, leur dernier baiser avant un bout de temps, se disaient-ils en cœur. Allen l'accompagna à la porte d'accueil où les voyageurs entraient, surveillés par les contrôleurs. Il y avait une porte magnétique qui sonnait si une personne avait du métal sur eux.

– Kanda…'' le brun le regarda mais Allen n'arrivait pas, aucun des mots qu'il pensait ne voulait sortir, « Je t'aime », « Reste avec moi ». C'était là mais ne voulant pas sortir. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision.

Ledit Kanda s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en l'entourant de ses bras :

– Je vais te revoir…'' dirent-ils ensemble comme une promesse, un aveu.

Allen voulait le rattraper en le voyant partir, traversant la porte magnétique, mais il se consola qu'il allait bientôt le revoir. C'était un déchirement mais pas une fin. C'était à eux de l'écrire ne laissant pas le temps les détruire et c'était hors de question pour Allen d'abandonner ce que concevait son cœur. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois du regard avant que Kanda ne disparaisse. Après une demi-heure dans l'aéroport, ses amis l'avaient appelé, mais il voulait rester seul pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas pleuré car personne n'était mort. Allen avait respecté son amant en le laissant s'en aller. Il était en train de regarder quelques messages lorsqu'il se souvint de la photo que le père de Kanda lui avait envoyé. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il rentra dans galerie, dans le dossier téléchargement avant de voir la photo en écran. Allen sourit. Kanda avait dans les cinq six ans. Il était dans une baignoire tout nu en jouant avec quelques canards jaunes. Le brun souriait vers la caméra, les joues rouges, le shampoing sur ses cheveux arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules en envoyant un bisou de la main vers la personne qui avait prit cette photo. Allen était retombé amoureux de Kanda. Le brun était trop mignon. Cette photo lui avait remonté le moral mais le message qu'il reçut ensuite, fit battre son cœur, il envoya le même.

« _Je t'aime_ »

Sans peur ni crainte. Au loin, c'était plus facile de le dire que de rester et de l'avouer et changer la donne. Allen sourit en pensant déjà à ses vacances qu'il allait passer avec son cher et tendre compagnon, Yuu Kanda.

 _ **This**_ **is** _ **a modern fairytale**_

 _C'est un conte de fées moderne_ _**  
No happy endings**_

Pas de fin heureuse

 **No wind in our sails**

 _Pas de vent dans tes voiles_ _**  
But I can't imagine a life without**_

 _Mais je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans_ _**  
Breatheless moments**_

 _Des moments sans respirer_

 **Breaking me down down**

 _Tu m'abats, m'abats, m'abats_

 _Fin_


	6. Respire

Titre : **Respire**

Allen finissait de ranger sa chambre ainsi que ses affaires de l'université. Il essayait de terminer tout ça vite. Il vivait avec son père Mana dans un grand appartement. Il y avait deux chambres, une grande cuisine ouverte sur le salon et une salle de bain. Son père dormait déjà, il n'était que dix heures du soir mais lui n'avait pas encore sommeil et puis, il regarda sa montre en soupirant. Il ne manquait que cinq minutes avant qu'il se connecte sur Skype. Allen avait une seule envie, c'était de le voir. Il était un peu nerveux, cela fera une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés à cause des examens, les horaires qui ne correspondaient pas. C'était un vrai calvaire. Il se changea en mettant son pyjama, s'assit sur sa chaise devant son bureau et se connecta sur Skype et regarda si le profil qu'il cherchait était en ligne. Après quelques manipulations, Allen fit un appel vidéo. Il prit une grosse respiration, son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses mains étaient moites et heureusement que l'autre n'était pas présent pour voir dans quel état il le mettait.

Et là, son visage apparut sur l'écran de son ordinateur, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, pensa Allen en souriant doucement devant son admiration pour son petit ami. Une semaine et c'était le désastre pour lui. Allen vit son amant lui faire coucou de la main, c'était tellement mignon. Allen savait que son compagnon n'était pas très friand pour faire des gestes affectueux si cela dépendait de lui. Allen prit son courage et parla, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais bon c'était sorti :

– Alors, mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu portes ?'' demanda Allen en sachant déjà la réponse au lieu de lui demander est-ce que ça va mais non.

– La ferme'' grogna son amoureux,- c'est dégoûtant, je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Moyashi'' il fit un mini sourire discret qu'Allen bien sûr remarqua et roula des yeux.

– Oh ça va, baKanda si je ne peux même pas t'appeler mon cœur, mon chéri, mon doudou d'amour'' ajouta Allen en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son délire. Il entendit un son très distingué, un "Tsk"' venant de l'autre garçon.

– Fait ton malin et je me déconnecte'' et c'était ainsi qu'Allen était revenu sur terre en s'excusant. Il voulait parler avec son amoureux quand même, il ne voulait pas se sentir délaissé.

– Kanda, je rigole mais sérieux, tu m'as manqué durant cette longue semaine qui ne voulait pas se terminer'' dit-il en enfonçant sa main dans ses cheveux blancs,- je ne t'ai pas manqué'' sa voix était toute douce pour amadouer ce grand ténébreux qui ne voulait vraiment pas montrer ses sentiments. Heureusement qu'Allen avait persévéré dans leur amitié qui a découlé sur leur amour mutuel que Kanda niait en bloc. Allen avait dû tout faire pour faire avouer au brun ses sentiments pour lui. Kanda n'était pas quelqu'un d'ouvert. C'était quelqu'un de calme, de réserver, sûr de soi et qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. À chaque fois, qu'ils se connectaient en ligne via Skype, la plupart du temps, c'était Allen qui faisait la conversation pour eux. C'était en regardant son brun qu'Allen pouvait dire quand il n'allait pas bien.

– T'es chiant dès le matin'' dit Kanda en frottant ses yeux irrités. Allen sourit.

– Et toi, un rabat-joie du soir'' termina Allen en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

C'était trop bizarre qu'ils se connaissaient aussi bien depuis le collège. Cela faisait neuf ans depuis et pour le coup Allen et Kanda ne se sont jamais rencontrés en vrai. Ils vivaient une relation longue distance. Lui, habitait à Londres tandis que Kanda habitait à Tokyo. Ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans. Et comme toutes les relations longues distances, il y avait plusieurs problèmes qui pouvaient être résolus en parlant avec l'autre. Allen et Kanda pouvaient se parler une fois par jour, pas plus. Mais aussi la question de fidélité qui tournait toujours en rond. Allen avait du mal à voir Kanda le tromper comme le brun avait du mal à voir son Moyashi le faire. C'était une relation qui marchait sur la confiance et le dialogue. Combien de fois, le blandin avait entendu ses amis lui dire que cela n'allait pas marcher, qu'un jour ou l'autre un des deux allait finir par se lasser et tromper l'autre. Mais personne ne connaissait Kanda mieux que lui, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se toucher, Allen savait que Kanda ne ferait jamais ça, comme lui d'ailleurs.

– Pourquoi tu as l'air triste ?'' demanda Kanda en fronçant les sourcils. Allen sourit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, baKanda ? Je vais bien, je t'assure » Kanda le fixa, le sondant. Allen le regarda. Ils partageaient un moment qui n'était qu'à eux, s'il pouvait traverser ce foutu écran, il pourrait embrasser les lèvres du brun qui lui paraissait si douce.

– Baka no Moyashi » murmura Kanda en soupirant, Allen voyait qu'il était gêné,- on a déjà parlé de ça.

– Je sais mais c'est trop long. Je voudrais trouver un travail pour aller te rendre visite même pour un week-end.

– Je sais, mais tu as tes examens à terminer et je suis occupé…

– Les billets sont chers rien qu'en promotion, on est foutu » termina Allen de façon théâtrale.

Kanda le regarda faire des gestes désespérés pour combler un sentiment qui ne cessait de le bouffer de l'intérieur.

– Il faut que j'y aille…

– Kanda, mais on a le temps » dit Allen en regardant sa montre.

– N'oublie pas que j'ai cours et toi va dormir, tu as l'air de mourir sur place » Allen lui sourit.

– Tu me manques » murmura Allen doucement presque inaudible.

Kanda se tut pour le regarder. Allen se sentait frustrer. Kanda était là sans être là, sa main toucha l'écran où la joue droite de Kanda était. Le brun ferma les yeux. C'était une sensation de frustration, de non-dits qui les mangeaient petit à petit. Ce n'était pas une question c'était le pouvoir de se toucher une fois, de s'embrasser une fois juste pour sentir la chaleur de l'autre, la peau de l'autre. Parler de ça, laminait leur moral, bravo Allen parce que ne pas pouvoir acheter un billet d'avion pour aller voir l'autre était une misère pour les étudiants et c'était leur cas.

– Toi aussi » répondit finalement Kanda.

– Tu sais que je t'ai… » Allen ne finit pas sa phrase que Kanda lui répondit :

– Ne gâche pas ce moment, Moyashi.

– D'accord, baKanda. Je te souhaite une bonne journée et raconte-moi après d'accord » dit Allen changeant de sujet. Ce mot qu'il a faillit prononcer, avait plus tendance à les faire souffrir tous les deux.

– Oyasumi » murmura Kanda avant de se déconnecter. Allen prit une longue inspiration, essayant de ne pas pleurer. C'était toujours comme ça. Il se leva et tomba sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Alors que lui allait dormir, Kanda allait en cours. Allen voulait parler avec le brun toute la journée mais c'était impossible à cause de ce décalage horaire énorme. Il détestait le fait que son petit ami habitait très loin de lui. Il se sentait, parfois après ce genre de session, très misérable, malheureux et pitoyable. Allen était content de parler avec Kanda mais après, le plus dur, c'était de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de kilomètres, un océan entier qui les séparait. Avec le temps, Allen se calma, ses sanglots s'affaiblissaient alors qu'il rentrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen se réveilla à six heures du matin pas du tout reposé. Il se sentait mal depuis hier. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son nez était bouché et son corps endolori. Il arrêta l'alarme qu'il mettait chaque soir pour se réveiller plus tôt pour pouvoir parler avec Kanda. Il n'allait à l'université qu'à partir de dix heures chaque jour. Il était en deuxième année. Il se leva en frottant les yeux. Sa chambre était dans l'obscurité totale seul la lumière de son téléphone illuminait la pièce, Allen alluma la lampe de son bureau pour trouver ses chaussures. Son petit doigt de pied se cogna contre sa chaise, des larmes d'énervement apparurent sur ses yeux. Il s'était retenu pour ne pas réveiller son père par des injures. Il mit son peignoir de chambre pour retrouver de la chaleur. Son lit l'appelait à chaque fois qu'il tremblait en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était dans le noir total, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire trop de bruit. Le blandin devait juste aller aux toilettes puis aller préparer un petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il sortit des toilettes avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour brosser ses dents et nettoyer son visage un peu pour chasser son sommeil. C'était difficile de se réveiller avec ce temps de merde. Il faisait toujours froid, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis deux semaines. Après avoir essuyé son visage, il partit préparer quelque chose à manger. Son café bien chaud pour lui donner un coup de fouet ainsi que quelques toasts. Ses pauvres cheveux étaient aplatis seulement quelques mèches pointaient vers le nord. Allen s'assit et mangea tranquillement, l'odeur du café le réconfortait et lui donnait un semblant de chaleur qui remplissait la pièce. Il regarda un peu ses messages et alla un peu sur internet pour voir quelques infos du jour. Il resta juste là, sans rien faire à regarder le sol, son cerveau en pause. Il voulait profiter de cet instant avant qu'il ne se lève. Le temps passait trop vite à son goût.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte doucement avant d'aller directement s'asseoir et ouvrir son ordinateur portable, il tapa son mot de passe, attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir Skype et regarda si son petit ami était en ligne. Il n'eut même pas le temps que la photo de son amoureux apparut sur le grand écran, il cliqua sur accepter.

– Bonjour » dit Kanda.

– Bonsoir » répondit Allen. C'était un jeu pour eux,- comment tu vas ?'' demanda-t-il.

– Bien et toi bien dormi ?!'' répondit le brun.

– Mmm oui alors raconte-moi un peu ta journée » dit Allen voulant entendre un peu plus Kanda aujourd'hui. Le matin, le londonien n'était pas très bavard. Il se levait tout le temps fatigué. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le front de Kanda rouge, comment il n'avait pas remarqué,- tu as quoi au front ?

– Je me suis cogné contre un poteau en jouant » Allen sourit,- enlève-moi toute de suite ce sourire, Moyashi.

– Tu sais comment me mettre de bonne humeur, baKanda » dit-il en s'étouffant par sa propre salive,- putain » dit-il.

Kanda quant à lui, le regarda sans pouvoir rien y faire à part mettre encore son grain de sel.

– Langage, baka.

– Baka toi-même » répondit vite Allen en reprenant son souffle,- et celui au cou.

– Un moustique » dit le japonais doucement. Allen le regarda quelques instants avant de dire.

– C'était une belle journée apparemment » Kanda tiqua.

– Je ne vais pas me répéter, c'était un moustique » termina le brun. Allen le regarda et comprit tout de suite ce que son amant pensait qu'Allen insinuait.

– Désolé parfois je m'exprime mal en japonais, c'était pas le bon mot. Je te crois » dit Allen rapidement pour terminer avec ce malentendu qu'il avait créé sans faire exprès. Grâce à son compagnon, son japonais s'était beaucoup amélioré durant ces années et maintenant c'était à Kanda de parler sa langue maternelle même si celui-ci avait plus de mal.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?'' demanda le brun.

– Rien de spécial, j'irai en cours et après, je sortirais un peu puisque je sors tôt tous les mardis comme ça je pourrais aller traîner avec mes amis et toi.

– À part dormir » dit Kanda en esquivant la question.

– Non baka, ta journée.

– Tsk, baka toi-même » murmura le brun alors qu'Allen rigola un bon coup oubliant certainement son père qui dormait.

– BaKanda » se plaignit le blandin en faisant la moue, Kanda ne pouvait pas lui résister.

– Tsk, je n'ai rien fait de spécial à part qu'il y a des personnes qui veulent mourir très jeune » dit Kanda agacé.

– Tu as encore reçu des lettres d'amour » il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre la question pour voir à quel point Kanda était à bout pour ce genre de connerie.

Allen les comprenait, son amoureux était sexy, canon, bien foutu, grand et élégant, mais son caractère parfois laissait à désirer lorsque quelqu'un lui prenait la tête.

– Et tes amis ?'' dit Allen.

– Chiant comme toujours » dit le brun en buvant une gorgée de son thé. C'était le rituel de Kanda de boire une bonne petite tisane avant d'aller dormir, cela le relaxait.

– Tu veux dormir » dit Allen voyant les yeux de Kanda se fermer.

– Non » Allen avait l'impression de voir un enfant devant lui.

– Tu es trop mignon » oups, il ne l'avait pas pensé.

– Urusai, Moyashi…

– Oooh et en plus tu rougis, tu me fais fondre, Darling » dit mélodieusement Allen de plus en plus serein et de bonne humeur. Kanda allait faire sa journée, il le sentait.

– Urusai, urusai, baka Moyashi » cette fois-ci Kanda perdit patience et avait crié.

– K'haha, désolé » Allen essayait de prendre contenance,- je t'aime » dit-il comme ça sans y penser et le silence revint sans plus. Ils se regardèrent en se jugeant et Kanda soupira.

– Il est temps que j'aille me coucher » dit Kanda. Allen le regarda et dit d'une voix grave :

– **Je t'aime** alors ne me fuis pas » murmura-t-il les derniers mots.

– Tu sais…

– Je sais » Allen soupira,- mais il faut que je les entende aussi venant de ta si jolie voix » et là, Allen s'était retenu pour ne pas dire craquant, sexy à tout-va en voyant les joues rougies de son petit ami. Kanda avait du mal avec les sentiments et le londonien devait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez à son idiot. Allen attendit parce que pour Kanda, rien n'était facile, se mettre devant, dire quelque chose de si sentimental n'était pas pour lui mais aujourd'hui, Allen voulait les entendre ces petits mots juste pour aujourd'hui juste maintenant.

– J… je t'aime » dit Kanda qui voulait s'enfuir mais se retient en voyant le regard lumineux de son amant qui essayait de retenir ses larmes,- abruti.

Et là, Allen était parti entre rire et pleure et Kanda le regarda en lui posant la question s'il était un bébé. Ils se dirent encore quelques mots avant de se déconnecter. Allen prit un temps pour revenir à la réalité en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et autorisa son père à rentrer.

– Bonjour, Allen » dit son père.

– Bonjour, Mana » Allen était souriant et son père comprit tout de suite.

– Ton petit ami te met de bonne humeur » dit-il amusé de voir les joues de son fils rougir.

– Si tu savais, ma journée commence bien » dit-il, en se levant pour aller prendre son père dans les bras qui était rentré dans sa chambre.

– Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda son père.

– Oui, Kanda va bien » sa voix était enfantine.

– Je suis content qu'il te rend heureux mon fils » dit Mana en caressant sa tête.

– Oui même s'il est un idiot » termina Allen en regardant son père sourire.

– Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner » dit Mana en sortant de sa chambre.

– Oui mais attend, je vais te tenir compagnie, j'ai faim » il entendit son père rire et il le suivit.

Après avoir commencé à manger, Mana lui posa quelques questions sur ces cours ainsi que ces examens qui lui prenaient la tête.

– Je vais étudier avec Lavi aujourd'hui, il est bon en histoire donc je profite » dit Allen en engloutissant son jus.

– Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là » dit Mana en buvant son café du matin.

– Je sais, mais je vais bien, je sais me débrouiller » dit Allen et ils continuèrent à parler ainsi que du boulot de son père jusqu'à ce que Mana entre son petit ami dans l'équation.

– Donc » dit Mana en beurrant sa tartine,- comment est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ?

Mana était la première personne qui l'avait soutenu, c'était son père quand même. Alors que d'autres ne croyaient pas à une relation longue distance, son père lui avait dit de foncer et de voir où cela pouvait l'emmener. C'était mieux d'avoir des remords que des regrets parce que l'un, Allen y avait goûté alors que l'autre, c'était tout le contraire. Il avait un père super génial et compréhensif.

– On va bien la plupart du temps mais lorsqu'on approche du sujet, on devient très morose » dit Allen en croquant dans son pain.

– Tu veux en parler.

– Pas envie, parce que sinon ton fils va pleurer et ça va pas être beau, Mana » dit-il en finissant de manger son toast.

– D'accord et toi, comment est-ce que tu penses que mon fils gère ses sentiments ?

– Ton fils ne sait pas, il laisse couler ce crétin et un jour cela va lui revenir comme un boomerang et ça va lui faire très mal » finit Allen.

– Moi je ne crois pas, mon fils que je connais sait bien gérer ses émotions » dit doucement son père. Allen lui sourit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Après une heure à poireauter comme un idiot, Allen était parti chercher le crétin qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment il pouvait supporter d'être avec Lavi, telle est la question parce qu'il y avait des fois où il avait l'impression de payer sa pénitence avec ce crétin de roux. Il appela le portable de son ami mais personne ne décrocha. Il espérait juste que cet abruti ne couchait pas à droite et à gauche et qu'il pouvait le trouver chez son grand-père. Allen marcha trente minutes avant d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble où ils habitaient. Il était énervé et frustré qu'il ne voulut même pas monter lorsque le grand-père de Lavi lui proposa. Il devait maintenant retourner chez lui pour mieux réviser, ce retard avait foutu ses plans en l'air. Vingt heures passées, c'était une belle blague. Son téléphone sonna et il regarda qui l'appelait, le nom de Lavi était inscrit sur l'écran. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, à quoi bon et rentra chez lui. Pourtant tout avait si bien commencé avec son petit ami qui le mettait de bonne humeur ensuite, ses professeurs ne lui prenaient pas trop la tête. Il y a eu une sortie entre étudiants mais bien sûr ce crétin avait tout gâché parce qu'il n'aura plus de temps à consacrer à son japonais.

Sa frustration était palpable, en rentrant chez lui. Son père n'était pas encore arrivé. C'était une journée très chargée pour lui. Mana rentrait vers quatre heures du matin, le mardi. Il jeta son sac sur le canapé qui roula par terre et tomba sur le canapé. Il regarda le plafond sans rien dire. Tout était calme sauf ses pensées. Allen n'avait même pas le courage d'annoncer à son petit ami qu'aujourd'hui, c'était court. D'habitude, ils parlaient une heure et demie quand tout leur permettait. Il se leva pour aller préparer à manger et ensuite aller prendre une douche et commencer à réviser. Comme il craignait cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Kanda même s'il ne le montrait pas. Allen le connaissait, les mots n'avaient pas de valeur lorsqu'il pouvait lire le corps de son japonais. Le blandin expliqua les raisons à Kanda qui comprit mais, c'était déjà dur de voir raccourcir leur face à face en temps normal mais là, c'était juste des bonnes nuits et des bonjours.

Allen voulait raconter à Kanda sa journée qui le fera sûrement rire parce que le brun dira qu'il avait une vie très déplaisante alors qu'en vérité, le japonais voudrait être avec lui tout le temps. Lui raconter des blagues que certainement son baka ne comprendra pas et finira par le maudire mais au-delà de tout ça et par-dessous tout, Allen voulait entendre la voix du brun, voir ses expressions sur ses blagues les plus pourries. Au moins être avec lui, entendre son cœur battre, l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, le regarder tout simplement disant que tout ce qu'il pensait était réel. Allen avait toujours ce rêve qui revenait tout le temps, les deux allongées sur son lit en train de se regarder et de se raconter leur journée tout en s'embrassant de temps en temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Il voulait sentir la respiration de Kanda contre son cou le matin, de l'entourer de ses bras, pas ce lit vide où il s'endormait chaque nuit en pensant au brun. De le voir s'énerver parce qu'il l'empêchait de dormir, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser jusqu'à tard.

– Désolé » c'était le dernier mot avant que Kanda ne se déconnecte.

En connaissant le brun, Allen savait qu'il s'en voulait de se déconnecter trop vite mais le blandin le comprenait et l'acceptait. C'était de sa faute, il n'y avait plus rien à dire de plus. Son téléphone résonna, c'était cette fois-ci son père qui l'appelait et décrocha.

– Salut, Mana. Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' demanda Allen.

– Non tout va bien, c'était juste pour te dire que je ne rentre finalement à la maison que vers dix heures du matin.

– D'accord, il y a beaucoup de gens…

– Oui et comme je suis le patron et qu'il y a des choses à régler qui va me prendre la tête alors je vais rester plus que d'habitude.

– Ok alors à demain…

– Ça va ?'' bien sûr son père avait remarqué.

– Oui juste un peu fatigué.

– C'est Kanda !

– Non » il était sincère même s'il avait répondu un peu trop vite.

Mana parlait, mais cette fois-ci Allen ne le laissa pas finir, ne voulant vraiment pas penser à cet abruti qui avait gâché ses plans. Il s'excusa auprès de son père et raccrocha. Il alla chercher un verre d'eau ainsi que quelques petits biscuits parce que, quand il est frustré ou enragé, c'était la nourriture qui prenait le pas. En se couchant dans son lit, Allen se remémora une fois où Kanda l'avait appelé en plein milieu des cours. C'était tellement soudain et qu'ils avaient pour règle de ne pas s'appeler pendant les cours qu'il eut peur, qu'il répondit devant toute la classe et en japonais faisant froncer plusieurs personnes et surtout la prof qui n'était pas du tout contente. C'était les mots les plus frustrants et les plus gentils qu'il avait entendus de la part de Kanda, qu'Allen ne ronchonna pas d'avoir eu deux heures de retenue. Kanda lui avait susurré au téléphone que sa voix lui manquait, qu'il avait juste envie d'entendre le blandin. C'était allé droit au cœur, Allen ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kanda lorsqu'il exprimait ses sentiments librement.

Bien sûr, Kanda s'était excusé de l'avoir appelé sur un coup de tête mais Allen l'avait rassuré. Kanda était quelqu'un très renfermé lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments alors toutes les occasions étaient les bonnes selon Allen et le japonais avait demandé tout naturellement au londonien de lui dire « je t'aime » qu'Allen s'empressa de dire bien sûr et avait entendu un rire magnifique qu'il n'oubliera jamais suivi des larmes que Kanda avait essayé de cacher mais peine perdue, que le maudit était déjà en train de le consoler tout en retenant ses propres larmes en sortant de la salle de classe. La voix de Kanda l'avait transporté au Japon où il se voyait en train de le consoler, de le prendre dans ses bras alors que l'autre disait que ce n'était pas juste que c'était vraiment n'importe quoi leur couple. Allen n'avait pas du tout paniqué parce qu'il avait eu la même réaction que le brun quelques mois plus tôt. Il se rappelait d'avoir dit à Kanda que la cause de ses larmes, c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop et qu'ils ne savaient pas gérer leurs sentiments.

Et ce jour-là aussi, Mana lui avait passé un savon parce qu'il avait quitté les cours pendant toute la journée pour parler avec son petit ami sur Skype. Et de voir combien le brun était bouleversé, l'avait fait craquer aussi. C'était tellement beau de voir Kanda pleurer pour la première fois que c'était une plénitude de dire qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, son amant était monté à bord. Allen commença à somnoler en pensant à tout ça qu'il s'endormit avec les dernières pensées.

– Je veux te voir » des mots dites.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Alors comment ça s'est passé tes examens ? » demanda Kanda alors qu'Allen rangeait sa chambre. C'était un samedi après-midi comme tant d'autres dans leur routine. Kanda le voyait que de temps en temps.

– Oh ça va, il ne me manque encore que cinq à passer » dit Allen en enlevant les rideaux qui étaient pendus depuis quelques semaines. Kanda l'écoutait tout simplement. Cela fera trois heures qu'ils parlaient sur Skype,- je crois que je vais avoir mon année.

– Tu crois ou tu vas l'avoir » dit Kanda, Allen entendit même s'il ne le voyait pas de l'amusement dans sa voix.

– Je vais l'avoir…

– C'est mieux » murmura Kanda pour lui mais Allen l'avait bien sûr entendu, ce crétin.

– Et toi comment tu vas ? » demanda le blandin en mettant les rideaux dans le panier à linge sale, Kanda ne vit que son ombre refléter sur la webcam.

– Je t'ai déjà répondu.

– Je déteste quand tu ne me parles pas de tes journées, baKanda. Je ne suis pas là avec toi alors je voudrais un récit complet.

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

– Mais moi, je te raconte tout » il bouda même si Kanda ne le voyait pas.

– Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu aimes parler de tes journées, je ne suis pas toi » dit-il.

– Heureusement » dit Allen en paraissant soudainement à la caméra faisant sursauter Kanda qui lui jeta un regard de la mort qui tue,- bouh.

– Baka.

– Haha, désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher » murmura Allen en nettoyant son bureau,- mais quand même Kanda, je veux t'entendre plus souvent. Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Est-ce que t'as pensée à moi ? Tu as rêvé de moi ? Est-ce que tu t'es touché en pensant à moi ? » il vit Kanda rougir de la tête au pied,- so cute » dit Allen, Kanda fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce que le blandin venait de dire,- je ne traduis pas, tu ne veux pas parler anglais alors tant pis.

– Baka.

– Mais je suis le tien » dit Allen en prenant la corbeille qui était à côté du bureau pour aller jeter dans le grand sac à poubelle,- tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi gêné, c'est naturel » il savait qu'il cherchait le brun, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

– Ferme-la, c'est quelque chose de si simple » dit-il, ennuyé.

– Haha, comme si je le pouvais avec toi » en faisant son lit, il jeta par terre les draps. Kanda pouvait le voir maintenant.

– Il suffit juste que je me déconnecte pour ne plus te voir » dit Kanda pour lui-même mais comme d'habitude, l'autre captait tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

– Mais tu ne le feras pas, c'est notre journée. Tu as des projets pour ce soir, oh excuse-moi pour cet après-midi ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas, Moyashi.

– Kanda » se plaignit encore Allen.

– Tsk, je sors avec quelques amis » sa voix était ennuyée.

– Vous allez faire quoi ?! Et pas de « ça ne me regarde pas ».

Il y eut une longue pause avant que le brun ne prenne la parole :

– On va regarder un film après mon entraînement.

– Ah oui c'est vrai alors monsieur, comment est-ce que tu t'en sors ?

– Je suis bon dans ce que je fais pas comme une autre personne » Allen le regarda quelques instants avant de dire :

– La personne t'emmerde » sa voix rauque.

– T'as pas bientôt fini…

– Non hélas, si j'arrête mon père va me tuer » Kanda le regarda balayer le sol,- la dernière fois, je me suis fait punir alors que je n'ai plus l'âge d'être puni à cause de toi.

– Tch… alors je te laisse si ma présence te déplaît » murmura Kanda.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible des fois ?

– Je vais te laisser, il est l'heure d'aller à mon entraînement.

– D'accord, passe une bonne journée.

– À toi aussi » dit le brun avant de se déconnecter.

L'heure passait à une vitesse phénoménale. Il avait quasi fini. Il devait maintenant préparer ses affaires pour aller chez quelques amis. C'était une soirée entre étudiants. Il n'était pas très friand de ce genre de fête mais, il devait se détendre un peu. Allen espérait juste ne pas croiser Lavi. Ils étaient en froid tous les deux depuis quelques semaines. Allen n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner de ce coup bas. Comme il avait prédit, cet abruti couchait avec quelqu'un ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec lui mais le blandin avait besoin d'un temps pour lui loin de son meilleur ami. Il avait parlé de ça avec Kanda qui l'avait tout simplement dit de complètement rompre leur amitié, typiquement son japonais.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Mana ? » demanda Allen en regardant quelques rayons.

– Je viens faire des courses et tu m'y accompagnes comme chaque année » dit Mana en prenant quelques bouteilles.

– Je veux dire c'est quoi cette mission pourrie que tu m'as donné. Tu attends que je tourne le dos pour que tu puisses aller m'acheter un cadeau pour mon anniversaire » dit-il ronchon.

Mana lui sourit tout simplement, en mettant les produits dans le cadi de course. Son fils était exaspérant des fois.

– Dis-moi pourquoi, j'achèterais ton cadeau ici, il n'y a que de la nourriture » Allen le regardait longuement.

– Je vais te croire » ils continuèrent à faire les courses,- où est-ce qu'on va passer les fins d'années ?

– Chez une amie » dit-il en mettant des pommes dans le chariot.

– Chez une amie, ah » dit Allen en suivant les pas de son père et prit quelques carottes.

– Oui.

Mais bien sûr, Mana ne capta pas le sous-entendu de son fils. Allen ne savait pas combien de fois son père lui parlait de Lulu Bell. Une femme magnifique et élégante qui avait accaparé le cœur de son père. C'était tellement idiot, son père et Lulu étaient des idiots amoureux l'un de l'autre mais n'osaient pas franchir le pas. C'était des gamins, pire des adolescents qui ne savaient pas gérer leurs émotions. Mais au moins, Allen savait qu'il allait passer une fin d'année extraordinaire avec le clan Noah même s'il y avait Road qui voulait sortir avec lui. Le londonien ne savait pas combien de fois il répétait à Road qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. Elle était invivable. Ils partirent à la caisse, il devait ramener tout ça chez eux, Mana était parti je ne sais où. Il mit tout dans la voiture et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son père courir vers lui heureux comme jamais mais ne parla pas et ils partirent.

– Tu savais qu'Aleister et Eliade vont enfin se marier ? » dit Mana.

– Il était temps » dit Allen alors que son père tournait à gauche, ils allaient bientôt arriver chez eux,- c'est pour quand ?

– Pour l'été.

– J'ai hâte d'y être…

– Ils veulent que tu joues pour leur cérémonie.

– Mais tu es mieux que moi, Mana » le père sourit. Il était tellement fier de son fils.

– Tu m'as dépassé depuis longtemps mon fils…

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Allen prit la place de son père et alla garer la voiture tandis que Mana rentrait dans l'immeuble. Oh ? Il avait hâte de parler avec Kanda mais celui-ci dormait déjà depuis longtemps, mais il pouvait lui laisser un message vidéo. Durant les fêtes, c'était difficile de se parler. Il allait bientôt fêter son anniversaire et Kanda ne serait pas présent. Combien de fois, il avait rêvé de voir Kanda avec lui, à ses côtés lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avec un baiser. C'était que des beaux rêves. Avec ces idées, il courut pour arriver dans sa chambre pour lui dire combien il pensait à lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen ne savait pas comment il s'était trouvé transporter de sa chambre au beau milieu d'un champ. C'était bizarre, mais il n'en tient pas compte, une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision. Des longs cheveux bruns, un corps élancé. Il savait que c'était lui et courut, courut sans pouvoir l'atteindre. C'était frustrant, il était à bout de souffle. Il ne voyait que des kilomètres et des kilomètres de champ qui les séparaient. Sa voix ne portait plus, gardée dans sa gorge. Il tomba par terre et se retrouva avec des yeux bruns foncés sur lui, le regardant d'un regard intense le faisant fondre. Des mains touchèrent son torse, la lumière fit place à la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rigolait alors qu'il n'entendait aucun son sortir de la bouche du brun. Allen se sentait oppressé et, en même, temps soulagé de le voir, de pouvoir le toucher. Quelques mèches brunes caressaient son visage. Il voulait toucher son japonais mais une force le retenait par terre, il ne pouvait qu'admirer. Les yeux de Kanda brillaient dans la pénombre de la lune le faisant craquer. Allen jeta des fleurs sur le corps de Kanda alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Le blandin le désirait plus que tout au monde. Ses lèvres étaient humides lorsqu'il toucha celles de Kanda créant une étincelle de plaisir dans son bas ventre. Des mains l'entourèrent, corps contre corps, souffle contre souffle, regard contre regard, Allen s'y trouvait.

– Je te désire depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai peur que tu ne sois qu'un rêve » murmura Allen, les mots n'étaient pas portés comme accrochés dans sa gorge où Kanda ne pouvait que lui sourire.

– C'est un peu ridicule mais c'est le geste qui compte » des mots venaient et allaient, ne suivant pas la conversation. C'était ses angoisses qui prenaient le pas sur lui, lui montrant ce qu'il ne pouvait jamais toucher. Kanda enserrait tendrement son cou et l'embrassa. Allen avait une sensation de flotter, leurs corps flottaient sur le champ, des fleurs s'envolaient, des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur eux. Il se voyait demandant au brun d'enlever ses vêtements. Nu comme jamais, ne pas pouvoir le voir, le sentir. Leurs corps se posèrent sur le champ de fleurs tandis que sa langue parcourait le cou de son amant, sa main vint caresser le torse de son japonais. Allen ferma les yeux et se retrouva en train de caresser le membre de Kanda avec sa langue. Il retenait les tortillements du brun en le retenant par les hanches.

Balancer dans l'air, la lune qui se rapprochait les éclairant tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient à l'unissons. Un plaisir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Ils jouaient comme des gamins dans l'herbe, avec une innocence et une complicité qui le faisaient chavirer. Des coups de plus en plus forts, des gémissements, tout s'ouvrait. Allen se rapprocha de l'oreille du brun alors que leurs corps flottaient dans l'eau et dit : _nous allons où_. Allen ouvrit les yeux doucement dans sa chambre. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Ses rêves l'épuisaient, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il pouvait se trouver dans des endroits différents, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas rêvés d'un zombie qui lui courrait après et d'une seconde à l'autre, il voyait Kanda lui faire une fellation de dingue. Allen se retourna sur son ventre et prit son portable, six heures et demie du matin.

– Joyeux anniversaire » dit-il pour soi-même. Sa chambre était dans l'obscurité alors qu'il se levait comme un escargot. Son corps était fatigué, il se connecta tout de suite sur son ordinateur et avait reçu beaucoup de notifications mais voulait voir celle de Kanda qui ne pouvait le souhaiter en personne. Le japonais avait une sortie en famille durant deux jours. Il cliqua sur la vidéo et vit Kanda habillé en kimono avec ses cheveux lâchés. Cela lui allait parfaitement bien.

– Je me déteste pour te faire plaisir » dit Kanda sur la vidéo, Allen fronça les sourcils mais lorsqu'il comprit ce que le brun faisait, il faillit s'étouffer. Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Les mains du brun défit son kimono, cette peau blanche qu'Allen désirait toucher était découvert dans toute sa gloire. La main de Kanda toucha son torse, Allen commença à baver. Les jambes de Kanda se séparèrent et Allen tomba de sa chaise avec une belle érection.

– Aieuh… » dit-il en se levant vite et repassa le passage où il voyait l'entrejambe de son amant. Son corps était en feu et le début de son anniversaire commençait bien. Il regarda le show que Kanda lui faisait alors que sa main glissait vers son pantalon où il sortit son sexe tout en le caressant, il s'imaginait Kanda accroupit sur son bureau entrain de jouer avec sa hampe. Sa langue sur son gland, le titillant alors que sa main s'enfonçait dans les cheveux du brun, le retenant et le poussant pour mieux recevoir son sexe dans la bouche de Kanda. Sa main allait et venait sur son sexe alors que Kanda se touchait plus sensuellement que son père avait décidé de rentrer dans la chambre. Il cria en maudissant son père de ne pas avoir frappé et s'étouffa alors que Mana lui sourit tout simplement.

– C'est naturel » dit Mana.

– Non pas quand ton père te découvre en plein acte » les joues d'Allen étaient hypers rouges comme une tomate,- que quelqu'un m'achève.

– Oh ça va » rigola Mana,- joyeux anniversaire.

– Merci papa mais est-ce que tu peux me laisser maintenant ? » dit Allen en essayant de cacher son corps. Il avait fermé son ordinateur portable à la va vite.

– Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui » murmura Mana en sortant de la chambre.

Allen avait honte, le jour de son anniversaire. C'était à cause de son petit ami. Il n'allait plus regarder son père dans les yeux durant une semaine. Cela lui apprendra à fermer la porte avant de se toucher. Il se calma, il n'avait plus envie du tout. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, et la vidéo se relança, Allen l'arrêta en soupirant. La nuit était plus sûre, se disait-il. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il alla rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dans la salle à manger qui faisait cuisine aussi. Allen se disait qu'il y avait peu d'amis qui savait quand il fêtait son anniversaire alors que son père le prenait dans les bras.

– Tu as maintenant 25 ans mon fils, la moitié de ta vie » dit Mana en caressant sa tête.

– Merci, papa » dit Allen en s'asseyant sur une chaise. L'odeur de la nourriture réveilla sa faim.

– Alors comment tu vas fêter ton anniversaire puisque je n'ai plus le droit de l'organiser ?

– Et c'est tant mieux » dit Allen en croquant dans sa tartine confiture caramel,- on va chez Lulu ?

– Oui…

– Cool » dit Allen en voyant son père rougir. C'était désespérant des fois. Ils commencèrent à manger. C'était le 25 décembre et il allait se remplir son estomac jusqu'à exploser,- on va à quelle heure ?

– Vers 21 heures du soir.

– D'accord est-ce qu'il y aura toute la famille ? » demanda Allen en buvant son thé chaud.

– Oui,

– Super » en pensant tout de suite à Road qui allait encore le soûler. Elle venait sur Londres que pour les fêtes.

– Pourquoi ? » demanda Mana en souriant connaissant le désespoir de son fils.

– Road » un seul nom et son père rigola.

– Elle est gentille.

– Mais casse-pieds, Mana. Parfois, elle me tape sur les nerfs et je dois encore la voir avec les fêtes de fin d'années. Génial » son père le regarda bizarrement,- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ?

– Oh non rien, je dis juste que tu n'as pas envie d'aller quelque part ?

– Non pas vraiment pourquoi cette question. Est-ce que les fêtes de fin d'années sont annulées ?

– Non » Mana sourit,- bien sûr que non.

– D'accord, j'ai eu peur…

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Après avoir mangé et débarrassé la table, Allen était partit prendre une douche. Il allait rejoindre quelques amis dans un bar café puis aller rendre visite à sa grand-mère tandis que son père allait travailler jusqu'à sept heures du soir.

– On se voit ce soir » dit Mana après avoir frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

– Oui, bonne route.

Allen laissa son père sortir et finit de s'habiller. Son téléphone portable sonna.

– Oui,

– Joyeux anniversaire, Moyashi » dit une voix joueuse.

– La ferme, baka usagi » dit Allen en roulant des yeux mais rigola. Pourquoi, un jour alors qu'il avait un peu beaucoup trop bu, il avait raconté à son ami Lavi que son petit ami l'appeler la plupart du temps, Moyashi et depuis, ce crétin l'appelait ainsi.

– 25 ans Allen, tu deviens vieux » rigola son ami.

– La ferme » dit-il. Ils s'étaient réconciliés comme d'habitude. C'était comme chien et chat, mais à des degrés différents.

– Alors, on t'attend, dépêche-toi…

– J'arrive » il mit le haut parleur alors qu'il prenait son sac.

– Alors, ton amoureux t'a souhaité joyeux anniversaire » dit Lavi.

– Oui et d'une façon délicieuse » dit-il sans vouloir aller plus loin, mais son ami avait bien compris.

– Cool, on t'attend ok » dit Lavi avant de raccrocher.

Allen soupira avant de sortir de sa chambre. Cela allait être une longue journée. Leur sapin était beaucoup décoré. Il y avait deux cadeaux, le sien et celui de son père. Il arriva dans le bar à café une demi-heure plus tard. Lavi le félicita en le prenant dans les bras ainsi que d'autres amis qu'il s'était fait en cours de route.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Allen. Lavi le regarda espièglement et Allen savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ils parlèrent, burent et, parce qu'apparemment, il ne faisait ami qu'avec des crétins, ils étaient partis se baigner alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard. C'était la tradition pour chacun d'eux et heureusement qu'il ne tombait pas malade. Il était chaud, il avait beaucoup bu.

– Aller, bougez-vous, on saute » cria Lavi en prenant Allen par les bras.

– Mais, attends mes vêtements » mais tomba sur l'eau. C'était comme recevoir un coup de poing continuellement dans tout le corps.

– Haha » rigola, Lavi. Allen le pourchassa pour se réchauffer. Il allait rentrer tout mouillé.

– Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête cette tradition de merde » dit Bak.

– Haha, moi je veux que ça continue » dit Sachiko en tombant dans l'eau.

– Je vais mourir congelé par votre faute » cria Tim.

Ils rigolèrent après avoir passé le cap du froid et sortirent de l'eau.

– On va chez qui ? » demanda Sachiko.

– Allen » crièrent les autres.

– Quoi » cria Allen,- je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est mon anniversaire quand même.

– On n'y va » personne ne l'écoutait et laissa tomber. Ils arrivèrent chez lui après une heure et Tim partit tout de suite dans la salle de bain alors que des serviettes étaient distribuées.

– J'ai faim » crit Lavi et Bak.

– Je vais pas vous servir » dit Allen alors que les deux autres prenaient déjà le chemin de la cuisine.

Sachiko était reste avec lui. Elle séchait ses cheveux bruns rouges.

– Alors vous deux, c'est enfin réel » dit Allen.

– Oui » elle rougit,- désolée.

– Oh ce n'est rien, vos disputes sont drôles.

– Tu sais de quoi je veux parler » elle dit en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

– Je sais mais bon, on s'en fiche maintenant.

Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent à parler. Ils étaient restés jusqu'à tard avant qu'ils ne partent. Ils avaient même ouvert un gâteau. Il s'était préparé pour aller dîner chez Lulu Bell. Son père était arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il était huit heures et demie quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Lulu. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux avant de voir une tête brune foncer sur lui.

– Road » il dit.

– Allen, je suis contente de te voir » elle l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'il essayait de l'enlever. Elle s'accrochait comme une folle.

– Oh ça va pas recommencer » cria Allen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le lendemain Allen se réveilla avec des courbatures dans tout le corps. Il se sentait livide. Il avait trop dansé hier. Le dîner avait été génial, très conviviale. Ses pieds lui faisait mal, peut-être un début de fièvre, mais il était quand même excité parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'ouvrir son cadeau hier. Ça lui manquait d'avoir 9 ans et d'avoir beaucoup de cadeau. Pourquoi les gens pensent que quand on devient adulte, on n'a plus besoin de cadeau, pensa Allen alors qu'il sortait du lit. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder l'heure, il était très tard. Il alla à la salle de bain, son père était dans le salon en train de regarder un film de noël.

– Alors jeune homme bien dormit » dit son père.

Allen toussa que sa tête était devenue rouge.

– Je vais bien, j'aurais pas du autant boire.

– Tu ne penses pas que c'est à cause de la baignade » dit son père en touchant son front,- tu es fiévreux. Va te recoucher.

– Génial, je n'ai pas envie de passer mes vacances malades » se plaignit Allen alors qu'il allait directement chercher dans sa chambre,- Mana mon cadeau.

– Tu peux l'ouvrir plus tard.

– Je le veux maintenant » dit Allen d'une voix enfantine.

– Ok, va te recoucher, je te l'apporterais après que tu auras mangé.

Allen hocha la tête et était partit dans sa chambre. Il se recoucha, son père était venu lui apporter une soupe et des médicaments avant qu'il ne replonge dans son sommeil. Il se réveilla la nuit tombée, il était sept heures du soir. Il bougea un peu dans la pénombre, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son père était déjà parti au travail. Il alluma la lumière, il avait une de ces faims.

– Merci » dit Allen en voyant de la nourriture sur la table. Son père était le meilleur. Il réchauffa le plat et commença à manger. Il n'avait rien à faire à part regarder la télévision ou aller sur internet mais Kanda n'était pas encore chez lui. Apparemment, leur sortie était vers la campagne, peut-être c'était pour ça qu'il avait eu ce rêve bizarre. Il appela son père pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Son lit l'appelait encore. Le film avait duré deux heures et demie. Il était prêt à se recoucher. Il était resté en pyjama durant toute sa sieste. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il vit son cadeau posé sur le bureau et alla l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que son père allait encore lui offrir. La dernière fois, c'était un casque audio qu'il demandait depuis longtemps. Sa bourse ne lui permettait pas de l'acheter. Allen rigola en ouvrant le cadeau, c'était un grand ourson, gamin dans l'âme pour toujours. C'était tellement mignon. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il appuya sur l'ourson et se mit à parler :

– Ouvre-moi mon cœur et tu trouveras ce que tu désires » Allen sourit en ouvrant le cœur de l'ourson et trouva un papier,- oh Mana, je ne suis plus un gamin » c'était peut-être une chasse au trésor mais resta bouche bée, faisant tomber l'ourson au sol. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il ne croyait pas ses yeux. C'était pas possible, il regarda encore et encore. C'était un billet pour Tokyo. Allen s'effondra au sol, essayant de contenir sa joie et sa tristesse. Il pourrait le voir, il pourrait le toucher, bientôt. Il prit son téléphone et téléphona :

– Allô » dit son père.

– Mana » il pleurait concrètement.

– Ah tu as ouvert ton cadeau » sa voix était douce.

– Merci, merci, merci… » il continua en essayant de ne pas pleurer ou de s'étouffer.

– Je sais à quel point tu as envie de le voir, à quel point, tu essayes d'économiser pour aller le voir. Je savais que tu ne me demanderas jamais alors voilà ton cadeau, Allen » Mana l'entendit pleurer de plus belle.

– Merci.

– Tu l'as mérité » Allen n'avait plus la force de parler. Il était à bout. Le rire de Mana résonna à son oreille.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un idiot ? » demanda Kanda en voyant le sourire trop lumineux de son petit ami.

– Oh pour rien, ah oui. Il faut que je te dise durant les cinq semaines qui vont suivre, je ne pourrais pas t'appeler. Je vais à la montagne.

– Pourquoi ? » dit Kanda, déçut. Allen sourit intérieurement. Il allait faire à son amant le plus beau des cadeaux.

– Parce qu'il m'a offert cinq semaines à la montagne, tout seul comme un grand. J'étais tellement content que j'ai pleuré.

– T'aime à ce point les montagnes » dit Kanda en fronçant les sourcils,- tu es bizarre ces temps-ci.

– Non, je ne suis pas du tout bizarre. J'ai passé tous mes examens et j'attends juste les résultats.

– On n'avait pas fait un plan pour ses vacances » dit Kanda, irrité. Allen sourit.

– Désolé, c'est juste que ça ne se refuse pas » dit Allen, il s'en voulait un peu de faire souffrir Kanda mais dès demain, il sera avec lui,- alors tu vas rester chez toi.

– Tch, bien sûr. Mon père est parti travailler en France durant trois mois » même si le brun ne l'avait pas dit, le japonais comptait sur lui pour le divertir durant ces vacances.

– J'ai toujours voulu te demander… » laissa en suspense Allen.

– Quoi ?! » s'irrita Kanda. Il n'était pas du tout patient aujourd'hui.

– Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de me voir chez toi ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le demander » dit Allen.

Kanda le regarda longuement, cherchant peut-être quelque chose :

– Probablement juste te regarder » murmura Kanda doucement comme s'il racontait une anecdote.

– Me regarder ! » Allen répéta, amusé.

Kanda soupira en retenant un sourire :

– Oui, je te regarderai tout simplement par peur de te voir disparaître si je te touche » Allen le regarda, l'encourageant à parler,- je voudrais pouvoir te toucher juste une seconde pas plus pour me dire que tu es bien là avec moi. Je vais probablement toucher ton visage, t'imprégner dans ma mémoire, je vais probablement trembler et te traiter de baka no Moyashi » finit Kanda, Allen rigola,- et toi !

– Probablement pleurer de te voir devant moi en chair et en os. Je vais te garder longuement dans mes bras et savoir quel goût tu as ?

– Baka » dit Kanda.

– Et t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle » termina Allen,- mais avant tout ça, je prendrais le temps de te regarder et de te dire que tu es là avec moi.

Des larmes apparurent dans son coin de l'œil. Kanda ne disait rien, le laissant pleurer silencieusement, ils se regardaient. C'était tellement simple lorsqu'ils se comprenaient sans besoin d'autant parler.

– Je veux te voir » la voix de Kanda était douce et remplit de mélancolie.

– Moi aussi tellement que je fais des cauchemars » finit Allen.

Kanda entendit la voix brisée de son amant. Allen avait tellement envie de lui dire que demain, il sera avec lui, mais il devait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mana accompagna son fils à l'aéroport. Ils étaient assis sur des chaises. Son père lui demandait s'il n'avait rien oublié.

– Regarde ton passeport » dit Mana.

– Je l'ai » dit amusé, Allen.

– Tes billets…

– Oh c'est pas vrai, tient regarde mon sac » dit Allen et Mana le prit, le londonien roula des yeux en buvant son soda. Son père était une pile d'énergie en ce moment. Allen avait fait le checking et maintenant, ils attendaient le départ de son avion.

– Il ne manque que trente minutes avant d'embarquer » dit Allen pour lui-même alors que son père regarder encore si tout allait bien.

– Tu pars à 10 h 30 » Allen hocha la tête. L'avion avait eu un retard,- tu as hâte de le voir.

– Oui.

– Et s'il n'est pas là comment tu feras ?! » se dit Mana, préoccupé.

– Tout va bien, sa meilleure amie est dans la confidence » Mana rigola. Allen était un peu nerveux, ce genre d'endroit le stressait des fois avec tant de monde qui allait et venait. Son téléphone vibra, c'était des messages de la part de ses amis.

 **Sachiko**

 _Bonne chance avec ta surprise et bon voyage. Ramene_ _-_ _moi des sucreries. :)_

 **Tim**

 _Bon voyage et profite bien^^_

 **Bak**

 _Où tu vas ? pourquoi vous me laissez toujours en plan les gars ? Toujours le dernier à être au courant.¨^¨_

Allen rigola.

 **Lavi**

 _Bon voyage mon ami et fait lui des choses sales. :)_

Allen les répondit et envoya à Lavi un pervers.

 **Lavi**

 _:)_

– Ça va Allen.

– Oui juste un peu stressé.

– Tout va bien se passer » Allen hocha la tête,- tu veux autre chose à manger.

– Ah oui un bon hamburger » dit Allen, son père hocha et était parti l'acheter.

Allen regarda les secondes, les minutes défiler. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il allait bientôt pouvoir le toucher. C'était bizarre de dire qu'il partait le matin et allait vers l'après-midi là-bas. C'était un décalage de fou. Mana était revenu et lui donna à manger.

– Appelle-moi quand tu arriveras ?

– Tu seras en train de dormir » dit Allen.

– On s'en fiche » dit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras,- il est temps.

– Oui » il prit sa valise de main. Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à la portière où il y avait déjà des gens en file.

– Bon voyage » ils se prirent dans les bras. Allen se retenait de pleurer et remercia encore beaucoup son père de son cadeau,- profite bien, jeune homme et pas trop de folie.

Allen hocha la tête et sourit. Mana le regarda partir alors qu'Allen lui faisait signe de main.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

À six heures de vol, Allen se réveilla. Son corps endolori. Ses yeux lui piquaient, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Il devait marcher un peu dans l'avion. Il regarda sa montre, il ne manquait encore que la moitié du vol. Il voulait être en forme pour rencontrer Kanda. La meilleure amie de Kanda devait l'attendre à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il demanda un verre d'eau, sa bouche était sèche. Le livre qu'il lisait était tombé au sol alors qu'il s'était endormis. Il alla ensuite dans les toilettes pour se soulager. Ses oreilles étaient bouchées, sa voix un peu enrouée. Il avait une de ces faims. Il allait devoir remanger beaucoup. Il partit dans un bar qui était au deuxième étage de l'avion. Heureusement que tout était gratuit pour lui. Il regarda vers la fenêtre, le ciel était noir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit seulement celui de l'avion. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient avec leurs tablettes, des personnes qui ronflaient, d'autres qui lisaient. Tout le monde essayait de s'occuper durant ce vol.

Allen allait revoir Kanda dans pas longtemps, il était excité. Il ne tenait plus en place. C'était en train d'arriver. Il prit une grande respiration et commanda. Il sourit au serveur qui lui servit un cocktail ainsi que des amuse-bouches. Il s'assit sur un canapé très confortable et regarda un peu ce qu'il donnait à la télévision. C'était un film de super héros.

– Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? » dit une voix. Allen regarde.

– Bien sûr pas de problème » dit-il en se décalant.

– Merci » la personne s'assit,- je m'appelle Suman Dark.

– Allen Walker » Suman hocha la tête.

– C'est ton premier voyage à Tokyo » dit Suman. Allen ne le trouvait pas indiscret.

– Oui, je vais rencontrer quelqu'un là-bas et vous ?

– D'abord tu, je ne suis pas si vieux. C'est mon sixième, je vais voir ma fille qui va se marier » il dit le sourire aux lèvres.

Allen lui sourit :

– Félicitation pour votre fille.

– Si cet homme fait souffrir le cœur de ma fille je le tue'' Allen rigola devant autant de dévotion de la part du père et puis Suman commença à lui montrer sa fille quand elle était petite. Allen sourit, il passait un bon moment. Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue lui revenir.

– Alors, vous allez rencontrer pour la première fois votre petit ami » dit Suman enfin.

– Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, c'est à cause de mes cheveux blancs » dit Allen en passant une main dans sa tignasse, Suman rit un peu,- oui. C'est la première fois et je suis tellement nerveux que je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

– Vous… tu vas réussir » dit Suman alors qu'ils mangeaient.

– Je l'espère, tu vas rester à Tokyo longtemps !

– Non, juste pour le mariage de ma fille ensuite je reviens. Je voulais profiter pour rester un peu avec elle mais le travail m'empêche » dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment alors que même dans son sommeil Suman parlait de sa fille.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Enfin, le sol » cria Allen sous le regard des autres. Il rougit de gêne.

– T'as raison » dit Suman à côté de lui,- on va chercher nos bagages.

Allen hocha tout simplement la tête. Ils commencèrent à marcher pour aller attendre l'arriver de leur valise. Le londonien regardait un peu partout, essayant de voir la meilleure amie de Kanda. Il parla avec Suman lorsque le tapis se mit en marche, des valises commencèrent à venir.

– Tu y vas ? » demanda Allen.

– Oui, ma fille m'a envoyé un message qu'elle attendait dehors, je vous jure ces enfants de nos jours » l'homme murmura dans sa barbe inexistante. Allen émit un rire et l'aida à prendre ses valises pour les mettre aux sol,- merci, Allen. Grâce à toi, le voyage est passé comme un éclair.

– N'exagérons pas non plus » dit Allen en prenant la main tendue par Suman. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois avant que Suman ne s'en aille. Allen gratta derrière son oreille, la chaleur le brûlait. Passer douze heures et demie dans un avion n'était pas de tout repos et les escales, c'était encore pire. Il soupira en voyant ses deux valises enfin arriver. Il alla les prendre, la chaleur le tuait sur place. Sa gorge était en feu, il avait besoin de boire de l'eau et se reposer quelques minutes ou heures avant d'aller rejoindre son amant. Être en forme était une priorité pour le londonien avant de voir son cher et tendre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur quelques personnes avant de voir enfin la personne qu'il cherchait.

– Allen » cria une personne avant de venir vers lui,- salut.

– Salut, Lenalee. Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

– Bien, je suis enfin contente de te voir. Kanda ne va pas en revenir » Allen s'attendait à ça. L'amie de son compagnon était une femme vraiment géniale.

– J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop t'en vouloir… » elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'Allen voulait dire.

– Oh ça va, je peux gérer un Kanda ronchon si c'est pour lui faire plaisir » elle dit souriante en prenant sa valise, elle lui montra le chemin en disant que l'un de ses amis l'attendait dehors prêt à partir.

– Tu es vraiment beau, enfin c'est ce que Kanda dit » elle me regarda avec sérieux,- ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit sinon tu auras ma mort sur la conscience » elle finit et Allen hocha la tête positivement en retenant de rire. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle cria le nom de son ami et lui demanda de la suivre. Il voulait se reposer mais à cet instant, il voulait juste voir son japonais. C'était tellement réel, il était au japon.

– Je suis au japon » il laissa échapper, Lenalee le regarda.

– Oui tu l'es » murmura-t-elle en le présentant à son ami.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Gou » il dit et Allen fit de même,- j'ai hâte de voir la tête de notre ami, il faut que je prenne ça en photo » Allen sourit avant de se souvenir qu'il devait appeler son père, il monta dans la voiture et s'excusa pour téléphoner et parla en anglais :

– Allen » dit son père un peu groggy, il l'avait réveillé.

– Hi, I'm just calling to tell you that I've arrived and that I'll call you tomorrow, ok dad » dit à la hâte.

– Ok, I'm so happy you call me and I have to tell you something…

Les deux continuèrent à parler alors qu'Allen parlait avec son père. Il termina après une dizaine de minutes rassurant son père.

– J'ai rien compris » dit Gou en tournant à gauche.

– Haha » rigola Lenalee,- moi aussi mais c'est joli » finit-elle.

– Merci, je parlais avec mon père pour le rassurer » Lenalee et Gou hochèrent la tête et ils continuèrent à parler. Encore deux heures de routes avant de pouvoir voir Kanda. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit durant le trajet. C'est Lenalee qui le réveilla pour dire qu'ils étaient proches. Il ouvrit tout de suite les yeux faisant rire la brune doucement. Les rues étaient parsemées de maison, les arbres derrières. À un instant, il se sentait en plein milieu de la forêt avant que la voiture ne s'arrête.

– Et voilà » dit Gou.

Le corps d'Allen ne voulait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Son cerveau ne captait pas qu'il était enfin arrivé, ses yeux regardaient sans regarder. Son cœur fit un boum dans sa poitrine que ça lui avait fait mal. Il devait se contrôler, prendre une grande inspiration avant de poser le pied au sol. Lenalee le regardait mais ne fit pas attention. Il était dans un nuage cotonneux et si c'était un rêve la chute allait être amer.

– Vas-y ! » il entendit la voix de Lenalee douce, de peur de lui faire peur.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, prit une longue respiration et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Son doigt resta bloquer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Son corps commençait à trembler, il devait se calmer. Sa salive était partie, sa bouche était sèche alors qu'il prit courage de sonner, plein de questions lui était revenu en plein figure. Est-ce que Kanda allait être content de le voir ? Est-ce que le brun allait être déçu de lui ? Est-ce qu'il se faisait une fausse idée de lui ? Est-ce que… et tout devint blanc lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une voix mélodieuse.

– Si c'est encore toi, je vais te tu…'' mais la phrase resta en suspense lorsque les yeux foncés se posèrent sur les yeux argentés et leur souffle se coupa.

Il y avait une telle lourdeur, aucun mot ne sortait. Ils restaient là bêtement à regarder l'autre, de peur de dire une bêtise, peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. La gorge d'Allen lui faisait mal, son corps était en feu. Kanda n'avait pas osé dire un mot. Le brun n'y arrivait pas, ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes volantes, son cœur battait trop vite que c'était presque douloureux. Ses jambes étaient fébriles, il allait tomber. Allen regarda Kanda, Kanda regarda Allen. C'était presque comique si ce n'était pas vital dans leur cas. C'était une première pour tous les deux et se voir en face était essentiel, un besoin qui les mangeait depuis maintenant neuf longues années. Allen prit peur, Kanda resta silencieux sans mot dire, mais il était dans la même situation. Les deux autres étaient restés en retrait pour voir l'évolution et ne pas déranger. Lenalee avait une petite larme aux yeux qu'elle essaya de cacher tandis que Gou, essaya de ne pas pleurer devant cette scène.

Allen respira par le nez comme s'il l'avait retenu durant tout ce temps et faillit rigoler de sa névrosité. Ses mains tremblaient d'impatience, d'envie de toucher l'autre. Il dit alors que Kanda n'était que deux pas devant lui sans bouger :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » sa voix était enrouée et très calme pour quelqu'un qui calcinait de l'intérieur,- tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour… » son sourire était discret et nerveux, son cœur s'accéléra encore.

Kanda pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait mais quelque chose le retenait et il le savait. Ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger par peur de l'inconnu. Sa main s'éleva pour toucher la joue d'Allen mais s'arrêta en plein milieu et Allen fut déçu et inquiet.

– J'ai peur » murmuré Kanda dans une messe basse le regardant. Allen ne savait pas quoi dire. Le blandin n'arrivait pas mais devait.

– De quoi ?! » ils se regardèrent, la main de Kanda se baissa et le blandin fut encore plus déçu.

– Si je m'approche et qu'au moment où je te touche, je me réveille dans mon lit, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais » Allen lui sourit, il comprenait Kanda. Lui aussi avait peur, mais il devait désamorcer la bombe ou sinon, ils allaient rester là à se regarder par peur de la vérité.

– Essaye et tu verras » dit-il doucement sans quitter un seul instant le regard de son amant,- touche-moi et on aura la vérité » Kanda le regarda sans dire un mot. Nerveux, sa main droite remonta et s'approcha doucement du visage d'Allen. Le brun s'arrêta quelques instants avant que sa paume ne touche la joue chaude de son compagnon et Allen vint poser la sienne sur la main de Kanda pour essayer de calmer le tremblement de la main du japonais mais le sien aussi était pareil. C'était parfait leur moment et des larmes se formèrent dans leurs regards mais aucun deux ne voulaient se donner en spectacle.

– Tu es **là** » dit Kanda, sa voix était rauque, dut à l'envie de pleurer.

– Oui » répondit légèrement Allen dans le même état avant que leurs corps ne se rencontrent.

Ils étaient enlacés fortement par peur de laisser tomber l'autre. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs mains s'explorérent, essayant de donner une vision réelle de ce qui se passait. C'était un baiser de joie, de tristesse, de bonjour. Leurs émotions étaient à fleur de peau. Kanda le serrait tellement fort que s'il avait été un verre, il se briserait en mil morceaux.

– Moyashi » murmura Kanda alors que ses lèvres le quittaient. Il embrassa la joue rouge de Kanda d'euphorie,- tu es là… » sa voix était brisée, un peu haute, lui brûlant sa gorge sèche qui l'empêchait d'aligner des mots correctement.

– Oui » il embrassa encore les lèvres de Kanda,- je suis ici, baKanda » et ils ne pouvaient plus que les larmes tombèrent silencieusement sur leur joue. Les bras de Kanda entourèrent les épaules d'Allen et sa tête vint se nicher sur son cou.

– J… je » le japonais n'arrivait plus à parler tant d'émotion.

– Je suis là, on est là » caressant la tête de Kanda,- je t'aime tellement » en disant ces derniers mots, ses larmes redoublèrent. Maintenant, c'était Kanda qui le tenait pour ne pas tomber.

– Je peux te sentir enfin » communiqua le brun en embrassant le front d'Allen. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un sale état.

Gou prit son téléphone et immortalisa la scène en prenant des photos discrètement sous le regard attendri de Lenalee qui les trouvait vraiment adorables. Son meilleur ami était content et comblé alors elle aussi. Depuis tout ce temps, ils pouvaient se voir enfin en réel. Elle sourit avant de marcher vers eux suivit de Gou.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lenalee et Gou étaient assis sur un grand canapé dans le salon tandis qu'Allen et Kanda étaient dans la chambre de son ami. Ils avaient parlé pendant une heure avant que la fatigue d'Allen ne pointe le bout de son nez. Après un voyage qui avait duré douze heures et quelques et deux heures de trajet en voiture et les émotions que Kanda avait provoqué chez le londonien, Lenalee se demandait comment le petit ami de Kanda avait tenu aussi longtemps sans tomber raide de sommeil. Ils regardaient la télévision tandis qu'à l'étage, Allen était allongé sur le lit de Kanda et celui-ci allongé à côté de lui, sa tête posée sur son torse.

– Dire que j'ai regardé ce lit que derrière mon écran » dit Allen, fatigué. Kanda émit un rire.

– Et te voilà maintenant » dit-il en caressant le bras d'Allen.

– J'arrive pas encore à assimiler qu'on est tous les deux ensembles » finit par dire Allen,- et pourtant j'ai mes billets qui le prouvent," ses bras entourèrent le brun,- tu es la preuve que je suis à Tokyo, chez toi » ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Kanda alors que la main du brun s'enfonça dans la tignasse du londonien.

– Dors maintenant » dit doucement Kanda.

– Tu resteras avec moi » au bord du sommeil.

– Bien sûr » sa voix se fit plus lointaine.

Et, en écoutant les battements du cœur d'Allen, Kanda s'endormit à son tour après les émotions qu'il avait vécues aujourd'hui. Dans le salon, Gou et Lenalee parlaient de ce qui venait d'arriver.

– Waouh, je n'avais jamais vu Kanda comme ça » dit Gou rêveur. Lenalee quitta l'écran des yeux et regarda son ami avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est vrai que Kanda a du mal à exprimer ses émotions et le voir ainsi se libérer facilement m'a ému » dit Lenalee en retenant ses émotions,- je me suis rendu compte que grâce à Allen, Kanda était devenu plus ouvert, plus chaleureux. J'avais l'impression, non j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami de mon enfance.

– Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as parlé de Kanda qui pouvait sourire, rire et pleurer et que je ne t'ai pas cru » elle hocha la tête et son ami continua,- j'avais tellement du mal à le voir ainsi avec autant de froideur en lui.

– Oui, je sais » son sourire se fana,- il devenait plus renfermer, plus arrogant et plus stupide aussi. Tant de connerie qu'il avait fait pendant son adolescence après la mort de sa mère. C'était compréhensible de perdre un être cher, mais cette froideur qu'il avait en lui me faisait peur parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre en tant qu'amie et c'était frustrant » elle fit une pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses pensées,- Kanda s'était construit une bulle où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et qu'importe s'il pouvait blesser les autres, il préférait rester dans le déni. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il y avait toujours un mur mais avec le temps il s'était laissé amadouer même si sa froideur n'avait pas diminué. Je me rappelle de la peur des autres.

Elle rigola en pensant à l'anecdote qu'il allait raconter à son ami :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Gou, intrigué.

– Oh, c'est juste que je viens de me souvenir d'un truc tellement bête mais qui a aidé grandement Kanda » Gou la regarda, avide de connaître la suite,- un jour, j'étais tellement énervée contre lui que je l'ai giflé et c'était la première fois et je lui ai dit un truc du genre : « si tu ne veux plus être mon ami tant pis mais arrête de te voiler la face. Si tu ne veux plus vivre ici par d'ici, commence à apprendre la langue si tu ne veux plus nous voir, communique avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur si ça peut t'aider ».

Gou écouta religieusement ce que son amie disait :

– Kanda ne voulait plus être à Tokyo.

– Oui, Kanda a un double passeport. Il est d'origine française. Il avait supplié son père qu'ils partent d'ici mais comme il était mineur, il devait finir ses études ici.

– Je comprends toute cette colère qu'il gardait en lui.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à tard avant de rentrer chez eux. Ils verraient Kanda demain.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quand Allen se réveilla, il sentit des bras l'entouraient. Le parfum de Kanda le frappa de plein fouet, c'était tellement bon, tellement doux qu'il voulait se fondre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement avant de regarder son petit ami qui le regardait. Le londonien sourit en caressant la joue de Kanda qui ferma les yeux sur ce geste tendre et l'autre main sur son cœur pour l'entendre battre doucement. Kanda vint l'embrasser, c'était juste des lèvres qui se touchaient. C'était un baiser papillon. S'il pouvait se réveiller comme ça durant le reste de sa vie. Kanda s'allongea sur son corps, ne voulant pas qu'il se lève, il rit un peu sur les airs enfantins du brun. Il aimait et voudrait découvrir encore plus ce caractère chez son compagnon. Leurs nez se touchèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Leurs regards étaient présents voulant se dévorer.

– Bonjour » dit Kanda, son nez collé au sien avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Allen était encore dans les vapes, il avait tellement bien dormi qu'il se sentait un peu groggy.

– Bonjour à toi aussi » sa voix était douce lorsque sa main prit quelques mèches brunes de Kanda qu'il embrassa. Ledit Kanda soupira de bonheur.

– Tu as bien dormi ?" demanda Kanda en se levant.

– Comme jamais » Allen sourit et continua à embrasser son amant après l'avoir remis au lit à nouveau.

Ils étaient contents d'être ensemble enfin. Leur bonheur se transmettait de tout leur corps. Leur sourire était présent. Allen ne cessait de toucher Kanda sous lui, le faisant rougir.

– Alors ma surprise t'a plu ? » demanda Allen en embrassant le cou du brun, celui-ci gémit. Leurs pieds se touchaient continuellement.

– Oui grandement, baka no Moyashi » dit Kanda de bonne humeur,- merci de m'avoir menti.

– De rien, baKanda » Allen regarda le mur,- il est déjà dix heures du matin.

– Tu as beaucoup dormi » dit Kanda en faisant de même qu'Allen en se levant,- je vais te montrer la salle de bain et après on pourra manger.

Allen hocha la tête, ouvrit sa valise pour prendre quelques affaires. Kanda resta debout en le regardant. Cela ne lui gênait pas, il aimait ce regard que son amant avait. Après une quinzaine de minutes, le brun lui montra la salle de bain avant de rentrer, il plaqua Kanda contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement une dernière fois avant de rentrer. Kanda resta là, bloqué ne sachant quoi faire avant de soupirer et descendre les escaliers et d'aller dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'Allen était présent dans cette maison. C'était trop bizarre. Combien de fois il avait rêvé d'avoir le blandin ici juste présent sans plus ni moins et maintenant, qu'il l'avait, Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses émotions étaient dures à gérer lorsqu'il s'agissait du londonien. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui exprimait bien ses sentiments mais lorsqu'Allen était à côté de lui, toutes ses barrières s'effondraient. Son sourire, son rire le rendait dingue. Il était accro à son Moyashi définitivement.

Kanda regarda ses mains quelques instants, figé dans ses pensées. Et si c'était un autre rêve cependant Allen lui avait prouvé. C'était tellement irréel que des fois le brun pensait encore qu'il rêvait. Il ne voulait pas devenir paranoïaque mais c'était compréhensible. Neuf années ce n'était pas rien et cinq ans de relation à longue distance alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés une seule fois, embrassées une seule fois. Le rouge colora les joues de Kanda qui avait eu son premier baiser hier. Durant cette relation longue distance, ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question du sexe parce que rien ne s'y prêtait mais maintenant, son corps réagissait pour lui lorsqu'il était en présence de l'autre. Il revint à lui lorsqu'il sentit des mains entourer sa taille et qu'un baiser se posa sur sa nuque.

– Salut » redit Allen alors que l'une de ses mains glissait dans son pantalon. Kanda émit un gémissement.

– Arrête » murmura Kanda en lâchant sa cuillère qui tomba au sol.

– Je ne pourrais plus me retenir plus longtemps » dit Allen d'une voix enrouée et rauque.

– Tu ne veux pas manger » dit Kanda pour le distraire.

– Mmm manger, je le mange tous les jours mais toi, ça sera la première fois » sa voix était du velours aux oreilles de Kanda qui frissonna. La main d'Allen s'enfonça dans ses cheveux le faisant basculer en avant. Allen l'attaqua de petits baisers dans la nuque. Ses lèvres étaient froides sur sa peau, ramenant un plaisir tendre. Kanda se retourna pour venir l'embrasser, ses bras se posèrent sur les épaules d'Allen alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sensuellement. Leurs regards étaient avides de désir et leurs gémissements de plus en plus forts. Ils furent coupés par le téléphone de la maison.

– Ne réponds pas » gémit Allen.

– C'est mon père » dit Kanda en caressant sa joue,- je dois répondre sinon, il devient invivable et serait capable de prendre un avion pour venir ici » Allen le regarda avant de rigoler.

Ils se séparèrent à contre gré et Kanda alla répondre au téléphone. Allen entendit la voix du père de Kanda. Il sourit en entendant les pleurs de Tiedoll et la désespérance dans le visage de Kanda, était tout bonnement fantastique. Il ne savait pas combien de fois le brun lui répétait pendant leur séance sur Skype que son père était un emmerdeur, un papa poule qui ne le laissait rien faire, il devait toujours surveiller son petit Yuu pour ne pas qu'il fasse des bêtises. Allen regarda son amant qui expliquait à son père qu'il était ici. Le nez de Kanda fronça avant de hausser la voix sur son père. Il y eut quelques arguments avant que Kanda ne rougisse, sa bouche grande ouverte et cria avant de raccrocher :

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils sur le sexe, tch » Kanda regarda le téléphone plusieurs minutes ne sachant quoi faire.

Allen essaya de ne pas rire mais c'était peine perdue. Kanda se retourna avec son regard meurtrier.

– Tais-toi…" grogna le brun.

– C'est naturel, **Yuu** » murmura Allen avant de voir Kanda foncer sur lui et il prit la poudre d'escampette.

– Je vais te tuer » cria cette fois-ci Kanda en le poursuivant, le petit déjeuner oublier.

– Quoi, tu vas me tuer » cria Allen en l'esquivant,- mais ça va pas la tête. Qui va t'embrasser ? Qui va pouvoir te dire combien t'es sexy ? Qui osera te dire que tu es baisable ?

– Tais-toi maudit.

– J'en suis sûr que tu rêves que je te prenne maintenant » il esquiva le pied de Kanda et le contourna pour monter les escaliers,- j'imagine déjà tes soupirs, tes gémissements me demandant d'aller plus loin » il cria bien fort et vit Kanda devenir vraiment rouge mais ne sachant pas si c'était de colère, de honte ou de l'embarras, mais il devait se sauver avant que le courroux ne s'abatte sur lui.

– T'es mort » dit Kanda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda lui faisait une visite guidée de Tokyo. Il y avait beaucoup de gens à cette heure-ci. La chaleur les écrasait de plein fouet même la nuit enfin surtout lui. Kanda marchait parfaitement bien. Tokyo était la plus grande ville du monde. La capitale du Japon était une mégapole électrique et étincelante, à l'architecture anarchique et à la vitalité extraordinaire. Son décor de science-fiction fascinait, intimidait presque le voyageur à son arrivée. Allen l'avait ressentie en arrivant mais plus maintenant. Il se sentit tellement petit. Kanda lui faisait visiter Tokyo quartier par quartier et découvrir, entre des tours gigantesques qui dévoraient le ciel, toute la diversité de cette ville qui se vivait aussi dans la rue, à l'horizontale. Ils arrivèrent ce que Kanda lui avait expliqué aux portes de la gigantesque gare centrale Tokyo Station, les rutilants gratte-ciel de Marunouchi annonçant la couleur. Celle du yen. Marunouchi était à la fois le quartier des affaires de Tokyo et la vitrine du shopping de luxe. C'était un endroit vraiment magnifique. Ils marchaient tout doucement, Allen essayait d'apprivoiser cet endroit. C'était un choc culturel énorme mais tellement beau. Il allait grandir avec cette expérience.

Kanda était le parfait guide touristique et surtout le brun lui avait promis de le ramener un autre jour dans un temple de Bouddha. Combien de fois dans les mangas, il avait regardé ça. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils esquivaient des personnes qui venaient en sens inverse. Il était émerveillé par toute cette couleur vivante et flashy. Le londonien n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Kanda qui était patient avec lui. C'était sa première visite quand même. Ils allaient rejoindre Lenalee et Gou dans un restaurant pas loin d'où ils étaient. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était à Tokyo et c'était trois jours de bonheur. Ils marchèrent quelques rues avant de voir Lenalee et Gou qui leur faisaient signe.

– Bonsoir Allen » dit les amis de Kanda.

– Bonsoir » répondit Allen poliment alors qu'ils rentraient dans le restaurant.

– Alors, tu aimes Tokyo ?" dit Lenalee.

– Oui, j'ai un bon guide depuis deux jours » dit Allen en s'asseyant,- même si ce guide devient grognon très vite.

– Tsk » dit Kanda en frappant son front,- va chercher quelqu'un d'autre alors.

– Pas envie, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde » termina Allen à bout de souffle, Kanda venait de le refrapper.

– Kanda arrête de frapper ton petit ami » dit Gou, Lenalee le réprimanda du regard.

– BaKanda ne soit pas méchant avec moi sinon pas de câlin ce soir » dit Allen le tout naturellement du monde. Et bien sûr la réaction de Kanda ne tarda pas.

– Meurs » il frappa Allen sur la tête. Allen souriait malgré la douleur. Quelqu'un était venu prendre leur commande. Ils buvaient en attendant leur repas, la conversation allait de bon train.

– En tout cas, je suis contente de te rencontrer en cher et en os depuis ton arrivé » dit Lenalee toute souriante.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a une certaine personne assise à cette table dont je prononcerais pas le nom qui parlait tout le temps de toi » dit Gou et bien sûr Lenalee ajouta une autre couche faisant rougir Kanda à nouveau. Si un regard pouvait tuer :

– C'était du matin au soir, j'avais l'impression qu'il était avec nous tout le temps » dit Lenalee en souriant. Kanda avait un de ces auras mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Le repas arriva ensuite, ils continuèrent à parler. Lenalee expliqua ce qu'elle faisait. Gou avait une mission aujourd'hui : chercher Kanda qui n'en pouvait plus. Allen avait la main sur celui de son compagnon pour le calmer, mais il trouvait tellement ça adorable que le blandin ajouta son grain de sel. La nuit passa dans le calme le plus totale enfin si c'était possible avec ces quatre-là.

Allen rigolait à cœur ouvert des blagues de Gou tandis que Lenalee essayait de calmer Kanda qui voulait étriper son petit ami. C'était un joyeux bordel sans nom. Le londonien était content d'avoir été accepté par les amis de Kanda. Il avait été un peu nerveux mais tout s'était bien passé. Tout était comme dans un rêve. Il ne voulait même pas penser à son retour, le blandin voulait juste profiter de Kanda jusqu'à ne plus compter. Ils allaient tellement parfaitement bien ensemble, Lenalee l'avait dit, Gou l'avait dit et Kanda avait répondu par un "Tsk" et tout le monde rigola. Typiquement, Kanda qui essayait de cacher ses sentiments et d'un coup de tête Allen l'embrassa. Il s'en fichait du regard des autres, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il allait dévorer, pour la première fois cette nuit, Kanda.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils arrivèrent très tard à la maison. Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Allen allait mettre son plan à exécution ce soir. Il plaqua Kanda contre la porte de la chambre à dormir et l'embrassa avec une telle intensité qu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre en tombant au sol. Kanda le frappa sans le frapper, Allen rigola et l'aida à remonter. Ils se regardèrent, ils étaient prêts. Allen l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant tendrement les cheveux du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à arriver sur le lit, Kanda s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard fiévreux de son amant sur lui. Allen lui enleva son haut, ses cheveux retombèrent en cascade sur son dos, le blandin se pencha pour venir l'embrasser. Les mains de Kanda travaillaient pour enlever la ceinture de son compagnon. Allen sourit au coin des lèvres en embrassant le brun. Il aimait la fougue, l'audace et l'initiative de son amant. Son pantalon baissait et son boxeur aussi, son sexe était enfin libéré de ses tissus. Allen le laissa faire pour voir où Kanda voulait aller.

Sa main resta sur la tête du brun tandis que celui-ci, empoignait sa verge de sa main, il gémit en sentant cette froideur agréable sur son sexe. Des va-et-vient coulissaient sur son membre, avant que Kanda ne l'attire plus à lui. Allen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de voir Kanda engloutir son sexe dans sa bouche. C'était quelque chose de vraiment sexy et ce regard qui ne le quittait pas. La langue du brun tournoyait autour de son sexe, caressant son gland, le faisant gémir de nouveau. Son corps tremblait, son ventre s'échauffait petit à petit alors que Kanda allait et venait. Allen empoigna les cheveux de Kanda avant d'enfoncer son sexe dans sa gorge, le brun le laissa faire. Son sexe était enveloppé d'une chaleur exquise alors qu'il claquait sa verge au fond de la gorge de Kanda qui avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches pour avoir un appui. C'était des mouvements lents presque comme des caresses, sentir la langue de Kanda qui continuait à laper son sexe après chaque coup était délicieux jusqu'à venir dans la bouche du brun qui gémissait.

Allen vint l'embrasser et Kanda en profita pour enlever le haut du blandin qui rompit le baiser pour laisser passer sa chemise. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tandis que leurs corps s'allongeaient sur le lit. La main d'Allen agrippa la cuisse droite de Kanda qui passa son pied sur son dos tandis que leurs baisers s'approfondissaient, leurs langues jouant. Le baiser fut rompu mais le corps d'Allen continua à broyer son sexe contre celui de Kanda qui essayait de retenir de gémir. C'était tellement beau. Un feu qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre. La langue bouillante d'Allen caressa le téton du brun qui arqua son dos, ne savait pas qu'il était sensible à ce point. La main d'Allen explora le torse de Kanda, ses hanches, avant d'agripper ses fesses. Il embrassa à nouveau Kanda avant de lui enlever son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il avait devant lui un chef-d'œuvre, se disait Allen alors qu'il passait sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il voulait posséder ce corps comme jamais. Il prit la verge de Kanda en bouche le faisant gémir encore une fois. Leurs corps suaient à cause de la chaleur.

Il taquina Kanda, sa main cajola ses testicules faisant trembler le brun qui agrippa le drap de ses mains pour avoir une contenance. La langue d'Allen repartit de plus belle en dessinant la raie du brun jusqu'à arriver à ce qu'il voulait. Sa langue donna quelques coups de langues faisant sursauter Kanda qui se souleva un peu avant de retomber. Il continua en faisant des cercles jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'entrée en Kanda. Les halètements du brun remplissaient la pièce alors qu'il jouait avec lui. Il prit du lubrifiant qu'il avait mis sur la table et fit couler sur ses doigts, prêt à donner à Kanda des nouvelles sensations. La préparation se faisait en douceur, un premier doigt suivi d'un autre sous les halètements de son bien aimé. Kanda devait avouer que le londonien était doué avec ses doigts, le faisant gémir à chaque coup, son corps tremblait sans aucun contrôle. Allen variait la pression, le sens, il était beaucoup plus imprévisible. Allen vint l'embrasser d'un baiser mouillé, leurs langues dansaient ensemble tandis que Kanda sentit la pointe du gland de son amant sur son entrée. Il anticipait de peur et d'envie.

Allen rentra en lui alors qu'ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Les mains du blandin incendiaient son corps. Ils se mouvaient ensemble, Kanda gémit lorsqu'Allen mordit son oreille en le pénétrant d'un coup sec, l'envoyant très loin. Ses mains s'agrippèrent et s'enfoncèrent sur la peau du londonien. Ils voulaient se connaître, se remuer, se mouvoir rien que pour le plaisir de l'autre. Voir leurs corps se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, chacun donnait à son maximum. C'était le premier d'une longue série jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent. Ils reprenaient leur respiration. Il y avait quelques caresses par ci et par là, des baisers volés, des mots dits. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était ce qui comptait pour le moment. Enfin, ils se sentaient complets d'être l'un avec l'autre.

– Tu es magnifique » murmura Allen au creux de son oreille, Kanda caressait la tête de son amant.

– Tais-toi » dit Kanda en enfouissant son nez dans le cou d'Allen, celui-ci rit un peu.

Ils étaient fatigués de leur ébat. Ils continuèrent à parler un peu de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Ainsi que des mots doux que Kanda refusait d'entendre mais qu'Allen répétait jusqu'à obtenir le résultat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Deux semaines étaient passées. Ils vivaient leur amour à dix kilomètres à l'heure. Kanda l'avait fait visiter chaque recoin de Tokyo. Ce qui était impossible mais avec de la détermination, ils pouvaient selon un certain Kanda. À chaque visite, à chaque rencontre lorsqu'ils rentraient à la maison, ils étaient épuisés mais tellement contents de passer du temps ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le grand canapé en train de regarder un film débile. Selon le brun qui plaignait de comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi maladroit. Ils revenaient d'une baignade à la plage, c'était tellement agréable après cette chaleur qui voulaient les écraser. Allen s'habituait petit à petit à ce rythme et franchement, il avait déjà peur de partir à Londres.

– Tu veux sortir après » dit Kanda.

– Non, j'ai envie de rester dans cette maison tout seul et profiter de toi » Allen était fatigué et voulait être seulement avec son amant. Les jours passaient trop vite à son goût.

– Marmotte » murmura Kanda en l'embrassant. Ils étaient tellement bien installés qu'ils avaient la flemme de se lever.

– Je me sens tellement bien » dit Allen en regardant, Kanda,- je ne veux pas partir.

– Arrête de parler de ça et profite du moment » murmura Kanda en caressant sa joue distraitement, cela l'affectait aussi.

– Je sais, mais des fois lorsque je me trouve ici avec toi et que je me laisse aller, je me revois dans ma chambre en train de parler avec toi. Bon sang, être étudiant ça ramène à rien » murmura Allen plus pour lui-même qu'à Kanda.

Ils restaient là sans rien dire, on ne pouvait entendre que les voix à la télévision alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Kanda voulait enlever l'air inquiet de son Moyashi qui allait à coup sûr tout ruiner, ce crétin.

– Hey » dit Kanda, Allen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui…

– Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

– Alors tu l'es aussi » dit-il souriant en embrassant à nouveau Kanda. Oui, il devait prendre le temps qu'il lui restait pour profiter de Kanda au lieu de broyer du noir. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait et il espérait à l'avenir habiter avec Kanda et cette pensée était partagé aussi par le brun. Oui, un avenir ensemble était en train de jouer dans leur tête.

– Moyashi » dit-il avec un sourire discret.

– BaKanda » dit-il dans le même ton et ils allaient recommencer, c'était un jeu qui n'allait jamais changer entre eux.

Fin


	7. Si le monde s'endort

Titre : **Si le monde s'endort**

Allen est un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs blancs, âgé de vingt-cinq ans, les yeux gris et sa peau un peu pâle. Le soleil ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Il avait une cicatrice inhabituelle sur le côté gauche de son visage avec un pentagramme sur son front qui était relié par une ligne verticale à une autre oblique, sous son œil. La ligne verticale contournait sa bouche et se terminait sur sa joue, près du menton. Il était assis tranquillement dans un bus direction chez lui. Les cours de la journée venaient de se terminer, il devait descendre deux arrêts plus bas pour faire quelques achats pour la maison. Il vivait tout seul enfin quasi puisque son tuteur légal était jamais chez eux toujours en tournée pour son travail. Il ne se plaignait pas, il avait l'endroit pour lui tout seul. C'était invariablement ce qu'il préférait.

Il descendit, le magasin se trouver à trois pâtés de maisons, en s'imaginant de ce qu'il allait pouvoir acheter pour les deux semaines à venir. Il marcha tout en regardant de droit à gauche avant de traverser. Il n'était que cinq heures de l'après-midi. Il devait vite se dépêcher, il avait promis à Kanda d'arriver à l'heure enfin il essayait. Le brun n'aimait pas lorsqu'il était en retard, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était ces professeurs qui le retardaient tout le temps pour lui demander si tout allait bien. C'était fatiguant de leur sourire tout le temps. Depuis tout petit, Allen avait été capable d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui à la mort de sa famille dans un accident de voiture, c'était là où il a eu sa cicatrice. La couleur de ses cheveux a été une idée complètement folle durant les débuts de son adolescence. Le regard des autres l'importait peu.

Il entra dans le magasin, il était allé tout de suite au rayon conserves pour aller prendre des haricots, puis le rayon confiseries et ainsi de suite avant d'aller en caisse. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, sans le vouloir son regard capta une affiche collée sur le mur du magasin, c'était une personne disparue. La caissière lui sourit, il paya avant de sortir. Il devait aller à la pharmacie d'à côté pour aller prendre quelques médicaments, des antiseptiques, des bandes de crêpe, du sirop, de l'alcool et du gel. En tout, il était resté une heure et demie pour tout avoir avant de reprendre le bus. Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mouvement dans ce quartier, c'était un endroit un peu reculé de la ville. Son appartement était situé au huitième étage, heureusement que l'ascenseur ne tombait pas en panne tous les jours.

Le maudit appuya sur le bouton en saluant chaleureusement une gentille dame qui passait par là, ses deux sacs de courses en main, il rentra et pressa sur le bouton du huitième étage. Quelqu'un rentra, ils se dirent bonjour avant que l'ascenseur ne monte. Son voisin sortit au quatrième, il se sentait nerveux alors que l'ascenseur montait. Il avait hâte de revoir son amour qui serait probablement en colère pour l'avoir laissé sans manger. Il prit sa clé de sa poche arrière gauche avant d'ouvrir sa porte, qu'il ferma à double tour avant de prendre ses sacs et d'aller dans la cuisine pour les poser sur la table. Il soupira en se donnant du courage avant d'aller dans la chambre du fond ou il l'ouvrit.

– Ah enfin » dit Kanda assit sur le lit,- pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

– Désolé mon amour, un professeur m'a retenu pour je ne sais quoi » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Kanda se laissa faire avant de sortir de la chambre.

– Tu as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé » murmura-t-il distrait en regardant la porte d'entrée.

– Tu ne pourras pas » dit Allen en marchant un pas derrière lui.

– Je sais, tu me l'as déjà fait sentir » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de la table, il regarda dans les sacs et trouva ce qu'il cherchait des bandes de crêpe et de l'alcool pour désinfecter ses blessures.

– Tu veux de l'aide ?'' demanda gentiment Allen.

– Non…'' dit Kanda sans rancune mais implicitement disait « _c'est de ta faute »_ avant de partir dans la chambre,- prépare à manger, j'ai faim » avant de fermer la porte. Allen soupira avant de ranger les courses dans le frigo ainsi que dans le placard.

Il voulait faire quelque chose pas de trop compliqué mais que le brun aimait. Il fit des sobas ainsi que des haricots rouges avec des chorizos et du riz. Il mit sur la table deux assiettes, deux verres, deux fourchettes, deux cuillères, deux couteaux. Tout était en plastique pour ne pas avoir des emmerdes avec son amant. Il prit de l'eau et du vin qu'il posa sur la table. Kanda était revenu une demi-heure après, sa cheville gauche était bandée.

– Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui » dit le brun en s'asseyant tout en servant de l'eau. Le riz était déjà prêt, posé sur la table, il ne manquait que les haricots rouges et les sobas.

– Rien d'extraordinaire, j'ai eu quelques examens et un oral » dit-il en mettant la nourriture sur la table.

– Tu as réussi » dit Kanda en prenant du riz.

– Oui, grâce à toi qui m'as écouté'' il sourit en s'asseyant,- massacré ta langue maternelle. Mes deux professeurs étaient abasourdis que je puisse parler le japonais.

– Ça fait cinq ans que tu parles ma langue » dit le brun nonchalant.

– Oui » dit-il en servant du vin,- je te remercie pour ça.

– Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix » dit le brun en prenant une cuillère de sa nourriture,- et je ne suis pas un gamin » dit-il en cassant le couteau en plastique. Allen soupira.

– Je ne veux pas récréer ce qui s'est passé, il y a quatre mois.

– Tu te fiches de moi...'' sa voix était grave.

– Tu as failli me blesser » sa voix était posée.

– J'aurais aimé…'' dit-il en croisant les bras, en mordant sa joue intérieure.

– Kanda…

– Je veux m'en aller » dit-il en frappant ses deux mains sur la table, l'eau se renversa,- pourquoi tu me retiens ici ?

– On a déjà parlé de ça Kanda » il se leva pour aller prendre un torchon pour nettoyer l'eau et s'assit tranquillement sans se préoccuper des états d'âme de son amant.

Kanda avait horreur lorsqu'Allen se comportait ainsi avec lui. Cela le donnait envie de se faire mal. Il agrippa ses cheveux en grinçant des dents. Son cœur battait à la chamade, sa respiration s'accéléra.

– **Kanda** **''** la voix d'Allen était dur presque un ordre.

Le japonais perdait contrôle, il ne voulait pas faire une autre crise. Il ne désirait pas se retrouver dans cette pièce noire où rien ne transmettait. Seul le silence l'accompagnait. C'était un endroit insonorisé, qu'importe s'il criait, s'il pleurait, Allen ne l'entendrait pas. La maison toute entière était isolé aucun son ne pouvait passer. Il avait horreur des espaces confinés maintenant. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer, une main caressant son dos tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortant.

– Je ne veux pas » dit-il, sa voix était douce.

– Je sais, Yuu » murmura Allen en embrassant sa joue,- je sais, mais tu connais les règles.

– Je t'en prie, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tout mais pas ça » il était désespéré, ses mains étaient agrippées sur son t-shirt noir.

– Tout _ah_ » sa voix était malicieuse.

– Oui » Allen savait combien son amant avait horreur de cette pièce, c'était un petit bijou d'une complicité nulle autre. C'était équipé pour briser une personne. Il avait préparé cet endroit exclusivement pour son amour,- on va voir alors pendant cette soirée » dit-il en caressant la joue de son amant, Kanda ferma les yeux sous cette caresse, il s'était calmé. Le bun embrassa son amant sur les lèvres en le remerciant.

– De rien, Kanda. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais… pas vrai » le brun hocha la tête en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur sa joue,- viens on va manger et ensuite on va voir un bon film.

Kanda se leva et s'assit doucement sur sa chaise, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il mangea sans faire de bruit. Il parlait seulement si le blandin lui adressait la parole. Il ne voulait plus revoir cette pièce dans sa vie plus jamais.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Il marchait à travers les rues, il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Cela fera deux semaines qu'il avait l'impression d'être suivi par quelqu'un. C'était une présence jamais absente depuis que ses parents avaient décidé d'emménager ici dans cette ville paumer. Il aimait sa tranquillité, mais sa famille ne l'écoutait jamais. Il détestait la compagnie des gens, il n'aimait pas leur parler, être à côté d'eux. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui et être le nouveau en terminal alors qu'il venait de fêter ses dix-neuf ans, c'était relou. Bon sang, il n'a jamais eu d'ami à proprement parler. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. C'était juste des connaissances mais maintenant tout le monde dans sa classe et peut-être le lycée voulait l'avoir et ce n'était même pas une métamorphose. Il n'était pas dupe, il n'allait pas se mentir, il était beau, grand, fin, musclé là où il faut. Il n'était pas vaniteux, il tenait tout ça de sa mère. Sa peau était pâle, il n'aimait pas le soleil et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était six heures passées. Il avait promis à ses parents d'arriver un peu tôt, mais son professeur de chimie l'avait retenu pendant presque une demi-heure. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil mais ne voyait toujours personne, c'était frustrant. C'était comme s'il était paranoïaque et les gens le regardaient étrangement parce qu'il marchait bizarrement parce que ce regard ne le quittait pas. C'était angoissant parce qu'il avait l'impression que cette personne s'approchait de lui. Il l'avait en permanence avec lui, c'était dérangeant. Il avait parlé de ça avec ses parents mais bien sûr, ils ont mis tout ça sur le compte du déménagement. Perdu, il heurta quelqu'un, deux portables tombèrent sur le sol.

– Mais regardez où vous allez » dit quelqu'un calmement.

– Non mais, parlez pour vous » dit-il en soupirant et en le fixant méchamment. Ce dernier le regarda.

– Kanda…

– On se connaît » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, encore des gens relous.

– Non, pas vraiment. Je m'appelle Allen » dit-il en lui souriant, « _je m'en fiche »_ pensa le brun,- on est dans le même lycée.

– J'aurais remarqué quelqu'un avec une tête comme ça » dit-il sans le penser, ce n'était pas pensé méchamment. L'autre rigola :

– Je sais, je ne passe pas inaperçu, mais je suis qu'en seconde.

– Et comment tu me connais ?'' demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à ce que l'autre faisait vraiment.

– Oh tu es le nouveau et tu sais, les élèves adorent bavarder » le brun était très gêné par ce sourire qui lui semblait faux d'une certaine façon.

– Super » le brun était venu en cours de route. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de s'intégrer mais avec son apparence, selon certaines personnes, l'aidait beaucoup même s'il envoyait tout balader à chaque bégaiement, une carte anonyme, des sifflements plus qu'inappropriés venant de certaines filles quand même. C'était le bruit d'un message qui lui rappela qu'il avait un téléphone,- tu fais quoi avec mon portable.

– Juste te le rendre » il sourit,- je ne vais te le voler » d'une certaine façon, il aperçut une certaine malice. Kanda prit le téléphone avec brusquerie mais l'autre, le blandin lui sourit stupidement.

– Bon au revoir » dit le brun en s'en allant mais remarqua que l'autre le suivait.

– J'habite dans le même immeuble que toi.

– C'est une blague » marmonna-t-il mais Allen l'avait bien entendu mais ne se formalisa pas. Ils firent le chemin silencieusement mais Kanda ne remarqua pas les regards que l'autre lui jetait.

– Tu habites à quel étage ?'' Allen interrompu le silence.

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

– Waouh, t'as pas besoin d'être aussi agressif » une main sur le cœur.

– Je ne le suis pas…

– Bien sûr que tu l'es » et ils avaient continué comme ça, sur des blagues, des conversations que Kanda appréciait sans l'avouer. Faire une nouvelle connaissance n'allait pas le tuer. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, Kanda sortit en premier,- maintenant je sais où tu habites au troisième étage.

Le brun lui fit une moue boudeuse qu'Allen trouva vraiment magnifique avant que la porte ne se referme. Kanda soupira avant de marcher. Il allait encore se faire engueuler, il n'était plus un gamin mais ses parents aimaient le lui faire sentir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda lui avait promis qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il recevait juste des visites alors, il devait être dans cette pièce pour quelques heures. Cela le rendait malade mais heureusement qu'il y avait de la lumière. Cet endroit était caché de la maison. C'était encré dans un faux mur dans la cave. Il y avait plein de caméras posées sur le plafond pour le surveiller, lui aussi voyait ce que son Moyashi faisait dans la maison. Il le regarda aller ouvrir la porte. Le haut parleur transmettait les bruits de la maison. C'était une façon réconfortante au lieu du silence habituel, pesant et effrayant. L'émotion l'envahi lorsqu'il aperçut ses parents rentrer, sa main toucha l'écran.

– Maman, papa » dit-il, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. C'était tellement frustrant. Kanda voyait bien que sa mère avait beaucoup maigri, des cernes énormes. Son père était pareil, il voulait crier, mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien.

– Bonjour, Allen » dit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras suivit de son père. Il pouvait tout entendre.

– Comment vous allez ?'' demanda le blandin.

– Ça peut aller et vous ?

– Oh, ça va » dit-il en fermant la porte,- asseyez-vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, à manger ?

– Merci mais ne vous dérangez pas pour nous » dit son père qui lui sourit. Kanda mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, c'était horrible ce qu'il voyait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

– Cela ne me dérange pas » il leur sourit. À ce moment, Kanda avait envie de tuer cette personne qui parlait avec ses personne. Cette personne qui n'était autre qu'Allen Walker qui jouait la comédie. Le blandin leur servit chacun un verre d'eau.

– Oh vous mangez des sobas » dit Akiko en regardant la table,- mon fils adorait ce plat maintenant je ne sais plus » ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son mari la prit dans ses bras.

– Je sais, il m'a converti un jour alors que je disais qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que les mitarashi dango.

– Ce plat était sacré pour lui » répondit Jiro,- pour lui, il pouvait le manger tous les jours » ils sourirent tous les deux.

– Je peux demander ce que vous êtes venu faire ici sans paraître grossier'' sa voix innocente et plein de compassion.

– Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. On sait que vous êtes occupé entre l'université et le travail, mais on sait que vous êtes resté avec nous alors que les autres ont abandonné, ont baissé les bras à propos de notre fils » parla Akiko en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

– Je sais, c'est regrettable comme l'être humain peut oublier les choses facilement » Kanda tapa du point, il ne voulait pas que ses parents entendent ce que ce connard disait, mais il était impuissant.

– On vous remercie de votre soutien'' dit Jiro avant de poursuivre,- on sait à quel point, vous êtes devenus les meilleurs amis.

– Oui…'' il fit un joli sourire en prenant la main de sa mère.

– **Mensonge** » cria Kanda mais personne ne l'entendait. Ils étaient devenus proches mais meilleurs amis non. Allen le harcelait, c'était dit et c'était fait. Il le suivait comme un bon toutou.

– On est juste passé pour vous dire que les recherches n'ont toujours rien donné » dit Akiko en reprenant la parole,- on ne sait même pas s'il est encore… oh mon dieu à quoi je pense, je ne peux pas dire ça et ni penser ça. Je suis une mauvaise mère en pensant à ça » elle pleurait maintenant.

– Mama, arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute » murmura le brun sans plus. Rien n'était fait, rien ne pourra être dit pour soulager leur peine à tous.

– Cela fera bientôt dix ans que notre fils à disparu » dit-elle en continuant-, j'aurais aimé que le ravisseur nous contact, qu'il demande une rançon mais rien silence radio, j'aurais aimé entendre juste une fraction de seconde sa voix » elle termina, ses yeux rougis.

– Je vous comprends, moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ça soit possible « dit Allen en la regardant droit dans les yeux,- je comprends votre douleur, j'en suis sûr qu'un jour, on va le retrouver.

– Moi aussi » dit Jiro,- il a maintenant vingt-neuf ans. On a manqué beaucoup de ses anniversaires » dit-il dans un murmure. Cela le rendait malade de voir ses parents parler avec Allen comme ça alors qu'ils les avaient vu ensemble que quelques fois.

– J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là » dit Allen alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que ses parents s'en aillent. Bien sûr, Allen ferma à double tour la porte avant de venir le chercher en essuyant ses fausses larmes. En ouvrant la porte de la cave, il actionna un bouton qui ouvrit le faux mur où une porte rouge était en plein milieu. Il ouvrit à clé et trouva Kanda assit sur une chaise lui tournant le dos.

– Merci de m'avoir permis de voir mes parents » dit-il en pleurant même si cela l'arrachait le cœur,- merci Allen.

– De rien » dit-il en le prenant dans les bras.

– J'avais oublié comment ils étaient !

– Je sais chéri, j'aurai pas dû te les montrer » sa voix douce comme une caresse.

– Non » il dit en caressant la joue d'Allen qui soupira de bonheur,- tu as bien fait. Cela fait neuf ans que je n'avais pas vue leurs visages. Je te remercie pour ça.

– Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…'' son regard était sincère teinté d'une folie que Kanda s'était habitué.

– Je sais _**mon amour**_ » Kanda le serra dans ses bras,- je veux dormir avec toi.

– Bien sûr chéri, je t'ai promis que tu n'allais pas dormir ici.

– Merci » Kanda savait comment le contenter et il se mettait à la tache. Allen éprouvait un amour incommensurable pour lui. Le brun pleura parce qu'il était content d'avoir revu ses parents. Allen embrassa son front, son nez, sa bouche. Le japonais renifla un peu en faisant un mini rire qu'Allen trouvait mignon.

– Je t'aime » dit Allen, bien sûr que Kanda avait répondu, pourquoi il n'aurait pas fait ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Lâche-moi un peu, Moyashi » dit Kanda en soupirant de désespoir alors qu'il s'asseyait. La cantine était bondée de gens,- t'as pas d'ami ou quoi ?

– Bien sûr que si, baKanda » dit Allen en sortant discrètement des mitarashi dango,- ce n'est pas par plaisir que je m'assois à côté de toi. Je te signale qu'il n'y a plus de place » c'était un pur mensonge mais cela les importait peu.

Kanda frotta les yeux, il avait sommeil. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière. Il frissonna lorsque son téléphone mobile s'alluma. Il mordilla les lèvres en ouvrant : « _tu es vraiment sexy, j'ai envie de toi_ », c'était des messages anonymes, à chaque fois qu'il bloquait un numéro, un autre apparaissait, « _tu fais ton timide »_ , et un autre, « _j'en suis sûr que tu es bon au lit_ », « _j'ai hâte de te prendre surtout avec ce corps que tu as^^_ ».

– Ça va Kanda, tu es tout pâle » mais le brun ne l'entendit pas en voyant une photo de lui quasi nu. Comment quelqu'un avait pu le prendre en photo alors qu'il habitait au troisième étage. Il mit une main sur sa bouche, prêt à vomir en voyant une photo de lui avec du sperme dessous. Il se leva et sortit presque en courant sous le regard fixe d'Allen.

Il était aux toilettes, vomissant ce qu'il avait mangé. Comment quelqu'un pouvait envoyer ce genre de photo. C'était des photographies prises à son insu, il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec personne. Les menaces étaient clairement là. De divulguer tout ce qu'il cachait apparemment.

– Kanda ça va ?'' demanda bien l'idiot de service.

– Laisse-moi tranquille Moyashi, va-t'en » il murmura sans conviction.

– Non, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis là » sa voix était douce, mélodieuse. Kanda ouvrit la porte.

– Donne-moi mon portable » dit-il que l'autre empressa de lui donner.

– Kanda, j'ai vu…

– Tu n'as rien vu, tu m'entends » Allen hocha la tête mais ne se tut pas :

– C'est du harcèlement, il faut en parler » sa voix était rauque, si Kanda s'était concentré un peu plus, il aurait entendu une pointe d'amusement.

Son téléphone vibra, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer avant de les ouvrir et de voir ce qu'il y était écrit : « _tu n'iras pas bien loin, je te veux_ », « _j'ai envie de toi_ », « _n'oublie pas si tu parles, bye bye à tes parents_ ». C'était clairement une menace qu'il venait d'avoir.

– Ce n'est pas du harcèlement juste des blagues qui vont un peu loin » dit-il en attaquant en sachant observé.

– Kanda.

– **Non, juste des mauvaises blagues, tu m'entends** » sa voix fut grave et profonde, mais son regard montrait une telle tristesse qu'Allen le prit dans les bras et c'était la première fois qu'il craqua.

– Je serai là pour toi…

– Non, tu…

– Oui, je m'en fiche. Tu es mon ami pas vrai » Kanda fronça les sourcils parce que rien de tout ça n'allait. C'était un cauchemar qu'il vivait et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Son téléphone vibra encore une fois et dit :

– Tu peux t'en aller.

– K… Kanda.

– Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul » Allen sourit tristement avant de le laisser.

Il soupira c'était un texto de sa mère mais un autre arriva bien vite : « _je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Yuu, tu ne sais pas combien je t'aime et tu me fais souffrir_ ». Ces messages, il les recevait depuis quelques jours et cela l'empêchait quasiment de dormir. Il soupira, sa tête lui faisait mal. C'était forcement quelqu'un du lycée, ce n'était pas possible. Cette personne lui envoyait des photos de lui alors qu'il était assis en train de parler avec d'autres personnes dans la cour. Cela l'angoissait terriblement, il perdait l'appétit, n'avait plus envie de rien faire. Il était seul au monde et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se disait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux juste un jeu stupide mais à l'intérieur, il le pressentait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kanda se réveilla dans les bras de son amant. Il frotta les yeux, c'était un dimanche comme tous les autres où il ne verrait que cette maison jusqu'à sa mort. L'autre dormait paisiblement, il devait l'attendre pour que la porte soit ouverte. La dernière fois qu'Allen l'avait laissé déverrouillé, il était âgé de vingt-deux ans, essayant partout les moyens de sortir de ce lieu. Le blandin ne commit plus aucune erreur depuis ce jour là où le brun avait saccagé l'appartement et c'était ce même jour où le japonais avait eu son premier châtiment. Il faisait chaud, il caressa le bras d'Allen en essayant de comprendre comment il était arrivé à vivre avec lui sans problème alors qu'il était captif.

– Bonjour, Allen » murmura le brun alors que l'autre ouvrait les yeux doucement.

– Hey » il dit en le basculant sur lui,- tu es magnifique au réveil » dit Allen en embrassant son front.

– Arrête, est-ce que tu es obligé de le répéter tous les matins » murmura Kanda en frottant son œil gauche qui l'irritait un peu.

– Oh je le ferais encore et encore jusqu'à ma mort » dit-il en l'embrassant,- alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

– Tu me demandes » il se leva du lit,- d'abord ouvre cette porte et ensuite on verra.

Allen le regarda silencieusement, le jugeant avant de se lever aussi et d'ouvrir la porte.

– Merci » le brun l'embrassa. Allen savait qu'il allait directement dans la salle de bain. Lui resta planter là comme un gros con parce que ces moments-là étaient terriblement précieux pour son amant.

C'était un bonheur inexplicable. Combien il aimait son japonais ? C'était indescriptible presque inavouable. Une saveur au-delà des mots, un constat paresseux où se mélangeait la morale et le physique. Il chercha quelques affaires dans le placard, il n'avait pas cours ni aucune sortie. Il dédiait sa journée à son amoureux. Il prit un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc. Quelque chose de simple. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire lorsque Kanda rentra dans la chambre. C'était toujours un vrai plaisir de le voir comme ça, ses cheveux mouillés tombant en cascade sur son dos, de l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau pâle où il voyait un magnifique tatouage. Il humidifia ses lèvres, ce n'était pas le moment, pas le moment, vraiment pas. Kanda sécha ses cheveux alors que le blandin resta planté là à le regarder

– Tu as vu un fantôme ?'' murmura Kanda en mettant un boxeur noir suivi de son pantalon marron.

– Mmm… t'es magnifique » dit-il, sa voix était mélodieuse, Kanda rougit un peu sous le regard attendri d'Allen.

– Arrête » le brun passa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille droite avant de mettre un t-shirt avec un golem doré imprimé.

Allen vint l'embrasser avant de partir aussi dans la salle de bain. Kanda quant à lui, est allé dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Son regard parcourait toujours cette porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, mais il vérifia en jetant un coup d'œil que la porte de la salle de bain soit fermée. Il ne voulait pas que son Moyashi pique une crise. Il soupira de lassitude lorsque rien ne se passa. Il était loin de sa famille. De toute façon à quoi bon lutter si cette maison était sa prison. Kanda ne voulait plus être puni, il frissonna en pensant aux trois premières années où il était resté dans cette pièce conçue pour lui. C'était un endroit où il était entre la vie et la mort, chaque mot, chaque respiration étaient pesés et jugés.

Il ouvrit le placard du centre pour prendre des céréales ainsi que la tablette de chocolat noir. Il prit du lait, du jus, du fromage et du beurre dans le frigo, des yaourts, de la banane dans le panier de fruit, une casserole, une grande cuillère en silicone, deux verres qu'il posa sur la table avant de tout préparer. Il écrasa quatre bananes qu'il mit dans la casserole ainsi que les céréales et le lait en laissant mijoté pendant trois minutes avant de le retirer. La table était déjà prête, il mit dans deux bols le contenu de la casserole et il fondit deux barres de chocolat noir qu'il mit dans celui de son amant qui aimait prendre son petit déjeuner en haut et en couleur.

Il alla chercher l'eau dans le frigo ainsi que du pain dans le placard de gauche et des fruits de saison qu'il mit sur la table. Il toasta quatre pains, il pela les oranges, lava les fraises et prit du chocolat dans le placard de droite. Il enleva le tablier vert qu'il posa sur le crochet qui leur servait de support, retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade. Allen adorait lorsque ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés surtout le matin, va savoir pourquoi. Il voulait mettre son Moyashi de bonne humeur dès le matin. Il grinça lorsqu'il appuya sur le pied qui le faisait mal. Il alla chercher des comprimés dans la salle de bain contre la douleur, Allen n'était plus là. Le miroir lui renvoya la blessure sur son front en forme d'éclair. C'était un malheureux accident qui lui avait coûté deux jours dans le noir. Il retrouva Allen assit entrain de l'attendre mais déjà servi :

– Ça va ?'' demanda Allen en le voyant marcher bizarrement.

– À ton avis » sa voix exprimait tout ce qu'il avait envie d'exprimer.

– Ce n'était pas de ma faute…

– C'était la mienne » dit Kanda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui'' Allen répliqua en l'accordant une réponse positive.

– Sérieux, comment voulais-tu coucher avec moi dans ton état. Tu étais bourré » le connard resta en travers de sa gorge,- tu m'as toujours promis depuis le début que jamais tu ne coucheras pas avec moi sans mon consentement et pourtant je t'avais dit non parce que je n'étais pas dans le bon état alors que monsieur était sorti sans me laisser quoi manger dans cette maudite chambre qu'est la nôtre, abruti » il servit sans créer de scandale ne voulant pas en pâtir parce qu'il était toujours en tort. La règle d'or d'Allen était : « j'ai raison, tu as tort ».

– Désolé'' pour la forme.

– Et tu m'as poussé » attaqua Kanda en mettant du jus dans son verre.

– J'étais pas moi-même » en prenant une cuillère de céréale.

« _Parce que tu l'es toujours peut-être »_ pensa le brun en faisant pareil que lui.

– Tu sors aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Kanda, voulant être seul.

– Non, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Je ne te vois pas souvent.

– À qui la faute, tu peux me le dire. Tu m'as enfermé dans la cave sans nourriture, merci pour ça » c'était moins mauvais que la pièce, le japonais était très content,- pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

– Pour te mettre à ta place » sans aucun scrupule.

– À ma place, non, mais je rêve, c'est toi qui as le culot de me dire alors que monsieur s'était envoyé en l'air avec deux filles en même temps juste pour me montrer ce que je perdais. Tu as une logique implacable, tu le sais, ça.

– Merci.

– Non, mais » il murmura, Allen ne l'a pas vraiment bien entendu.

– Tu es jaloux !

– Loin de là, pourquoi je le serais si monsieur prétend m'aimer alors qu'il s'envoie en l'air littéralement.

La phrase fut finie qu'il reçoit une gifle qui le fit basculer en menant son bol qui éclata par terre. Kanda passa une main sur sa joue droite pour atténuer la douleur.

– Satisfait » murmura Kanda en le jetant un regard froid.

– Non loin de là'' sa voix était dure, son regard froid.

– Frappe-moi encore, cela ne changera pas d'habitude » sa voix était devenue malicieuse,- tu aimes quand tu fais ça.

– Kanda…'' averti Allen.

– Tu aimes lorsque je t'obéis docilement avec tes coups » Allen se leva et ses mains se posèrent brutalement sur la table.

– **Ça suffit** » leurs regards se battaient, aucun ne voulait donner raison à l'autre. Allen sourit malicieusement, en passant une main sur ses cheveux blancs d'un air sexy,- tu ne l'as pas volé cette fois.

– Tu crois…'' sa tête en plein ébullition, ne sachant pas pourquoi il s'était rebellé.

– Oh chéri, j'adore quand tu te comportes comme ça » son sourire était trop large pour son propre bien,- paye tes mots, baKanda.

Et d'un coup le brun perdit de son assurance, pourquoi il se laissait vraiment avoir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Allen l'observait depuis quelques mois ne sachant pas encore quoi faire. La voix lui disait de faire quelque chose avant de le perdre définitivement. Kanda s'éloignait un peu plus de lui et ça, c'était hors de question. Il se plaqua contre le mur alors que le brun regardait dans sa direction d'où il était le japonais n'était pas capable de le voir. Ce n'était pas malsain, il voulait juste voir Kanda. C'était une nécessité qui l'empêchait de dormir, de manger correctement. Ses pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers son brun. Cette magnifique personne qui le complaît. Depuis le déménagement de Kanda, il s'était épris de lui. C'était tellement intense qu'il n'arrivait même pas en s'en sortir. C'était Kanda ici, Kanda là sans aucun autre mot. Il vivait, respirait pour lui et il le voulait, combien, il ne savait pas encore.

C'était une faim qui ne cessait de grandir, qui le possédait. C'était un gouffre qui l'accablait, qui l'empêchait de bien réfléchir. Il ne savait pas combien de photos qu'il avait sur le brun dans sa chambre. Son tuteur n'avait aucun droit de rentrer dans sa chambre mais Allen savait que Cross passait plus son temps dehors que dedans, c'était presque sa maison et bientôt, elle sera puisque monsieur avait décidé de se marier avec une richissime femme. Il préparait tout lorsque Cross n'était pas là, il était devenu expert. Cette maison était son héritage et il allait prendre possession et faire ce qu'il voulait. Bientôt, il pourrait avoir Kanda pour lui tout seul, bientôt répéta une voix alors qu'il suivait le japonais. Dans moins de deux semaines, Cross déménagera et lui sera tout seul et là, il pouvait mettre son plan en marche.

Kanda rentra dans un magasin, c'était un supermarché. Il resta loin de lui, il prit une barre de chocolat pour ne pas être trop suspecté. Il regarda le brun prendre quelques boîtes de conserves et quelques fruits qu'il mit dans un panier. Discrètement, il prit une photo du japonais même si c'était un peu risqué et l'envoya juste pour voir la réaction du brun. Kanda était juste ce qu'il lui fallait, disait ses voix dans un murmure. Il vit le brun regarder un peu partout, le regard fixant chaque passant. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces lèvres, il voulait les posséder, leur donner du bonheur. Peut-être qu'il était tant qu'il se manifeste comme ce jour-là où il avait réussi à cloner son téléphone.

Il marcha sans être vu, le brun tournait déjà le dos, il esquiva une mamie et partit vers l'autre rayon où il bouscula Kanda.

– Non mais » cette voix lui fit un bien fou. Allen adorait cette voix, d'une telle mélodie.

– Regardez où vous allez » dit Allen en regardant.

– Oh encore toi.

– Oui encore moi, c'est toi qui ne regardais pas.

– De même pour toi » dit le brun en ramassant sa barre de chocolat,- tiens.

– Merci, alors comment tu vas ?'' mais il savait que Kanda n'allait pas lui répondre qu'il partait déjà dans l'autre direction.

– Laisse-moi tranquille, Moyashi.

– BaKanda » il aimait beaucoup l'appeler comme ça. Allen le trouva arrêter en train de regarder un autre message. Il savait déjà ce que le brun allait trouver.

– C'est cette personne encore » dit-il avec inquiétude.

– Ça te regarde pas.

– Je veux juste t'aider.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un non ?

Allen sourit de tout ses dents :

– Apparemment non… tu apprendras à me connaître » murmura Allen.

– Quoi !

– Rien, bon je te laisse, à plus tard » Kanda le regarda partir en soupirant. Ces derniers temps, Kanda trouvait le blandin très bizarre plus que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait l'impression que le maudit préparait quelque chose de vraiment pas bien. C'était juste imagination.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je me suis réveillé, nu enchaîné sur le lit, mes yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient doucement pour s'habituer à l'intensité de la lumière qui éclairait chaque recoin de la pièce. C'était un endroit composé de trois murs solides et le quatrième en métal. Je n'étais pas sûr depuis combien de temps, je me trouvais ici. Combien d'heure ou combien de jours étaient passés. C'était un endroit où le temps n'existait pas, pas d'horloge, pas de soleil, pas de lune pour m'indiquer. Une chaîne liait ma main gauche au barreau encré sur le mur. C'était une chaîne assez longue qui me permettait de me déplacer convenablement mais mes pieds étaient emprisonnés avec une corde qui m'empêchait de bouger, de faire des mouvements. Je connaissais déjà les règles, bientôt mon amant, pourquoi je l'appelais comme ça une habitude qui s'était encrée dans ma vie et dans la sienne. Je vis avec lui depuis mes dix-huit ans, c'était un jour avant mon anniversaire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de l'accompagner dans son appartement pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mes parents n'ont jamais su ce que j'allais faire ce jour-là et puis, c'était un jour comme un autre, je ne me saurais jamais douté de ce qu'Allen préparait pour moi.

Un autre lit m'apparut dans mon coin d'œil, j'ai tourné un peu la tête pour voir que c'était un lit gonflable. J'ai soupiré, je détestais ce jeu. Pourquoi je m'efforçais de lutter ? Pourquoi j'essayais d'obtenir encore ma liberté ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas lui en vouloir ? C'était des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible, de toujours tomber dans le panneau. Ces sourires trop hypocrites, ces larmes trop surfaites. Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer où commençait le réel où se terminait l'imaginaire. Presque dix ans que je n'étais pas sorti de cet appartement. Je ne savais pas comment le monde avait évolué juste quelques séries et des films par là que mon amant m'autorisait à voir lorsque je me comportais bien. Ce n'était pas amusant d'être seul alors que l'autre allait à l'université. Allen Walker avait volé une partie de ma vie, mais c'était cette même personne qui rendait ma vie heureuse. C'était rien à y comprendre.

Quatre caméras étaient installés sur les coins du mur. La lumière rouge m'indiquait que l'autre m'observait. J'ai pris une longue respiration avant de bouger un peu pour essayer d'enlever la corde qui retenaient mes pieds. C'était assez douloureux, ma main droite saignait alors que j'essayais de me libérer. Mes deux pieds se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, alors que ma main gauche essayait de défaire le nœud qui était très serré en faisant tous ces mouvements, mon poignet droit payait le prix. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure pour atténuer la douleur, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui m'attendait dans les prochaines heures. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais réussi à me libérer, des marques rouges sang arpentaient mes pieds. Ma peau marquait vite et mon amant était fasciné par cela. Je soupirai en posant mes pieds sur le sol froid. J'avais oublié que j'étais nu et que j'offrais un spectacle languissant à mon amant.

Ma tête tournait un peu, Allen m'avait drogué avant de me déposer ici. C'était pour montrer à quel point, il était fâché contre moi. Je n'avais que pour seul dommage mon poignet droit qui saignait un peu et ses marques sur mes pieds. J'ai regardé un peu partout, la lumière ne me dérangeait plus pour l'instant mais cela pouvait devenir invivable s'il le laissait ouvert 24h/7. Chaque mouvement faisait grincer le lit et entendre le bruit de ma chaîne. J'ai regardé en dessous du lit s'il y avait quelque chose mais rien. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, c'était un endroit où mon amant me laissait pour apprendre les rouages de la vie pendant des semaines voir des mois. Je perdais toujours pied ici, mon dos me faisait mal, mes cheveux étaient détachés. Je n'avais rien juste deux lits. À ce stade, je n'étais pas en panique parce que les informations n'étaient pas encore arrivées dans mon cerveau. C'était un poil plus compliqué.

Allen me rendait dingue et ça ne datait pas d'hier non. Depuis que je m'étais trouvé par hasard dans sa route rien n'allait ou tout allait. Cette maudite pièce était dotée d'un système qui permettait de faire couler de l'eau glacée ce qui commença. Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais. Ce n'était jamais ce que j'aimais. Le bruit du haut parleur résonna dans la pièce :

– Salut mon amour » sa voix était mélodieuse,- tu comprends que j'étais obligé de faire ça, pas vrai. Je n'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça. Tu sais que je m'énerve lorsque tu mets en doute mon amour pour toi. Je tiens énormément à toi comme toi tu le fais avec moi. Cette relation on l'a construit à deux et on la terminera à deux. Je t'ai adoré au premier regard et cela n'a jamais changé » l'eau continuait à coulé, mes pieds étaient inondés,- je veux juste que tu te rassasies un peu, chéri. J'aime pas te voir comme ça mais s'il faut passer par là, tu connais déjà la réponse.

– Combien de jours ?'' j'ai murmuré, cela ne servait à rien de lutter juste à le mettre en colère.

– J'en sais rien cela dépendra de tes bonnes actions et si tu as été gentil avec moi » cette voix était calme et posée sortant du haut parleur. Je savais Qui se cachait derrière. Je n'étais pas dupe. C'était des choses qu'au grand jamais je n'aurais fait mais avec lui, mon cerveau ne marchait pas tout le temps bien. J'étais pas prisonnier, c'était ce que je me disais, que je me chantonnais, que je me récitais dans ma tête. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure et bien me comporter pour que mon petit ami puisse venir me voir à nouveau. L'eau continuait à monter, je me suis mis sur le lit alors que l'eau m'arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses. Cette pièce n'était pas très grande mais c'était une mauvaise idée, l'eau s'imprégnait des draps. L'autre lit flottait, je n'avais qu'une autre option, la chaîne me permettait d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

Mes dents claquaient alors que mon corps plongeait dans cette eau froide. Mes mamelons étaient gelés me faisant mal. J'essayais d'agripper le lit mais la chaîne me faisait plonger sous l'eau. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres mais cela me frustrait, c'était glacé. Je n'étais plus préoccupé par ma douleur au dos, mon poignet droit qui saignait toujours, non, c'était cette eau qui ne cessait de monter jusqu'à arriver au trait rouge marqué sur le mur de béton. Il n'y avait que quarante centimètres du plafond et j'avais du mal à monter sur le lit parce que je tirais sur la chaîne qui me maintenais prisonnier. L'eau engourdissait mon corps, j'étais même pas préoccupé comment j'allais survivre à ça. Mes quatre membres étaient déjà fatigués lorsque j'ai réussi à monter in extremis sur le lit gonflable.

Je ne savais pas combien de fois j'ai bu de l'eau en maudissant mes choix parfois discutables ou lorsque la chaîne me tirait vers le bas où mon nez me faisait mal. Ce n'était même pas ça le pire, c'était ce qui venait ensuite parce que chaque être humain devait dormir, manger et cette eau allait rester ici jusqu'à ce que mon amant décide de la filtrer. La lumière était trop forte d'où j'étais. Mes yeux me brûlaient depuis une heure. L'eau ne montait plus, elle stagnait sur le trait rouge. Je ne voulais faire aucun mouvement par peur de tomber et de ne plus pouvoir monter. Même si Allen disait qu'il m'adorait, m'idolâtrait, m'honorait, m'affectionnait. Il pouvait me laisser jusqu'au bord de la mort et ce n'était même pas une plaisanterie. Il y a de cela deux ans, j'ai failli y passer parce qu'il était en colère contre moi et m'avais enfermé pendant quelques semaines sans manger tout en changeant le climat du froid au chaud. C'était horrible, insupportable.

Le sang s'était arrêté, mon dos contre le mur en béton, le froid me traversait, mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Je claquais des dents sans m'empêcher de mordre de temps en temps ma langue. Plusieurs heures étaient passées, Allen ne me parlait pas, je restais là à vouloir entendre sa voix pour me réconforter. J'avais crié son nom en vain, ma gorge me brûlait. Je voulais le voir, je voulais dormir dans notre chambre sous les draps moelleux, son corps chaud contre le mien, son souffle contre ma nuque, ses mains baladeuses. J'étais incontestablement devenu accro à lui durant toutes ces années. Mon ventre grogna un peu, je devais juste être patient. Mon poignet gauche me faisait mal, le sang ne circulait pas bien et le métal était froid. Lorsque la lumière s'éteint sous la surprise, j'ai voulu bouger juste un peu et je suis tombé à l'eau.

Ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable. Je m'étouffais un peu. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver ma bouée de sauvetage. Je cherchais avec mes mains mais le noir était complet, impossible de poser la main dessus et j'étais arrivé à la limite de ma chaîne. Je bougeais mes jambes pour économiser un peu mes mains et mon énergie. Je devais réfléchir à ce que je devais faire. Il n'y avait plus rien à quoi tenir juste le lit mais, elle était restée au fond de l'eau. Je grinçai des dents lorsque la lumière réapparut à nouveau et j'ai regardé où était mon lit qui était en fait très proche de moi. La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau et recommença quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'essayais de monter sur la bouée. En arrivant enfin, mon corps bougeait à mes respirations laborieuses. J'ai peur de perdre connaissances dans cette eau froide et de m'étouffer jusqu'à la mort. Peut-être, c'était une bénédiction de laisser ce monde comme ça, mais je ne voulais pas mourir ici pas comme ça. Même si ça peut paraître con dit comme ça, mais j'aime mon amant. Allen était tout ce qui me restait.

Le temps passa entre la lumière qui allait et revenait, mes yeux qui piquaient du nez à chaque instant. Ma force qui diminuait de minutes en minutes. Le froid était partout, mon corps ne se réchauffait pas, mes lèvres tremblaient. J'étais en phase de perdre connaissance, mais je luttais contre la fatigue, contre cette voix qui me disait de dormir, de me laisser aller. À un instant donner, je me suis senti dans les nuages, de l'eau caressant mon corps, m'englobant dans sa froideur, m'accueillant, mes yeux se fermant tout seul perdant connaissance alors que l'air me manquait.

 _Fin_


	8. N'oublie jamais

**N'oublie jamais**

« _Je n'attends plus rien de la vie qu'une suite de papiers à barbouiller de noir. Il me semble que je traverse une solitude sans fin, pour aller je ne sais où, et c'est moi qui suis tout à la fois le désert, le voyageur et le chameau »,_ de Flaubert.

C'était la dernière fois que Lana allait visiter la demeure familiale des Walker avant que cela ne soit démoli. Alors qu'elle garait la voiture un peu plus bas dans l'allée consciente qu'elle ne devait pas se retrouver ici, elle descendit tout en fermant la portière en la verrouillant. Ses pas étaient précis et nets allant dans la direction de son envie. Son regard scrutait les alentours en s'approchant de la demeure pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Sa mère lui avait interdit de venir ici à cause des dégâts causés par l'incendie. La façade était couverte de traces noires, la porte fut consumée par les flammes. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent sur la bandoulière de son sac, pied après pied avec prudence, Lana rentra dans la maison. Il n'y avait que des débris, le canapé où elle s'asseyait couramment n'était que poussière juste un bout calciné faisant présence de son existence. La tristesse la prit d'un coup, il n'y avait plus rien juste des tas et des tas de débris où autrefois étaient remplis d'objets égayant l'endroit. En soupirant, elle avança entre les objets tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Personne ne savait qu'elle était ici donc évitée un accident était sa priorité pour l'instant.

Une dernière visite pour son cœur, pour graver à jamais les emplacements des choses importantes pour elle comme la cuisine surtout le frigo. C'était sa vie. Une passion transmise par son papy. L'endroit n'était plus vraiment reconnaissable. Lana avait pris du temps pour venir ici entre ses cours, ses révisions, son emploi du temps et ses problèmes de jeune adulte. Tout n'était pas facile à gérer surtout ses problèmes avec sa mère qui ne la laissait pas respirer. Un vrai petit bonheur en somme. En montant les escaliers avec prudence, le grincement à chaque petit pas qu'elle faisait, la poussière se levait. Les cadres de photo étaient tous calcinés, les photos n'existaient plus. C'était tellement dommage. Des belles photos anéanties à cause d'un mauvais fonctionnement à la cuisine. Ses pas la menèrent dans une chambre qui avait accueilli sa mamie durant tant d'années ainsi que sa mère pour quelques mois. Un vrai nid à souvenir. À côté, se trouvait la chambre de son papy, un ventre sur pattes comme sa grand-mère aimait l'appeler. Avec son portable, elle commença à prendre des photos des lieux. Un petit projet pour montrer à sa famille.

Elle voulait faire un album photo avec les anciennes et les nouvelles photos pour ses grands-parents et son papy que Lana adorait tellement. Depuis sa tendre enfance, Lana aimait observer les choses de la vie, comment cela pouvait être créé et s'effacer aussi vite. C'était garder un instant, un moment dans une photo. Elle avait une bibliothèque remplie d'album photo. La photographie était sa première relation sérieuse. Une passion jamais séparable d'une expérience du corps. C'était immortaliser des sensations, des vérités, des joies, des tristesses et des combats. C'était feu, flamme et foudre aussitôt vu aussitôt pris. C'était toujours un premier regard, une photo ne peut pas tromper, elle était là pour exposer et raconter son histoire.

– Merde'' dit-elle en cognant son pied contre le mur. Elle fit une pause pour reprendre le contrôle avant de continuer. Des planches carbonisées gisaient dans les couloirs, elle se colla au mur pour ne pas entremêler ses pieds et s'avança.

Toussant un peu à cause de la poussière et ayant du mal à respirer de temps en temps, elle arriva dans la chambre qui était autrefois à Mana Walker et prit quelques photos. Puis, elle retourna vers la chambre de son papy pour reprendre quelques photos. En regardant de plus près, Lana remarqua une petite main toute jaune sur le mur. Elle trouva ça joli. Il faudrait demander à qui appartenait cette main en rentrant à la maison tout en évitant de dire qu'elle était ici alors que sa mère lui avait interdit de venir. La joie d'être fille unique mais pas pour longtemps. Elle frotta ses yeux, la poussière prenait trop de place qu'elle faillit glisser sous un plancher et ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant.

– Plus peur que de mal, ma chérie'' dit sa voix, d'une voix lointaine ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de sa grand-mère.

Être seule sans personne à qui parler, la rendait bavarde pour ne pas sentir le silence remplissant cette maison. Elle fronça les sourcils, une pointe rouge illuminait les cendres. Curieuse comme elle était, elle dispersa les cendres pour trouver un album quasi intacte avec quelques brûlures superficielles, en le prenant, elle remarqua autre chose très étrange. Une petite fonte qu'elle attrapa et aida à soulever le plancher. Elle siffla de surprise. Lana n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Il y avait plusieurs cahiers quasi intacte et elle ne fit qu'un tour en courant pour aller chercher un carton dans sa voiture ne faisant pas attention où elle mettait les pieds. Elle était tellement contente d'avoir trouvé au moins quelques souvenirs. C'était son papy qui allait être content après avoir pleuré durant des mois et des mois des dégâts. Elle était fière maintenant d'être venue ici. Lana resta encore quelques heures dans la maison à explorer tout en prenant des photos. En regardant sa montre, elle grinça des dents. Sa meilleure amie allait la tuer. Elles avaient rendez-vous dans pas longtemps à l'autre bout de la ville. _Que le temps s'arrête_ '' se répéta continuellement Lana en démarrant la voiture. Elle était fichue car Pippa détestait ses retards, elle était comme son grand-père toujours en retard jamais à l'heure.

Lana arriva avec quelques minutes de retard dans le café où sûrement son amie l'attendait de pied ferme. Pippa faisait parfois plus peur que sa mère, c'était peu dire. Sa meilleure amie était assise dans leur endroit qu'elles réservaient tout le temps. C'était un lieu vraiment tranquille et calme. L'odeur du café la détendait tout de suite. Elle salua le responsable en souriant avant de monter un escalier deux à deux pour aller trouver Pippa. À bout de souffle, elle s'assit en tirant sur la chaise alors que son amie était plongée à regarder son téléphone.

– Salut, désolée du retard'' dit-elle rapidement en enlevant son sac ainsi que sa veste.

– Dis-moi Lana à quoi te sert les heures ?'' Pippa parla sans la regarder toujours les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

– Je sais, je sais'' elle fit un sourire que son amie ne vit pas pour s'excuser,- j'avais une chose importante à faire avant.

– Tu m'as promis d'être à l'heure cette fois'' dit-elle avec nonchalance, Lana n'a pas pu répondre que son amie enchaîna,- à quoi bon. À chaque fois que tu promets c'est encore pire'' soupira-t-elle en quittant l'écran des yeux pour la regarder.

– Je sais, je sais, je sais'' dit-elle rapidement avec ses deux mains jointes,- je suis incorrigible, impardonnable toujours à promettre quelque chose qui est contre ma nature'' elle continua à blablater sous le regard amusé de Pippa.

– C'est bon arrête de dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens'' elle dit en recevant un regard indigne,- tu pars trop loin. Pardonner'' finit-elle et se trouva dans les bras de Lana.

– Merci, merci. Tu es la meilleure'' dit Lana en riant. Débordant d'amour et de joyeuseté, elle se rassoit sur la chaise.

– Alors où tu étais passée ?'' demanda Pippa en regardant son amie.

– Je suis allée dans la maison des Walker'' sa voix était douce.

– Ta mère ne t'a pas interdit d'y aller'' Pippa était sceptique et soupira,- incorrigible, va.

– Merci'' Lana le prit comme un compliment,- tu me connais, j'écoute jamais ma mère.

– Et c'est comme ça que vous disputez tout le temps.

Lana hocha les épaules en prenant la carte sur la table. Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le menu du jour.

– Pas grand-chose de spécial'' murmura-t-elle dans un mutisme. Pippa soupira de désespoir.

– Comme toujours, commande ce que tu veux vraiment au lieu de te morfondre à chaque fois dans ta bêtise.

Lana sourit tout simplement avant d'appeler un serveur et commander. Son amie fit de même. Toujours la même scène. Elle soupira discrètement. Ce garçon avait un faible pour sa meilleure amie qui ne le calculait même pas. Le pauvre, il était tombé sur la personne la plus difficile à atteindre. Pippa était vraiment magnifique, elle avait des longs cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux d'amande avec un corps de guépard toujours à la mode. Elle faisait tourner des têtes mais Pippa s'en fichait royalement de tout ces gens. Pippa était une fille qui se laissait peu impressionner, elle était vouée corps et âme à ses études. Se comparer à elle n'a jamais été bon, cela avait plus tendance à la faire souffrir qu'autre chose. Elle était rousse aux yeux de jade avec des formes qui l'a toujours complexé. Pippa détestait lorsqu'elle se comparait à elle. C'était souvent des sujets de disputes entre elles. Une fixation qui exaspérait la brune qui rageait la rousse. La nature était injuste…

– La Terre appelle Lana'' dit son amie.

– Oui… désolée.

– Je te disais qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas ?

– Ah, je suis allée faire une dernière visite'' sa voix était douce et mélancolique.

– Tout est partie en poussière'' dit Pippa en buvant son café.

– Détrompe-toi, j'ai trouvé quelques petits trucs…

– Comme quoi si mademoiselle voulait bien se donner de la peine ?

– Toi et tes expressions, je te jure'' elle gratta derrière son oreille gauche,- j'ai trouvé un album et quelques cahiers. Et non, je n'ai pas encore jeté un coup d'œil'' en répondant au regard interrogateur de son amie.

Le serveur était revenu avec leur commande. Elles le remerciaient avant de continuer à parler :

– Tu as fini tes révisions'' lança Pippa.

– Pas encore, c'est celles de mathématique qui me posent un petit problème donc je rame un peu et toi ?!

– J'ai tout terminé'' Pippa sourit.

– Même avec ta rédaction'' dit septique Lana.

– Surtout ma rédaction'' sa voix était rauque,- un vrai enfer.

– Quand tu vas la rendre ?

– Dans deux semaines, je dois encore l'affiner et pour ton projet.

– Ce n'est pas pour maintenant, j'ai encore deux ans.

– Deux ans qui passent vite'' dit Pippa en buvant un peu d'eau.

– T'inquiète pas, je gère. j'ai commencé à prendre des photos, à rédiger quelques petits textes et l'année prochaine, il faut que j'interroge quelques personnes et je dois construire 366 chapitres. Ma vie en somme.

– L'université est encore pire que le lycée…'' dit Pippa. Lana rit :

– Parce que le lycée était encore pire que le collège'' elles se regardèrent tous les deux avant d'éclater de rire.

– Mais au moins, on fait des choses qu'on aime, toi dans la photographie et moi dans le journalisme'' continua Pippa.

– Des vraies passions, on va pas se laisser consommer'' murmura Lana alors que leurs verres s'entrechoquaient doucement pour faire un toast.

– Longue vie à nos études'' dit Pippa et Lana continua :

– Longue vie à nos études'' et elles burent d'un coup leur shot de vodka. C'était une tradition chez elles à chaque fois qu'elles venaient dans ce café.

– J'espère que tu auras un 20/20 à ta rédaction'' dit Lana.

– Un 15 c'est déjà pas mal…

– Tu es trop douée pour recevoir qu'un 15 ma chère consœur !

– C'est vrai ma chère amie, tu as raison. Je suis la meilleure de la promo.

– Bien dit, Pippa. Tu vas tout déchirer.

Elles continuèrent à parler. De temps en temps, des rires s'élevaient perturbant certains clients. Elles se faisaient chut de la main pour contenir leur rire, leur expression, leur mouvement. Elles se sont toujours bien senties à cet endroit. C'est un lieu reposant où il y a bien longtemps son grand-père avait demandé à sa grand-mère en mariage devant tout leurs amis. Dans leur bulle, elles commencèrent bien sûr à chanter des musiques de leur enfance faisant remonter beaucoup de souvenirs. C'était un moment à elles et de temps en temps, Lana prenait une photo pour écrire une histoire, leur histoire.

Après avoir passé un bon moment au coffee shop, Lana raccompagna Pippa chez elle en voiture. En chemin, elles parlèrent un peu de leur vie jusqu'à arriver chez son amie. Elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses en se disant au revoir. Lana attendit que son amie rentre à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant de monter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle. Le temps n'était pas beau, le ciel était un peu grisâtre, il y avait quelques nuages recouverts d'oiseaux volant vers le nord. De temps en temps, Lana regardait un peu vers le ciel où des avions passaient. Sa conduite était un peu ralentie à cause des bouchons, en s'avançant, elle voyait des lumières rouges et bleues, signe de la présence de pompiers et de la police. Après deux heures d'attente à attendre dans les bouchons, la route s'était dégagée et enfin elle put rentrer chez elle.

Lana savait que sa mère allait lui en vouloir de son retard même si, ce n'était pas de sa faute. En garant sa voiture, elle pensait à la dispute qu'elle aurait avec sa chère mère et soupira de lassitude en sortant de la voiture tout en la verrouillant. Ses pas la menèrent en bas de chez elle, prit sa clé dans sa poche droite de son pantalon et ouvrit la porte. Lana marcha dans un petit couloir pour arriver à l'ascenseur où elle appuya pour le faire descendre. Elle attendit quelques minutes, ouvrit la porte, appuya sur le 5ᵉ étage et monta. Ces quelques secondes de temps, elle réfléchissait à comment sa mère allait réagir. Son cœur palpitait un peu, ses mains étaient moites alors que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, elle vit l'orage devant elle. Sa mère était dans une rage furieuse, elle tapait des mains et des pieds, mordillait de temps en temps sa lèvre inférieure. Son corps tremblait de nerf.

– Bonjour, maman'' dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.

– Où étais-tu ?'' dit sa mère d'une voix colérique en bougeant sa main droite de façon frénétique. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester sa mère, ce n'était pas horrible de dire ça. C'était un Bookman de trop apparemment. C'était des cris et des larmes mais la fin était plus douce avec un arrangement. C'était difficile pour elle de rester tranquille alors que sa mère pensait avoir tout le temps raison. C'était fatiguant de vivre dans une famille avec autant de secrets qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû lire dans ces cahiers de bord. Franchement, l'avenir était vraiment con alors que le passé était horrible.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette histoire, comment la faire pour que tout le monde l'apprécie. C'est compliqué de vouloir raconter une histoire, mon histoire alors qu'elle n'est même pas fini. Il y a sans doute des choses que j'ai oublié, des choses que j'aimerais effacer et d'autres que j'aimerais me rappeler. Je me fais vieux de plus en plus. Les années, mes années ne me respectent pas du tout. C'est une course contre la montre, à chaque fois je perds, c'est comme ça. J'en ai tant traversé, tant souffert que je ne sais pas où commencer. C'est tellement facile de penser à ces histoires, de le raconter dans ma tête et de ne pas pouvoir le raconter sur un papier comme je le fais maintenant. C'est grotesque de vouloir toujours me décevoir. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été complaisant avec moi-même pour dire que je me détestais, vous avez bien lu « _détestais_ » pas « _déteste_ » avec le temps, j'essaye de me modérer, je suis en constant débat avec moi-même quoi que, il y a des jours quand je vais mal, je m'en prends qu'à moi-même. C'est une partie de moi qui ne veux pas partir. Je vois mon temps raccourcir de plus en plus mais ça me va. Il n'y a plus grand-chose que j'ai envie de faire, d'espérer. J'ai vécu une vie trépidante, tumultueuse et agitée. J'en rigole même aujourd'hui.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais con avant, je le suis encore mais moins. On se prend pour le roi du monde avec la vie devant nous, voulant toujours plus sans vouloir les conséquences. De l'insouciance à l'état pur. Une maladie qui te prend et qui ne veut plus te lâcher et à cause de ça, les conneries que j'avais faites étant enfant est du délire. Une liste interminable que comparait à mon adolescence n'était rien. Ma famille avait dû me supporter pour un oui et pour un non. Des bons souvenirs que j'ai envie de garder, de la nostalgie qui me fait pleurer comme une madeleine. D'ailleurs cette expression est bizarre comment une madeleine peut pleurer, on a envie juste de la croquer. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps que tout n'était pas écrit. Cette expression vient de la personne du nom de Marie La Magdaléenne que l'on nomme également Marie-Madeleine ou bien Madeleine une ancienne prostituée. Lors de la confession de ses péchés auprès du Christ, elle fut envahie par tant de remords qu'elle a pu laver les pieds du Christ avec ses pleurs puis les a séchés avec ses cheveux.

Je vous dis quand on est curieux, on apprend toujours plus. C'est mon père qui m'avait expliqué l'origine de cette expression alors que moi, je croyais que c'était le gâteau. J'aime vraiment pas les madeleines. C'est tout, il n'y a rien à dire dessus même sous la torture je n'en mangerais aucune. Je me perds dans mes pensées qui veulent sortir toutes ensembles. Où j'étais… ah oui, parler de ma vie. J'espère que personne ne lira mes histoires de toute façon comme mon compagnon avait l'habitude de dire, je suis tellement ennuyant que personne ne voudra lire mon histoire à moi mais au moins ça me permet de me souvenir et de ne pas oublier. Ce sont des souvenirs très importants que je vais raconter. Il y aura peut-être un peu de fantaisie, ma tête n'est plus aussi jeune. Je voudrais tout raconter et rien laissait mais c'est impossible, mon cerveau dès la naissance avait fait le choix de me faire oublier des choses importantes mais c'est peut-être une bénédiction de temps en temps. La souffrance est quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir.

C'est une marque qui est resté en moi, collée comme une empreinte ne voulant jamais me laisser. Le temps guérit tout dit-on. Ça peut être vrai dans certains cas mais c'est nous qui faisons tout le travail de vouloir oublier et de ne plus souffrir et en même temps, on essaye de tout refouler. Il y a eu tant de perte dans ma famille, c'est la vie dira-t-on. Je sais mais c'est difficile. On vient au monde et on sait qu'à la fin, il n'y a que la mort qui nous attend. Entre les deux, il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe. Une vie remplie de joie, de tristesse, d'allégresse, de colère, de pleurs, d'attente et tellement d'autres choses. Je voudrais croire un monde au-delà. Je suis pessimiste de nature, je voudrais le croire, mais je ne peux pas ou je le peux. C'est compliqué, mes grands-parents m'ont bercé sur ça même si je trouvais ça futile aujourd'hui, je me pose la même question, car je voudrais le retrouver. Allons, nous allons pas pleurer toi et moi, pas vrai. La vie est une vraie salope sans offense à qui que se soit. C'est un mot qui lui va bien, je trouve. Ne soyez pas offensé, mes parents m'ont bien élevé. À qui voudra lire mon histoire, je sais personne, mais je prends toutes mes précautions. Je ne suis pas vulgaire ni idiot enfin sauf pour une certaine personne que je prendrais malin plaisir à décrire.

Il faut pas que je me perde, reste concentrer. Mes mains sont fatiguées d'avoir écrit ce petit bout. Je vais me perdre, c'est logique personne ne pourra jamais raconter avec exactitude tout leur souvenir. Il y aura des moments où cela paraîtra bizarre presque irréel mais c'est ma vie donc ma réalité. Il faut que je vous dise à quiconque voudra lire, vous aurez une place dans ma tête, vous allez faire le dialogue avec moi que ça vous plaise ou non. C'est moi qui écris et vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur ça. Je suis très respectueux, vous voyez mes parents m'ont bien élevé. Alors on va commencer, plutôt je vais commencer par mon adolescence, de ma vie adulte, mais je vais commencer par le plus facile, par mon enfance. Alors tenez bon à qui veut lire, cela va être très long. J'aime bien parler tout seul, je ne suis pas dingue mais ça me donne une légitimité dans cette vie morne où je suis resté bloqué. Une conversation avec mes propres pensées est un pur délice, une échappatoire vers un monde plus imaginaire plus audacieux. Cela m'accompagne avec le peu de temps que j'ai.

Comment commencer mon histoire sans perdre personne inclut moi. Haha, ce que je suis drôle. On se concentre, je me concentre. Voilà, je sais comment commencer sans paraître dérisoire. _Bonjour_ , je me présente, je m'appelle Allen Walker et dorénavant, je serais votre guide dans mes souvenirs. J'ai le cœur qui bat rien qu'en pensant à ce que je vais écrire. C'est une partie de moi qui aie personnelle. Racontez tout ça n'est pas sans conséquence, je le sais. Ma vie est une foutue montagne russe qui n'a cessé de monter et de descendre sans me laisser aucun répit de quelque manière que se soit. J'aime parler comme j'aime raconter, tout viendra tout doucement pour que mes souvenirs restent intactes sans vouloir tout glorifier à chaque fois. Je me dis que cela va m'enlever un poids énorme que je garde depuis longtemps. Ça va m'alléger un peu. Je crois que c'est le temps de me pencher sur mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je devrais commencer par quand j'ai volé, quand j'ai couché, quand j'ai joué avec l'électricité, quand j'ai pleuré, quand pour la première fois mon père à levé la main sur moi et tant d'autres choses. Pour que ça soit clair et nette, je vais raconter étape par étape jour par jour un de mes souvenirs. Et pour aujourd'hui, je vais raconter mon adoption.

Je vous ai dit que ma vie n'est pas de tout repos. Je ne veux pas vous attrister ou m'attrister. Mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné à ma naissance à cause de ma pathologie. Je ne sais rien d'eux et eux ne savent rien de moi. Comment je sais tout ça car une gentille personne m'a expliqué pourquoi ces personnes m'ont laissé. Un égoïsme sans nom. À cause de mon apparence. C'est un autre sujet que je n'ai pas envie de ramener là tout de suite. Restons dans mon adoption mais avant je dois parler de ces trois années où j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat. Je dois faire face à ces démons-là et dieu sait combien j'en ai. Comme j'ai dit, écrire va me permettre de pardonner, d'oublier et d'accepter les choses qui ne se sont pas bien passées dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs avant mon adoption, j'étais très jeune donc impossible de dire si oui ou non tout est vrai. J'avais peur là-bas, créant des créatures imaginaires qui allaient me manger pendant mon sommeil.

Tout est à cause du rejet que j'ai eu mais incomparable après mon adoption. Que les gens peuvent être cruels, sérieux qui les a éduqués, ceux qui font la misère aux autres. Combien d'autres cicatrices je devais porter pour que les gens me laissent tranquille. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. On dirait que les mots étaient passés pour dire aux gens de faire chier ceux qui sont différents. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans la tête des gens ? J'en ai bavé et franchement je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Je voudrais réécrire mon histoire, l'inventer pour que ça soit plus gai, plus acceptable mais nous y voilà racontant mon histoire, mon unique histoire que j'ai construit durant toute ma satanée vie qui n'est même pas encore finie, sinon je serais pas encore ici à écrire. Reprenons nos moutons, j'adore les moutons comme Shaun le mouton que j'adorais regarder quand j'étais petit. Ma passion pour la télévision un autre sujet à traiter. Pauvre de mon père qui a dû me supporter, négocier avec moi. Je vous ai dit que mon père était un papa poule maintenant vous le savez. Mon père n'a jamais su rien me refuser sauf les quelques fois qui m'ont vraiment énervé. J'ai même fait une fugue, une autre anecdote à raconter plus tard. La vache qu'est-ce que j'adore mon mini moi. J'étais un vrai diablotin. J'avais trop d'énergie à dépenser selon un certain docteur de pacotille que je détestais.

Pourquoi vous me le demandez ? Je vais vous répondre, ces aiguilles, ces piqûres. J'avais peur des aiguilles et à chaque fois, je faisais une scène pas possible. Les grosses larmes, les cris dans les aiguës, mes joues toutes rouges, mes pieds qui voulaient frapper tout le monde. Ces jours-là étaient les jours de terreurs de mon père qui devait m'accompagner pour aller voir mon docteur. Mais cette crise passait aussitôt que mon père me proposait une glace à la vanille et à la fraise mais surtout lorsque je me comportais très bien, j'avais droit à une glace triple. Oh la vache qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Tiens ça me donne envie d'aller en manger une tout de suite. Concentre-toi, bon sang Allen. Je ne suis toujours pas dingue de vouloir parler avec moi-même. Ah oui, avant mon adoption. J'étais un gamin vraiment tranquille qui ne voulait pas être remarqué mais c'était peine perdue à cause de mes cheveux blancs et de ma malformation à mon bras gauche. À chaque fois qu'une personne me regardait d'une façon étrange où se mélangeait l'horreur, le dégoût et la pitié. Un vrai cocktail de plaisir que ce monde m'offrait à chaque respiration, à chaque regard, à chaque pas que je faisais.

Et ça n'a pas changé, mais je me suis fait avec. Je vais pas changer pour faire plaisir à quelques regards. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est toujours douloureux, il n'y pas de passé, de présent ou de futur où je vais cesser de souffrir. Je remercie Mana, mon père de m'avoir adopté et de m'avoir sorti de cet enfer. Dieu que j'aime ma famille. On va pas se mentir comme je n'ai jamais menti Mana à propos de ça. Il y aura toujours un vide dans mon cœur, c'est comme ça. Je sais que j'ai fait souffrir mon père quand la colère était trop grande pour le supporter où mes mots dépassaient mes pensées. À ces instants-là, j'étais le fils ingrat, indigne mais Mana me souriait toujours car, il savait que je ne pensais pas à ça, qu'il n'était pas mon père et pourtant les mots blessent sans que ça soit la vérité. C'était juste que c'était difficile de vouloir passer le cap de l'abandon, de la frustration. Mana me voulait comme son propre fils et je le suis. Mais on va pas se mentir, c'est difficile de recoller les morceaux de l'abandon de ses parentes biologiques. Mais j'avais vécu une enfance incroyable, j'ai eu un avenir grâce à ma famille, à mon père, à mon oncle, à mes grands-parents. Une vie pas parfaite.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, je ne veux pas m'apitoyer si mon compagnon était là, il ne serait pas content des inepties de ce que je raconte. Continuons voulez-vous bien. Le jour où Mana était rentré dans l'orphelinat, je savais que c'était la bonne personne. Mon père transmettait des douces émotions en nous voyant jouer avec des jouets. On était tellement beaucoup, chacun et chacune voulant être choisi et partir de cet endroit. Je ne vais pas enjoliver tout ça, on était des lots sans plus. C'était comme ça. Vous aussi, vous n'allez pas vous mentir. J'en ai souffert de rester là-bas où personne n'allait venir me lire une histoire, personne n'allait me consoler. On était tellement beaucoup que les gens qui s'occupaient de nous ne pouvaient rien faire. Triste conte, triste fable. Mais de temps en temps, la gentille dame venait me voir et me raconter des petites histoires qui faisaient ma nuit. Je chérissais ces instants-là comme si c'était la dernière et puis mon père m'a offert d'autres histoires offrant d'autres possibilités laissant derrière moi mes peurs nocturnes à l'orphelinat. Ce jour-là, Mana avait joué avec nous prenant le temps de nous connaître.

Marie que j'adore appeler la gentille dame avait proposé à mon père mon dossier. C'était le coup de foudre immédiat. Mon père voulait m'adopter, j'étais tellement content quand la gentille dame me l'avait dit après bien sûr plusieurs jours pour me préparer. Mon père me rendait visite tous les jours, voulant créer un lien avec moi et Mana avait réussi. Tellement de préparation, tellement de rencontre et moi voulant juste m'envoler dans les bras de mon père et quand ce jour était arrivé, mon père avait pleuré en me prenant dans les bras. Voulant toujours me protéger, c'est ce que j'avais compris et c'est ce qu'il a fait. J'étais tombé sur une belle famille, une bonne famille voulant toujours me couver, voulant toujours savoir quand j'allais mal, quand j'allais bien, me laissant toujours de l'espace, me laissant respirer. Une famille que j'ai aimée à comprendre, à vouloir rester, à vouloir donner raison de mon adoption et pas un autre ou une autre juste Allen Walker l'enfant de Mana Walker. La première fois que j'étais descendu de la voiture de mon père, j'ai vu une grande maison et j'étais tellement émerveillé que j'avais pleuré et que d'une seconde à l'autre mon père me prenait dans ses bras me consolant. C'était tellement beau d'avoir un chez soi, c'était mon chez moi dorénavant. J'ai eu du mal à le croire, mon père à passer des années à me convaincre. Comment ? En m'aimant tout simplement, en me donnant l'amour que j'avais tant besoin. Un parfait acte de bonté.

Moi et Mana, on était resté devant la maison me laissant le temps de la regarder, la maison, ma maison. De vouloir comprendre que c'était chez moi aussi. Après que j'avais fini de pleurer, on avait marché jusqu'à la porte, moi regardant les alentours voulant découvrir ce nouveau monde, ce nouveau chez moi. Mon père m'avait fait rentrer dans la maison et mes yeux s'étaient posés directement sur un magnifique canapé violet que je n'oublierais jamais, c'était là où j'ai eu mon premier baiser. Mon père a été patient avec moi de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

– Je vais te montrer ton **chez** toi'' une phrase qui m'a marqué.

Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. C'était une concrétisation de mes songes, de mes rêves à l'orphelinat. Ma vision d'enfant était restreinte, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, mais je n'étais pas préparé pour la suite. Un enfant ne voit pas au-delà de ce qui l'intéresse, c'était le cas pour moi. Et j'ai pu découvrir des merveilles insoupçonnables dans ma vie. Je remercierais éternellement mon père pour ça de m'avoir donné tout ce que je désirais. En fait, c'était facile pour lui, j'étais un enfant adorable qui allait pourrir sa vie de mes bêtises répétées lorsqu'il m'avait donné le feu vert. Je n'osais pas par peur qu'il me retourne à l'orphelinat et quand je lui avais dit ça, il s'était empressé de me réconforter et de m'expliquer. Mana ne me prenait pas pour un imbécile, j'avais grandi avant l'heure et mon père avait compris ça. Toujours à mon écoute qu'importent les problèmes que je pouvais lui causer ou les autres pouvaient me causer. Un cercle sans fin et vicieux où personne ne donnait une marche.

– Allen, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre'' avait dit mon père ce jour-là.

J'avais tellement peur en rentrant dans la maison, ma maison que quand Mana avait dit ma chambre, j'étais devenu excité et il avait souri. Un sourire sincère et tendre que j'aimais tant chez lui. J'avais hoché tout simplement la tête par peur de parler ou de dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. Je ne savais pas encore les règles à adopter par la famille Walker qui était devenu la mienne. Il n'y avait pas de règles mais l'enfant en moi pensait que si. Une triste vérité, c'était à cause de mes camarades à l'orphelinat qui m'avaient dit beaucoup de choses. Comment se comporter, comment être en présence d'autres membres de la famille. Des vraies petites pépites d'or que je n'ai jamais suivi. J'étais un enfant difficile que voulez-vous de plus. Ce n'était pas tout le temps de ma faute, c'était les circonstances de ma vie et personne et surtout pas mon père ne pouvait les arranger. J'ai vu beaucoup de spécialiste pour essayer de me calmer, de dépenser cette énergie pour d'autres choses mais c'était le temps qui me fallait. Un vrai petit bonheur en soi. Une décision qui avait en quelque sorte complété ma vie.

– Voilà…

Un petit mot alors que mon père m'ouvrait la porte. J'étais resté là statufié, c'était la première fois que j'avais une chambre pour moi-même. Je ne savais quoi dire, quoi ressentir. C'était assez compliqué. C'était tout un autre univers alors que j'avais encore la sensation que mon corps était resté à l'orphelinat. C'était comme si c'était hier, je me souviens encore de tous les petits détails de ma chambre. Ma chambre n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis mon enfance même si je grandissais à vue d'œil. Il y a toujours un tableau énorme qui prenait tout le mur. C'était quelque chose et ma réaction étant était de siffler. C'était plus grand que moi, plus grand que mon père et c'était tellement beau, magnifique, des grandes vagues et quelques étoiles scintillantes dans la nuit. Je savais que cela allait bercer mes nuits même aujourd'hui. J'ai rêvé, j'ai imaginé parcourant les océans, navigant, cherchant et découvrant des créatures imaginables. Un monde construit par un enfant où les aventures avaient laissé place à l'adolescence. Cette période-là aussi avait été un vrai cauchemar.

– Alors, Allen, tu aimes ta chambre'' dit mon père, sa voix enrouée d'excitation.

À cette époque-là j'avais pas conscience de la réponse que mon père attendait. Mana m'avait expliqué plus tard qu'il était pétrifié de savoir ma réaction et pourtant je n'avais pas répondu, j'avais juste hoché les épaules. Le pauvre, j'étais tellement impressionné que je ne savais pas comment réagir alors j'ai fait comme tout enfant qui ce respect. Je n'ai rien montré, j'avais été abandonné une fois qu'est-ce qui allait me prouver le contraire. Je n'étais pas un enfant renfermé mais quand la vie avait la tendance à te faire souffrir, tu décroches de l'évolution du temps et tu te renfermes ne voulant plus sentir ton poids mais avec les années Mana m'avait montré d'autres facettes de la vie. Et cette chambre, c'était ma chambre et elle l'est toujours. Ma chambre a connu beaucoup d'histoire, elle m'a vu grandir entre ces quatre murs, m'a vu pleurer, rire, sourire. C'était en quelque sorte mon âme, mon jardin secret. Le lit était grand pour un enfant mais pour moi c'était le paradis, je dormais dans un nuage. J'avais l'impression de flotter les jours qui ont suivi dans la maison même si la nuit, je faisais des cauchemars et me réveillais en sueur alors que je n'attendais personne pour venir me consoler mon père était venu chasser mes démons, ceux tapis dans l'ombre.

Les mots étaient tellement réconfortants que rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant que j'étais à ces côtés. Le premier jour avait été dense dans tous les sens du terme. J'entends encore la voix de mon père « _ça va, tout va bien_ », « _ce n'est qu'un cauchemar_ », « _je suis là_ ». Ce n'était pas les mots qui m'aidaient mais surtout la présence de Mana et de sa voix, c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin car mes cauchemars je savais comment y faire face. J'étais tout seul avant pour les combattre, c'était quelque chose qui était resté en moi. J'avais du mal à m'ouvrir avec mon père. C'était compréhensible dans le fait que Mana pensait qu'il était un inconnu pour moi mais avec le temps, mon père avait compris tout simplement que je ne disais pas les choses que je ne voulais pas dire. J'étais un enfant réservé, calme et timide pour un temps. La grande armoire où souvent j'allais me cacher pour que personne me retrouve alors que c'était l'inverse. C'était une belle cachette lorsque je jouais à cache-cache avec mes amis. J'étais difficile à trouver parce que l'armoire avait une petite porte où je pouvais rentrer et que c'était invisible à l'œil nu.

– Tu veux faire le tour de la maison'' dit mon père. Je me souviens d'avoir répondu avec une petite voix :

– Oui…

Et mon père m'avait fait visité l'endroit, sa chambre, celle de ces parents donc de mes grands-parents. Ils vivaient là tous ensemble. Mana voulait garder un œil sur eux, ils étaient vieux et mon père ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. La salle de bain était grande pour l'œil d'un enfant, aussi les toilettes un peu plus bas. C'était un long couloir grinçant qui me faisait peur la nuit même aujourd'hui. Je ne vous dis pas les cauchemars à cause de ce son. Puis, on avait descendu pour qu'il me montre la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon juste à côté de l'entrée. C'était un endroit ouvert mais la seule chose que j'ai aimé et que je lui ai dit était l'immense jardin derrière la maison. Je vais pas vous mentir, j'avais imaginé toutes les bêtises que j'allais faire sans la surveillance de personne. Je vous dis un vrai diable dans un corps d'enfant.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose !

Je ne l'avais pas entendu la première fois, car j'étais en train d'explorer du regard les endroits, à la deuxième mon ventre s'était réveillé et mon père avait étouffé son rire. C'était le truc qui m'avait marqué et je ne le sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être que je le savais lorsque j'étais un enfant mais maintenant il y avait que la sensation qui était restée avec moi. Je me rappelle de mes petits pieds foulant le sol allant jusqu'à la cuisine où je me suis assis alors que mon père me préparait à manger après m'avoir demandé qu'est-ce que j'aimais. Ah le pauvre du frigo qui allait souffrir de ma présence dans la maison. Je suis un ventre sur patte, j'ai toujours faim alors imaginer enfant et surtout adolescent avec le changement de mon corps. C'était une bombe à retardement. Mes grands parents m'ont toujours soutenu dans mes bêtises alors que mon père n'en pouvait plus. J'étais un enfant très actif qui donnait de la joie, de l'animation à notre maison. J'ai envie de tout raconter d'un seul coup, mais je ne peux pas me perdre. J'ai peur d'avoir oublié certaines choses importantes dans ma vie, mais il y a ceux qui sont toujours-là, marqués au fer rouge ne voulant jamais partir.

– Tiens…

– Merci, Mana.

Je ne pouvais pas l'appeler encore papa et Mana ne m'a jamais pressé pour l'appeler ainsi. Il m'a laissé toujours le temps de m'adapter. Je n'étais pas à l'aise pour appeler qui que se soit père, mère, grand-père, grand-mère, oncle. C'était des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire pour moi, pas à cet instant-là. Les gens devaient mériter qu'on les appelle ainsi, ces deux personnes qui m'ont conçu m'ont abandonné. Je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas s'ils s'aimaient ou s'ils se détestaient, mais ils ont voulu concevoir un enfant, construire une famille. M'abandonner à cause de ma malformation me fait les détester encore plus. Et pourtant dieu sait que je les hais mais en même temps ça me blesse qu'ils m'ont abandonné. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'est pas juste. J'ai vécu avec un certain déséquilibre chez moi à cause de ça même avec l'amour de ma famille. L'abandon marque à vie.

On fait tout pour se faire accepter, on ne supporte pas d'être rejeté. Sur le plan sentimental, on est toujours en train d'essayer de réparer le mal qui a été fait. Partant de là, il est très difficile d'avoir une relation amoureuse « normale ». Mes relations ont toujours été problématiques jusqu'au jour j'ai accepté que rien n'était parfait, que je n'étais pas parfait et que je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par ce gouffre qui ne cessait de grandir, de m'emprisonner laissant personne rentrer dans ma vie et lorsque je l'ai fait je ne l'ai pas regretté, j'ai un conjoint formidable un peu ronchon avec un caractère de cochon mais que j'aime tant. J'espère qu'il ne trouvera jamais mon cahier parce que seigneur me garde je vais parler de lui. Cela a toujours désespéré mon amant que je prenne soin de lui comme s'il était un enfant, d'être toujours présent à ses côtés. C'était d'une façon pour moi de ne jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un comme mes parents biologiques ont fait. C'était plus fort que moi et cela avait tendance à nous faire disputer et de me trouver sur mon magnifique canapé violet. Si seulement Kanda savait que c'était sur ce magnifique canapé violet que j'ai eu mon premier baisé ainsi qu'une nuit de sexe de folie. Je crois pas que ça lui plaira.

Oui, on vit dans la maison de mon père, de mes grands-parents. C'est une belle maison qui se donne de génération en génération. On l'aime parce que c'est mon chez moi, là où j'ai grandi, là où j'ai eu ma première fois, mon premier baiser, ma véritable histoire d'amour. Il n'y a pas de vrai ou de faux. C'est juste que j'aime penser que Kanda est mon unique. C'est tout, je l'aime tellement que ça me fait mal des fois. Il y a deux poèmes que j'aime qui m'ont toujours suivi dans la vie. C'est ma grand-mère qui me les a dits alors que j'avais un cœur brisé à reconstruire : « _Un amour véritable accepte tout de la personne ou de la chose aimée on la prend comme elle est, avec ses qualités et ses défauts_ » de Raymond Queneau.

« _L'amoureux ne veut pas être aimé pour ses mérites. Au contraire, si l'objet de sa flamme lui dit : ''Je t'aime parce que tu es bon, riche, intelligent, ambitieux'', il en éprouve quelque amertume, considérant que l'amour qui a besoin de justification n'est pas un amour véritable_ » de Jean Dutourd. J'aime les poèmes depuis que j'en ai découvert, une passion que ma grand-mère m'a transmise. Elle était professeur de lettre à l'université. Une personne passionnée racontant ces journées de cours que j'adorais écouter car ça me fascinait. Elle m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de chose, une sensibilité en moi que je n'arrivais pas à mettre en avant. Dieu que j'ai envie de pleurer en parlant d'elle. Amelia Walker une femme d'une bonté énorme qui aimait passionner les autres. Mon père m'a enseigné le piano pour me calmer et depuis je ne l'ai jamais lâché faisant de mon art un gagne-pain. Sans m'inventer, je suis quelqu'un de reconnu dans le milieu artistique et j'en suis fier. Tout le parcours que j'ai fait pour arriver où j'en suis est juste énorme. Je ne dirais pas que c'est un conte de fée car c'est faux, le monde réel est cruel depuis ma naissance. Le monde veut nous écraser au premier cri qu'on pousse, la première respiration, le premier regard, la première odeur.

J'aime regarder les choses, passer du temps à contempler l'évolution de ma vie. Ces choses que je n'arriverais jamais à mettre sur papier, elles sont indéfinissables tellement compliquées et tellement pas humaines. Des mots venant, s'en allant me laissant pas le temps de les poser. Je veux tellement m'exprimer sur tout et n'importe quoi, que je m'y perds un peu plus dans mes pensées. C'est une habitude que j'ai, je peux passer des heures dans mes pensées sans me rendre compte du temps qui passe. Une tendance qui agace mon compagnon de vie. C'est tellement relaxant d'être seulement soi, être tranquille et vouloir juste être seul. C'est des choses que je ne demande pas assez souvent. Revenons à nous moutons où j'en étais ah oui, ma maison, la cuisine. J'aime penser que les choses vont qu'en s'arrangeant mais c'est faux. Je suis pessimiste et optimiste en même temps. Une combinaison qui m'épuise en me donnant mal à la tête. J'étais bien avec mon père à manger mon pain au chocolat et mon lait et sans faire gaffe j'avais renversé le lait. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, pensant qu'il allait me tuer, me punir, me ramener où j'étais avant. L'orphelinat était un endroit strict, pas pour des enfants. Un lieu austère et sans âme. Un cauchemar pour un enfant. Je garde toujours des mauvais souvenirs de là-bas. Je ne faisais que répéter mes mots encore et encore.

– Désolé, désolé, désolé.

– Ce n'est rien Allen'' avait dit Mana me caressant ma tignasse laiteuse. J'ai toujours aimé comparé mes cheveux au lait car c'est vrai que mes cheveux sont blancs.

– Je suis désolé…

– Allen ne pleure pas, c'est juste un accident'' avait dit mon père avec un magnifique sourire.

Mana ne pouvait pas savoir que chaque ''accident'' à l'orphelinat était suivi d'une punition atroce. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mes années dans cet endroit, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était. Et puis j'aimais garder les secrets pour moi, faire que si une personne me disait quelque chose, elle avait confiance en moi pour toujours. La confiance est quelque chose qui se méritait, ce n'était pas quelque chose en l'air. Je me suis fait trahir plusieurs fois en pensant que j'avais appris ma leçon alors que pas du tout. J'avais l'impression que sur ma tête était écrite ''je suis un pigeon venez je mords pas''. Plein de souffrance en somme. Un vrai débile qui croyait à l'être humain qui le croit encore. Je vous dis, je suis têtu et morose, écoutant personne lorsque ça sent mauvais et l'arnaque à dix kilomètres mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. J'aime vraiment pas la vie de temps en temps. J'ai eu même quelques pensées suicidaires, je les ai toujours. Aucune pensée ne s'en va naturellement, elle reste, stagne et revient en pleine tronche comme un couteau glissant et tranchant.

Une pensée par ici, une pensée par-là et une touche de drame, tout est joué. Un vrai plaisir de vouloir se débattre avec soi-même. Il y a des pensées légères et d'autres plus sombres et celles-ci viennent surtout la nuit lorsque je suis dans mon lit, essayant de m'endormir, ces mots me dorlotant, me faisant mal jusqu'aux os. Je les sens me faisant mal, me détruisant. Je fais des crises d'angoisses à ce sujet parfois même j'arrête de respirer. Ces pensées sont puissantes, elles m'accompagnent depuis l'orphelinat. Celles-là viennent lorsque je vais mal, lorsque j'ai tendance à m'isoler et de ne plus parler avec personne. Je sais que ça blesse mon japonais, mais je ne peux rien y faire. C'est trop douloureux, trop obscène, **trop** c'est **trop**. J'ai tendance à me faire du mal, à vouloir évacuer cette colère, les remords, mes angoisses, mes peurs. Des sentiments puissants que je gâche même la vie de Kanda. Je le sais, j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai du mal à lui dire, laisse-moi, va-t'en, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis trop abîmé, trop ça, trop peu pour lui. On a tellement fait de concessions moi et lui pour notre vie de couple. Je sais que lui aussi s'en veut, de m'avoir imposé ses choix, mais je les ai acceptés, car je l'aime. Je veux dire des choses futiles que je ne concevais pas avant car je les voulais.

J'aime un homme qui m'aime pour mes défauts et mes qualités. On a tant vécu lui et moi, tant traversé ensemble. Je suis content de savoir que j'ai fait le bon choix d'être avec lui, de l'aimer, de vouloir le connaître alors qu'il me tapait sur le système. J'ai peur de le perdre, cette angoisse ne me quittant jamais. C'est tellement fort que je fais des cauchemars, je le veux toujours encore et encore jusqu'à ma mort. C'est terrible de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre, de faire la personne ton existence. Je sais que ce n'est pas sain mais Kanda m'a toujours inspiré confiance dans sa manière d'être avec tout le monde. Il dit ce qu'il pense, il fait ce qu'il dit. Père, je crains le jour où…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lana soupira en se sentant un peu coupable. Lisant ce qu'elle venait de lire, c'était quelque chose d'intime. Son papy ne lui a jamais parlé de ça. C'était dérangeant d'être à la place du blandin. Allen invitait n'importe qui à le lire mais c'était faux et elle le savait. C'était un coup de chance que ces cahiers ont pu survivre. Tout avait été réduit en cendre et dire que son papy et ses grands parents ont pleuré à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu de leur enfance. La dernière fois, Lana l'avait compris. « Père je crains le jour où… » Une phrase qui a maintenant du sens. Son grand-père l'utilisait tout le temps, c'était son papy qui avait passé ce proverbe à son grand-père. C'était un made in Walker. Elle espérait que son papy avait pu dire à Mana la vérité de ce qu'il avait vécu. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son lit.

– Merde'' elle murmura, sa voix était douce. Ses mains essuyèrent ses joues.

Son cœur battait à la chamade. Pouvait-elle ou pas mais la curiosité l'emporta voulant connaître un peu plus de ces grands parents et ses aventures. Elle espérait ne rien trouver de cochon.

– Oh kamisama…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Mes rêves me parlent de secrets, de chagrins que j'ai_ _éprouvé_ _. Une promesse insidieuse et puante s'y terre. Je l'ignorais, un rêve dont je ne peux pas me remettre assombrit mes souvenirs. Mes douleurs s'engourdissent, mon cœur s'évapore. Mon âme brûlée n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres froides…_

S'en dit tellement beaucoup sur moi que c'est effrayant. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais mettre au clair, tant que j'ai envie de cacher. Je suis une personne compliquée de nature. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne savais pas ni à l'enfant ni à l'adolescent. Ce sont des questions qui font peur parce que c'est se jeter au grand large vers l'inconnu. Pour l'adoption c'était pareil même si au fond j'aimais Mana rien ne pouvait me permettre de dire que j'allais avoir une enfance heureuse, une vie heureuse. Tout devait dépendre de ce que j'allais faire ensuite. Le parcours de chacun est empli d'amertume, d'envie de dépasser. Une frustration qui suit tout le monde même à mon âge. On veut toujours plus, toujours trop et pas assez, mais pauvre de nous qui n'arrivons pas décrocher le gros lot. C'est un cercle sans fin, je suis passé par-là, d'autre le feront. C'est ce qui me dégoûte le plus. Toujours le même chemin même si tout le monde diffère. On vit, on couche, on travaille, on a une famille, on vieillit et à la fin tout ce qui nous reste c'est la mort.

Après, personne ne vient me dire que ce n'est pas pareil, pas le même. Je suis tout le temps en colère lorsque je pense à ma vie. L'humain n'est jamais satisfait, jamais content, jamais satisfait, jamais comblé… Nos pulsions sans limites et nos désirs inconscients nous entraînent malgré nous dans leurs spirales. C'est grotesque de dire qu'on a le contrôle de nos vies, oui c'est ça et on croit aussi au père noël, aux vampires, aux loups garous et toute autre sorte de créature. C'est toujours chercher une excuse, c'est comme la devise des Shadoks « _Quand on ne sait pas où l'on va, il faut y aller, et le plus rapidement possible_ » qui s'applique merveilleusement à moi, à toi et à nous. La majeure partie de notre existence, on cherche à trouver le bonheur, à trouver l'amour, à vouloir avoir plus que tout le monde mais tout ça se déroule dans la plus parfaite méconnaissance de nos vrais désirs qui sont inconscients. On est tellement faible devant la diversité qu'on se raconte à nous-même nos propres mensonges, à vouloir écouter d'autres personnes prêt à nous laisser séduire ceux promettant le bonheur ou la jeunesse éternelle.

Est-ce qu'on est vraiment indépendant ? Est-ce que je suis indépendant ? Va savoir, je n'ai pas la science infuse mais mes désirs m'emprisonnent, me rendant vulnérable, voire prisonnier du désir des autres. Je le sais et je l'accepte, je ne sais pas pour les autres. C'est mon cas, c'est ce que j'ai vécu durant toute ma vie dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais moments. Nous sommes liés étroitement à une dépendance, à la vie même. Cherchant toujours sans jamais le trouver et quand on pense qu'on l'a trouvé, cela disparaît. Les questions sont là, j'y ai pensé souvent quand mon père me regardait : « Que veut-il ? Que je vive ? Que je meure ? Que je sois heureux ? Malheureux ? ». J'ai construit mon existence pour autrui, en m'ignorant complètement. Quelqu'un veut que je fasse ça, l'autre veut que je réussisse ça. On écoute et on n'écoute pas. C'est une danse sans fin. On a tendance, parce que ce n'est pas que moi, à régler sur le désir de nos semblables, on se rend compte de la quête incessante de la plus grosse voiture, de la plus belle montre : je la veux, convaincu que mon frère, mon ami, mon ennemi, le voisin, la veut. Je la veux pour qu'il ne l'ait pas, pour qu'il m'envie.

Une croyance qui forcément pousse à vouloir toujours plus. Pour certains, un partenaire amoureux n'a d'ailleurs de valeur qu'en couple, déjà désiré par un autre. Je sais c'est la vérité quand j'étais avec quelqu'un je pouvais désirer quelqu'un d'autre, jamais satisfait toujours voulant plus. C'est épuisant que je me rends même pas compte. Ce qu'on a pas, on a envie de l'avoir. Cet objet mystérieux innommable, dont la possession nous placerait à l'abri du manque et de l'insatisfaction. Une quête qui n'a pas de fin. C'est triste et déprimant quand j'y pense. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que j'aime ma vie comment elle s'était déroulée. Je ne peux pas aller dans le passé pour la changer sinon on serait tous dans la merde. J'aime penser qu'on est libre même si je l'ai démontré un peu plus haut que c'est faux. On a tous une raison d'y croire, de le vouloir. Laissons ma philosophie bidon de côté comme j'aime l'appeler et je vais raconter un de mes souvenirs les plus marquants. Ma rencontre avec mes grands-parents, j'ai eu peur. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés pendant les visites de mon père à l'orphelinat.

Ce souvenir était toujours clair dans ma tête. Je me rappelle de m'être réveillé dans une nouvelle chambre inconnue en paniquant un peu avant de me souvenir que c'était ma nouvelle chambre. J'étais quelqu'un qui se levait très tôt même si j'étais épuisé. Mes yeux endormis s'étaient posés sur le grand tableau que j'avais trouvé incroyable, énorme et magnifique et cela m'avait apaisé. Les rayons de soleil s'infiltraient à travers la fenêtre. Le temps était un peu frisquet. Mon pyjama que je garde dans mon placard comme souvenir était d'un bleu nuit avec plein d'étoiles. C'était comme le tableau de Van Gogh, « _La nuit étoilée_ ». Une pièce magnifique que j'adore aller visiter lorsque j'ai le temps. Je suis passionné d'art et chaque excursion je ramène Kanda avec moi même s'il se plaignait des fois, il aime aller regarder ces œuvres d'une beauté insoupçonnable. Quand on avait le temps, on visitait des musées à travers le monde. Mon travail me le permettait, je recevais des offres pas mal me menant dans tous les coins du monde, mais on revenait toujours chez nous lorsqu'il était temps.

J'aime travailler avec mes élèves, leur apprendre à aimer, à écouter, à vouloir aller de l'avant. J'ai choisi ce métier pour le temps qu'il offre, et non l'argent. Je suis riche de temps. Je suis riche du temps qui passe et qui s'écoule entre mes doigts, grains dorés que je vois scintiller dans mes mains, sans avoir l'impression qu'ils m'échappent, l'immense étendue sablée à mes pieds me promettant insouciance et éternité. Vivre un rêve que tout le monde n'a pas le temps d'apprécier. Je deviens sénile des fois à me ressasser le passé, à vouloir changer quelques trucs dans ma vie. Je doute que je m'ennuie de ma vie, c'est difficile à expliquer. Je passe mon temps à penser, à me perdre dans l'irréel des choses. C'est embêtant pour la plupart des gens mais pour moi, ça me permet de travailler, d'imaginer, de continuer. Je ne sais quelle empreinte je vais laisser sur ce monde, un fils respectable, un prodige de la musique, des œuvres de bienfaisance. Il y a tellement de choses et tellement peu de temps que cela me frustre. Chaque pas que je fais, le temps s'écoule à une vitesse hallucinante.

J'ai fait une vie, j'ai construit quelque chose et pourtant, je cherche toujours encore plus. C'est inévitable et persistant. Je cherche la cité d'or dans mes songes. Le temps ne pardonne pas, les rides qui se forment sur mon visage ne mentent pas. Au moins maintenant, je suis en accord avec mes cheveux. C'était le truc le plus agréable dans toute mon histoire. De ne plus être appelé un monstre, le maudit, l'enfant du diable. Il y a des gens qui ont tendance à être con dès la naissance. Ce que les gens peuvent sortir comme conneries m'a toujours surpris. Ça m'a toujours fait mal, ces cicatrices ne s'en vont pas, elles restent comme une marque, une empreinte marquait au fer rouge. Être fils unique de Mana était une bénédiction dans tous les sens du terme, je ne voulais pas partager l'amour de mon père. Un désir égoïsme venant de mon abandon. Je ne voulais pas me sentir seul à nouveau, d'être rejeté. C'était hors de question enfant et s'était mal venu quand il y avait des familles qui venaient nous rendre visite. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir ni de sœur ni de frère, je ne sais pas ce que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu, c'est tout simple et franchement en voyant toutes les galères que les familles doivent passer avec plusieurs enfants, c'était peu pour moi. Je l'ai fait passé dans mon attitude et Mana avait bien compris.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant donc ma voix n'était pas celle absolue. Quand on est enfant, les gens pensent qu'on sait rien, qu'on est des bébés qui ne comprennent rien, oh si seulement ils savaient. J'aimais être entendu et mon père m'a respecté. J'étais capable de comprendre, d'analyser une situation. La vie est compliquée certes mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le comprendre. Je n'étais pas aveugle à la beauté des choses, à vouloir juste m'amuser. Je n'étais pas proprement un enfant. J'avais subi des pertes, des traumatismes, la vie, ma vie était venue trop tôt pour moi. Je ne souriais pas souvent, je m'amusais à mes jeux, ceux que je voulais essayer. On va dire que j'ai tendance à écouter une petite voix intérieure me disant quoi faire. J'ai développé ce qu'on appelle une double personnalité. Je n'avais pas conscience, je me présentais tour à tour avec ma personnalité « normale ». Il y avait des incohérences dans mon comportement qui ne ressemblait pas du tout le moi « normale ». Et les conséquences étaient désastreuses pour mon travail, ma vie de couple, ma vie de famille ou encore mes finances et surtout ce que j'aimais vraiment faire, c'était de mettre en danger mes partenaires en conduisant dangereusement ma voiture, être violent. J'étais comme un chien de garde.

C'était le jour et la nuit, deux personnalités distinctes, une dite « normale » celle connue et habituelle pour l'entourage sans incohérences ni bizarreries et l'autre, dite « pathologique », est complètement différente de ma personnalité normale. Elle apparaît d'un coup ou progressivement, à certains moments de ma vie ou pour toujours. C'était accompagné d'hallucination comme entendre des voix ou de voir des formes, là où il n'y en a pas. Délirer de temps en temps, dires des phrases sans queue ni tête, changer de ton de ma voix ou parler lentement. Oui peut-être que ça donnait aux autres l'impression que j'étais possédé, d'être le fils du diable, le maudit aux cheveux blancs. Un tableau étrange en somme. Mais le comportement que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était mes moments de crises. Je prenais beaucoup de médicaments pour combattre ma maladie. Mon psychiatre que je vois trop souvent à mon goût, car je n'avais pas d'autres solutions me prescrivait des antidépresseurs, des régulateurs de l'humeur.

Une vie d'enfer. J'admire Kanda d'être resté aussi longtemps avec moi alors que d'autres de mes ex m'ont laissé tomber. Ma maladie était toujours présente dans notre couple. Qu'importe l'endroit où on ira, qu'importent nos nouveaux départs, elle est là, m'accompagnant dans mon parcours. Des fois quand je vais vraiment mal, je demande à mon compagnon de partir, d'aller chez quelqu'un d'autre pendant mes crises mais celui-ci refuse tout le temps. Cette phrase m'était resté en tête pour toujours alors que d'autres auraient acceptés, alors que d'autres m'auraient lâchés, lui restait avec sa phrase « _Soi on est un tout, soit on est rien_ ». Une phrase qui disait tout pour moi. Oh chéri, tu sais me parler. Kanda avait toujours le bon mot dans le bon temps. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mon amant détestait tout ce qui était associé aux gens et ça m'allait. Mon brun détestait la présence des autres, cela l'horripilait. C'était une phobie liée aux gens. Ça l'angoissait de prendre la parole en public, de demander un renseignement à un inconnu. Moi et Kanda, on se complétait en quelque sorte, je suis bavard, lui n'est pas, je suis social, lui non. Je me reposais sur lui et lui sur moi. J'attends toujours qu'il m'explique la raison depuis 20 ans. Je suis patient, je ne bascule pas. Lorsque le temps viendra, mon amant me racontera j'en suis sûr. Je ne perds pas espoir. Kanda m'avait raconté une petite anecdote lors de son premier entretien professionnel. Il avait tellement paniqué qu'il s'était évanoui. Mon brun ne pouvait tolérer que deux ou quatre personnes près de lui pas plus, si personne ne voulait pas le voir prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Dans ces situations courantes de la vie quotidienne, il peut nous arriver à tous de ressentir une gêne, voire une tension intérieure mais pour mon amant cette anxiété, que l'on peut assimiler au trac ou à la timidité, l'appréhension devient peur panique, et le tétanise complètement dans ses rapports à l'autre. C'est une peur massive, excessive, et durable, du rapport à l'autre. Elle correspond précisément à la peur intense et persistante du jugement de l'autre dans toute situation où il est vu ou entendu, que ce soit par un seul individu, quelques-uns, un grand groupe ou, à l'extrême, un public entier. Kanda est souvent tendu, soucieux, stressé, incapable de se raisonner ou de relativiser. Il anticipe les situations qu'il redoute bien à l'avance et lorsqu'il s'y confronte, peut être pris de crises de panique plus ou moins paralysantes : mains moites, accélération du rythme cardiaque, rougissements, tremblements, perte de mémoire. C'est ce que je vois à chaque fois qu'on sort, quand on rencontre de nouveaux gens. C'est pour ça qu'on est souvent à la maison.

Faire voyager Kanda à travers le monde est une crise existentielle assurée. C'est pour ça depuis quelque temps, je restais dans ma ville natale à enseigner et ça me dérange pas tant que mon amant est à l'aise et bien, pourquoi je vais me priver. Et puis, je n'irais jamais sans lui. Kanda est ma bouée de sauvetage. J'aime être à ses côtés tout le temps même si ça peut paraître un peu maniaque parano ou contrôleur. On se complète lui et moi. J'aime ma vie comme ça. Je ne vois personne pour passer le restant de ma vie avec. Je n'ai pas de frustration lorsque je suis avec mon amant, je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs. C'est tellement facile d'être avec lui, sans me juger, sans me regarder de haut. Un petit ami parfait en somme. On a nos problèmes comme tout autre couple qui se respecte, notre vie n'est pas parfaite, mais on avance, on reste pas à l'écart à laisser nos démons nous manger. C'est la pire chose à faire dans un couple, laisser les non-dits détruire le couple, c'est quelque chose que je ne tolérais jamais.

J'ai appris à respecter, à aimer en voyant le couple qu'était mes grands-parents. Ils se connaissaient depuis petits, Amelia et Jack Walker. Un couple qui a fait rêver tant d'autre par le passé, toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. C'est une éternité comme disait ma grand-mère. Quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Le premier jour que je les ai rencontrés, ils étaient tellement soudés, proches toujours en harmonie, toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Le regard d'un enfant, le mien ne comprenait pas encore tout ça, mais ce souvenir m'était resté dans la tête, m'incitant à vouloir ce qu'ils avaient. C'était la mâtinée de mon arrivé dans la maison. J'avais bien dormi à part quelques cauchemars, mon père était venu me réveiller mais m'avait trouvé déjà réveillé.

– Salut mon grand'' j'adorais comment mon père m'appelait. C'était dire que je n'étais pas un bébé.

– Bonjour'' j'avais dit timidement. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui s'exprimait dès le matin surtout dans une maison encore inconnue qui allait devenir mon sanctuaire.

– Le petit déjeuner est prêt'' sa voix était douce, c'était comme ça chaque jour après. Toujours le même ton quand il venait me réveiller jusqu'au jour, je n'avais plus besoin,- tu sais où est la salle de bain'' j'avais hoché la tête, il m'avait fait le tour de la maison hier,- alors va te préparer, je t'attends en bas, euh…

Je me rappelle encore de sa tête, son expression. Il avait peur de quelque chose, que tout foire après ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Je vous dis mon père est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil. Chaque rencontre que je faisais, il avait peur de me voir partir de la maison, c'était bête mais c'était mon père.

– Oui'' la voix d'un enfant qui était juste pressé pour aller faire pipi. Je voulais courir, mais je ne laissais rien transparaître dans mon visage de mon agonie. Je voyais bien qu'il était préoccupé alors je lui avais laissé le temps de m'expliquer et de partir en courant vers les toilettes sous son regard ahuri.

– En bas, t'attends ma mère et mon père. Ils sont dans la cuisine, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer…

Et il avait pensé à ce moment-là que je m'enfuyais, le pauvre. Il m'avait appelé jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne mon empressement avant de rigoler. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce son, c'était agréable et tellement accueillant. Je m'étais préparé lentement redoutant la rencontre en me posant beaucoup de questions dans ma petite tête d'enfant. C'est bizarre de dire que tout va dépendre d'une bonne impression, d'être souriant et de ne pas faire faux bon. Pourquoi toutes ces insécurités. Croyez-moi lorsqu'on est seul et désemparé personne pour t'aimer dans un orphelinat austère, les questions viennent et les réponses ne sont jamais données. Dans ma chambre, Mana m'avait préparé de quoi m'habiller. Un tee shirt noir avec quelques dessins dessus, des oiseaux principalement et un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires avec quelques rayures rouges. Un enfant ne devait pas se préparer mentalement à la situation qui allait arriver, mais je n'étais pas un enfant normal.

Je me revois encore descendre les escaliers, petit pas par petit pas tremblant de peur avant le dernier pas où j'ai pu me reprendre et de ne rien montrer. Des voix, trois voix venaient de la cuisine. L'angoisse était à son comble, j'aimais cette maison et je ne voulais pas la quitter, c'est ce que je me disais à cette époque-là. En rentrant dans la cuisine silencieusement, trois adultes m'ont repéré. Mana et deux autres. Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms et mon père ne me l'avait pas dit juste « _papa_ » et « _maman_ ».

– Bonjour, Allen'' dit une voix féminine et douce avec un regard tendre. La première pensée que j'ai eu était « _dieu qu'elle est belle_ ». C'était sa manière d'être, qu'avec cette simple phrase m'avait mis en confiance.

– Bonjour'' je lui avais répondu d'une toute petite voix et son sourire avait grandi encore plus. Elle s'était approchée de moi et s'était agenouillée. Ses longs cheveux bruns avec quelques fils blancs m'avaient pris dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas eu de réaction violente, elle était douce, même son parfum. J'aimais tellement son parfum, ça sentait l'odeur d'épice et de chocolat.

– Je m'appelle Amélia et voici mon mari Jack'' elle lui montra du regard, je l'avais suivi. Ce monsieur qui était Jack était venu me dire bonjour.

– Je suis enchanté de te connaître, Allen'' avait-il dit. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris à cette époque-là, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir, mais j'avais ri et eux aussi. C'était tellement agréable. J'avais dit à ma grand-mère que j'aimais beaucoup son prénom Amélia, c'était un nom qui faisait conte de fée et elle avait rit et m'avait fait plein de bisous sur les joues.

J'aime mes grands parents, mon éducation passait par eux, car mon père travaillait tout le temps. Ce que mon père m'enseignait, mes grands parents le faisaient. C'était tout simple. J'étais leurs centre de l'univers. J'étais le nouveau dans la maison et dès le premier jour, je l'avais senti qu'ils avaient envie de s'occuper de moi. Ma grand-mère m'a raconté un jour que ses parents lui avaient donné son nom à cause d'Amélia Pond du Doctor Who. J'adore cette série qui ne l'aime pas. Mon personnage préféré est Rory Williams, le mari d'Amelia Pond et le voir mourir m'a brisé le corps. Quand on tient à un personnage, on ne le lâche plus et quand ledit personnage meurt, disparaît, on est désemparé. Je suis dans ce cas-là. Pitoyable quand on y pense. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre un membre de ma famille en regardant cet épisode. C'était tellement déchirant, je n'arrive toujours pas à regarder cet épisode d'ailleurs. Trop de cœur, trop sentiment.

C'était mon grand-père Jack qui m'avait initié à cette série. Au début, je n'étais pas très fan mais avec le temps, les intrigues et surtout les régénérations, j'ai commencé à l'aimer et à attendre chaque épisode de chaque semaine à en crever jusqu'au jour, j'ai découvert internet. Ma vie, un monde s'ouvrait à moi à partir de l'adolescence. Seigneur combien de films j'ai regardé, des séries. Une vraie mine d'or. C'était ma cité d'or. Ce jour-là avait été stressant pour moi mais enfin de compte, j'avais trouvé deux personnes en or. Je me rappelle d'avoir rit avec eux. On était tous assis et les adultes parlaient et j'aimais écouter. Un monde parfait où quelques années plus tard j'ai perdu mon grand-père à l'âge de neuf ans et ma grand-mère à l'âge de seize ans. C'était tout un monde qui s'écroulait. Le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu deux êtres chers. Je peux vous dire que ça marque la première mort. Je vois encore mon grand-père allongé dans son cercueil.

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier, mes vêtements étaient en blanc et en noir. C'était trop triste, car je ne comprenais pas encore. Je n'arrivais pas exprimer mes sentiments, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens pleuraient. J'attendais que mon grand-père se réveille pour venir me dire bonjour. J'attendais et d'une certaine façon j'attends toujours. La douleur s'était atténuée avec le temps mais la mort de ma grand-mère m'avait achevé. C'était recevoir un deuxième coup, je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. On est pas immortel, ton premier souffle sera ton dernier aussi. On ne veut pas avoir à faire face. On est seul face à la mort. Je n'étais pas bien et c'est toujours aussi dur de dire que mes grands parents ne sont pas ici avec moi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lana renifla un peu, ses larmes aux bords des yeux. Oui, elle le savait que c'était dur de perdre quelqu'un. Allen parlait à tout le monde de ses grands-parents. La souffrance dans ses yeux était toujours-là. Elle aussi avait peur de perdre ses grands-parents et d'y faire face. C'était dérangeant mais tout le monde savait qu'un moment donné tout le monde partira. Elle avait peur, c'était encré en elle. Elle rangea vite le cahier quand sa mère rentra dans sa chambre et essuya ses larmes.

– Oui…'' sa voix était un peu enrouée.

– Tu te prépares, on va voir tes grands-parents'' dit sa mère d'une voix terne. Sa mère ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa grand-mère. C'était une guerre sans fin.

– Oui'' elle ne dit plus rien d'autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se disputer avec sa mère encore une fois. Trois fois par jour était de trop déjà.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je ne suis pas fier de moi et je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses. On dit jamais deux sans trois. Je ne sais pas combien de personne que j'ai sorti avec mais la seule constante que j'ai faite pour les trois derniers, je les aie trompés avec mon actuel compagnon. On va dire que moi et Kanda, on n'avait pas la relation la plus saine. J'ai fait souffrir ces gens-là et je m'en veux, mais mon japonais a toujours su me détourner de mes objectifs. Je ne sais pas comment il le faisait, mais il le faisait. C'était assez dérangeant de savoir ça. C'était comme si mes autres amants ne comptaient pas quand la chose était proposée. Nos baisers volés, nos regards trop appuyés. Je me demande encore pourquoi je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que je voulais tout simplement ce beau ténébreux qui a toujours tendance à m'énerver. J'étais masochiste apparemment. Je l'aime toujours mon amour pour lui n'a jamais affaibli avec le temps. J'avais et j'ai toujours l'impression de vivre dans un conte de fée. C'est tellement facile de parler de Kanda et de ne rien parler d'autres. Mes souvenirs les plus heureux ont toujours été avec lui. C'était revivre à chaque fois.

Oh les vacances que je prenais avec lui était les meilleurs. Je lui ai même raconté la fois quand j'avais huit ans et avec quelques amis, on est allé à la plage et on a initié un jeu sous l'eau. Embrasser et être embrasser et je me rappelle toujours du baiser que j'avais partagé avec un autre garçon. C'est toujours aussi sucré que doux. Je me rappelle toujours. Ce jour-là j'avais embrassé autant de personnes possibles. Dire que nos jeux n'avaient rien d'innocent surtout en jouant au papa et à la maman. Mon père m'avait même puni quand il m'avait trouvé en train d'embrasser ma cousine dans un lit. Oui, je vous le dis. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal, j'étais qu'un enfant comme tant d'autres donc on avait pas la notion du mal ou du bien et en agrandissant ces notions disparaissaient totalement avec tout ce qui se passe. Je n'avais pas peur de rien étant enfant. Mana a toujours su m'accepter telle que je suis. J'aimais des personnes tout simplement. Mon père était fier de moi. La première à savoir c'était ma grand-mère qui m'avait encouragé à le dire à mon père à l'âge de quatorze ans.

C'était le jour le plus horrible de mon existence. Ma grand-mère l'a toujours su car quand elle me parlait, elle ajoutait toujours des petits phrases qui me disaient qu'elle savait et qu'elle attendait que je sois près pour le dire. Ma famille a toujours été génial avec moi. C'est avec elle que j'ai appris à cuisiner à faire des plats merveilleux. Mon grand-père, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps avec lui mais les quelques moments qu'il a passé sur cette terre était les meilleurs souvenirs pour moi comme la fois, on était parti tous les deux voir une gigantesque cascade, j'avais déjà mon maillot de bain. Un après-midi où le soleil brillait de mille feux. Des jours heureux, l'insouciance dans tout son art. La vie est vachement compliquée. J'aurais aimé ne jamais naître mais avec le temps je m'y suis fait. Il y aussi la fois où j'ai volé un truc dans un magasin où je me suis fait sévèrement punir. Mon grand-père n'était pas du tout content. Oui, je me suis laissé influencer par mon meilleur ami Lavi. Pas la bonne idée du siècle mais quand t'es rebelle ou tu penses être rebelle, voilà les conneries qu'on fait.

Toujours essayant de prouver que l'autre à tort. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas mettre par écrit, car je ne pourrais pas. Des choses horribles qui se sont passées dans ma vie, celles de mes amis.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Pippa, ça va ?'' dit-elle au téléphone.

– Oui, ça va pourquoi tu demandes ça ?'' dit son amie amusée.

– Ta voix est enrouée et ça fait trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vue''dit-elle ronchon.

– Je suis malade et je te signale qu'on se parle sur messenger.

– Ce n'est pas pareil'' sa voix était douce. Pippa rigola avant de tousser.

– Je vais te croire alors toi et ta mère, toujours en guerre'' dit Pippa.

– Oui, elle me tape sur les nerfs je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a'' son amie entendit sa colère,- mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'appelle.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– J'ai trouvé une note bizarre.

– Tu lis encore les mémoires d'Allen.

– Oui

– Ton papy'' sa voix était devenue très grave.

– Je sais mais c'est tellement fascinant, j'apprends tellement de chose sur lui, sur Kanda et sur ma famille. Comment je pourrais pas dire non.

– Tu vas le regretter.

– Pippa'' sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

– C'est vrai quoi. Tu sais que ce genre de truc est dangereux. Il y a toujours des secrets qui ne sont pas bons à entendre.

– Ça va, il parle seulement de son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

– Lana…

– Alors tu m'aides ou pas !

– D'accord'' Pippa soupira.

– Voilà, j'ai trouvé une note qui n'avait rien à faire dans le cahier. Ce sont des noms ou des endroits.

– Ok, tu peux me lire.

– Bah, il y a des noms comme sierra, tango.

Elle entendit son amie rigoler à l'autre bout du téléphone.

– C'est une note codée. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'alphabet phonétique de l'OTAN.

– Non…

– Ok, tu vas sur internet et tu cherches. Et je te conseille de ne pas le décoder.

– Il fallait pas m'expliquer alors.

– C'est vrai, mais ma parole a été plus rapide que mes pensées'' elles rigolèrent tous les deux,- mais sérieusement, Lana. Elle est codée pour une raison.

– Oui, je vais y réfléchir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– C'est vrai'' dit Lana les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa grand-mère Lenalee.

– Oui, j'aurais préféré que tu ne le découvres jamais.

– C'est pour cela que ma mère te déteste'' elle vit sa grand-mère hocher la tête.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute, comment elle peut ?

– Ne la déteste pas. Elle a le droit de me détester.

– Non, je sais que c'est horrible, mais elle aurait dû te soutenir.

– Je lui ai menti.

– Pour la protéger grand-mère'' dit elle en prenant les mains,- pour la protéger et puis vous êtes des grands-parents géniaux.

– Merci…

Son grand-père Lavi dormait alors qu'elle et sa grand-mère discutait depuis quelques heures dans la cuisine.

– Je vais voir papy…

Lenalee sourit :

– Celui-là, toujours à marcher à droite et à gauche même à son âge'' elles rigolèrent tous les deux.

– Tu sais où je peux le trouver si je ne peux pas le trouver chez lui.

– Le seul endroit au monde où il est avec Kanda.

Elle hocha tout simplement la tête avant de continuer à parler et à manger. Son grand-père s'était réveillé alors qu'elle partait. Elle leurs dit au revoir avant de monter dans sa voiture. Elle passa chez une fleuriste avant d'aller rejoindre Allen. L'endroit était immense et morne. Le soleil était agréable sur sa peau alors qu'elle voyait la tignasse de son papy. Toujours aussi blanc.

– Bonjour, Allen'' elle dit doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui,- bonjour, Kanda'' elle regarda la pierre tombale où le nom de Kanda Yuu était inscrite,- comment tu vas, papy ?

– Bien comme je peux'' dit-il en lui souriant.

La tristesse dans son regard toujours-là et elle ne diminuera jamais. C'était ce que le regard d'Allen disait. Elle posa les fleurs sur la tombe.

– J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter'' elle parla en regardant la tombe de Kanda,- mais d'abord, il faut que je te parle papy.

Allen lui sourit en caressant ses cheveux roux.

– Je t'écoute'' sa voix était grave peut-être à force de pleurer sur la tombe de son compagnon.

– Je suis allée à la maison'' Allen compris tout de suite,- et j'ai trouvé quelques photos encore intactes ainsi que…'' elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et prit son courage, ouvrit son sac pour lui donner les cahiers.

– Je pensais que…'' les larmes montèrent dans les yeux d'Allen avant que quelques larmes silencieuses tombent.

Allen regardait la photo de lui et de Kanda à l'âge de vingt ans. Une photo tellement banale mais qui lui donna chaud au cœur car toutes les autres étaient parties en poussière comme son amant. Son sourire heureux alors que Kanda le tenait dans ses bras. Un moment marqué, un moment de leur vie. Au dos il y avait écrit : « s'aimer soi-même est le début d'une histoire d'amour éternelle ».

– Ça va…

– Merci'' dit Allen sachant que Lana avait interdiction d'aller là-bas. C'était risqué. Il la prit dans ses bras. Son corps était endolori. Il était ici depuis le matin. Il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il vivait pour espérer le jour où il rencontrera à nouveau Kanda où il s'endormira pour toujours avec lui.

 _Fin_


	9. Reboot

**Reboot**

" _Le monde est aveugle. Rares sont ceux qui voient._ _"_ de Bouddha.

– **Où suis-je ?**

La voix qui répondit survenait des profondeurs, faisant écho à travers la pièce froide dépourvue de lumière. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient enchaînés, le sol était fait de métal. Le vent faisait un bruit monstrueux comme s'il venait le manger. Son corps était engourdi, il ne ressentait rien. L'odeur du sang remplissait l'endroit. L'odeur du fer dominait l'endroit. Il ne regardait pas, il n'avait pas besoin, ce lieu était obscur juste ce son inhumain qui lui parvenait à ses oreilles.

– Crois-tu à la réincarnation ?'' demanda la voix. Il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, mais il ne savait pas où c'était,- crois-tu que nous pouvons survivre à ce qui va arriver ?

Il ne comprenait rien à ces questions, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il ne discernait pas ce que la voix voulait. Ces questions sur la réincarnation, la survie, mais de quoi ?

– Je ne comprends pas'' dit-il, ses lèvres, sa voix étaient sèche. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Il ne se souvenait même pas comment il était arrivé ici mais une seule chose faisait assonance dans sa tête _''Allen''_. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce nom ?

C'était quoi un Allen ? D'où ce mot venait à répétition dans sa tête ? Il se retenait de vomir, il était certain qu'il était frigorifié, mais son corps ne suivait plus, il avait besoin de chaleur ou sinon…

– Crois-tu à quelque chose de plus puissant que nous ?

Cette voix répétait les mêmes choses comme un mantra. Comme s'il voulait le persuader de la vérité de ses propos. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il se sentait partir, la voix s'éloignait de plus en plus comme une mélodie qui espérait faire écho dans son cœur. Il perdait pied, son corps devenait lourd en perdant connaissance. Il revenait quelques minutes à lui lorsqu'une voix stridente l'empêchait de se rendormir. C'était un son insupportable demandant qu'il se relève. Cette personne en tenait une bonne, comment il pouvait le faire alors qu'il était enchaîné contre un mur fait de métal. Il voulait juste le faire taire mais ne sachant pas comment. Comme pour la voix précédente, il avait l'impression que c'était enregistré. Un nom venait à chaque fois '' _Kanda_ '' sur ses hauts parleurs, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Comme pour tout à l'heure, il se demandait qui était cette personne. Il grimaça en entendant les grésillements des enceintes. C'était désagréable, mais il se rendit tout de suite compte que la deuxième voix ne parlait pas dans les hauts parleurs puisque la première récitait toujours son mantra sans cesse. Il entendit une deuxième fois, un nom comme si cette personne voulait se connecter avec lui.

– Kanda''il entendit encore ce nom.

– Arrêtez de m'emmerder'' dit-il sans savoir si oui ou non cette personne lui parlait.

– Je pensais t'avoir perdu'' répondit cette personne.

– Qui es-tu ?'' demanda-t-il.

– Kanda ne parle pas'' dit-il, sa voix était préoccupante,- ils te surveillent.

– Tch, personne ne me donne des ordres'' le rire de cette personne résonnait dans sa petite tête.

– C'est bien toi, toujours aussi gentil'' il soupira avant de dire,- chaque mot que tu prononces dans ce lieu est surveillé. Pense et j'entendrais et je te répondrais !

'' Abruti'' pensa-t-il et fut surpris du bruit que cette personne fit.

– Ce n'est pas gentil Kanda…

– Po…'' il s'arrêta pour penser à ce que cette voix avait dit tout-à-l'heure et répondit, '' _pourquoi tu_ _me_ _répètes sans cesse Kanda et qui_ _es-tu_ _?_ ''.

La voix lui répondit du tac-à-tac sans trembler un seul instant comme s'il était pressé :

– Je m'appelle Allen Walker, tu es Yuu Kanda et ça fait deux mois que j'essaye de te contacter. La maison veut te donner une leçon en t'effaçant la mémoire,'' dit-il avant de continuer dans son lancer,- il faut que tu sortes de là. Tu es en danger.

'' _Je ne l'avais pas remarqué_ '' sa voix était sarcastique.

– Haha'' sa voix résonnait comme une mélodie qu'on voudrait écouter,- je suis ici pour t'aider,'' Kanda, c'était son nom apparemment, il ressentait de la sincérité venant de cet Allen.

'' _Comment pourrais-je te croire ?_ ''

– Très simple'' il était devenu plus présent, plus concentré comme si le souci qui le dérangeait s'était envolé en entendant les mots de Kanda,- heureusement qu'on a pensé à ça. Tu as une clé dans ta poche.

'' _Impossible_ ''

– Non'' Allen comprit la question implicite,- cette clé a été faite pour une seule personne selon son imagination. Il suffit juste de penser pour l'avoir.

'' _Tu te crois où dans le magicien d'Oz_ ''

Allen rigola avant de dire :

– C'est la même chose que tu m'as dit il y a longtemps. Fais juste que je te dis.

'' _Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne surtout d'une voix_ '' pensa Kanda en se mettant debout. Sa position était des plus inconfortables.

– On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, ils te trouveront.

– Ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont enchaîné ici comme un animal enragé.

– Ne parle pas, c'est comme ça qu'ils vont te localiser'' Allen entendit bien le « _tch_ » de Kanda avant de le voir imaginer dans sa tête une clé ronde de couleur dorée.

'' _Qui sont-ils ?_ ''

– Je ne peux rien te dire, je suis désolé. J'ai dû faire des compromis pour réussir à t'atteindre.

'' _Où je suis ?_ ''

– Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas, on est toujours dans la maison.

'' _Tu ne sers à rien_ '' dit-il en voyant la clé se matérialiser dans sa main droite. Il était plus que surpris. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait perdu la tête entre cette voix venant d'outre-tombe ou cette putain de clé qui était dans ses mains.

– Dépêche-toi, ils arrivent'' c'était l'unique chose qu'il entendit comme si la communication était coupée.

Mmm, ma tête, mon estomac. Je me sens en vrac. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Ma bouche était pâteuse, amère, signe d'avoir beaucoup trop bu. Ce bruit insupportable me fit ouvrir les yeux. La lumière remplissait toute la pièce me faisant grimacer, mon corps douloureux jusqu'à la pointe des pieds. Ma tête allait exploser, j'avais l'impression de planer. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans l'oreiller pour essayer de trouver un semblant de confort dans ma chaleur. Je sommeillais quand j'ai entendu un bruit très distinct venant de mon téléphone. J'ai murmuré des phrases n'ayant pas de sens en tâtant à côté de moi jusqu'à trouver mon téléphone. J'ai gémi encore alors que la lumière m'agressait. J'ai vu le message que l'autre abruti m'avait envoyé.

« _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé la nuit dernière. Tu as tellement bu,_ _crié_ _sur tellement de personne que tu es parti sans jamais revenir. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ ». J'ai grimacé et répondu sachant que l'autre n'allait pas me laisser tranquille.

« _Je n'ai absolument aucune idée mais merci de m'avoir réveillé, baka usagi_ ». Le téléphone vibra montrant à l'écran que je n'avais pas beaucoup de batterie.

– Fais chier » je devais me lever pour aller trouver mon chargeur. Ces téléphones ne tenaient vraiment pas le coup. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir mon père débouler dans mon appartement parce que je ne lui ai pas répondu à temps. Alors que mes yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, j'ai froncé les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas ma table de chevet.

– Merde'' j'ai murmuré alors que mon regard regardait la chambre,- merde, merde, putain'' ce n'était pas ma chambre. En fouillant la chambre du regard, j'ai vu mes vêtements partout sur le sol. Est-ce que ? Non, pensais-je, j'aurais remarqué. Mes yeux tombèrent sur mon corps, j'étais complètement nu sous les couvertures. Mon cœur s'était arrêté en entendant un bruit venant de l'autre côté du lit. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner pour voir qui était dans mon lit non, je n'étais pas chez moi. Pourquoi je me suis fait entraîner par les autres hier, d'habitude je n'aimais pas ce genre de soirée trop arrosée à mon goût. Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant. Mon père m'avait pris la tête hier au téléphone. Il était en voyage d'affaire et à chaque fois va savoir par quel miracle, je finissais toujours par me disputer avec lui. Je n'étais pas moi-même après ces disputes donc j'ai du concrètement accepté l'invitation de l'autre roux. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Un autre message était arrivé :

« _Toutes ces filles étaient en colère_ » comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire et j'ai continué à lire, « _je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai d_ _u_ _annul_ _é_ _mon rencart pour payer ta caution. Comme je l'ai promis, je n'ai rien dit à ton père la nuit dernière. Tu_ _m'_ _en_ _dois une, Yu^^_ ». Quel crétin, je vous jure. Alors j'ai fait un blackout pour ainsi dire. J'espérais que je n'avais pas couché avec une greluche et j'espérais avoir utilisé des protections pendant mon ivresse, c'était tout ce que je demandais. Mon karma me revenait et c'était pas bon. Mon regard se posa enfin sur le corps à côté de moi, les cheveux de la personne étaient blancs.

– Euh merde, dis-moi que je n'ai pas couché avec une vieille'' je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Les femmes d'un certain âge me voulait dans leur lit et peut-être c'est chose faite mais en regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas un corps de femme mais plutôt un corps d'homme, c'était toujours aussi mauvais. Je n'avais aucun indice pour savoir qui était cette personne allongée à côté de moi. Il avait l'air jeune en le regardant vraiment sans l'inquiétude qui montait en moi. Je ne sais même pas où je suis en ce moment. Ma gueule de bois ne me laissait pas tranquille et le bruit de mon téléphone ne m'aidait pas. Lavi ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser tranquille.

« _Alors tu es avec une femme, ah. Petit coquin_ »

« _Va te faire voir_ »

« _Non à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu baiser mon rencart hier, Yu_ :(»

Non, ce baka n'avait pas osé l'écrire pour que je puisse lui envoyer une photo de la personne avec qui j'ai couché.

« Je vais te tuer » je n'ai pu qu'à envoyer ce message, ma batterie était complètement morte. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je dois trouver un chargeur avant que mon père n'appelle. Le dilemme se posait à moi, le réveiller ou le laisser tranquille. J'avais juste envie de prendre mes affaires et de partir d'ici mais comme je n'étais pas un lâche et que je dois faire toute en conséquence.

– Fait chier'' dis-je en me levant du lit.

C'était bizarre d'être aussi désemparé et de ne rien savoir faire. C'était la première fois qu'un truc comme ça m'arrivait. Mes pas étaient légers tout en essayant de prendre mes vêtements et d'aller chercher la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une discussion ou quoi que se soit en tenue de naissance. La porte grinça alors que je l'ouvrais, l'homme dans le lit bougea un peu, j'étais resté quelques instants pour m'assurer de ne pas l'avoir réveillé et partit ensuite à la conquête de la salle de bain que j'ai repérée facilement. J'ai failli siffler en voyant l'état du salon. C'était certainement à cause d'eux, il y avait une lampe au sol, des verres éparpillés en mille morceaux, des bouteilles d'alcool. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était eux. Je n'avais aucun souvenir car c'était donné le pouvoir à l'autre. J'espérais aussi que l'autre dans le lit ne se souvient pas. Alors que je prenais une douche pour enlever l'odeur de l'alcool, j'ai senti des pas, j'espérais que cette personne ne se dirigeait pas vers moi mais l'odeur du café m'indiqua où l'autre se trouvait.

Après m'être habillé, c'était l'heure de s'affronter. Pourquoi, je suis resté ici. Je n'étais ni un voleur ni un lâche, les conséquences je devais y faire face. Je marchais doucement vers la cuisine en indiquant clairement ma présence en renversant un vase dans le couloir. Bien sûr, j'ai juré avant de voir mon coup d'un soir sortir en trombe pour voir ce qui s'est passé. Franchement, cette personne ne me disait rien. Chercher dans mes souvenirs si je l'avais rencontré avant mais rien du tout et la personne le remarqua et me sourit.

– Bonjour'' dit-il un peu troublé aussi.

– Tsk'' j'ai dit sans le vouloir, c'était un signe d'habitude. Une migraine me prenait.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ah'' dit-il amusé et dès le matin ça m'énerve,- en tout cas, j'ai préparé à manger. Tu viens'' il me laissa là, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Ce genre d'attitude était peu pour moi. En rentrant dans la cuisine, l'odeur de nourriture faillit me faire vomir,- tiens'' dit-il en me tenant de l'aspirine.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier ?'' j'ai demandé.

– C'est pas facile à expliquer, je ne sais combien de fois je te le raconte'' dit-il maussade.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

– Je sais, c'est ton algorithme qui me fait chier à toujours à t'expliquer'' dit-il en buvant un peu de son café.

– Pourquoi je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de complètement taré ?'' dis-je en le regardant et lui continuait à boire et manger. J'ai grimacé à nouveau et d'un coup j'ai vu une chambre toute entière couverte de fumée noire lorsque la maison commença à bouger de sa propre volonté.

– Arrête'' il se leva pour se poster devant moi,- ce genre de souvenir tu dois les enterrer.

– Lâche-moi'' dis-je.

– Kanda ne fait pas l'enfant, on a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps d'accord alors il faut que tu m'écoutes.

– Mais bien sûr, je m'en vais'' dis-je en le repoussant encore plus fort alors qu'il essayait de me retenir qu'il tomba au sol et j'étais parti, car je n'avais pas envie, pas du tout de rester ici. J'ouvrais la porte, mais j'arrivais pas à me sortir de là. J'étais comme bloqué :

– Qu'est-ce que ?

– On ne peut pas sortir'' dit l'autre en marchant vers moi.

– Reste loin de moi ou je te jure que je te tue'' et il s'arrêta.

– Tu l'as déjà fait une fois pour nous sauver'' dit-il en rigolant.

– T'es vraiment un malade.

– Sérieux Kanda, il faut que tu me laisses faire'' dit-il en s'approchant de nouveau.

– Tch, reste loin de moi'' j'ai dit en me mettant en position de combat. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mon corps avait bougé tout seul, je n'avais aucun contrôle pour ainsi dire.

– Détends-toi et tout va bien se passer. Tu es en train de déconner, Yuu'' mais ne bougea pas, attendant cette fois que je l'autorise à venir vers moi.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Moyashi'' dis-je sans raison.

– Au moins tu te souviens de ça, baKanda. Tu le ressens, pas vrai, la maison, elle est toujours là.

– De quoi tu me parles. Sérieux, déjà me réveiller nu à côté de toi et en plus je dois me taper ton baratin sans sens.

– Ah oui alors que tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici'' son putain de sourire m'énervait. Une colère immense monta en moi que j'ai avancé pour le frapper sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes sentiments, que je n'étais pas censé le faire.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça'' dit-il en grimaçant. Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai reçu une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps que j'ai perdu l'équilibre en tombant par terre,- pas de violence. La maison n'accepte pas ça venant de toi.

J'avais le souffle coupé, mon corps endolori, mon cœur cognant contre ma poitrine. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient en moi peu à peu.

– Je suis désolé, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'aider'' dit-il en s'agenouillant devant moi.

– Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, ah Moyashi'' dis-je irrité et complètement perdu à bout de souffle.

– Non hélas, on doit sortir de là. Il le faut'' dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de le repousser.

– On est bien réel'' dis-je,- j'ai une vie.

– Oui'' il murmura,- on a une vie.

– Tu n'es rien pour moi'' dis-je,- je me souviens de rien à part quoi d'ailleurs.

L'homme en face ne répondit pas :

– C'est confus, je le sais mais pour cette fois tu dois me laisser faire comme je t'ai laissé faire, il y a longtemps et ce n'est que comme ça qu'on pourra s'en sortir.

– Tu me soûles, tu m'énerves et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de te tuer'' il rigola en s'asseyant en face de moi.

– Je sais depuis notre rencontre, je te tape sur les nerfs, mais tu dois t'y faire, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

– Et pourtant, tu fais tout.

– Je suis incorrigible lorsqu'il s'agit de toi'' dit-il en prenant mon bras pour le pousser vers lui et m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas à le repousser c'était comme si mes lèvres connaissaient les siennes. C'était déroutant et frustrant de savoir que cette personne me connaissait mieux que je me connaissais.

– Je sais que c'est interdit, je sais que tu vas souffrir mais c'est la seule façon que tu te souviennes pour finir ce maudit niveau que je me répète encore et encore sans fin'' dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux,- et je m'en excuse à l'avance, Kanda'' en m'embrassant à nouveau et des flux d'images commencèrent à venir. J'étais là sans être là, voyant à travers les yeux d'Allen, je le savais comme il le savait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le monde tombait en ruine, où la raison n'était plus, où l'irraisonnable était roi. Vouloir comprendre l'existence sans connaître le but n'était que des extrapolations sans sens. C'était des faits perturbants d'une sensibilité qui ne fera pas que des mécontents. Autour de nous, la facilité de ne pas savoir expliquer l'explicable nous atteignait, nous enfermait. Ce n'était pas Allen qui allait dire le contraire. Il avait laissé toujours la vie l'emmener dans ses courants tourbillonnants qui se fracassaient à la moindre petite erreur. Un ralentissement sans oxygène d'une rapidité accablante. Et là, spectateur abasourdit devant une maison improbable plantée entre deux immeubles modernes. L'aspect lui faisait penser à une demeure du XIXᵉ siècle. Il pouvait de loin sentir cette atmosphère pleine de contraste d'ombres et de lumière, d'incertitude envahissante et apaisante qui enlevait la maison de son époque. Il avait l'impression de mettre les pieds dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps. Le papier peint des murs était vieillot, le canapé mal aimé, les planches du sol étaient trouées. Il posa son sac à dos par terre, ses yeux ne faisaient que regarder le salon depuis l'entrée.

Ses pas faisaient écho dans la demeure, le bruit du vent cognait sur les fenêtres. Une présence jamais absente. Il boutonna sa veste en frottant ses bras pour n'avoir plus cette impression de nager en pleine eau froide. Cette maison était vieille, il s'étonnait même d'être ici alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne qui l'a légué en héritage après sa mort. C'était bon d'avoir un chez soi. C'était comme une blague que personne ne connaissait. Il avait perdu son père à l'âge de six ans, le laissant se débattre avec la société. C'était un certain Tiedoll qui l'avait donné. D'une certaine façon, Allen le remercia intérieurement. Il toussa fortement, son rhume n'arrachait rien dans cette maison. Le chauffage ne marchait pas, il n'y avait aucun lit ni de tiroir juste quelques tableaux bien conservés que le temps essayait d'effacer où se logeait un canapé rougeâtre sang en plein milieu du salon dans cette vaste demeure. Cherchant bien, le blandin trouva une couverture épaisse qui prenait poussière comme s'il l'attendait qu'il mit sur le dos pour avoir plus chaud. Pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait pas d'électricité mais, il y avait quelques bougies et un briquet. Il soupira lorsque le feu émergea de l'ombre. Il les posa sur le salon, de toute façon c'était l'endroit le moins vide.

Petit, il détestait être seul dans un endroit confiné où la lumière passait rarement, où le noir était source de problème, de cauchemar mais maintenant, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Le canapé était dans un coin près de la cheminée. Il allait prendre son repas froid pour cette soirée hivernale. Il s'assit sur le canapé et mangea en espérant que demain sera meilleur. Ses yeux se fermaient, la fatigue revenait au galop. Il était prêt à s'endormir tant que cette journée a été épuisante. Il enleva juste ses chaussures et se coucha en ramenant la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Les bougies dansaient au rythme du vent sous son regard dans une atmosphère calme et lente. Il se trouva au milieu d'une rivière entourée de végétation. Il était au plein centre, cette impression de flotter était agréable, son pied ne touchait pas l'eau. Il regardait au loin lorsqu'un courant se forma sous son corps. Le vide, le silence, de loin il regarda un homme caché entre les feuilles, il s'observa en train de se noyer, il était en train d'appeler à l'aide mais personne ne l'entendait.

Des cadavres d'oiseaux commençaient à tomber et d'une seconde à l'autre, il perdit pied et plongea sous l'eau. Son corps bougeait dans tous les sens, il manquait d'air et vit quelque chose foncer droit sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il suffoquait et son regard s'ouvrit, son corps partit en avant, avant de retomber sur le canapé dans une grande respiration suffoquée. Son corps était en sueur, ses yeux bougeaient vite, son cœur battait à la chamade. Il mit une main sur son torse pour essayer de se calmer. Depuis petit, ce rêve l'accompagnait dans chaque déménagement. Il aurait aimé rêver d'autres choses, mais ce cauchemar persistait à le rendre dingue. C'était comme revivre encore et encore la mort de son père. Il se mit debout, il passa une main dans sa tignasse blanche avant de sursauter.

– Fait chier'' dit-il en prenant son portable, il regarda qui était l'imbécile qui l'appelait au beau milieu de la nuit,- oui…

– Salut, Allen'' dit une voix enjouée.

– Lavi, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Ce n'est pas une heure décente,'' s'énerva-t-il un peu mais laissa tomber. C'était peine perdue.

– Désolé, mais il fallait que je sache si je pouvais venir demain chez toi !

– Non, mais je rêve, tu m'as réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour me dire ça…

– Haha, oui mon cher mais aussi je vois que tu es réveillé. D'habitude tu prends quelques minutes avant de me répondre donc j'en déduis que tu viens de te réveiller de ton cauchemar.

– Bravo, Sherlock donc je peux me rendormir.

– Allen, il faut vraiment que tu consultes quelqu'un pour ça. Tes terreurs nocturnes vont prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.

– Quoi d'autre, doc ?!

– Haha,'' dit-il sarcastique,- je veux juste t'aider, tu le sais et puis depuis qu'on a l'âge d'avoir un portable, je t'appelle toujours.

– Je ne suis plus un gamin.

– Mais, pourtant tu m'en voudras si je ne t'appelle pas,'' murmura-t-il amusé.

– Pas faux.

– Tu sais que c'est assez flippant de voir tes rêves être réglés comme une horloge'' Allen rit un peu,- si un jour tu vois le croquemitaine, appelle-moi.

– Très drôle Lavi'' dit-il en posant son regard partout, son ami était vraiment mesquin des fois,- je te déteste.

– Oh tu me blesses''dit-il avant de continuer,- alors je peux venir demain enfin aujourd'hui puisque c'est une heure du matin.

– Oui, c'est bon à demain… euh à tout-à-l'heure.

– Haha, d'accord. Dors bien.

– Toi aussi et passe le bonjour à ton petit ami'' dit-il avant de fermer son portable. La maison était vieille mais en bonne état mais le craquement qu'il entendait dans les murs n'était pas là pour le rassurer. Il frotta les yeux en essayant de rester calme. Après chaque cauchemar, il devenait sensible à ce genre de bruit. Un bruit plus fort le fit sursauter, il avait l'impression d'entendre des coups de pieds et des grattements. Il fixa le mur en face de lui, sa respiration saccadée.

– Non, Allen ce n'est pas le croquemitaine'' dit-il à haute voix pour se calmer mais une voix lointaine le fit se lever rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher. Il s'approcha lentement du mur, ses mains tremblaient, il écouta lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix appeler à l'aide. Il fit un bond en arrière, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il partit vers la cave et chercha quelque chose pour démolir le mur. Par chance, il trouva un marteau et courut vers le salon. Le démolissage entama, il frappa fort encore et encore. Un trou commença à se former, il regarda, mais ce n'était que le noir complet.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il entendait de l'eau, des cris étouffés. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'entrer dans cette fente, mais il devait savoir ce qui était en train de se tramer. Il prit une lampe dans son sac à dos, illuminant le mur. Il n'y avait personne juste une porte. Il enleva les briques qui restaient avant de rentrer. Il s'approcha lentement, il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Au sol des cadavres d'animaux morts, ses bottes faisaient du bruit à chaque pas, un gémissement lui était parvenu.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement dans un grincement sourd, sa respiration était laborieuse. Il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un lui sauter dessus. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son salon sans l'être, il n'y avait plus ses affaires, plus rien. Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Peut-être, mais il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il regarda un peu partout, c'était complètement vide. Le papier peint était en couleur rouge sang avec des motifs en arbres noirs. La porte d'où il venait se ferma brusquement en le faisant sursauter. Sa lampe éclaircissait la pièce sombre. Il entendit une mélodie connue que son père aimait lui jouer étant enfant. C'était tout simplement impossible. Il n'y avait que lui qui la connaissait. Comment était-ce possible ? La porte ne voulait plus s'ouvrir, il était prisonnier. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

– Qu'est-ce que ?'' dit-il en regardant sous ses pieds,- non je rêve'' murmura-t-il lorsque l'eau commençait à monter doucement,- non, non, non. C'est juste un rêve'' dit-il pour lui-même,- je vais me réveiller'' il prononça comme un mantra,- qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans ma vie pour mériter ça ?

Il regarda s'il y avait une façon de sortir mais rien, aucune porte. Il regretta d'avoir voulu savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa curiosité allait le tuer un jour. Il ne comprenait pas, il était chez lui pas vrai alors comment ça se fait qu'il se trouvait dans son salon sans l'être. L'eau montait à une telle vitesse, son regard cherchait comment s'en sortir d'ici. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol, ses bras étaient en mouvement pour ne pas échouer. Il avait perdu sa lampe dans la panique qui était certainement au fond. Des photos nageaient autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en s'étouffant. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du plafond. Une d'elle avait retenu son attention, il y avait un gamin de neuf ans avec son père. Le père souriait devant lui alors que l'enfant boudait. Cette photo le fit remémorer son passé. Il chassa ses pensées lorsque l'image commença à disparaître sous l'eau et rejoindre le fond. L'eau était glaciale, il prit une dernière respiration tandis que la pièce était complètement submergée d'eau. Il replongea en nageant cherchant une sortie. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça, enfoui dans cette maison.

Il n'y avait qu'une cheminée mais l'eau n'était pas expirée par lui, mais il nagea jusqu'à là et regarda, il n'y avait que du noir mais décida de monter. Il posa ses mains sur le mur de la cheminée et commença à monter. Son cœur battait, il avait besoin d'oxygène, il savait qu'il allait perdre bientôt connaissance. Il avait l'impression de partir en arrière, c'était sa limite. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seuls, son corps était engourdit, ses cheveux flottaient lorsqu'il vit une main le prendre et le remonter. Il prit une longue respiration dans le noir, il toussa fortement. Son dos posé sur le sol, son regard perdu essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se leva vite en pensant au bras qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, mais il n'y avait personne. Il tapota le sol jusqu'à trouver une lampe de poche. Il alluma et regarda la pièce suivante, c'était sa chambre lorsque son regard se posa au sol, il vit avec stupéfaction l'eau de la cheminée être retenue. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait monté, pas descendu.

– Comment c'est possible ? Murmura-t-il.

– La gravité'' dit quelqu'un à côté de lui, il sursauta et mit la lampe sur le visage de cette personne qui frappa sa main,- mais ça va pas la tête de me le mettre dans les yeux.

– Désolé'' dit-il en le regardant bien. Il frotta sa main,- tu m'as fait mal. Où je suis ?

– Sérieux'' dit la voix, Allen pointa cette fois la lampe doucement sur la personne. C'était un garçon qui avait peut-être le même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos, des yeux marrons avec des reflets noirs le fixaient intensément,- on est dans la maison'' dit-il sarcastiquement en se levant,- tu viens ou tu veux mourir ici.

– Que…'' dit Allen avant de se lever. Il prit sa lampe et suivit cet inconnu,- comment vous vous appelez ?

– Cela ne vous regarde pas'' dit-il monotone.

– Ok juste en passant, je m'appelle Allen Walker'' dit-il en le suivant.

– Tant mieux pour toi'' dit le brun en montant sur le mur.

– Comment tu fais ça ? C'est impossible, je suis en train de rêver…

L'autre garçon le regarda comme s'il était un imbécile heureux :

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire dans cette maison ?

– C'est la mienne, enfin je crois'' dit-il en se calmant un peu, il voyait que l'autre était prêt à lui mettre un bon coup de poing,- est-ce qu'on est vraiment dans ma maison ?

– Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

– Aaah…''il ne comprenait pas.

– Soit tu es suicidaire soit un idiot, je prends le deuxième.

– Hey, alors tu l'es tout autant que moi'' dit Allen en marchant sur le mur,- comment c'est possible ?

Le brun soupira avant de lui répondre :

– Cette pièce est inversée, on était en haut, on va en bas'' le brun ouvrit une porte et entra, Allen fit de même. Il fut plaqué contre le mur, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il se débattit mais vit le regard meurtrier que l'autre lui envoyait, il se calma. Il suivit le regard du brun et vit deux autres personnes parler de comment trouver la porte pour s'en sortir définitivement. Le brun les regardaient avant qu'ils ne partent en courant. Il lâcha le blandin qui reprit son souffle.

– Ça va pas la tête.

– Si tu veux te faire tuer par eux avec un grand plaisir, je les appelle.

– Pourquoi ils feront ça ?

– Tu n'as vraiment pas conscience où tu mets les pieds, pas vrai,'' Allen fit non de la tête, le brun soupira de lassitude,- pourquoi j'ai dû te sauver la vie ?

– Dis tout de suite que tu le regrettes…

– Oui, je le regrette'' dit-il en le regardant le blandin,- ici on ne fait pas ami ami. Est-ce qu'au moins tu te débrouilles en sport ?

– Non,

– Tu es bon à rien'' il fit un ''tch'' avant de reparler,- dans toutes les pièces, je suis tombé sur le plus nul. Génial'' dit-il en ouvrant une porte tout doucement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes.

– Je peux être utile'' dit Allen en essayant de rester calme. Ce mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, le jugeait sans le connaître.

– Ne reste pas dans mes pattes'' dit le brun avant de sortir en courant, Allen fit de même lorsqu'il vit une grande hache grandeur nature foncer sur eux. Il fit ce que le brun faisait. Des machettes passèrent devant son visage avant de voir d'autre arriver de côté, il esquiva tant bien que mal. Son bras droit fut coupé, le sang coulait. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Allen vit une hache venir dans la direction du brun qui était trop concentré pour le voir. Il courut encore plus vite et le bascula au sol.

Leurs têtes touchèrent des poteaux, ils grimacèrent. Allen toucha son front qui saignait. Cette maison était folle même le sol était piégé par des petites lames. Il aida le brun qui était un peu dans les vapes, il comprit pourquoi. Son tee shirt était en train d'absorber son sang.

– Merde, désolé. Je voulais juste aider'' dit-il en le ramenant contre le mur,- il y avait une machette qui était en train de venir dans ta direction'' Allen paniquait sentant sa joue s'échauffer, le brun venait de le gifler,- connard'' dit Allen en le maudissant. Leurs pieds étaient en sang, à chaque pas était une torture. Les petites lames ne faisaient que tournoyer. C'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait enclenché ce piège. Il regarda le brun qui perdait beaucoup de sang, il devait l'aider à sortir de ce couloir sans fin.

Les yeux du brun se fermaient tout seuls, il s'agrippa à l'autre abruti qui lui avait causé ses dommages. Allen ouvrit la première porte et le referma tout de suite. C'était une autre pièce avec un lit, une couverture, une chaise. Il coucha le blessé dans le lit et partit chercher quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider. Il trouva une boîte remplit de médicaments ainsi que tous les ustensiles.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' murmura difficilement le brun.

– Je t'aide…

– Ne touche pas à cette boîte, tu vas le regretter.

– Ce n'est qu'une boîte inoffensive'' dit-il amusé par cette situation rocambolesque, il vit le brun reculer alors qu'il essayait juste de nettoyer le sang,- tu exagères.

– La maison te punira alors lâche cette foutue boîte'' dit le brun énervé par cet Allen qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

– Merci de t'en soucier, mais je prends mes responsabilités. Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas un moins que rien.

– Tu délires, tu veux souffrir juste pour me prouver quelque chose que je sais déjà'' dit le brun en lui criant dessus ce qui aggrava ses blessures sur son abdomen. Allen ne fit même pas attention, il voulait aider. Il ne vit pas une fumée qui glissait sous la porte.

– Non, je veux te sauver comme tu m'as sauvé'' dit-il en nettoyant le sang,- je viens de frôler la mort deux fois en une seule minute.

– Cette boîte n'est pas là par hasard. Cette maison lit dans nos pensées, nos envies. Elle donne et elle reprend,'' dit le brun en grimaçant,- si tu acceptes son cadeau attend toi au pire.

– Juste pour une malheureuse boîte.

– Oui'' dit le brun en fermant les yeux doucement,- je ne veux pas te devoir quelque chose alors arrête maintenant.

Allen lui sourit chaleureusement.

– Comme j'ai dit, je prends les responsabilités,'' il prit le nécessaire et commença son travail,- tu es ici depuis longtemps ?'' demanda-t-il en voulant faire la conversation. Ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler.

Le brun resta muet durant tout le traitement, Allen le regardait, le trouvant magnifique ne sachant pas pourquoi.

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?'' demanda le brun.

– Comme je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder'' dit-il en bandant le ventre du brun,- alors j'attends toujours ta réponse.

– Tch…

– Je suis têtu de nature, il faut faire avec'' sa voix était amusée.

– Je suis coincé ici depuis quatre ans et depuis je cherche un moyen de sortir d'ici comme tant d'autres. Il y a des personnes qui tueront pour nous coincer ici, d'autres t'embobineront pour prendre ton corps pour l'offrir,'' dit-il sarcastique.

– Quoi ?! Sérieux,'' dit-il en s'allongeant à côté du brun qui ne disait rien,- pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'à un moment donné, on perdra pied et la maison nous possédera. Il faut jouer pour ne pas se rendre.

Ils virent tous les deux de la fumée noire obstruer leur vue. Ils commencèrent à tousser. Allen entendit le brun crier en lui disant de ne pas respirer cette fumée. Ses yeux d'un coup étaient lourds, sa respiration ralentissait. De loin, il entendait le brun le traiter d'idiot. Il fit un effort pour sourire en sachant pertinemment que plus rien n'existait.

La chambre toute entière était couverte de fumée noire lorsque la maison commença à bouger de sa propre volonté. Le mécanisme se mit en place, le sol se fissura, se remodela, tout tournoyait. La fumée endormit toute personne présente dans la demeure. Les nouvelles pièces apparaissaient. L'eau s'engouffra dans chaque habitation. Des chaînes sorties de nul part s'engouffrèrent en faisant une étoile dans chaque pièce. Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux son regard se porta sur l'allée qui s'offrait à sa vue, bordée d'arbres dont les couleurs orangées faisaient place à l'automne.

Les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol et les rosiers aux allures mutine accentuaient l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe de couloir dont les murs étaient parsemés de portes closes pour la plupart. Il grimaça alors qu'un sifflement tapait sur ses oreilles. Il commença à voir flou, il avait l'impression de perdre son équilibre. Il regarda ses mains pleines de sang, il se retourna mais ne vit le brun nulle part. Il était au milieu d'une sorte de forêt, son lit flottait et il avait une de ces migraines. C'était son jour. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder en bas, son reflet bougeait au mouvement de l'eau, il savait que quelque chose clochait lorsque les mouvements de l'eau faisaient des formes bizarres. Il lança un oreiller et un éclair fulgurant, sorti des profondeurs, le traversa.

– Ok…''dit-il pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de voir alors pourquoi, il était toujours vivant. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua que le lit était en bois, un isolant en quelque sorte. Il devait rejoindre le chemin le plus sec. Il vit que chaque labyrinthe emmenait à un seul endroit, le centre et lorsqu'il arriva tant bien que mal sans déclencher les foudres sous l'eau, au milieu il y avait un grand lotus. Ses pétales montaient tandis que l'eau l'encerclait. C'était assez impressionnant. Il y avait comme une barrière invisible qui empêchait chaque élément de tomber au centre.

Il mit pied sur la terre ferme et regarda un peu partout. Chaque couloir enfermait un des quatre éléments. Il n'imaginait même pas les autres qui étaient dans le couloir du feu. Il ouvrit la première porte mais rien que du vide, si l'une d'elle s'ouvrait, c'était pour déboucher sur d'autres pièces vides peuplées de meubles recouverts de tenture d'un blanc poussiéreux et fantomatique. Il ouvrit une autre qui l'emmena dans un grand escalier en forme de ''Y''. L'étage n'avait rien à envier au rez-de-chaussée de par la multitude de portes qui s'y trouvait. Les galeries de tableau, omniprésentes sur tous les murs, semblaient contempler avec un intérêt plus que malsain sa progression malhabile.

Il était dans un sacré pétrin et il avait perdu la seule personne qui pouvait bien l'aider enfin façon de dire. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct lorsqu'il avait enfoncé son mur. Il avait bien pris la chose. D'habitude, il aurait nié tout en bloc mais pour une raison, il se sentait dans son élément ce qui était le plus perturbant. Il aurait dû crier, demander pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi quelqu'un le punissait mais rien de tout ça, c'était comme s'il était chez lui enfin une façon d'extérioriser toutes ses peurs incompréhensibles et inutiles et il voulait revoir celui qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

– Au secours'' cria quelqu'un, il se dirigea vers la voix. Une porte qu'il ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Il vit une jeune femme brune en plein combat avec un tapis qui roulait comme un serpent, c'était assez flippant. Il n'avait pas d'arme, mais il devait la sauver : si le brun était là, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Il regarda un peu partout et trouva du feu assez rapidement, il s'approcha tout doucement ne voulant pas l'alerter et le mit en flamme. Il prit la demoiselle par la main et l'emmena en dehors de la pièce. Il referma brusquement la porte et les deux soufflèrent.

– Merci'' dit la jeune femme rassurer.

– De rien.

– Cette fois, j'ai eu bien peur d'y rester'' dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine,- je m'appelle Miranda.

– Allen, depuis combien de temps ?!

– Une semaine, il y a des gens qui ont essayé de me tuer, une femme passait par là et elle m'a sauvée la vie avant de repartir, le seul conseille qu'elle m'a donnée, c'était de me cacher.

– Bon conseil…

– Je sais, mais je mourrais de faim, je devais faire quelque chose. j'ai brisé une des règles qu'elle m'avait dit, ne jamais prendre ce que la maison t'offre. J'aurais dû l'écouter,'' dit-elle en marchant à côté d'Allen en regardant si d'autres personnes les suivaient,- j'ai failli y rester et vous ?

– Je viens tout juste d'arriver, je m'habitue. Je cherche quelqu'un enfaîte si vous pouvez m'aider ?!

– Bien sûr, comment il s'appelle ?

– Il ne me l'a pas dit mais en revanche, je peux vous faire une description'' elle hocha la tête,- il est grand et brun d'origine japonais, je crois. Il est ronchon, mal polit…'' Miranda rigola en écoutant le blandin décrire son ami.

– Je vois de qui tu parles, c'est Kanda. D'après quelques rumeurs, sa tête est mise a prix.

– Sérieux…

– Oui,

– Pourquoi ?

– On est obligé de tuer pour survivre, je sais que c'est horrible mais la maison a faim et demande du sang et les gens qui restent longtemps ici deviennent des monstres.

– Comment ?

– La maison les transforme, le premier symptôme, c'est le manque d'appétit. Ils sont comme des zombies marchant très lentement puis un certain temps ils deviennent des vrais chasseurs et pour les autres qui veulent sortir d'ici comme nous, doivent en priorité chasser Kanda.

– Quoi ?'' c'était un vrai merdier cette histoire.

– On ne sait pas comment, mais il y a un lien entre lui et la maison.

– Pourtant, Kanda se bat.

– Comme on dit à l'amour comme à la guerre'' dit-elle en tombant, Allen la rattrapa,- merci,'' elle continua,- Kanda est là depuis longtemps.

– Et pourtant, il a l'air tout à fait normal.

– C'est pour ça que des gens sont à sa recherche'' finit-elle alors qu'ils sortaient du manoir.

– J'arrive même pas encore à y croire que je suis dans la maison, ma maison.

– Ta maison'' elle fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' alors que les deux observaient au loin l'environnement changer.

– Ce n'est pas bon, la bête va rentrer en scène'' dit Miranda en paniquant,- il faut qu'on trouve une pièce vite'' finit-elle en le prenant par les bras et commença à courir. De loin des grondements féroces faisait écho dans la jungle. Le sol s'ouvrait, se fissurait. Le ciel tombait carrément et c'était assez flippant en le regardant. Les deux étaient à bout de souffle, du coin de l'œil Allen le vit, un monstre flottant dans les airs qui tirait à vue d'œil.

– Miranda'' cria-t-il en sautant vers elle pour la protéger,- ça va'' dit Allen en l'aidant à se lever. Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri.

– Regarde, Allen'' cria-telle en pointa du doigt une porte en plein milieu d'un champ. Tout autour d'eux était en train de disparaître et la porte commença à se fermer. Ils couraient alors que le monstre dans les airs continuait à tirer en les poursuivants. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un champ de bataille,- on va pas y arriver'' cria Miranda en paniquant, elle trébucha plusieurs fois, Allen faillit tomber aussi.

Allen savait qu'ils allaient pas y arriver à temps, la porte commençait à disparaître dans un long de force ou de stupidité, il poussa Miranda qui rentra fermant définitivement la porte et lui qui lui tournait le dos, essayant d'esquiver le monstre. Il se cacha tant bien que mal, son regard tomba sur un lapin blanc qui rentrait dans un terrier. Allen le suivit disant qu'au moins, il serait à l'abri en attendant une nouvelle porte. La pluie commençait à tomber alors qu'il marchait. En mettant un pied dans le terrier, tout son corps était allé en avant en tombant, voyant des choses, des gens jusqu'à voir Kanda allongé dans un lit malade, toussant quelqu'un assit sur le lit prenant soin de lui. Il tombait, il continuait, tout tournait autour. C'était une chute interminable et entendit Kanda grogner le nom de son père « Tiedoll » avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Le ciel explosait en éclairs fulgurants et le fracas du tonnerre retentissait, tandis qu'une violente averse enveloppait la ville d'une obscure plainte. Un jeune homme se tenait devant un miroir essayant de faire un nœud papillon tout en chantonnant doucement une mélodie de son enfance. Il était un exorciste de la congrégation de l'ombre. Il passa une main sur sa tignasse blanche, ce qui n'était pas évidemment sa couleur naturelle qui était brun châtain tournant un peu vers le roux. Ses yeux étaient naturellement gris avec une cicatrice et un pentacle à l'œil gauche. Il sourit amèrement en repensant lorsqu'il avait accepté de transformer son père adoptif en akuma qui l'avait maudit de sa faiblesse. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais perdre l'être cher à son cœur était une épreuve difficile. Il avait détruit Mana, c'était à ce moment que l'innocence d'Allen s'était activée pour la première fois. Il pouvait voir les âmes des pauvres personnes qui étaient ramenées à la vie par un proche. Leur souffrance, leur désespoir était puissant et dévastateur. Il regarda son bras gauche rouge avec une croix noire sur sa main qui était la cause principale du rejet des autres dans sa jeunesse. Il mit par-dessus sa tenue d'exorciste qui agençait parfaitement avec ses cheveux.

Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers son lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha sur le corps qui était allongé, sa douce respiration était une symphonie dont il se délectait. Il dormait comme un ange, en embaumant la chambre de son parfum et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un gémissement s'ensuivit, des yeux bruns s'ouvrirent à lui. Doucement, il effleura la peau douce de son amant qui reprenait ses esprits. Le brun émet un doux murmure qui l'enchanta :

– Bonjour, Kanda'' dit le maudit en l'embrassant. Le brun grogna un peu en frottant ses yeux pour s'habituer à son environnement.

– Oh t'es chiant, Moyashi'' dit le brun en le poussant, Allen tomba du côté de son lit.

– Désolé, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serrais encore dans le lit avec toi en train de faire la grasse matinée,'' dit Allen en boudant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent alors qu'un mini sourire apparut,- mais, on est attendu dans le bureau de Komui. On a une nouvelle mission tous les deux'' dit-il en se levant. Kanda fit de même en maudissant intérieurement le frère de Lenalee. Il se prépara calmement en voyant l'impatience du blandin. Il aimait le voir à bout,- Kanda.

– Quoi !'' dit-il innocemment.

– Tu peux te dépêcher, j'ai faim.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'aller manger ?

Allen soupira en marmonnent des mots incompréhensibles pour le brun qui arrangeait ses cheveux.

– Toi, voyons. C'est la première fois qu'on est ensemble depuis notre dernière mission. Cela fait deux mois que je suis séparé de toi et j'ai envie d'en profiter.

– En mangeant avec moi…'' il fronça les sourcils en mettant la tenue d'exorciste.

– Bien sûr, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et par conséquence avoir un semblant de conversation que bien sûr, tu n'es même pas en train de m'écouter'' il soupira de désespoir alors que Kanda sortait déjà de la chambre.

– Tes mots sont ennuyants dès le matin. C'est incroyable que tu me prennes déjà la tête,'' dit-il alors que son amant le suivait un peu en arrière perdu dans ses pensées.

– Non, mais je rêve'' dit Allen en le suivant. Lui qui avait une surprise pour son brun, c'était raté.

Allen toussa en sortant sa tête de l'eau. Un souvenir confus. C'était regarder sans participer. Alors il connaissait Kanda d'avant. Non, c'était juste son esprit qui lui jouait des tours alors qu'il nageait heureusement qu'il était tombé sur l'eau en tombant. L'endroit était noir, il espérait ne pas avoir des gens sortant pour venir le manger. Son corps souffrait, il avait froid. Il espérait que Miranda s'était sorti mieux que lui. Il en avait sa claque, il voulait sortir de cet endroit maudit. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, il était dans une sorte de tunnel.

– Putain'' cria-t-il d'amertume, il s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit sourd venant devant lui. Je ne veux pas mourir aussi jeune'' pensa-t-il alors qu'une porte s'ouvrait devant lui. Il soupira, c'était rien juste une putain de porte.

Kanda se dégagea en le repoussant.

– Ce n'est pas possible'' murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

– Kanda'' dit tristement le blandin.

– Je ne suis pas encré dans ce monde, comment veux-tu me sauver idiot'' dis-je sans réfléchir.

– Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi'' en caressant la tignasse brune du japonais.

– Je n'existe même pas et même si tu réussis, tu penses vraiment que je serai dans la même époque que toi'' dis-je épuisé. Les souvenirs continuaient à me venir.

– Mais je dois te sortir de là, tu n'attends que moi'' il avait les larmes aux yeux, j'ai soupiré.

– Et comment on sort d'ici'' je me suis levé, ma migraine avait passé.

– Bientôt, la configuration va bientôt finir.

– Je suis lié à cette maison, tu en as conscience'' dis-je,- si tu me fais sortir d'ici tous ceux qui sont piégés vont mourir.

Allen me regarda en hochant les épaules.

– Ces mêmes personnes qui ont essayé de te tuer'' sa voix était froide.

– Et ceux que tu as sauvé comme Miranda'' dis-je ne cherchant pas vraiment de réponse,- et si je ne survis pas.

Il soupira en me prenant dans ses bras :

– Je dois essayer, tu es piégé depuis longtemps à cause…'' la phrase ne fut pas terminée alors que je lui demandais de se taire. Une porte apparut devant eux :

– On doit y aller.

– Oui, on est obligé, mais tu dois tout faire pour te souvenir cette fois lutte contre elle et souviens-toi car à chaque fois que tu passes cette porte tu oublies tout alors fais en sorte de te retenir à tes souvenirs'' dit-il en marchant vers la porte.

– Et si je ne traverse pas'' Allen me sourit tristement.

– Tu te retrouves enchaîner à un mur de métal et tu dois tout recommencer et je ne suis pas certain que je peux cette fois venir te sauver comme la dernière fois'' dit-il en prenant ma main,- Yuu, reviens-moi'' alors qu'une lumière les absorbait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans une nuit sombre. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, son corps était alourdi par son sommeil. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé. Le brouhaha de la ville était amoindri, il commença à s'habituer alors qu'une lumière faible mais bien présente illuminait la table de chevet, c'était son téléphone portable qui l'avait réveillé alors qu'il allumait sa lampe de table, le portable continua à sonner et son cœur se calma en comprenant son environnement et sa sonnerie flippante de film d'horreur que son amant avait changé en cours de route sans qu'il s'aperçoive. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à cause de la lumière trop vive à ses yeux et grimaça. Il bougea un peu pour prendre son portable et regarda l'heure. Qui l'appelait à deux heures du matin. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de voir à nouveau son portable sonner, il n'y avait aucun nom inscrit dessus. C'était juste le numéro qui apparaissait.

– Bon sang'' dit-il. Il était encore dans la phase de réveil lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix groggy,- oui…

– Ah enfin tu réponds'' dit une voix paniquée et pressée.

– K… Kanda ! Qu'est-ce que… ?'' il s'interrompit et se retourna pour trouver l'autre côté du lit vide sans la présence de son amant qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop bu,- pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure-ci ?'' demanda-t-il en se recouchant.

– Arrête de poser des questions Moyashi sans doute tu n'auras jamais la réponse'' ledit Moyashi roula des yeux,- je crois… j'en suis sûr, j… je ne sais pas où je suis !

– C'est une blague, Kanda pourquoi tu es sorti à cette heure-ci ?'' demanda-t-il en se levant ?.

– Quoi ?! Je ne suis jamais rentré espèce d'idiot, j'étais, t'étais à une fête. Maintenant je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé en plan.

– Tu veux me faire croire à moi Allen Walker que tu n'es pas venu avec moi à la maison. J'adore cette blague.

– Je vais t'étriper'' murmura Kanda en grelottant,- viens me chercher au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosse que ta tête.

– Continue comme ça et moi je ne vais pas te chercher. Je suis au chaud là'' dit-il en mettant son pantalon rapidement et sa chemise et ses chaussures toute en parlant avec Kanda qui était exaspéré et mort de froid. Allen sentit de l'angoisse dans la voix de son amant, il se dépêcha de mettre son manteau, sortit de la chambre et partit avec les clés de la maison alors que le brun lui ordonnait de venir s'il ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur sa conscience,- Kanda'' dit-il en entendant un bruit sourd au bout de la ligne,- Kanda'' il répéta cette fois-ci un peu plus angoissé, il descendit les escaliers par trois sans prendre l'ascenseur et continua à répéter le nom de son amant. En ouvrant la grande porte, il entendit son amant crier à quelqu'un de laisser tomber et puis, plus rien juste le vent l'accompagnant jusqu'à la voiture. Allen était tellement éprit par le silence du téléphone qu'il ne remarqua pas le froid, la neige qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures.

– Kanda'' il ne marchait pas, il ne courait pas. Il avait l'impression de voler jusqu'à la voiture en la déverrouillant et s'assit et mit le contact toujours son portable collé à son oreille. Ses oreilles l'étiraient, il regarda dans son rétroviseur et remarqua que son oreille gauche saignait, ses cheveux blancs étaient imprégnés de cette couleur vive et fade. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amant,- est-ce que tout va bien ?'' dit-il en se posant des millions de questions mais sachant que son brun détestait être harcelé.

– Oui,

– C'était quoi ce bruit ? On aurait dit le bruit d'un pistolet.

– Il n'y a personne avec moi, tu es sûr que tu n'as rien pris avant de venir'' dit Kanda, Allen soupira, c'était peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas encore bien réveillé.

– T'es où ?'' Allen demanda en mettant le contact et remarqua ses mains blanches comme de la neige oui il ne s'était pas bien réveillé.

– J'en sais rien, je te l'ai dit…

– Alors trouve-moi un panneau'' dit-il un peu agacé et entendit un ''tch'' venant de son amant. Allen entendit les pas de Kanda sur le sol. Il écoutait et essayait d'imaginer où est-ce que son amant avait bien pu aller.

– Je meurs de froid'' murmura Kanda et Allen remarqua enfin qu'il neigeait,- merde'' dit encore son brun.

– Ça va !

– Si ça va veut dire que j'ai pris un poteau en plein visage oui alors ça va'' dit-il sarcastique.

Allen essayait de ne pas rire en sachant pertinemment que cela pouvait énerver son amant qui n'en pouvait plus surtout en entendant sa voix devenir de plus en plus faible.

– K…'' il n'a pas eu le temps d'appeler son amant, car le silence devenait gênant, le brun lui répondit.

– Je suis dans une rue qui s'appelle Velbert, attend non, Celbert, je n'arrive pas à bien lire à cause de la neige, attend une minute'' dit-il, Allen entendit Kanda frapper certainement le panneau et l'entendit aussi juré des beaux noms,- je crois que c'est Cerbère oui c'est ça.

– Je connais pas…

– Utilise le GPS pour le localiser parce que je meurs de froid, je n'ai pas mon manteau'' murmura Kanda alors qu'Allen rentrait le nom de la rue en pensant brièvement l'avoir vu suspendu sur une chaise du salon.

– Il n'y a rien de marqué, tu es sûr…

– Bien sur crétin de Moyashi.

– BaKanda, j'essaye de t'aider au cas où tu aurais un doute, ah chéri'' dit-il,- le numéro.

– Je ne vois rien qui l'indique…

– Alors cherche une autre rue'' dit tout simplement Allen en conduisant ne sachant pas où aller. Il voulait retrouver son amant au plus vite. Il mit le chauffage en sentant le froid rentrer dans ses vêtements, il n'imaginait même pas ce que son amant devait sentir. La neige tombant sur les rues étaient vraiment magnifiques, il avait l'impression de conduire dans des rues féeriques, en écoutant les pas de Kanda. Ils continuèrent à parler cherchant une solution,- pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé un taxi ?

– J'ai essayé figure-toi mais cela va directement au répondeur, parfois je perds mon réseau lorsque j'essaye d'appeler et heureusement que j'ai pu t'avoir.

Allen sourit :

– Je suis ton chevalier en armure'' dit-il en entendant le soupire exaspéré de son amant qui voulait certainement l'étriper. Sa voix était plus sérieuse,- j'aime pas te savoir seul dans ces rues sans que je sois là.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection Moyashi, je sais me défendre'' la voix de Kanda tremblait.

– Je m'en fiche, tu sais que je m'angoisse pour un rien lorsque tu n'es pas à côté de moi. J'imagine toujours le pire, Kanda. Donne-moi une adresse.

– Calme-toi, arrête de paniquer pour un rien. Tu es désespérant, je vais raccrocher si tu continues comme ça.

– Et comment tu rentreras ?!

– À pied,

– Tu ne sais même pas où tu es ?

– La ferm…'' Kanda s'interrompit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''demanda paniquer Allen.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé par ici'' dit-il, essoufflé.

– Tu sais les rues se ressemble tous'' Kanda ne lui répondit pas,- baKanda…

– Ce sont mes pas !

– Quoi ?

– J'ai marché dans cette rue, j'en suis sûr et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond'' il y eut un très long silence,- je suis revenu sur mes pas.

– Tu sais toi et l'orientation, ça fait deux.

– Oh la ferme, tu ne m'aides pas Moyashi''dit-il, contrarié.

– Désolé, **Kanda** '' cria-t-il en entendant un grand bruit.

– Je suis tombé, tu n'as pas besoin de crier.

Allen soupira et écouta son brun dire qu'il avait mal aux mains. Il freina d'un coup, son corps partit en avant, il grimaça et regarda l'horizon en cherchant des yeux, il espérait de n'avoir pas écrasé le chien noir.

– Merde'' se maudit en cherchant le téléphone qu'il avait fait tomber, il tapota des mains en dessous, se retourna pour voir à l'arrière et faillit voir un crise cardiaque en voyant la poupée assit sur la banquette arrière, son cœur battait à la chamade. Une frayeur pour rien, c'était un cadeau qu'il devait donner à la fille de son amie Lenalee.

– Oh bon sang,'' les yeux bleus de la poupée qui s'appelle Flora brillaient dans le noir, c'était assez flippant.

Il la recoucha et chercha son téléphone et bien sûr cela devait arriver, il rentra dans un poteau, car il avait oublié de mettre le frein à main mais ne se formalisa pas, sa préoccupation, c'était son téléphone. Il espérait juste que son amant était toujours en ligne. Il soupira lorsqu'il le retrouva.

– Kanda, tu es encore là ?!'' dit-il inquiet.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?'' sa voix était fatiguée, fébrile.

– J'ai failli écrasé un chien, j'ai freiné trop fort et j'ai perdu mon portable'' dit-il tout en se maudissant intérieurement,- je pensais que tu n'étais plus en ligne.

– Est-ce que tu as trouvé le nom de la rue ?'' demanda-t-il en ne répondant pas à la question d'Allen.

– Mmm…'' il le retapa,- je l'ai trouvé'' dit-il en démarrant la voiture, il pouvait partir sans problème puisqu'il n'y avait personne et il n'avait écrasé personne.

– Je vais chercher un endroit plus chaud,'' il y a eu un moment de silence avant que le brun ne continue,- combien je dois attendre ?

Allen regarda le temps relatif et dit :

– Une bonne heure.

– Sérieux'' dit exaspéré Kanda,- je me sens fatigué et ce froid qui n'arrange rien.

– Après c'est moi qui me plains toujours.

– Soit dehors à cette heure-ci sans rien qui te couvre en ramenant ta science, va te faire…'' Kanda ne termina pas. Allen fronça les sourcils, appela le nom de son amant qui ne répondait pas et remarqua qu'il n'était plus en ligne. Il n'y avait pas de réseau où il passait, c'était bizarre.

– Fais chier'' dit-il en tournant à gauche. Il reçut un nouveau texto : « _C'est faux, ne va pas là-bas. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est elle qui t'appelle_ ». C'était une blague et essaya d'appeler son amant en garant la voiture. Et envoya un texto :

« _Kanda ce n'est pas drôle sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer_ »

« _Je ne suis pas en train de jouer, Moyashi. Ne va pas là-bas sinon je ne pourrais pas te rattraper_ »

« _Kanda tu as bu_ »

« _Heureusement que je te supporte, attends-moi_ »

« _Tu es à pied, je dois venir te chercher_ »

« _Moi pas elle_ »

« _Qui elle ?_ » il jouait au jeu de son amant pour le tenir compagnie.

« _Tu es là Kanda_ » il attendit et attendit sans résultat et remit le contacte, il devait se dépêcher. Quelque chose était arrivé à son amant.

« _Je suis à la maison_ » Allen fronça les sourcils et le téléphone sonna à nouveau, il décrocha vite en entendent la voix de Kanda.

– Tu arrives !'' demanda le brun.

– Kanda, tu es chez nous'' dit-il irrité.

– De quoi tu me parles, je suis dehors sous la neige'' dit-il irrité, Allen était vraiment furieux.

– Tu t'es gâché juste pour me voir sortir en trompe alors que j'étais préoccupé'' le silence,- va te faire voir. Je rentre.

– M… mais, tu vas me laisser dehors''dit Kanda irrité.

– Tu te fiches de moi pas vrai, je ne suis pas ton esclave. Ce coup que tu as fait est vraiment horrible, vraiment je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute'' il alla raccrocher mais une mélodie à l'autre bout l'empêcha. Il avait l'impression de rêver, de n'être plus maître de lui-même.

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil_  
 **Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo**

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil_  
 **Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

 _Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé_  
 **Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume**  
 _Des milliers de rêves se sont accrochés à la terre  
_

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

 _Toi qui resplendissais lorsque tu fus venu au monde_ **  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
** _Au cœur de la nuit tes yeux argentés se mettent à trembler_ **  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
** _Combien de millions d'années se sont écoulés_ **  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo** **  
** _Depuis que mes prières s'en sont retournées à la terre ?_

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

 _Je continue de prier_  
 **Douka kono ko ni ai wo**

 _Pour que vous puissiez donner de l'amour à cette enfant_  
 **Tsunaida te ni KISU wo**

 _Et pour que vous puissiez déposer un baiser sur ces mains jointes_

En bruit de fond, il attendait une voix, une voix qu'il n'entendra jamais celui de son père qui est mort il y a longtemps, l'appelant. Un cri strident le fit perdre le contrôle de son véhicule l'envoyant en dehors du pont. L'eau glaciale s'infiltrait dans la voiture, il revenait petit à petit de l'inconscience en grimaçant, ses jambes étaient engourdies alors qu'une porte était en plein milieu de la mer. Il hallucinait, mais son instinct demandait d'aller l'ouvrir. Il enleva la ceinture qui le retenait, du sang partout autour de lui alors que le manque d'oxygène le faisait perdre pied.

 _Tu ne pourras pas le sauver…_

Une voix résonnant dans sa tête alors qu'il luttait pour sa survie. Le noir total, le manque d'air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

…

Initialisation

…

Récupération

…

Supprimer

…

Réinitialiser

…

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir aussi tard dans cette forêt ou mystérieusement des personnes disparaissaient. C'était la pire des idées et maintenant, il tournait en rond. Il s'était aventuré dans une mystérieuse forêt au creux d'une vallée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait sans relâche sans pouvoir sortir. Les membres de son corps s'engourdissaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait. La lumière de la lune n'atteignait même pas les feuilles des arbres. Le sol était dur, l'atmosphère était glaciale. Le vent soufflait emmenant avec lui de l'air froid. Ses yeux étaient habitués aux ténèbres voulant l'engloutir à jamais. La forêt était habillée de quelques feuillages morts ici et là ainsi que des débris. Les bois étaient gelés sur place, s'il ne sortait pas d'ici à temps, il mourait d'hypothermie. Il bougeait pour ne pas ressentir le froid, ses habits n'étaient pas préparés pour ce temps.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir ses orteils, mais il devait continuer ou trouver un endroit pour la nuit. Parfois le sol le guidait lorsque le vent frappait et faisait résonner le tronc des arbres. C'était dangereux, il n'avait même pas besoin de crier, aucun son ne sortait de là. Une fraîche brise venait souffler, de temps à autre soulevant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blancs délicatement. Chaque recoin était plus sombre que l'autre. Son ventre gargouilla, il n'avait plus rien dans son sac et puis, en pensant plus précisément, comment il était arrivé ici ? Il devait rejoindre son père à l'autre bout de la ville et cette vallée était le seul raccourci possible. Il avait juste entendu une voix avant de se retrouver en plein milieu de la forêt. Le réseau ne captait pas. Il n'était même pas surpris, mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir ici. Il prit une longue respiration en pensant à la prochaine étape lorsque soudain, il entendit un léger bruissement derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement.

Ses yeux avaient dû mal à regarder ce qui avait fait ce bruit, mais il s'approcha, il y avait une ombre au sol qui gémissait. Il parcourut les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient en reconnaissant une voix humaine. Il faillit tomber dans sa précipitation, la neige ne faisait que dévaler encore plus fort comme si elle voulait l'entasser ici. C'était un humain et comme par magie une lumière éclaira cette partie en montrant un corps sous la neige. Le sang coulait entachant la neige. Il s'agenouilla, et chercha le pouls de l'individu. Quelques secondes passèrent avant de sentir un léger battement de cœur mais c'était tellement lent. Il soupira de soulagement. Il regarda si la personne était blessée. Il avait une branche enfoncée dans son ventre, il savait que s'il l'enlevait, l'homme allongé allait perdre encore plus de sang. Il enleva sa veste qu'il couvrit. Il essaya de le réveiller par tous les moyens lorsqu'il entendit un grognement.

– Ça va aller'' murmura Allen pour le rassurer et en quelque sorte lui-même,- je m'appelle Allen Walker et vous ?''dit-il en voyant la personne se lever doucement, il l'aida en le tenant par le bras. Il sentit des mèches caresser son bras. Allen sentit, le sang coulait sur lui.

– Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici…''murmura l'homme faiblement en regardant aux alentours.

– C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis plusieurs heures, mais je tourne en rond et je vous ai trouvé''il chuchota par peur de voir un monstre resurgir de nulle part.

– Emmène-moi loin de la forêt'' dit l'individu en essayant de marcher mais retomba au sol, Allen soupira et s'agenouilla et lui demanda de grimper sur son dos, ce qu'il fit mais avant il enleva le bout de la branche de son ventre. L'individu cria, il appuya fort sur la blessure pour ne pas perdre du sang, il déchira un bon bout de sa manche en demandant à l'homme d'appuyer de toutes ses forces.

– On a aucune chance, il faut se mettre à l'abri'' dit-il en prenant son sac qui était au sol.

– Je vous guiderais mais sortez-moi de cette foutue forêt ?!'' il cria ou ordonna, Allen ne savait pas.

– Je voudrais bien vous voir''dit-il dans un ton sarcastique. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une douleur dans sa jambe droite faillit le faire tomber au sol. Il entendit la voix de cet homme qui lui murmurait des chemins à prendre et au bout de quelques minutes, il sentait au fond de lui qu'ils arrivaient à destination finale. Un pas de plus, il devait tenir. Ses yeux voulaient se fermer tout seuls mais la voix mélodieuse de cet individu le faisait tenir.

Lorsqu'il écarta un énième branche de son passage, il vit la vallée qui brillait de mil feu. Il posa l'homme par terre et retomba comme un troupeau d'éléphant sur le sol. Il reprenait son souffle.

– Alors maintenant, j'ai droit à votre nom ?''murmura Allen, la voix saccadée. L'autre le regarda avec aucune émotion sur son visage.

– Yuu Kanda'' dit-il en grimaçant, maintenant le maudit pouvait le voir vraiment. Ce Yuu était vraiment pâle comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu de soleil dans sa vie, ses yeux étaient bruns comme ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins. Le sang tombait par gouttelette au sol. Il n'avait presque pas d'habit.

– J'ai faim'' dit Kanda en fixant le blandin, Allen de son côté s'éloigna un peu de lui par peur. Une force le maintenait au sol, ses jambes étaient en cotons, il était hypnotisé par le brun, par ses mouvements. Il le regarda passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos où le sang éclaboussait le sol. Ses yeux jadis bruns se colorèrent en noir. Il déglutit : dans quel guêpier il s'était encore mis.

– J'ai rien sur moi'' Allen le regarda, fasciné d'une certaine façon,- est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

– Tch'' Kanda murmura.

Ils commencèrent tous les deux à bouillir de l'intérieur.

– J'ai l'impression d'être dans un fourneau'' dit Allen en bougeant vite sa main pour donner de l'air. Kanda lui cherchait quelque chose.

– Tu cherches quoi ?'' il y a plusieurs minutes alors que la température ne cessait d'augmenter. Allen avait l'impression de rôtir au four.

– Je cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un'' dit-il essoufflé mal au ventre. Le sang ne voulait pas s'arrêter et la température n'aidait pas.

 _Programme en cours de mise à jour_

Ils froncèrent tous les deux leurs sourcils, disant qu'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

– Qu'est-ce que'' ne finit pas le brun en voyant une coulée de lave venant vers eux. Allen l'aida à marcher. Une maison apparut dans leur champ de vision alors qu'ils marchaient.

– Ce n'est pas juste moi, si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'y rentrer même s'il y a de la lave derrière nous'' Kanda ne parla pas mais pour lui, c'était comme rentré à la maison.

En cours de route, le japonais perdit connaissance. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, les accueillant, c'était pas du tout flippant, pensa Allen en cherchant où poser le brun. Lui se sentait fatigué, il n'y avait qu'un canapé. L'endroit était froid, il regarda fasciné la lave descendre et monté sans ronger la maison. Pour l'instant, ils étaient à l'abri. Le blandin regarda Kanda. Oui ce visage lui disait quelque chose. Il se posa par terre, ses paupières étaient lourdes et s'endormit.

Le silence dans la pièce, un nom murmuré dans le profond de son sommeil, l'adolescent s'agita. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement dans la pénombre de la chambre. Une brume presque opaque recouvrait l'endroit, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour trouver un semblant de lumière. C'était un rêve troublant et dérangeant. Son cœur battait à la chamade alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de crier durant des heures sans que personne ne l'entende. La peur s'était imprégnée en lui, ses yeux clos essayant de trouver un semblant de réconfort et de nouveau, ce même chuchotement _Allen_. Une voix lointaine revenant de ses songes. C'était une empreinte légère à chaque rêve, lui revenant encore et encore comme un disque rayé. C'était une voix qui hantait ses rêves, une voix sauve le laissant tremblant et désemparé à chaque fois. Ses jambes étaient en coton alors qu'il repoussa mollement les draps trempés par sa transpiration. Il caressa ses bras de ses mains, ces temps-ci la température avait chuté de quelques degrés alors qu'il mit ses pantoufles. C'était toujours la même histoire, la tristesse s'empreignant de son cœur devenant sourd à son appel, plus lent mais la voix qui l'accompagnait depuis quelque temps dissipa une grande partie de cette douleur.

 _Allen_ … savoir où est la réalité et l'irréel quand ses rêves étaient encrés dans son monde. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant de l'eau tomber sur ses mains et se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était un vrai emmerdement de devoir ressentir des choses venant de nul part. Il alluma la lampe de chevet pour un peu plus de lumière à la chambre. Son horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin, le chauffage ne marchait pas toujours bien, combien son père avait appelé l'agence pour venir le réparer. Il prit ses draps qu'il enroula autour de lui. Il allait perdre deux heures de sommeil, ses rêves étaient d'une telle puissance qu'il ne pouvait plus se rendormir pour ne pas avoir à regarder le massacre. Il sursauta en voyant une silhouette qui était tout simplement la sienne dans le miroir. Cauchemar qui mettait ses nerfs à vif. Son visage était blême plus que d'habitude, ses yeux rougis par les larmes et son expression étrangement lasse pour quelqu'un de son âge était couronnée de cheveux blancs. Il ressemblait plus un fantôme que autre chose. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, comme devant une menace tangible comme si en ouvrant quelque chose allait lui sauter dessus.

Ses rêves avaient tendances à le rendre sensible à ces heures-ci et chaque bruit le faisait sursauter. C'était encore un gamin dans l'âme, il sortait tout doucement de l'enfance. Une période de l'insouciance où tout le monde se croyait immortel avec des idées dangereuses. Lui le premier à jouer avec des câbles électriques car un de ses amis lui avaient demandé de le faire. Franchement, c'était l'âge le plus dangereux du monde. Il tourna la poignée doucement pour ne pas réveiller son père, le contact froid du métal le fit frissonner. Il poussa le battant et l'obscurité lui faisait face, plus dense, plus opaque. C'était comme un couloir sans fin et pourtant, il l'empruntait chaque jour. C'était de voir combien ses idées changeaient la perspective de l'endroit. Sérieux, il était un adolescent de quatorze ans qui n'avait pas peur du noir enfin à ses heures perdues. C'était toujours une épreuve quand ses cauchemars s'imprégnaient dans son cerveau. Ce n'était qu'une illusion de sa propre peur et pourtant son corps recula un peu sans qu'il ne le veuille. Sa vision s'accoutuma peu à peu la noirceur du couloir. Ses pas étaient plus sûrs alors qu'il passa le seuil de sa chambre et s'aventura sur le palier.

Ne voulant pas allumer la lumière du couloir, il alluma son téléphone. Il devait être prudent, bientôt il allait descendre les escaliers où les ténèbres avaient élus domicile. Peut-être qu'il rêvait encore ou peut-être qu'il perdait tout simplement la tête, mais cette voix lui était revenue « Allen » dans un murmure, l'appelant et il ne pouvait pas résister à cette voix. Il se figea arrivant en bas, en agrippant à ses draps. Ce n'était pas de la peur mais comme de l'impatience d'aller voir qui l'appelait. Scrutant l'obscurité autour de lui, se demandant si cette voix finirait par réveiller son père mais aucun son ne parvenait de la chambre. La voix était plus forte que sa peur même s'il jetait quelques petits coups d'œil en arrière juste pour vérifier au cas où. Lentement, à pas mesuré, l'adolescent s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

Le silence alors qu'il marchait avec prudence. Sa respiration était plus forte, ses yeux lui piquaient et son corps tremblait. Il s'arrêta sur une porte close. Il fit le pour et le contre et s'efforça à ouvrir la porte, cette fois-ci le métal n'était pas froid mais humide, peut-être à cause de ses mains moites. Il s'avança doucement dans la pièce, Mana n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il vienne ici. Son ventre commença à lui faire mal, sa respiration saccadée, son regard se brouilla. Ses paupières battaient alors qu'il avait un manque d'air. La pièce tournoyait autour de lui, une main jaillit de l'obscurité pour venir le toucher, son nom prononcé encore et encore « Allen » comme un cri désespéré. Ce geste le paralysa d'effroi, la bouche ouverte sur le cri qui monta dans sa gorge, ce regard qui le regardait d'une nuit sans fond. Le silence se dissout alors que son cri se propageait et se réveilla en sueur par terre.

 _Laisse-moi, va-t'en Moyashi…_

C'était la même chose, la même chanson. Ce rêve ne voulant pas le quitter qui pour lui n'avait ni queue ni tête et à chaque fois, il se réveillait en haletant et en sueur. Ce n'était pas des plus agréables car cela lui rappelait cette peur de perdre un être cher. Il regardait toujours autour de lui pour être sûr que c'était sa chambre. Cet endroit sombre qui engloutissait tout son être. Tout n'était pas compréhensible, il essayait mais échouait. Le son de la pluie le calmait par ces jours orageux. C'était ce qui lui permettait de s'endormir un peu plus calme dans la nuit. Il soupira longuement en se recouchant. Combien de temps, il était resté là à regarder le plafond. Une heure, deux, peut-être trois ? Le temps lui paraissait long lorsqu'il avait ce genre de cauchemar à répétition. Le sommeil ne le voulait plus et des fois lorsqu'il avait vraiment envie.

Il se sentait emprisonner entre ces quatre murs comme un animal en cage. Il s'étouffait à mesure que son esprit s'égarait, se confinait. Cette sensation le mettait en horreur, l'entravait comme si ses poignets et ses pieds étaient enchaînés contre son gré. L'après rêve le mettait dans tous ses états. Son corps immobile, son souffle saccadé, ses yeux qui cherchaient une sortie sans pouvoir mettre un son. C'était un blocage de son corps, la sensation était toujours désagréable et le pire, c'était lorsqu'il s'imaginait quelque chose, quelqu'un en train de le regarder percher au-dessus de lui ou assit prêt de son lit à le fixer, à le guetter. Ne pas pouvoir bouger alors que tout son être voulait s'échapper. Il laissa son regard serpenter cette pièce qui l'entourait mais ne voyait rien. Ce lieu était sombre, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, il voulait tromper son corps pour pouvoir bientôt dormir à nouveau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Et lorsqu'il sentit son corps peser, ses pensées dériver. Il était prêt à aller aux pays des songes à nouveau. Il tourna et se retourna pour trouver une bonne position et lorsqu'il trouva, il laissa ses rêves l'emmener toujours avec cette question, cette demande qui empoisonnait sa vie. Cette chose qui se créait, ses mots qui envahissaient sa tête. En revenant petit à petit, il entendit des voix en hauts.

– Qu'est qu'on a fait ?'' dit quelqu'un paniqué.

– Tais-toi, Lavi'' dit une voix féminine calmement,- sinon quelqu'un va nous entendre.

– Pourquoi je suis venu ici alors que j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit mais non'' dit quelqu'un d'autre,- il fallait que je vienne ici pour impressionner une fille qui ne m'aime même pas'' dit-il en regardant les autres.

– Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre, je suis dans la merde'' dit quelqu'un.

– Oh ça va, Lenalee. Toi tu es riche, tu as pensé à nous'' Lenalee regarda son ami en colère.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça Road'' dit-elle énervée.

– Oh la princesse s'énerve, c'est toi et tes manigances'' sa voix était calme, posée.

– Tu parles de moi et toi, tu t'es regardé'' elle était furieuse, prête à attaquer,- de nous tous, tu es le plus calme, le plus soulagé.

– On se calme les filles'' dit Lavi et les autres en même temps.

– Non, tu fondes de faux espoir en Lavi'' dit Road espiègle et reçu une gifle directe de Lenalee, elle allait contre attaquer mais fut séparé par leur ami en commun, le roux.

– J'adore quand ça envenime'' dit quelqu'un en rigolant.

– David arrête de rire bêtement'' dit une voix féminine un peu timidement.

– Si on ne peut plus rigoler'' redit David, d'un ton nonchalant.

– Ce n'est pas l'heure là'' dit calmement Lavi en les regardant tranquillement,- tout ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

– On est dans la merde'' dit Road.

– Tu crois'' lança Lenalee.

– Lenalee'' soupira le roux,- vous n'allez pas commencer. On est dans une maison qui n'est pas la nôtre.

– Mais celle de nos amis'' répondit David.

– On n'était pas censé être ici'' rétorqua Lenalee.

– Comment on va faire alors ?'' dit Lavi sans plus.

Allen allait appeler à l'aide quand il sentit une main sur ses lèvres.

– Ne dis rien, ne fait aucun mouvement'' dit le brun à bout de souffle,- si tu ne veux pas te trouver mort.

Allen hocha la tête, lui indiquant qu'il avait compris.

– Pourquoi ?''murmura-t-il.

– Qu'importe quelle voix tu entends que tu penses que c'est une aide, fuis, Moyashi'' dit Kanda dans un murmure alors qu'ils se fixaient.

– Moyashi, c'est quoi'' dit Allen un peu perdu. Kanda émit un rire tellement magnifique que le Londonien sentit son cœur battre. Cette mélodie, une telle connaissance.

– J'aurais aimé que tu t'en souviennes'' sa main toucha sa joue,- il est temps que tu t'en ailles.

Allen était de plus en plus confus :

– Je ne comprends pas'' ils se regardèrent,- tu me connais ?

Kanda ne répondit pas et lança :

– On va jouer un jeu, toi et moi'' dit-il en toussant tout en se levant,- si tu gagnes tu peux partir, je te rendrais la liberté au nom de la maison mais si tu perds tu resteras éternellement ici'' dit sérieusement le japonais. Allen rigola disant que l'autre avait perdu beaucoup de sang pour dire des conneries comme ça.

– T'es sérieux…

– Tu n'as qu'une chance alors acceptes-tu ?'' sa voix était devenue plus rauque, Allen avait l'impression que les yeux du brun avait viré d'un noir sans fin. Impressionné était faible lorsqu'il répondit oui, la pièce commença à changer ainsi que les vêtements du japonais. C'était en noir et blanc.

– Qu'est-ce que…'' Kanda l'interrompt en posant sa main sur les lèvres.

Une mélodie l'enchantant, des phrases se levèrent dans l'air faisant valser les bougies tout autour d'eux :

 _Je te briserais le cœur pour t'empêcher de fuir. Un chant de douleur, qui annonce le pire. Je te rendrais fou pour que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi. Un chant si doux et pourtant tellement dangereux. Je te briserais le cœur pour t'empêcher de fuir. Tu seras à mes côtés pour l'éternité et dans mes bras, tu m'aimeras_ '' la main de Kanda vint prendre la sienne, un couteau et fit un petit entaille.

– Le sang est ta promesse, ne le rompt jamais.

– Oui'' des mots, ses mots ouvrant un ouvrage.

– Quel jeu tu as choisi ?'' demanda Kanda alors qu'il faisait quelques symboles sur la terre.

– Poker'' dit tout simplement Allen. Il était doué à ça, il tendit la main que Kanda posa des cartes,- c'est toi qui…

– Je ne suis que l'hôte de cet endroit, c'est toi qui dois lancer le jeu'' dit tout simplement le brun.

– Ok'' Il coupa les cartes assez facilement puis les mélangea à nouveau en souriant. Peu de choses dérangeait Kanda surtout ce sourire qu'il connaissait trop, et Allen déplaça assez facilement les cartes et les posa sur la table.

Kanda fit un bruit de mécontentement comme un grognement, des tatouages apparaissaient sur ses bras et son torse. La maison n'était pas du tout contente. Le brun le savait, son Moyashi était doué dans ce jeu surtout lorsqu'il trichait. Il n'avait aucune incidence de ce que le blandin pouvait faire. Kanda voulait tout simplement le voir partir et de faire sa vie.

– Ne triche pas'' dit-il nonchalant.

– Je ne triche jamais, voyons Kanda'' dit Allen avec ce même sourire espiègle et fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait répété ce genre de truc une multitude de fois.

Kanda comprit que bientôt, le blandin allait retrouver la mémoire mais ça serait trop tard. Allen le regarda de haut en bas pendant un moment sachant que ça allait énerver encore plus Kanda. C'était des pensées qui lui étaient revenues, une multitude de souvenirs alors que le jeu se terminait et il en voulait complètement au brun de l'avoir poussé à faire ça. L'endroit commença à tourner au rythme des cartes. Quelque chose frappait l'endroit de plein fouet, le repoussant. Allen savait que la maison avait gagnée. Un dernier regard envers l'homme qu'il aimait, aucun mot n'était parvenu à Kanda qui s'engloutissait laissant place à la noirceur.

Fin


	10. Le monde à l'envers

**Le monde à l'envers**

Tellement de mystère jamais égalé. Tout n'était que noir de la naissance à la mort. Un parcours douloureux où durant sa vie, il avait vu des gens mourir pour une cause perdue. L'horreur que le monde lui a transmis à travers les humains. Durant toute son existence, la douleur était présente, un sentiment qui n'égalait rien d'autre. Il ne savait que ça, le bien, le mal étaient des concepts tellement primaires que voir ce que la congrégation avait fait de lui. La mort était partout, ramassant tout sur son passage, laissant des familles endeuillées où le seul moyen d'apaiser cette tristesse, ce gouffre qui ne cessait de grandir en eux était d'appeler l'âme de la personne chérie créant ainsi les akumas. Ce monde perdait son sens alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement. La lune était pleine alors que des regards affolés essayaient d'attirer son attention. La sensation de lourdeur, l'envie de juste reposer prenait le pas. Oui, il était prêt à partir mais comme une blague, l'univers en avait décidé autrement. Son corps était au sol recouvert de sang, une main caressait sa joue alors que des lèvres touchaient les siennes. Il se voyait, c'était une sensation bizarre, il quittait son corps, son innocence n'était plus pour le protéger.

Son âme était tirée vers les cieux, il ne sentait que froideur et le noir avant de toucher quelque chose de plus doux, de plus chaleureux. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement pour se retrouver allongé dans un lit. Ses blessures étaient trop graves pour qu'il survive, il était certain que ce crétin de Moyashi était pour quelque chose. En regardant plus près ce n'était pas un lit d'hôpital, les murs n'étaient pas blancs car Kanda avait trop passé ces nuits là-bas pour ne pas le reconnaître. Le lit n'était ni petit ni inconfortable non c'était doux. C'était quelque chose qui pouvait se trouver que dans une maison même sa chambre dans le Q.G était dure, désagréable. Ce n'était pas normal, son cerveau réfléchissait au ralenti. Un corps bougea à côté de lui, son regard se posa sur un corps qu'il connaissait entre mille.

– C'est une blague'' murmura-t-il sans y croire. Il y avait à côté de lui nulle autre qu'Allen Walker. C'était définitivement le Moyashi. Le monde ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

– Mmm, Kanda !

Le brun frissonna dans le regard de l'autre homme. Sa poitrine se serra, sa respiration était un peu saccadée. C'était un regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise, c'était trop, trop rempli de. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à ce mot. Et en regardant de plus près, ce n'était rien comparer à la congrégation. C'était une chambre complète avec une aura calme rien de noir ni froid. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de tomber en arrière, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. C'était un choc et ce n'était pas agréable, loin de là mais la vérité qu'importe l'échappatoire, il n'y avait pas d'issus. Il pouvait suffoquer qu'il voulait, l'autre ne le laisserait pas. Dans l'antre de son désespoir, une voix raisonnait dans sa tête, c'était irritant mais bien une voix d'enfant. Un corps se leva le laissant seul, c'était une minute de répit. C'était trop confus. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son dos lui tirait, ses pieds étaient lourds.

– Freya arrête'' cria Allen essayant de la retenir.

– Mais papa, je veux voir maman'' dit la petite au bord des larmes. Allen soupira :

– Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux plus sauter sur ta maman'' dit-il en souriant à la petite qui commençait à bouder,- mais tu peux aller lui dire bonjour.

Kanda était en enfer. C'était pas possible où il avait atterri. La petite qui lui ressemblait trop à son goût monta sur le lit pour venir embrasser sa joue droite toute souriante. Ses petites mains entourèrent son cou. Lui ne savait pas quoi faire, il était en état de choc. Il grimaça de douleur en essayant d'enlever cette morveuse qui n'était définitivement pas sa fille et pourquoi elle l'appelait « Maman ».

– Ça va Kanda ?'' la voix inquiète du Moyashi résonna dans sa tête,- Freya descend, ta maman est en repos. Tu te souviens ce qu'il a dit le médecin.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et Kanda remarqua à quel point cette mimique était celui du blandin qui se tenait devant lui inquiet. Ce n'était pas bon, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, une envie de meurtre envers, envers. Il posa les yeux sur Freya c'était son nom, l'envie de la pousser était plus grande comme l'envie de l'aimer, et de l'aider et de l'emmener. C'était perturbant.

– Bonjour à toi aussi'' dit la petite fille de cinq ans. Kanda ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle avait les yeux du Moyashi et ses cheveux longs étaient bruns. Elle était le parfait mélange d'eux et ça lui donna envie de vomir qu'il se retient.

– Hey'' dit Allen en s'approchant de lui, il s'assit en face pour venir l'embrasser, il esquiva de peu. C'était trop pour lui qu'il se leva d'un coup sous la surprise de son mari en regardant leurs bagues, c'étaient une blague. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas mourir en paix. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas déjà assez payé. Ne connaissant rien, son corps l'emmena dans les toilettes. C'était l'impression qu'il donnait. C'était ancien et nouveau en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par des mains, il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'autre l'avait suivi. Ils étaient agenouillés alors que lui vomissait encore et encore. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

– Papa'' dit la petite fille.

– Chéri, tu peux être une gentille fille à son papa et aller déjeuner avec ta tante.

– Non, maman ne va pas bien, je veux rester aussi'' dit-elle.

– Vraiment ta fille est une tête de mule comme toi, mon ange'' murmura Allen dans ses oreilles doucement pour que leur fille n'entende pas.

Kanda allait dire quelque chose mais la remontée le fit vomir encore une fois.

– Je te hais.

– Tu me le dis tous les jours'' dit le blandin souriant,- quand est-ce que tu vas me pardonner, ce n'était pas de ma faute si tu es encore enceinte,'' Kanda fit pause, il était bloqué, c'était un cauchemar. Ce n'était plus drôle,- chérie, descend va rejoindre les autres, tu sais comment est ton grand-père quand il ne te voit pas'' dit-il plus autoritaire, la petite fille bouda mais fit ce que son père demandait en murmurant des choses pas très gentilles pour une enfant de cinq ans. Allen allait avoir une bonne conversation avec elle.

– Mes dents me font mal'' murmura Kanda en s'asseyant par terre, une autre bombe qui l'avait mis chaos,- qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?'' ils se regardèrent dans le silence de la pièce.

– Tu délires encore comme la dernière fois'' dit Allen en plaçant une de ses mèches brunes derrière l'oreille de son amant.

– Je suis encore enceint'' murmura Kanda pour se convaincre. Il était dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Comment un homme pouvait être enceinte. Quel était ce monde qui ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

– Et je suis fier de t'avoir mis en cloque'' murmura fièrement Allen. C'était une première, cette envie qui grandissait en lui alors que ces mots quittaient ce maudit Moyashi, ses mains tremblaient d'envie de l'étrangler. C'était comme s'il disait que c'était un devoir comme si avec cette grossesse, le blandin le retenait. Kanda avait l'impression d'être un objet entre ses mains. Il revomit, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

Une parodie qui avait mauvais goût. C'était tellement grotesque que le brun n'arrivait plus à se situer dans sa tête. C'était un bordel sans nom. Il était chamboulé et il en était sûr c'était à cause de ces foutus hormones. La panique, la vraie n'avait pas pris part dans son être, c'était comme s'il nageait encore dans une mer sans fin. Et l'autre qui s'excusait encore et encore lui tapait sur les nerfs. Les mots n'avaient aucun sens, mais il capta quelques trucs comme leur fille était un accident et apparemment celui-ci aussi. Comment cette version de lui pouvait se laisser faire comme ça ? Ce n'était pas une vie ça, sérieux mettre en cloque et de ne rien faire juste attendre que l'enfant naisse et qu'il s'occupe de cet être.

– Ça va'' une voix inquiète une main caressant son dos,- viens, je vais te mettre au lit.

Une colère sourde qui ne voulait pas sortir alors que l'autre l'aidait à marcher. Ce corps connaissait ce Moyashi. C'était tellement désagréable de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. La bague pesait trop sur sa main gauche, c'était une sensation d'enfermement. Le blandin tira les couvertures et il s'allongea doucement sur le lit au moins cet abruti l'aidait. Kanda pensait encore être dans un lit d'hôpital inconscient avec de la fièvre. C'était ridicule, car il était mort pas vrai alors pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Kanda n'avait pas pu empêcher le maudit de l'embrasser sur les lèvres tellement qu'il était fatigué. Dormir, il pouvait le faire si ce n'était plus pour voir ce visage qui était en adoration devant lui.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Comment il va ?'' demander une voix féminine alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

– De mauvaise humeur'' il murmura en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Toujours en colère contre toi'' elle rigola.

– Road, tu ne m'aides pas'' dit Allen en regardant dans le couloir pour voir s'il pouvait voir une tête brune.

– Si tu cherches ma nièce, elle est avec le Comte, tu sais combien il est gaga d'elle. Sérieux, je passe en dernier maintenant'' elle commença à bouder. Allen roula des yeux.

– C'est à quelle heure la réunion ?'' demanda Allen, Road le suivait.

– J'en sais rien et puis de toute façon je n'aurais pas le temps, tu as oublié que moi et Freya on sort pour aller faire du shopping'' elle était toute contente.

– Fais très attention'' dit Allen en traversant le couloir avec sa sœur.

– Tu me prends pour qui, je sais prendre soin d'elle, Allen'' elle fit la moue.

– Tu sais qu'on est pas la famille la plus aimée'' en rentrant dans le salon pour trouver sa fille par terre en train de jouer avec des voitures et le Comte assit sur le canapé en train de boire un bon verre de vin rouge.

– On a gagné'' dit-elle en voyant la petite venir vers elle en courant qu'elle le prit dans les bras en lui faisant plein de petit bisous sur les joues.

– Il y a encore des exorcistes'' dit Allen en saluant le Comte.

– Tyki réglera ça avec les autres'' en déposant la petite.

– Tu veux jouer avec moi tata'' la petite était hyper contente de voir sa tante.

– Désolée ma puce, j'ai des choses à faire, mais tu peux demander à tes oncles.

– Ils sont tous occupés et c'est pas juste même mon grand-père'' les deux adultes regardèrent le Comte dubitatif, celui-ci leur sourit.

– Oui je vois ça'' la petite sourit mais tristement,- on peut mais plus tard, d'accord ma puce'' Freya hocha la tête.

– Papa, comment va maman ?'' demanda la petite en prenant la main de son père.

– Il va bien juste un peu fatigué à cause de la grossesse.

– Tu veux un frère ou une sœur !'' dit Road en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté du Comte.

– Je sais pas, je veux juste que maman va bien'' elle murmura alors que son père la prenait dans les bras.

– Chérie, c'est juste les nausées matinales, il l'était quand tu étais dans son ventre'' dit Allen.

– C'est vrai'' dit-elle dubitatif,- le bébé fait mal à maman.

– Tu vas voir dans quelques semaines, ta maman ira mieux'' Allen embrassa le nez de sa fille qui sourit un peu,- mais et toi, tu ne m'as pas dit que t'étais grande pour mes câlins.

– C'est pas vrai'' elle fit la moue et sa voix était enfantine qu'Allen craqua.

– C'est pas vrai'' imita Road et Freya rigola dans les bras de son père.

– T'as vu ça papa'' elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

– Oui ma puce, ta tante adore jouer'' Road lui tira la langue, Allen fit de même sans que sa fille ne les remarque pour ne pas lui donner le mauvais exemple.

– Qui veut manger ?'' dit le Comte en se levant du canapé.

– Moi'' cria la petite,- je vais chercher tonton Tyki'' en se tortillant pour sortir des bras d'Allen qui grimaça un peu.

– Ma puce plus doucement'' en la posant par terre.

– Désolée, p'pa'' elle dit en allant dans le sens inverse.

– Cette famille'' murmura Allen dans sa barbe inexistante,- tant qu'on y est, quand est-ce que Mana arrive ?'' demanda Allen.

– Il est très occupé en ce moment donc il a retardé son voyage'' dit Road.

– Donc les réunions tu ne te souviens pas mais pour mon père'' dit Allen.

– C'est le meilleur oncle que j'ai, il me manque'' en faisant des gestes de temps en temps ses mains se touchaient,- j'en peux plus de rester dans ce château. Je veux m'amuser un peu.

– Road'' dit le Comte

– Pourquoi qu'il y a que Tyki qui peut aller chasser, moi aussi je veux'' elle recommença à bouder. Le Comte ne pouvait lui dire non. Allen soupira connaissant cette scène par cœur.

– Freya va être déçue si tu ne restes pas'' dit Allen en souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Toucher en plein cœur Allen'' murmura Road.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rien n'était égalé à ce qu'il ressentait envers le brun. C'était une chose tellement concrète qui n'y avait pas de doute. Sa première rencontre avec Kanda était dans un rêve alors qu'il avait six ans. Le rêve qui avait chamboulé sa vie. L'obsession de vouloir le réaliser, de vouloir trouver cette personne était devenue son quotidien. Le doute n'existait pas dans son esprit, cette personne qui n'avait pas de nom juste un visage qui peuplait ses nuits, lui demandait de le chercher. Quand, comment, Allen ne le savait pas, mais il suffisait juste de chercher et sa famille l'avait aidé. De la crise à l'accomplissement, son monde tout autour avait changé. Le clan Noé l'avait adopté à l'âge de trois ans. Avec l'âge, le blandin avait compris les enjeux qui jouaient entre sa famille et les exorcistes. C'était un groupe d'humain qui avait renié l'existence de Dieu grâce à leurs haines de l'innocence.

Ce groupe était dirigé par Le Comte Millénaire. Ils agissaient sous ses ordres pour traquer les Maréchaux ou les Exorcistes susceptibles de posséder le cœur des innocences et d'autre tâches de ce genre. Et ironiquement, la personne qu'il cherchait était un exorciste. C'était tellement drôle dans l'ensemble qu'il avait du mal à consolider les deux. L'homme qu'il aimait dans ses rêves était un exorciste sous l'ordre de l'église. Il y avait quelque chose de si tendancieux de si malsain. De vouloir faire pécher cet homme qui peuplait ses rêves, de le voir tomber, de vouloir le salir et de montrer à quel point les humains étaient corrompus. Un jeu délicieux qui avait ouvert des paris dans sa propre famille disant que le blandin n'allait jamais réussir à faire tomber Kanda dans ses bras. C'était mal le connaître et qu'est-ce que c'était amusant de jouer avec l'exorciste pendant des années avant de l'avoir proprement. Et les surprises que son amant lui avait réservé était d'une pure merveille. Il était tombé sur la perle rare.

Allen a toujours été intrusif dans la vie de son brun et pour comprendre son passé, il n'avait trouvé mieux que de sonder la vie passée de son compagnon. C'était une telle surprise pour lui de découvrir la haine que le japonais ressentait envers l'innocence et les exorcistes. De savoir qu'il était né artificiellement dans le cadre du programme des exorcistes de seconde génération. Qu'il avait été torturé par cet ordre qui prônait la parole de Dieu. Le grotesque, une parodie sans nom voulant toujours plus. Il était fier de lui d'avoir remodelé les pensées de son aimé. Rien ni personne ne les séparera. Kanda était tout à lui. Il n'y avait ni de mal ni de bien dans l'individu qui était Kanda Yu. Allen avait tout fait pour enlever ce qui empêchait son amant d'avancer. Kanda n'existait que pour lui et rien d'autre. Son but était atteint, Kanda était déchu et faisait complètement partie de lui. Et l'envie de construire une famille avec lui était imminent et les humains étaient des cobayes parfaits pour ses petites expériences. Il y avait eu beaucoup de ratage avant de pouvoir dire à son amant qu'il allait porter son enfant.

C'était le bonheur que le clan Noé attendait. Un heureux événement alors que la guerre avait commencé. La première grossesse était un bonheur alors que le clan gagnait petit à petit du terrain sur les exorcistes. Il était devenu père quatre semaines après le massacre d'une ville qui était couronné de succès. C'était son opération et ce jour-là, il était rentré dans un magasin vide, aucune âme qui vive juste du sang dégoulinant des murs et du sol. Ses gants tâchés de sang alors qu'il prenait un biberon dans un rayon que son enfant avait commencé à exister dans son cœur et dans sa tête, disant que c'était le premier jour qu'il avait acheté son biberon. C'était tellement petit mais c'était la réalisation que Kanda allait donner vie à être qui allait être rien qu'à eux alors qu'il rentrait chez lui prêt de sa famille et de son aimé. C'était des instants de bonheur et de pur horreur en même temps. Entre les crises de larmes de son amant dues à ses hormones, ses envies meurtrières, ses péchés mignons, ses regards décevants. Tout était passé et Allen l'avait enduré comme le Noé qu'il est.

C'était une grande responsabilité de mettre au monde un enfant qui naîtra dans la guerre qu'il menait depuis quelques années. Mais Allen le voulait, il n'avait pas attendu que Kanda prenne sa décision. C'était fait point barre. Il voulait un enfant de son compagnon, de cet être qui embellissait ses journées alors que le monde tombait petit à petit. Leur premier enfant une fille Yunaka qu'il n'avait connu que six mois avant sa mort de la main de son brun. Allen ne l'avait pas remarqué la maltraitance que leur bébé subissait de sa mère. Kanda était obnubilé par elle, voulant toujours la protégée. Yuna était toujours malade, toujours besoin que le médecin de la famille vienne l'examiner. C'était toujours quelque chose, un rhume, la fièvre, des traces de coups où le jour du bien être de sa fille, Kanda avait décidé de lui donner un biberon rempli de poison. C'était normal pour lui, le japonais ne faisait rien de mal. Il prenait juste soin de sa fille en s'occupant d'elle. C'était cette envie de prendre soin de leur fille qui l'avait tué et son amant n'a jamais eu de remords demandant un autre enfant à s'occuper.

Allen n'entendra jamais plus le rire de leur première fille, de son premier pas, de son premier mot. Rien, Kanda l'avait écrasé. Tout était parti en fumé. Le blandin ne pouvait rien ressentir qu'à part de l'amour pour son aimé et il avait donné ce que son brun demandait, et Freya était née. Au début, il avait retardé des choses pour voir le comportement de son amant évoluer. Leur médecin le suivait pour ne pas commettre la même erreur. Dans un premier temps, il avait refusé de donner un enfant à Kanda pas parce que le japonais allait le tuer mais parce que l'enfant n'attendra jamais l'âge adulte. En vouloir à son aimé, c'était comme en vouloir à lui-même. Kanda était tout pour lui. Il se souvenait du jour qu'il avait décidé de concevoir un autre enfant. C'était la troisième bataille qu'il livrait contre des exorcistes tous exterminés et il était arrivé tard dans le manoir et ce qu'il avait vu, l'avait réveillé. La pièce était en désordre, les placards étaient au sol, les vêtements renversés, les armoires cramoisies dues au feu, des vêtements tâchés de sang, le lit complètement enflammé et la cause de tout ça n'était autre la personne en plein milieu de la pièce, son amant en sang se faisant du mal en enfonçant des couteaux dans ses cuisses, ses cheveux étaient ensanglantés.

Il y avait du sang séché sur les murs, sur le sol, sur son pyjama. Le regard que Kanda lui envoya lui fit mal au cœur. Un regard vide, il regardait sans regarder. C'était une sensation qu'Allen n'avait pas du apprécié. Il voulait que le japonais ne regarde que lui et qu'il ne s'efface pas dans sa douleur le laissant seul. La capacité que le corps de son compagnon a de régénérer était une bénédiction. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, la personne serait déjà morte. Il s'avança doucement dans la pièce, leur chambre qui était devenue macabre et s'agenouilla pour poser la main sur le couteau que Kanda enfonçait dans sa cuisse, le sang coulait à flou. Le brun était déjà épuisé d'avoir autant perdu du sang qu'Allen réussit à l'enlever.

– Pourquoi me refuses-tu ça ?'' la voix de Kanda était faible alors que sa tête se posait doucement sur le torse de son amant.

– De quoi ?!'' dit Allen perplexe en caressant les cheveux du japonais, se demandant où était passée la personne qui devait surveiller son compagnon.

– Je te veux'' murmura-t-il en agrippant à la chemise d'Allen qui grimaça en sentant les ongles du brun s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Kanda voulait l'amadouer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait,- c'est de ta faute, tu m'as imposé l'enfant, cette famille. Je ne te demande qu'une chose'' le baiser ne fut que bref, le sang passa dans sa bouche. Il aimait quand Kanda se comportait ainsi, c'était sauvage tellement malsain que le brun obtenait tout de A à Z. C'était ainsi qu'au milieu de ce désordre qu'il consomma leur deuxième enfant, Freya.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Papa'' dit la petite, assise sur une chaise en train de dessiner des bonhommes de neige.

– Oui'' Allen leva les yeux de son livre et regarda sa fille.

– Tu ne trouves pas que maman est bizarre'' elle enfonça de plus en plus son crayon marron dans la fille signe d'énervement.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça, ma puce ?'' Allen lui sourit en demandant à sa fille de lui prêter attention quand il parlait.

– Il ne me prend plus dans ses bras comme avant, il me regarde bizarrement'' elle finit en rongeant son crayon.

– C'est normal qu'il ne peut plus prendre dans les bras comme avant, son ventre grandi de jour en jour'' ses yeux tombèrent sur le bras de sa fille, il y avait un bleu presque rougeâtre. Comment il ne s'était pas rendu compte.

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ?'' Allen prit son bras pour mieux regarder.

– Je suis tombée'' elle dit en continuant à dessiner.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des mensonges ?'' sa voix monta, perdant contrôle sur son apparence. Sa peau était devenue plus sombre, ses yeux étaient jaunis. Sa fille n'aimait pas parler avec son autre.

– Je ne mens pas'' au bord des larmes, cette fois-ci sous sa colère, elle déchira le papier.

– Et pourtant si''' elle regarda son père, les larmes aux yeux, son nez coulait, elle reniflait de temps en temps, essayant d'arrêter ses sanglots,- j'attends, jeune fille'' sa voix était plus terne sans émotion.

– J'ai promis…

– À qui ?'' il le savait et pourtant il continuait.

– Je veux pas qu'il m'aime moins, je veux…'' elle n'arrivait pas à continuer. Sa gamine de cinq ans essayait de trouver les mots pour protéger, la seule personne que lui aussi n'arrivait pas à dire non.

– Regarde-moi, ma puce. Je suis ton père, je t'aime, moi aussi, j'ai le droit'' il caressa la tignasse brune de son enfant, la laissant se calmer avant qu'elle ne parle.

– C'est maman mais ne dit pas que c'est moi'' elle l'implorait du regard.

– Bien sûr, mon ange'' en embrassant le front de sa fille,- chérie je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller voir ta mère qu'avec des adultes.

– Je sais mais maman dormait tout le temps, il me manque papa'' il sourit et la prit dans ses bras,- maman est toujours gentille avec moi, il me donne même des bonbons quand je me fais mal ou quand je vomis, j'ai toute son attention.

Kanda a toujours su prendre soin de leurs enfants. C'était quasi impossible pour Allen de faire ou dire quelque chose pour aller à l'encontre de son amant. Ce que le brun sentait était une forme d'amour intense envers Yuna puis pour Freya. C'était un trop-plein d'attentions dévoyé en actes insensés, irraisonnés, qui dépassaient parfois l'entendement. C'était tout à fait normal pour le blandin voyant son compagnon s'investir dans leur éducation et semblait difficile de mettre ça en cause. Le clan Noé prenait tout son temps et c'était difficile d'être présent pour son amant et ses enfants. C'était une guerre sans merci qui s'était profilée, ne laissant que désespoir pour les être humains. Cherchant vainement le Cœur. Temps perdu qui avait coûté la vie de sa première fille. Il n'y avait qu'un seul fautif et c'était lui. Kanda voulait juste avoir son attention, l'attention d'être vu, d'être présent et d'être aimé. Quelque chose qui avait naturellement navigué vers leurs filles.

Kanda aimait tellement Freya qu'il faisait ça pour la garder auprès de lui. C'était une façon de faire pour que leur fille reste dépendante de lui. Le brun était un parent aimant, fusionnel restant toujours présent, essayant de soigner leur fille. Est-ce que sa fille était victime de l'amour que son compagnon lui donnait ? Allen ne savait pas mais, essayait de garder une distance entre sa fille et Kanda mais c'était difficile. Freya a toujours été une enfant malade que leur médecin voyait chaque semaine pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et ne trouvant rien, c'était toujours une maladie inconnue. Sa fille lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir éloignée de sa mère. Freya l'aimait inconditionnellement, voulant être toujours le bébé à sa maman.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Une personne était assise sur un fauteuil à bascule, tenant son bébé dans ses bras. C'était lui sans être lui, il n'avait jamais vécu ça et comprit que c'était un souvenir de ce corps. Ce « Kanda » avait le devoir de s'occuper de son pauvre bébé, lui souriant, murmurant des cantines disant que c'était ce « Moyashi » qui l'avait écrit pour elle. « Yuna » », il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas censé être Freya. Kanda se sentait piégé, ne pouvant pas bouger pour empêcher ce qu'il ressentait, car ce corps l'avait fait. Des dents mordant le bébé à la joue qui commença à pleurer et « lui » chantant essayant de le calmer et recommençait ainsi à chaque fois. Il avait envie de vomir en « le » voyant pincer le nez de Yuna, la faisant se tortiller cherchant sa respiration. La pauvre, Kanda ne pouvait même pas tourner les yeux, c'était de la maltraitance. Comment ce « Moyashi » avait pu permettre à ce « Kanda » de donner la vie. C'était horrible, aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche alors que le bébé tombait par terre et des yeux noirs vides regardaient ce petit être bougé et lorsque Yuna commença à pleurer à nouveau, il sourit et le prit dans ses bras, la caressant disant que tout allait bien se passer qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, c'était un monstre. Cette vie qu'il a eu n'était pas une parodie mais un enfer.

– Tu as déjà commencé'' dit sa voix alors qu'ils se regardaient. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa voix ne voulait pas sortir et l'autre assit sur son fauteuil lui sourit,- Freya est ma petite princesse, tu dois prendre soin d'elle'' murmura-t-il doucement, un sourire doux sur son visage,- elle est tout ce que j'ai depuis ma perte de Yuna'' dit-il en regardant le bébé qui s'agitait dans ses bras.

– Comment, tu peux ?'' la voix lui était revenue. C'était avoir une autre personne devant lui. Son dégoût transmettait dans son visage. Comment ce Kanda pouvait faire ça.

– Ce sont mes enfants, je prends soin d'eux et ils sont contents et tu attends déjà ton troisième enfant'' Kanda sursauta sans le vouloir quand une main se posa sur son ventre,- tu verras, toi aussi, tu prendras soin d'eux et surtout de lui.

– T'es complètement malade'' la compréhension de l'incompréhension était dans le regard de l'autre.

– Non j'aime mes enfants et je prends soin d'eux, il n'y a rien de mal à ça'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils comme si lui Kanda avait dit une bêtise.

– Tu as **tué** ta fille'' sa voix était rauque.

– Non, elle était fragile et elle partie si jeune'' en caressant la joue de sa fille,- Yuna était la première et Freya me rejoindra bientôt.

Une colère sourde monta en Kanda qui frappa cette abjecte personne qui portait seulement son visage.

– Jamais, elle ne partira…

– Si et j'attends ma petite Freya comme j'attends le troisième'' son regard était rempli de tendresse en regardant le ventre du brun qui grimaça,- c'est en toi. C'est mon corps que tu as, mon cerveau et tu as déjà senti l'envie de prendre soin de Freya, pas vrai'' son sourire n'était pas naturel. Rien ne l'était. Ce n'était qu'un rêve rien de plus, il ne pouvait pas devenir ce monstre qui était devant lui,- Allen te donnera plus.

– Me donnera quoi !'' comment pouvait-il écouter son ''autre''.

– Des autres enfants comme il m'a donné Freya après l'enterrement de ma petite Yuna'' il y a eu une longue pause, le regard de « Kanda » brillait de bienveillance, c'était déroutant,- il me donne tout ce que je veux et il te donnera tout ce que tu veux, nos enfants qu'on prendra soin, pas vrai.

Et pour la première fois Kanda était parti dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler alors que des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était sur le point de craquer, il n'était pas préparé pour cette aventure-là. C'était le karma qui le rattrapait.

– T'es tordu dans tous les sens du terme'' l'autre ne dit rien mais soupira :

– Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de donner un nom à notre troisième. Tu as pris ma place'' cette fois-ci Kanda senti de la rancune dans sa voix,- mais c'est pas grave, tu es moi et tu prendras soin de lui.

– Arrête de répéter ça, bon sang'' sa colère explosait, ces hormones ne le laissaient pas tranquille alors que l'autre continuait à caresser Yuna, ce petit être qui n'avait pas eu sa place dans ce monde.

– Prends soin de ma famille'' la voix devenait plus lointain, une main caressait sa tête, ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

– Ça va, je suis là'' murmura-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres, il n'avait pas le courage de l'empêcher. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas vrai,- chut'' cette tendresse lui faisait mal. Le bonheur n'était pas pour lui, il n'avait vécu que pour la souffrance et la solitude, le blandin le torturait à chaque caresse qu'il lui faisait.

Le goût de l'amertume dans son être, ses yeux rencontrèrent celui d'Allen qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Il grimaça, son cœur battait trop vite. La main du blandin partit caresser son ventre rebondi. L'amour que le maudit lui portait le dégoûtait de lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le contenter, ce corps l'entravait quémandant chaque caresse, chaque sourire de ce Moyashi. Ce corps était comme prisonnier ne sachant où aller sans l'autre. Kanda se doutait que l'autre qui l'embrassait en ce moment avait fait quelque chose.

– Laisse-moi'' au bout des lèvres de son « amant », sa voix était froide. Allen le regarda :

– Tu as commencé'' murmura le blandin ne tenant pas compte des mots. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses pieds lui faisaient mal, c'était enflé comme ses jambes. Il avait l'impression d'être une baleine échouée.

– De quoi tu parles !'' en grognant repoussant son compagnon qui voulait l'embrasser à nouveau,- arrête de m'accaparer'' à bout de souffle alors qu'ils se regardaient. Le regard que le blandin lui donna lui fit froid dans le dos et c'était une première. C'était une folie cachée qui montait petit à petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour le mettre dans cet état.

– Tu recommences à prendre **soin** de Freya'' dit Allen, essayant de le retenir dans ses bras. Kanda tiqua et se remémora son rêve.

– J'ai rêvé de Yuna'' dit-il n'essayant plus de s'échapper voulant connaître la vérité que ''Yuna'' n'existait pas car cela voulait dire qu'il allait recommencer, c'était en lui et sa volonté ne suffira pas pour Freya, pas pour l'enfant qui allait naître aussi.

– Ça devait être un beau rêve, elle me manque aussi'' chuchota-t-il en embrassant mon front,- c'est pour ça que tu pleurais.

Rien n'était dit, cette rage en lui bouillonnait en regardant ce pseudo-père qui aurait du l'empêcher de faire toutes ces atrocités et cet abruti se laissait faire le mettant en cloque comme s'il était une usine qui donnait et retirait la vie. Non ce n'était pas lui, c'était l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas penser comme ça. Un étranger était avec lui dans ce lit, ce n'était pas lui, c'était ce monde qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Il grimaça :

– Ça va'' dit-il inquiet alors que Kanda caressait son ventre qui lui tirait. Il se mit en boule, la douleur le transperçait. Il n'entendait pas la voix paniquée de son aimé, il sentait juste un liquide chaud couler contre ses cuisses, c'était juste douloureux et rien d'autre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

– Heureusement que votre compagnon guérit vite'' dit le médecin de famille,- c'est toujours impressionnant de voir ses blessures se fermer à une telle vitesse'' c'était quelqu'un en qui, la famille Noé avait confiance depuis le début de la création du monde.

– Merci, docteur'' dit Allen en caressant la joue de Kanda, sa fille était endormit dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas se rendormir sans que sa mère ne se réveille mais la fatigue a été la gagnante,- quel a été la cause ?

– Je n'ai rien trouvé de concret mais selon ce que tu m'as dit et ce qu'il traverse, je dirais le stress et le surmenage.

– Il ne fait rien, je lui ai interdit. Cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir lorsqu'il était enceint de Yuna, car il a du arrêté de combattre à mes côtés.

– Cela peut venir de ces émotions, de toi, de sa fille ou du monde'' murmura le médecin,- ce n'est pas un bon environnement pour les personnes qui essayent de tomber enceinte alors que la guerre fait rage.

– Tu sais très bien que l'humanité va disparaître'' dit Allen en couchant sa fille à côté de son compagnon et embrassa son front. Elle fronça un peu le nez de droite à gauche avant qu'une de ses petits mains se pose sur le cou de Kanda.

– Je te laisse'' dit-il, Allen hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire de plus. La porte se ferma, il s'allongea aussi à côté de sa fille. La peur que Kanda commette l'irréparable le surmenait.

Fin


End file.
